Nunca é Tarde
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Os novos rumos nas vidas de Batman, Superman e Mulher-Maravilha
1. Chapter 1

Diana estava namorando com Clark há três semanas. Bem, não namorando exatamente, já que eles se beijaram apenas uma vez, quando Clark desabafara sobre sua vida como Superman, o quanto aquilo o consumia, o quanto ele achava que talvez não estivesse apto para ser o maior herói do mundo e um exemplo para a população; então ela lhe dera apoio, um clima surgiu entre eles e se beijaram.

Às vezes Diana pensava que poderia ter sido influência da lua. Ou da noite. Ou do estado de espírito dos dois. Ela não sabia. Quer dizer, ela sempre tivera uma atração por Kal-El desde que o conhecera. Ela sabia que ele também sentia a mesma atração. Os olhares que eles trocavam, o clima, os toques das mãos que por vezes aconteciam...

Então porque ela não acreditava que aquilo tivesse futuro? Existia carinho e respeito entre eles, mas...

Dinah interrompeu os pensamentos de Diana, entrando na sala. Diana estava encostada perto da janela, olhando a vista do QG da Liga da Justiça no espaço.

'Hey, Diana. Você ficou sabendo?'

'Sabendo do quê?'

'Bruce e Kal resolveram unir forças contra o Coringa e sua corja. Gotham City entrou em estado de sítio! Ninguém havia te falado?'

'Não, eu estava resolvendo uns problemas em Themyscira por esses dias...', ela falou, pensativa. 'Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-los? Vou falar com Kal.'

'Ok, mas você conhece Bruce, não é? Para Kal convencê-lo a ajudar foi um custo.', Dinah deu uma risadinha.

'Bruce é teimoso, mas até ele tem que ver que somos uma equipe e estamos aqui para nos ajudar.', ela disse, decidida.

'Não.', disse Bruce, sério.

'Bruce!', Diana exclamou, boquiaberta. 'Não acredito nisso! Como pode ser tão teimoso?!'

'Você não conhece o _modo operandis_ do Coringa, princesa, eu não posso combatê-los e aos seus aliados me preocupando com a sua segurança.', ele vestiu a máscara.

'Você não precisa se preocupar com a minha segurança, porque eu sei me virar!', ela afirmou. 'Bruce, quantas vezes estivemos em missões juntos? Quantas vezes eu errei? Me diga.'

'É diferente, princesa.', ele disse, soturno.

'Não é diferente não!', ela teimou e cruzou os braços. 'Sabe o que parece? O clube dos meninos. Vocês não querem me deixar participar porque eu sou mulher.'

'Se você por isso, você nem teria sido aceita na Liga.', ele disse, frio.

'Você é tão irritante...', ela murmurou, chateada. 'Você acha que eu irei atrapalhar. Ok. Vamos ver se Kal pensa o mesmo.'

'Kent não está em condições de decidir isso. Ele não saberia ser imparcial.', afirmou Bruce.

'Isso é...!', ela teve vontade de socá-lo. 'Você está sendo ridículo, Bruce! Mas tudo bem! Eu ofereci minha ajuda, você recusou. É o seu direito. Não irei insistir. _Boa sorte_.', ela disse, com um leve tom irônico.

'Obrigado, princesa.', ele disse, tranquilo e foi saindo.

'Eu odeio quando você me chama de princesa!', ela gritou e bufou, chateada.

À noite, Diana estava treinando alguns golpes na sala de treinamento, quando foi chamada à sala de reuniões. Lá estavam Flash, Mulher Gavião, Lanterna Verde e Ajax. Diana sentou na cadeira.

'Qual o problema?', ela quis saber, vendo as expressões tensas deles.

'Superman e Batman.', disse Ajax, com uma preocupado. 'Eles foram pegos pelo bando do Coringa. Usaram uma grande quantidade de kryptonita verde contra Kal-El e Batman acabou sendo encurralado. Eles desapareceram. Tentei contato mental, mas não consegui. Estamos estudando um plano para agirmos.'

'A gente sabe que o Batman acha que não precisa de ajuda, mas nesse caso...', disse o Lanterna.

'Vocês estão certos.', concordou Diana. Ela tentou não pensar que desejou que Batman se desse mal na missão só para quebrar sua arrogância. Esperava que ele estivesse bem. 'Vamos agir.'

**Gotham City**

Bruce estava preso por fortes e grossas algemas, pelos braços e pernas. Era um antigo deposito de uma indústria de sabão, agora abandonado, ao leste da cidade. Coringa e seus cúmplices estavam em outro compartimento, planejando o que eles diziam, ser o fim de Gotham como todos a conheciam. Bruce não ia permitir isso.

Coringa se aproximou de Batman. Ele fez uma mesura debochada.

'Oh, que honra ter você por aqui, B de Batman, B de Bruce...', ele se aproximou mais e sussurrou. 'Não se preocupe, eu não contei à ninguém. É um segredo só nosso, não é?', o palhaço começou a rir histericamente. 'Eu quis que você estivesse aqui para ver o meu presente para nossa queriiiiida Gotham! Mas eu queria apenas você, Batsy! Pra que trouxe aquela borboleta voadora junto? Sorte que o Lexie tem um estoque de kryptonita verde!', ele voltou a rir.

'Não vai conseguir escapar, Coringa.', disse Batman, em tom ameaçador.

'Mas eu não quero escapar! Eu quero ver tudo de camarote!', ele riu. 'Oh, Batsy, porque você é assim, tão sério?', ele sacou uma faca do bolso. 'Eu poderia deixá-lo mais alegre... Você é um menino muuuuuito triste...', ele fez uma careta. 'Mas não. Vou realizar seu sonho mais antigo. Morrer junto com Gotham!', ele deu uma risada. 'Por que agora será o fim! Adeus arranha-céus, adeus casas, ruas, adeus povo hipócrita! Adeeeeeus!', ele voltou a rir histericamente. 'Vai ser divertido, Bats! Um pequeno toque e BUM! A cidade não teria uma grande festa pelo seu centro amplamente restaurado? Agora eu darei uma festa melhor!'

'O que você ganha com isso, Coringa?'

'Diversão. Poder ver uma queima de fogos e de corpos com o meu amigão...',ele encostou a cabeça em Batman, que permaneceu sério. 'Não quero que você fique sozinho na contagem de corpos. Quero estar lá com você, segurando sua mão... ou o que restar dela!', ele voltou a rir. 'Ah querido Bats, você deveria me agradecer, sem mim, você não teria esse show.'

'Quando eu sair, prepare-se.', disse Batman, gélido.

'Vamos brincar juntos? Sabe que eu adooooro isso! Mas agora preciso ir. Preciso dar inicio ao grande momento: o meu presente para Gotham. A gente se vê, Morceguinho!'

Coringa saiu dali rindo loucamente.

Mulher-Maravilha conseguiu entrar em Gotham com seu jato invisível. Ela sobrevoou a cidade e a dimensão daquilo tudo era pior do que ela esperava. Gotham estava um caos completo. Os bandidos haviam tomado conta da cidade e ninguém estava seguro. A polícia mostrou-se ineficaz contra a artilharia pesada usada pelos vilões. Coringa estava realmente destruindo a cidade. Filas imensas de carros, ônibus e caminhões faziam um comboio que visava sair o mais rápido possível da cidade. Agora era cada um por si.

Mulher-Leopardo se aproximou de Batman. Ela tinha uma queda pelo Homem-Morcego. Ele era tão sério, tão compenetrado, tão seguro de si, mesmo ali, preso e sem poder se mover, Batman mantinha o ar austero. Ela achava extremamente atraente. A mulher sorriu para Batman, que não correspondeu.

'Deve estar louco para sair daí. Mas o Coringa recomendou que você continuasse preso. Disse que você é muito perigoso.', ela passou as unhas pela armadura. 'Mas eu só vejo um homem comum. Mesmo o Superman, que esse sim, é poderoso, está preso sendo torturado por Lex.', ela deu um sorriso malévolo e aproximou sua boca da dele. 'Eu também gosto de machucar. Mas o meu modo é mais prazeroso...', ela escorregou a mão até a barra da calça dele. 'O que você acha, Batman?'

'Parece que eu não tenho muito alternativa...',ele disse, sério.

'Parece que não. Mas você não terá do que reclamar, garanto.', ela passou a língua pela boca dele. 'Mais doce do que eu imaginava...'

'É bom saber que a agradei. Infelizmente, eu preciso ir.', ele conseguiu se soltar e empurrou a surpresa mulher.

Nisso, a Mulher-Maravilha arrombou a parede e deu um potente soco na Mulher-Leopardo, fazendo-a cair no chão, desacordada. Diana pousou no chão e colocou as mãos nos quadris, olhando séria para Bruce.

'Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?', ele quis saber.

'Martian conseguiu um sinal fraco do seu cinto de utilidades. Acho que podem estar brincando com ele. Mas pelo visto, você não estava tão em perigo assim...'

Bruce levantou uma sombracelha. O que era aquilo no tom de voz dela? _Ciúmes?_ Não podia ser, já que ela e Superman formavam o _casal maravilha_.

Diana segurou um suspiro. Ficara sim com ciúmes quando vira aquela mulherzinha se esfregando em Bruce. Era irracional, mas esmurrá-la a fez se sentir melhor.

'Vamos, não temos tempo, Superman está preso em uma jaula de kryptonita verde. Ele não vai aguentar muito tempo.'

'Eu sei.', ela disse, preocupada. 'Vamos nos separar então? Atacamos por duas frentes.'

Diana ia levantar voo, mas Bruce a segurou pelo braço.

'Espere, princesa. Coringa sabia que eu conseguiria sair de um jeito ou de outro.', ele ponderou. 'Ele está contando com isso. Coringa gosta da caçada. Duvido que esse local não esteja sendo monitorado.', ele olhou em redor e viu um urso velho de brinquedo no chão. O herói o pegou. 'E Coringa está aliado ao Homem-Brinquedo.', ele lembrou.

Diana pegou o urso e o esmagou junto com a câmera que levava. Batman a fitou.

'Se fosse uma bomba?'

'Já teria explodido. E eu saberia contê-la, se fosse necessário. Não sou a inútil que você pensa que eu sou.'

'Eu nunca pensei isso.', ele afirmou. 'Você é a mais competente de nós.'

Diana ficou surpresa com a declaração dele, mas não teve tempo de falar, pois um tiranossauro rex gigante, de brinquedo, invadiu o local. Seus olhos vítreos ficaram vermelhos e ele emitiu rajadas contra os heróis.

'Te dou cobertura, Batman, vai!', gritou a Mulher-Maravilha, atacando o brinquedo letal.

Batman saiu correndo, bateu em alguns capangas de Coringa, e de um deles, pegou de volta seu cinto de utilidades. Mulher-Maravilha destruiu o brinquedo e voou até onde Batman estava. Ele usou a câmera de monitoramento para achar Superman, que estava deitado em uma jaula, bem debilitado.

'Achei Clark. Vamos socorrê-lo.'

Batman e Mulher-Maravilha tiveram que enfrentar o bando armado de Lex Luthor, mas conseguiram vencê-los. A amazona abriu a jaula de kryptonita e tirou Superman dela.

'Tudo bem, Kal?'

'Vou ficar. Obrigado.', ele respirou fundo. 'Só preciso de um pouco de luz solar.'

Mulher-Maravilha voou e abriu um buraco no telhado com sua superforça. Superman, ao sentir os raios de sol penetrarem na sua pele, já começou a melhorar. Ele olhou para Bruce.

'Batman, Lex e Coringa roubaram uma arma militar, com potência de ogiva nuclear e eles a usarão para explodir Gotham. Já começaram a contagem regressiva. Eu só não sei exatamente onde ela está.'

Batman pensou um pouco e lembrou de sua conversa com o Coringa.

'No centro de Gotham, próximo à prefeitura. É o lugar ideal.'

'Felizmente estará tudo vazio, as pessoas estão em fuga.', contou Diana. 'Há milhares de carros na ponte principal de saída da cidade.'

'Coringa vai explodir a ponte.', deduziu Bruce. 'Ele não vai querer acabar com uma cidade vazia. Precisa de plateia. Precisa da _contagem dos corpos_.'

'Ok, vamos nos separar!',disse Superman, já plenamente recuperado. 'Eu vou até a ponte ver se tem alguma bomba por lá e desarmá-la!'

'Bruce e eu vamos para o centro desativar a bomba.', disse Diana, prontamente.

'Vamos logo então, o tempo urge.', disse Bruce.

Coringa estava sentado em um pato gigante construído pelo Homem-Brinquedo, quando Batman e Mulher-Maravilha chegaram. Eles derrubaram os capangas e Diana segurou Coringa pelo pescoço, arrancando o detonador que estava na mão dele. Diana jogou Coringa no chão, que reclamou.

'Ai! Você é bruta, mocinha! O mal de vocês é querer resolver tudo na base da pancadaria! Não sabem se divertir.', ele se levantou e ajeitou o terno. 'Você é muito séria, igual ao Morceguinho, deveria rir mais.'

Coringa ia jogar o gás do riso em Diana, mas levou um soco de Batman. Coringa correu para cima do pato gigante, enquanto Diana destruía o detonador. Coringa começou a rir.

'Eu adoro os superamigos! Sempre tão justiceiros, sempre pensando nos outros além deles mesmos, eu...!'

Coringa não conseguiu falar mais, porque Batman pulou em cima do pato e segurou o vilão pela gola da camisa.

'Onde está a bomba? E o verdadeiro detonador?'

'Bats, você sempre tão sagaz! Sabia que não se deixaria enganar tão fácil! Bom, a garota forçuda ali apenas acelerou a contagem. Faltam...', ele olhou para o próprio relógio. '20 minutos.'

'Então você tem vinte minutos para decidir se vai morrer ou não.', disse Batman, ameaçador e Coringa revirou os olhos.

'Me poupe, Morceguinho, você não irá me matar! É contra o seu código de super chatos heróis...', ele fez uma careta e depois passou a mão pelo ombro do herói. 'E além do mais, você precisa de mim. Nós precisamos um do outro. Essa é a grande sacada!'

'Não preciso te matar, Coringa, mas posso te deixar semimorto. Fala.', ordenou Batman.

Em um impulso, Mulher-Maravilha mergulhou no asfalto, abrindo uma cratera com sua superforça. Coringa assoviou.

'Uau! Isso que é mulher! Se você encontra uma mulher que pode fazer um buraco no chão, case-se ou fuja dela!', o palhaço do crime começou a rir.

Bruce apertou o pescoço de Coringa. Ele percebeu que Diana tivera uma intuição e iria deixá-la agir, enquanto isso, faria sua parte.

'O detonador.', exigiu Bruce com voz de comando.

'Não tem!', exclamou Coringa, rindo histericamente. 'Achei que seria mais divertido! O desafio seria maior! Pois é, Batsy, só depende de você salvar a nossa linda Gotham! E nem agradecimentos receberá, pois todos acham que você é um criminoso!', Coringa riu. 'Morcegão, porque você não se junta à mim? Já acham que você não presta, apenas dê essa certeza à eles!'

Batman não emitiu uma única palavra e deu um forte soco em Coringa, fazendo-o desmaiar. Mulher- Maravilha ressurgiu com a bomba nas mãos. Era um artefato simples, mas a heroína não conseguiu desarmá-lo. Ela se desesperou.

'E agora, Bruce?'

'Coringa teria um plano B. Ele não teria remorso em explodir Gotham, mas também esperava que eu o impedisse...', ele olhou para o pato gigante. 'E nem desfilaria por aí com uma coisa dessas se não fosse um meio de escapar ou...', ele correu para o pato, achou uma portinha que dava para a cabine de controle e lá viu, no painel, um pequeno coringa. '... traria o detonador consigo para que eu o encontrasse. É tudo um jogo doentio...', disse Bruce, desarmando a bomba.

Mulher-Maravilha respirou aliviada. Batman algemou Coringa, que acordou um pouco grogue.

'Ah... pelo visto... você e a mulher forçuda conseguiram vencer o jogo. Meus parabéns, Mr. B! Você ganhou 10 pontos nessa!', ele riu. 'A segunda parte fica ainda mais interessante!'

'Não haverá mais nenhuma parte, seu psicopata!', exclamou Superman, chegando voando e pegando Coringa, jogando contra a parede de um prédio, surpreendendo Bruce e Diana. 'Lex detonou a bomba que estava na ponte! Muitas pessoas morreram! Tentei salvar o máximo, mas...'

'Lexie quis animar mais a festa e você sabe como ele fica quando você está por perto! Todo aquele glamooour se vai!',o Coringa debochou.

'Você e Lex, todos os que são como vocês, são uma praga no mundo!', afirmou Superman. Ele segurou o pescoço de Coringa e começou a esmagar sua traqueia com sua superforça. 'O melhor seria que vocês não existissem mais!'

Coringa arregalou os olhos, sabendo que seria o seu fim. Ele esperava morrer pelas mãos de Batman e não daquele alienígena.

'Superman, pare!', gritou Diana. 'Não pode fazer isso! Deixe que a justiça lide com o Coringa!'

'A justiça é falha!', alegou Superman. 'Mas eu não quero mais ser tão clemente!'

'Já basta, Superman!', exclamou Batman, tirando uma pedrinha de kryptonita verde do cinto de utilidades. Superman caiu no chão, fraco, assim como o Coringa, que quase morrera realmente. 'Matar não é a solução e você sabe disso. Esse não é você. Superman é um exemplo para todos. Coringa quer que eu cruze a linha, mas não vou fazê-lo, nem deixar que você o faça.', afirmou Bruce.

Coringa foi preso e levado para Arkham, mais enlouquecido do que nunca. Ele prometeu voltar e concluir seu jogo com o Homem-Morcego. Lex conseguiu escapar. Batman descobriu que ele colocara uma lasca de kryptonita preta em Clark, que o deixara alterado. Na sede da Liga, Superman se viu livre da kryptonita. E então comunicou que sairia em uma jornada. Lex mostrou-lhe que Clark apenas confiava em seus poderes e nada mais e isso o estava tornando-o arrogante e descuidado. Era preciso aprender mais. Clark se despediu de Diana.

'Kal, não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu...', ela disse.

'Eu sei, mas... Fui desatento. Eu achei que Bruce jamais daria conta daquele caos sem minha ajuda, achava que era só chegar, usar meus poderes e todos seriam derrotados. Acabei sendo o primeiro a ser aprisionado...'

'Todos nós temos momentos em que falhamos.', disse Diana, para consolá-lo.

'Eu sei, Diana, mas sei também que fui arrogante. Meus pais não me educaram assim...', ele disse, lembrando dos falecidos Martha e Jonathan. 'Eu preciso me conhecer melhor e principalmente, o mundo; as pessoas que quero proteger. Preciso mesmo ir.'

'Boa sorte então. Que você encontre o que busca.', ela desejou, sincera.

'E sobre nós...', ele começou e ela o cortou.

'Kal, eu sei que não existe nós.', ela afirmou, calma e ele baixou os olhos, com um ar culpado. 'Está tudo bem. Foi um ótimo beijo.', ela elogiou e ele deu um sorriso tímido. 'Mas ambos sabíamos que isso foi só um acontecimento isolado. Seu coração nunca esteve comigo. Você não me ama, Kal.'

'Eu... Eu adoro você. Você é uma grande amiga...', ele disse, em tom de desculpa.

'E sempre serei.',ela garantiu. 'Sei que irá encontrar alguém especial.'

'Não há ninguém lá fora para mim.', ele afirmou, conformado. 'Eu já tentei, acredite. Lana, Loris, Máxima... Achei que com você...', ele fez um ar de lamento. 'O melhor é mesmo ficar sozinho. Assim ficarei mais focado.'

'Até Superman precisa ter pra quem voltar.', ela disse, sabiamente. 'Vá em paz, Kal. E não se esqueça de nós.'

'Jamais.', ele garantiu, deu um beijo na testa de Diana e saiu voando.

Diana suspirou. Desejava mesmo que Kal obtivesse sucesso em sua jornada. E que encontrasse alguém que preenchesse seu coração. Ele merecia.

Bruce se aproximou.

'Então ele realmente foi...'

'Sim. Era preciso. Acho que fará bem para Kal.'

'Hum. E você está mesmo bem com isso? Ele era seu namorado.'

'Foi só um beijo em um momento de desabafo.',ela esclareceu. 'Eu pensei que poderia dar certo porque Kal e eu temos poderes parecidos e minha mãe achava que eu deveria me envolver com alguém em pé de igualdade...', ela deu de ombros. 'Mas acho que o amor não é assim. Não tem que ser alguém 'à sua altura'. Tem que ser alguém que some ao seu lado.'

Bruce e Diana ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, por alguns minutos, trocaram olhares mais intensos e ele esboçou um sorriso.

'Eu concordo, princesa.',depois se corrigiu. 'Desculpe, sei que não gosta que a chame assim.'

'Hum, eu sou uma princesa mesmo.', ela deu um sorrisinho. 'E tenho orgulho de ser uma amazona.'

'Você é a melhor de todas, com certeza.', ele elogiou, com um olhar mais carinhoso.

Diana sorriu mais abertamente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, surpreendendo-o. Ela estava saindo, quando ele pigarreou e a chamou.

'Diana, eu não sei se você gosta... Bem, as Industrias Wayne ajudarão na reconstrução de Gotham e haverá um grande baile beneficente também, para arrecadar fundos. Eu não tenho acompanhante e se você quiser ir...Quer dizer, você foi quem salvou à todos achando a bomba.'

'Não, Bruce, nós salvamos o dia. Você parou a contagem.', ela lembrou. 'Hum... Faz tempo que não vou à uma festa... Eu aceito te acompanhar.'

'Ótimo!', ele exclamou sorridente e depois voltou à seriedade. 'Perfeito. Alfred nos levará. Será um black-tie.'

'Espero ter a roupa adequada...', ela murmurou.

'Qualquer roupa fica ótima em você.', ele afirmou e os olhos dela brilharam. 'Vejo-a em breve.', ele disse e saiu.

Diana sorriu para si mesma. Algo mexera dentro dela. Ela sentia que a festa traria mais do que apenas benefícios à cidade. E que sua ida para a Liga da Justiça não foi para ser somente mais uma heroína. Havia muito mais para acontecer e ela queria pagar para ver. Especialmente se Bruce Wayne estivesse envolvido.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**África**

Clark estava trabalhando na construção de um prédio. Deixara a barba crescer e agora Superman agia nas sombras. Clark precisava desse tempo. Em sua jornada, observara os humanos e aprendera muito sobre eles. Havia todo tipo de ser humano; aqueles que prejudicavam as pessoas, matavam, feriam, mas a grande maioria ainda tinha esperança. Ainda havia consideração pelo outro, preocupação, vontade de ajudar e fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor.

Era por isso que a Liga da Justiça lutava. Era por isso que Bruce, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Hal, John Jones, Wally, AC, Victor, Zatanna e tantos outros arriscavam suas próprias vidas. Pelo bem dessa gente. Para que eles vissem que alguém se preocupava e zelava por eles.

Desde que descobrira seus poderes e sua origem, Clark tivera que aprender a se adaptar aquele mundo e a esconder quem era. Seu pai adotivo, Jonathan Kent, tinha muito medo que se caso alguém descobrisse que Clark era um alienígena chamado Kal-El, vindo de Krypton, pudessem querer estudá-lo ou lhe fazer mal. Então, Clark sempre usava seus poderes às escondidas, para salvar as pessoas, mesmo que às vezes Jonathan não concordasse. Eles tiveram muitas discussões por causa disso.

Já Martha, sua mãe, era o seu coração. Uma mulher doce e sábia que sempre lhe dera bons conselhos. Ela se preocupava muito com Clark, mas não o criticava quando usava seus poderes. Apenas tentava orientá-lo da melhor forma possível.

Então, um dia eles morreram. Jonathan, que sofria do coração, teve um infarto fulminante. Fora dificil para Martha e Clark continuar sem ele. Então, três anos depois, Martha também se foi, após ter um câncer de mama. Mas Clark sentia que ela morrera muito também porque não conseguia viver sem o marido, o grande amor de sua vida.

Após o falecimento dos pais, Clark, aos poucos, começou a se sentir desconectado com seu lado humano. Não havia mais ninguém com quem se sentisse ligado. Quer dizer, ele se importava com os seres humanos, tinha amigos dos tempos do colegial, mas não era a mesma coisa. Faltava uma conexão maior. Ele tentou estabelecê-la com Lana Lang, mas fora só uma paixão adolescente; com a sereia Loris Lemaris fora mais intenso, mas também teve fim, tudo acabou ficando muito complicado; então houvera Máxima, rainha de Almerac, com quem ele se envolvera porque acreditava que deveria estar com alguém tão poderoso quanto ele. Alguém que estivesse no seu mesmo patamar. Mas não amava Máxima. Sentia uma forte atração por ela, mas só. E ela se revelou possessiva demais e no fim, queria fazê-lo seu rei, tirando-o da Terra.

Clark não queria isso. Ele gostava de viver naquele Planeta. Era o lugar que o acolhera e ele se sentia bem ali.

Então conhecera o Batman. E Bruce Wayne o levara para a Liga da Justiça, onde ele conheceu Diana Prince, a princesa amazona. E ela tinha poderes extraordinários, era quase como ele. Todos diziam que eles fariam um par perfeito. O _casal maravilha_. O _super casal_! Eles estavam em pé de igualdade e também era muito amigos, logo aconteceu uma identificação e uma atração também. Clark achou que daquela vez daria certo. Ele havia achado a sua companheira perfeita...

Mas novamente dera errado. Mesmo após o beijo deles, ele bem que percebera que Diana estava cada vez mais inclinada à Bruce e que ele correspondia, mesmo que disfarçasse com aquela eterna pose de durão. Bruce e Diana se preocupavam um com outro, trocavam olhares carinhosos, eram amigos, ela até o fazia sorrir! E aquilo era um verdadeiro milagre se tratando de Batman. Não ficara surpreso quando Diana afirmara que o namoro com Clark não daria certo. Que eles não eram apaixonados um pelo outro. E não eram mesmo.

Os pensamentos de Clark foram interrompidos por um andaime que vinha caindo em queda livre. As pessoas saíram correndo, mas um dos operários ficou com o pé preso em um buraco. Ele seria esmagado. Clark correu em supervelocidade e segurou o andaime, dando tempo para o operário fugir. O andaime desabou e o horas depois, o operário continuava jurando que um homem de barba, que trabalhava na construção, havia salvado-o com sua super força, mas ninguém acreditava.

Clark chegou em um hotel barato e tirou a barba usando sua visão de calor em frente ao espelho. Era hora de partir novamente. Ele pagou à hospedagem e quando já estava do lado de fora do prédio, foi parado por um homem de meia-idade, loiro, com alguns fios brancos, corpulento, olhos castanhos astutos. O homem sorriu.

'Clark Kent?'

'Sim?', Clark franziu a testa.

'Eu me chamo Dan Winters. Sou repórter. Eu soube do que você fez na construção. Quer conversar?'

'O senhor está enganado, eu não fiz nada. Com licença.', disse Clark, saindo de perto dele.

'Se quiser conversar, estou em um hotel aqui no centro.', ele lhe deu seu cartão. 'Foi algo realmente incrível.'

Clark pegou o cartão, olhou de soslaio e saiu andando.

Clark acabou procurando Dan Winters. Ele tinha receio de que o repórter começasse a contar por aí que Clark Kent era Superman, embora desconfiasse que a grande maioria não acreditaria assim como foi com o operário. Dan sorriu amigavelmente para Clark.

'Você tem habilidades incriveis, rapaz.'

'A única habilidade que eu possuo é a escrita.', disse Clark, tranquilo.

'Você escreve?', ele ficou curioso.

'Me formei em jornalismo e trabalhei alguns anos na Gazeta de Smallville.', contou Clark.

'E como virou operário em uma construção na África?', perguntou Winters, intrigado.

'A vida me trouxe até aqui. Não tenho mais família, então, também não tenho mais um lugar fixo para ficar.', ele contou, fingindo indiferença.

'É triste estar sozinho.', afirmou Winters, compreensivo e Clark preferiu ficar calado. 'Sabe, Kent, estou procurando alguém para me auxilar na minha série de reportagens. Meu antigo ajudante arranjou outro emprego e me deixou na mão. O que você acha? Vai aumentar sua experiência como repórter.'

'E porque o senhor faria isso?', desconfiou Clark.

'Fui com a sua cara, Kent.', ele acendeu um cigarro.

'Ou talvez ache que com o tempo eu confie em você e me revele um mutante ou algo parecido, o que senhor supõe que eu seja.', adivinhou Clark.

Winters começou a rir. Gostara mesmo de Clark. Através daquela fachada de garoto tímido do Kansas, havia alguém sagaz.

'Eu realmente fui com a sua cara, garoto. E o que você tem a perder? Você mesmo disse que não tem amarras. E se for um mutante, ou sei lá mais o quê e achar que eu estou tentando te usar, você me quebra em mil pedaços com facilidade. Você está com a vantagem aqui. E eu realmente preciso de um ajudante.'

Clark decidiu dar um voto de confiança à Winters. Também gostara dele.

Clark e Dan Winters saíram da África e viajaram para a Europa para a série de reportagens. Os dois acabaram ficando muito amigos e com o tempo, Winters revelou que estava morrendo. Aquela seria sua última reportagem. O câncer de pulmão estava matando-o, mas ele não se importava muito, porque assim como Clark, não tinha mais pra quem voltar. Clark ficou com pena dele e triste pela sua desesperança.

Em Paris, Clark estava sentado em um café, pensando naquela situação, quando alguém tocou em seu ombro. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver uma ruiva familiar. Era Lana Lang, sua primeira namoradinha nos tempos de colegial.

'Clark Kent, o Homem do Amanhã. Aproveitando a paisagem?', ela sorriu, simpática.

'Pensando em algumas coisas na minha folga do trabalho. Senta, por favor.'

Lana sentou ao lado de Clark. Ela continuava muito bonita. Parecia mais madura também.

'Trabalhando em quê?', ela quis saber.

'Jornalismo. Ajudando em uma série de reportagens com Dan Winters.'

'Uau, ele é famoso!', exclamou Lana. 'Que bom, Clark. Você escrevia artigos interessantes na Gazeta de Smallville. Eu sempre soube que o seu destino não era ficar preso naquela cidade. Era muito mais. Pelo seu talento e pelas outras coisas que você pode fazer.'

Clark sorriu. Ele recordou de quando revelou seu segredo à Lana, salvando-a em uma tempestade. Clark voara com Lana e ela ficara boquiaberta e um pouco assustada. Clark achava naquela época que eles seriam para sempre e não podia estar mais enganado. Mas fora bom enquanto durou. O que perdurara fora seu sentimento de amizade.

'Eu faço o que posso...', ele minimizou.

'Eu sei. Eu leio as matérias, vejo as reportagens... Ele anda meio sumido, mas... acho que vai voltar, não é?', ela disse, referindo-se à Superman.

'Talvez. Eu ainda não sei. Estou pensando em voltar para casa. Acho que cansei de todas essas viagens sem fim...'

'E... eu posso voltar com você?', ela pediu, com um olhar intenso.

'É claro.', ele concordou, sorrindo.

Mas Lana não foi. E Clark até a esperou na estação de trem, mas recebeu um bilhete de última hora com um recado da moça. Ela não poderia ir. Queria, mas não podia. Não conseguia lidar completamente com os dois lados de Clark, mas queria que ele fosse feliz. Winters olhou para o pupilo.

'É isso aí, elas te dão esperança e depois uma rasteira.', ele acendeu um cigarro.

'Dan, isso faz mal. Seu pulmão...'

'Eu sei do meu pulmão, garoto.', ele cortou Clark. 'Olha, eu já estou pela bola 7, me deixa aproveitar o pouco que me resta.', ele pediu e Clark fez uma careta. Dan tirou um papel do bolso. 'Toma. É uma indicação para o Planeta Diário. Falei com Perry White sobre você, disse que você tem talento, não vá me decepcionar!'

'Puxa, Dan, eu...', Clark ficou sem jeito.

'Você merece, garoto.', ele deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Clark. 'Eu fico por aqui. Não vou com você. Resolvi que Paris será meu último pouso.', ele falou e atalhou Clark. 'Já disse pra você ficar frio. Eu estou aceitando bem. Já vivi muito.', ele olhou sério para o rapaz. 'E não se preocupe. Seu segredo, eu levo para o túmulo.', prometeu o repórter com sinceridade.

'Dan...', ele começou, mas foi cortado.

'Eu sei quem você é. Sempre soube. Voce fará ainda coisas mais incríveis, garoto. É bom saber que alguém usa as habilidades que tem pelo bem do próximo. Te desejo toda a sorte. Você é um dos melhores amigos que já tive.'

'Obrigado, Dan. Você também é um grande amigo.', disse Clark, comovido, apertando a mão do repórter veterano.

'Agora vai, que eu odeio despedidas.', ele olhou para o trem. 'Foi bom te conhecer.'

'Bom te conhecer também, Dan.', disse Clark, sorrindo, dando um abraço no reporter.

Clark deixou o recado de Lana ser levado pelo vento e embarcou para Metropolis.

**Metropolis**

Clark desceu do ônibus e olhou em redor. Metropolis era fascinante. Ele já estivera ali como Superman, salvando vidas, mas nunca realmente prestara atenção na cidade. Um papel de propaganda voou e parou no seu sapato.

_Um novo tempo, um novo caminho. Bem-vindos à Metropolis_

Era uma propaganda da prefeitura idealizada pelo prefeito Lex Luthor. Clark não gostava de Luthor e sentia que ele era perigoso, embora os dois nunca tivessem se confrontado. E Clark sabia que Lex odiava a Liga da Justiça, especialmente o Superman, a quem ele só chamava de _o alienigena._

Clark ouviu gritos e olhou para trás. Um ônibus vinha em alta velocidade e uma senhora idosa tentava voltar para a calçada, mas não tinha força nas pernas. Clark então parou o ônibus com sua mão, que ficou marcada no metal. Ele saiu rapidamente dali, diante do olhar de espanto da senhora, a quem ninguém deu atenção.

**Planeta Diário**

Perry terminou de ler o currículo de Clark. Ele fitou o rapaz tímido e que usava um terno maior do que ele próprio.

'Dan Winters me falou muito bem de você. Disse que você pega as coisas rápido. É bom, porque, aqui no Planeta Diário, se você não for esperto, perde a fila! Gosto de gente ligada, que esteja sempre atenta e traga ótimas matérias! Não somos um dos jornais mais lidos do mundo à toa!'

'Eu sei e eu gosto muito da linha editorial que o Planeta segue. Nunca pensei que poderia ter uma chance aqui. Eu confesso que só ganhei mais experiência com Dan e ele me ensinou muito, é um grande repórter.'

'É mesmo. E um grande cabeça-dura também. Sempre são os melhores reporteres.', Perry sorriu.

Lois e Jimmy entraram feito dois furacões dentro da sala de Perry. Lois foi logo falando.

'Perry, que história é essa de você dar a entrevista de Lex Luthor para a Cat?! Ela é uma perua! Não vai entrevistá-lo, vai querer se jogar em cima dele!'

'E do jeito que o Lex olhou para o decote da Cat quando a viu naquela coletiva na LexCorp, ele não iria reclamar.', comentou Jimmy, sorrindo. 'Mas quem pode culpá-lo.', ele riu e recebeu um olhar duro de Lois, calando-se.

'Tá vendo, Chefe, até o bobo do Jimbo sabe que Cat está longe de ser uma reporter de verdade!', ela exclamou e nem deixou Jimmy falar. 'Eu é quem vou entrevistar Luthor, estou quase conseguindo chegar nele!'

'Lois, você vem falando isso há mais de três meses!', retorquiu Perry. 'E você não está ocupada cobrindo a história do programa espacial _Messenger_?'

'Consigo fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.', ela teimou e colocou três folhas de papéis na mesa. 'Entrevista com a Supergirl.', ela contou e Clark mexeu no óculos, olhando para os papéis. 'Tá bom pra você?', ela cruzou os braços, vitoriosa.

'Hum...', o editor-chefe olhou os papéis. 'Muito bom. Só seria melhor se fosse o Supeman.'

'Ele deu uma sumida.', disse Lois e Clark mexeu no óculos. 'Mas quando ele retornar, não escapa de Lois Lane.'

'Ok. Se você conseguir, ganha outra primeira página.', prometeu Perry e Lois sorriu. 'Bem, agora conheçam seu novo colega. Clark Kent.'

Só entãoLois reparou que havia mais alguém ali. Clark se ergueu da cadeira, tímido e logo foi cumprimentado por Jimmy.

'Bem-vindo, CK!'

'Obrigado.'

'Bem-vindo, Kent.', disse Lois, apertando a mão dele. 'Já vou avisando que aqui só sobrevivem os mais fortes.', ela sentenciou e ele mexeu no óculos.

'Não assusta o cara, Lois!', pediu Jimmy, divertido.

'É isso mesmo, Lane!', exclamou Perry. 'Até porque ele será seu parceiro!', anunciou Perry, fazendo Lois ficar boquiaberta e Clark surpreso.

'O quê?! Nem pensar, Perry, eu só trabalho sozinha, não tenho tempo, nem paciência para pajear ninguém!'

'Não é pajear, é fazer uma parceria!', retrucou Perry. 'E o Kent aqui foi parceiro de Dan Winters, fique você sabendo!'

'A lenda?', disse Jimmy, impressionado.

'E você era parceiro dele mesmo ou só corrigia os erros ortográficos?', provocou Lois.

Clark decidiu que não gostava muito de Lois. Ela era arrogante e topetuda. Deveria ser achar uma grande repórter, mas nem conseguira uma exclusiva com Superman. E no que dependesse dele, não conseguiria mesmo.

'Dan e eu trabalhamos juntos. Ele me deu uma grande oportunidade. Aprendi muito com ele.'

'Que bom, porque terá que botar em prática, por que senão, vai durar menos do que se espera comigo, Kent.', ela avisou, arrogante e depois olhou para Perry. 'Chefe, você não vai me dar a matéria com o Luthor?'

'Não.', afirmou Perry e Lois bufou. 'Mas se você quer tanto, tente conseguir primeiro.', ele a desafiou e claro, Lois aceitou de imediato. 'Boa sorte, Lane. Agora, todos vocês, fora da minha sala! As notícias não caem no colo! Vão!'

Jimmy, Lois e Clark saíram dali. Jimmy foi revelar algumas fotos e Lois levou Clark até sua nova sala.

'Aqui. Pode ficar com aquela mesa.', ela apontou para a mesa que ficava quase de frente para a dela. 'Teremos muito trabalho, Kent, espero que você valha a minha perda de tempo com um parceiro.'

'Espero que você seja pelo menos 10% do que Dan Winters é.', ele a encarou.

Losi sorriu. Então o caipira tinha garras! Estava ficando interessante.

'Veremos, Kent. Veremos.'


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca é Tarde

**QG da Liga da Justiça**

**Sala de Reuniões**

Diana sentou à mesa, de frente para o sério Bruce.

'Então você acha que o noivo da minha amiga é Vandal Savage?'

'O próprio. E acho que ele está usando sua amiga para conseguir o que quer. Acredito que a última razão desse casamento seja amor. O país da sua amiga é uma importante rota comercial e tem uma uma rica jazida de petróleo. Como marido de Catherine Walburg, Vandal poderia voltar a ampliar seu poderio.'

'Isso seria péssimo.', disse Diana, preocupada.

Diana não gostara de Marcus Mitchells, o noivo de Catherine, mas preferira o silêncio e a convivência civilizada para não ofender a amiga. Mas sentira algo de errado com ele desde a primeira vez que o vira. Bruce também não simpatizara com Mitchells, embora mantesse o jeito educado, porém, já usando suas habilidades de maior detetive do mundo para descobrir o que havia por detrás do misterioso Mitchells, que ninguém sabia de onde vinha e conquistou a bilionária princesa de um pequeno mas rico país da Europa. E Bruce acabou descobrindo que ele era Vandal Savage, um antigo e perigoso inimigo da Liga da Justiça.

Agora Catherine e Marcus viriam para os Estados Unidos em uma visita diplomática da princesa e Bruce achava que seria uma ótima oportunidade para Vandal Savage entrar em contato com seus aliados e para a Liga da Justiça investigá-lo.

'Então, qual é a sua ideia?'

'Vandal e Catherine ficarão hospedados no Four Seasons em Metropolis. Posso me instalar lá também.'

'E qual a desculpa que você irá usar, Bruce?'

'Nenhuma. Como playboy, eu não preciso de desculpas para me hospedar em um hotel caríssimo e gastar rios de dinheiro com mulheres e bebida. As pessoas simplesmente aceitam isso.', ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

_Mulheres e bebida_. Diana não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo. Bruce e ela não tinham exatamente um relacionamento, haviam saído uma única vez em um compromisso de Bruce como presidente das Indústrias Wayne, mas isso não significava que ela iria ficar assistindo ele se divertir com um bando de mulheres à toa. Diana colocou um sorriso no rosto.

'Tive uma ideia melhor. Eu vou com você.'

'Mas Diana, isso não seria muito óbvio?', ele franziu a testa.

'Claro que não, Bruce! É uma ideia ótima! Eu vou.', ela decidiu. 'Vou como sua acompanhante. E se encontrarmos Catherine e Vandal, eles não vão desconfiar de nada.'

'Eu e você, no mesmo hotel?'

'Porque? Está com medo?', ela sorriu, provocativa.

'Claro que não.', ele afirmou, sério e depois deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. 'Já que é preciso... Por mim, tudo bem. Será só mais uma das acompanhantes de Bruce Wayne...', ele se ergueu da cadeira.

'Mais uma não!', protestou Diana. 'Nem se atreva a aparecer com mais mulheres por lá. Isso fica entre nós dois, até porque é uma investigação muito importante.'

'Ok, princesa, como você quiser.', ele aceitou, com um ar blazé.

'Tenho quase certeza de que você só me chama de princesa para me ver irritada.', ela cruzou os braços.

Bruce olhou-a surpreso.

'Você disse que não se importava...', ele lembrou.

'Eu não me importo quando você fala de forma séria e não nesse tom de deboche!'

'Eu não estou debochando, Diana.', ele afirmou.

'Tanto faz...', ela estava irritada

Bruce decidiu que nunca entenderia as mulheres. O humor delas era algo inexplicável. Bruce sorriu, educado. Estava achando uma boa ideia ir para Metropolis com Diana, mesmo que ela tivesse essas oscilações de humor. Felizmente eles ficariam em quartos separados, ou então seria tentador demais.

'Eu peço para que Alfred te informe o horário do voo e reserve a nossa estada no hotel.'

'Tudo bem.', ela disse, tranquila.

Bruce saiu da sala e Diana suspirou. No fundo, só tivera aquela bendita ideia de ir com ele para Metropolis, pois uma ideia começava a se formar em sua mente. Bruce, quando vestia seu uniforme de Batman, parecia inacessível. Mas talvez não fosse tanto assim. Debaixo do Morcego, havia um homem e era nele que Diana queria chegar.

**Planeta Diário**

_Entrevista com o Superman_

_Por Clark Kent_

Lois quase engasgou com o café quando leu a primeira página. Clark Kent, aquele bastardo, filho de uma...! Os pensamentos de Lois incluíam assassinato e ela rosnou baixinho. Aquele caipira sonso, ele iria se ver com ela, roubar sua matéria!

Lois entrou feito um furacão na redação e foi direto para a sala, onde um Clark, tranquilo, digitava no computador. Lois bateu com força o jornal na mesa dele, forçando-o a olhá-la. Os olhos dela estava chispando fogo e Clark achou que era bom que Lois não tivesse visão de calor.

'KENT!', ela gritou. 'Seu falso, seu sonso, seu caipira dissimulado, seu, seu...!'

'Espera aí, Lane, porque você está me xingando?!', ele perguntou, surpreso.

'Não se faça de idiota! _Seu idiota_!', ela gritou, descontrolada. 'Você me roubou na cara dura! Eu deveria te esganar!'

'Eu não roubei nada seu!', ele negou.

'E isso aqui é o quê?!', ela deu duas batidas fortes no jornal. 'E o quê, Kent?! TRAIÇÃO!'

'Não, é uma entrevista...', ele disse, olhando a matéria. 'Nossa, a foto ficou boa, bem que Jimmy disse que iria ficar legal...', ele comentou, satisfeito.

'Olsen...', ela murmurou e viu Jimmy passando pelo corredor. 'OLSEN VENHA JÁ AQUI!', ela berrou, furiosa.

Jimmy, ao ver a expressão de Lois, saiu correndo. Ela deu outro rosnado.

'Covarde!', ela apontou o dedo em riste para Clark. 'E quanto à você, seu caipira desonesto, o que é seu está guardado!'

'Espera um pouco, Lois.', ele se ergueu e a encarou. 'Primeiro, eu sou do Kansas e me orgulho disso, portanto eu não me ofendo de você me chamar de caipira; segundo, Superman não é seu patrimônio, não tem nenhuma placa nele dizendo **propriedade de Lois Lane**, portanto, qualquer um pode entrevistá-lo e dei sorte de ser eu, terceiro...'

'Terceiro, cala essa boca!', ela o interrompeu, raivosa. 'Essa era a minha matéria! O meu pullitzer! E você roubou sim!', ela acusou, dando um tapa no peito dele. 'Eu aceito ser sua parceira e é assim que você me agradece!'

'Lois, quer parar de histeria?!', ele pediu, exasperado.

'É srta Lane, para você!', ela retrucou. 'Não é à toa que o Winters te dispensou, aposto que roubou matérias dele também!'

'Ele está morrendo, por isso eu vim para cá.', ele contou e ela ficou chocada. 'Ele abandonou o jornalismo.'

'Oh meu Deus...', ela colocou a mão na boca. 'Eu sinto muito. Sabe, Winters também foi meu mentor.', ela contou, com um sorriso nostálgico. 'Ele me ensinou tudo que sei. Foi o melhor repórter que já vi na minha vida e ainda assim tão generoso... Nunca o vi brigar, se estressar, quebrar tudo por causa de matérias.'

'Como você, por exemplo?', citou Clark e ela lhe lançou um olhar cheio de faíscas.

'O nosso caso é diferente, Kent. Você provocou a minha ira.'

'Lane, você mesma disse que nesse ramo é matar ou morrer.', ele a citou. 'E se eu consegui uma matéria com Superman, não podia deixar escapar, não é mesmo?'

Lois ficou pensativa e depois mordeu o lábio.

'Não, não podia...', ela finalmente concordou e ele sorriu, vitorioso. 'Mas há tanto tempo eu queria uma matéria com o Super e agora...', ela suspirou, desanimada. 'Perdi essa também... Cat está escolhendo o vestido mais colado no corpo para seduzir e fingir que entrevista Lex Luthor. E você conseguiu uma exclusiva com o Supercara...', ela suspirou de novo. 'Eu acho que eu perdi o meu taco, Smallville. Não sou mais aquela repórter de antes. Só me resta cobrir o lançamento do _Messenger_ e depois vou cobrir uma feira de gatinhos, quem sabe...'

Lois sentou à mesa e ficou com uma expressão desanimada. Clark ficou com pena. Lois era louca , impulsiva, destemperada, mas também era muito competente no que fazia. Ele nunca vira alguém tão dedicada e determinada. E nem fora culpa dela não conseguir aquela matéria, coitada, ele quem entrevistara a si mesmo, uma atitude não muito honesta, ele via agora, mas quisera dar uma lição em Lois. Pelo visto, funcionara.

'Ah, Lois... quer dizer, srta Lane... Foi só a primeira entrevista. Nem ficou tão boa assim, eu não sabia direito o que perguntar para _mi_... para o Superman.', ele se corrigiu a tempo. 'Mas como foi a primeira entrevista dele, ganhou a capa...'

'É uma bela capa...', ela murmurou, ainda desanimada.

'Quem sabe você não consiga outra entrevista com ele? Ahn?', ele sugeriu e Lois ficou atenta. 'Quer dizer, depois da primeira vez , tudo fica mais fácil, não é?', ele deu um sorriso animador. 'Além do mais, a senhorita tem mais experiência do que eu, aposto que faz uma matéria melhor, digna do pullitzer.'

Lois deu um sorrisinho mais animado. Ela voltou a olhar para a matéria.

'É verdade, falta um pouco mais malícia nas perguntas, mas está bom, você tem talento...', ela elogiou.

'Obrigado, srta Lane.', ele mexeu no óculos, tímido.

'Pode me chamar de Lois.', ela falou. 'E com certeza, eu consigo algo melhor com o Super. Arrancar algum segredinho, quem sabe...', ela se levantou. 'Smallville, Lois Lane ainda irá embasbacar o mundo do jornalismo! Meu nome ficaria lindo em um pullitzer.', ela fez um ar sonhador e suspirou.

'Porque você está me chamando de Smallville?', ele quis saber.

'Por que eu prefiro Smallville, _Smallville_.', ela disse, sapeca e piscou.

Clark deu um sorriso bobo e Lois sorriu mais abertamente. Começou a surgir um clima entre eles, que logo foi cortado pelo berro potente de Perry, vindo de sua sala de editor-chefe.

'LANE, KENT, VENHAM AQUI!'

Lois e Clark foram para a sala do chefe. Ele estava terminando de medir a pressão.

'Esse lugar ainda irá me enlouquecer...', ele resmungou. 'É o seguinte: a princesa Catherine virá a Metropolis, ficará hospedada no Four Seasons e haverá uma recepção de gala com importantes personalidades da mídia e da política. Quero vocês dois lá! Já fiz a reserva.'

'Mas Chefe, a Grant não iria para fazer aquelas fofocas inúteis dela?', lembrou Lois.

'Ela vai. Com Lex Luthor. Ele a convidou pessoalmente.', contou Perry e Lois fechou as mãos, raivosa. 'Portanto, eu acho que ela estará muito ocupada bajulando Luthor para prestar atenção em tudo. E é aí que vocês entram.'

'Vamos substituir a Grant só porque ela vai espalhar as penas no Luthor?!', protestou Lois.

'É isso ou a feira de gatinhos, escolhe, Lane!', gritou Perry, fazendo Lois se calar. 'Além de tudo, Ryan Sacks também estará lá, em outra sala, comemorando seu aniversário.'

'O promotor corrupto, suspeito de desviar rios de dinheiro para uma conta particular?',citou Lois, já entusiasmada. 'Isso sim é matéria. Tudo bem, Clark e eu vamos.'

Clark apenas assentiu, concordando. Lois nem ao menos lhe deixava falar. Perry deu-se por satisfeito.

'Ótimo! Então mexam-se! Quero uma ótima matéria! Tão boa quanto do Kent com o Superman!'

'Obrigado, sr White.', disse Clark, tímido.

'Vamos, eu já tive uma ideia ótima!', exclamou Lois, puxando Clark pelo braço.

Perry apenas sorriu. Achava que aqueles dois juntos ia dar o que falar.

**Four Seasons**

**Metropolis**

Diana e Bruce chegaram ao hotel. Alfred havia feito as reservas em uma suíte e Bruce estranhara, porém, Alfred alegara só haver aquela suíte disponível, já que personalidades e políticos estavam no hotel para a recepção da princesa. E ele só conseguira uma reserva por se tratar de Bruce Wayne.

Diana e Bruce entraram na luxuosa suíte. E ficaram surpresos ao verem que era um quarto para um casal. Alfred não havia contado isso.

'Espero que o senhor e sua namorada aproveitem bastante a sua estadia aqui no Fours Seasons. Qualquer coisa, apenas nos chame e atenderemos.', disse o funcionário, educado. 'Tomamos a liberdade de lhes trazer uma garrafa de champanhe como cortesia da casa.'

'Obrigado.', disse Bruce, educado.

'Com licença. E bem-vindos, mais uma vez.'

O funcionário se retirou e Bruce e Diana trocaram olhares um pouco sem jeito. Diana decidiu falar.

'Uau, é um lindo lugar...', ela tocou nas rosas em uma vasinho de cristal. 'Muito bom gosto. E até champanhe eles nos deram...'

'Pois é, essa é a vantagem de ser Bruce Wayne...', o próprio disse.

'Você é engraçado quando fala de si mesmo em terceira pessoa.', ela sorriu.

'Quer brindar a nossa chegada?', ele sugeriu, charmoso e ela aceitou. Bruce abriu a champanhe e os serviu nas taças. Ele ergueu a sua. 'Que a gente consiga fazer tudo que nos trouxe até aqui.'

'Que tudo corra muito bem.', ela ergueu sua taça e brindou com ele. 'Tin tin'

Os dois trocaram olhares mais intensos e Diana sorriu. Bruce achou que aquele sorriso iluminaria o seu dia.

**LexCorp**

Lex desligou o telefone e Mercy entrou na sala, seguida por Vandal Savage. Os dois homens trocaram sorriso cínicos.

'O sr Mitchells, sr Luthor.'

'Obrigado, Mercy. Não quero que ninguém nos incomode.'

'Sim senhor.', a mulher assentiu e saiu.

'Então, Savage, quase as novidades você tem pra mim?', perguntou Lex, lhe indicando a cadeira para sentar.

'Algumas interessantes, Lex.', ele se sentou. 'Primeiro, quando eu me casar com Catherine, meu poder de fogo será recuperado e aumentará. Sabe que eu nunca jogo para perder. Casar com uma princesa tem inúmeras vantagens, especialmente nos negócios que temos.', ele deu um sorriso maldoso. 'E segundo, eu descobri o que acaba com o poder do alienígena: kryptonita verde. E encontrei um lugar ela existe em abundância: uma bucólica cidadezinha no Kansas chamada Smallville.'

Lex deu um sorriso maléfico.

**Four Seasons**

Diana saiu do quarto com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. Havia tomado um delicioso banho de espuma e se sentia relaxada. Bruce entrou no quarto e ficou embasbacado ao vê-la. Ele engoliu em seco e Diana corou levemente, ajeitando a toalha.

'Bruce, pensei que você havia saído.'

'Eu saí, vi Vandal ir para as docas, conversou com um homem por lá...', ele desviou olhar, tentando não ficar hipnotizado. 'E eu o vi também entrando na LexCorp.'

'No covil do Luthor? Isso não pode ser boa coisa...', ela murmurou. 'É... é melhor eu ir me vestir...'

'Ok.', ele concordou, mas quando ia saindo, viu uma camareira prestes a entrar no quarto. Ele viu que Diana estava com seu uniforme de Mulher-Maravilha nas mãos. Bruce a agarrou, jogou o uniforme embaixo da coberta e Diana em cima da cama. 'Não posso explicar agora.'

'Bruce, o que deu em você...?'

Diana foi calada com um beijo. A camareira entrou no quarto, ficou sem jeito e saiu.

O casal continuou a se beijar, alheio à tudo, com Diana enterrando suas mãos nos cabelos de Bruce. Ele era tão quentinho...! Bruce também sentia o gosto dos lábios de Diana contra os seus e queria mesmo era poder sentir a maciez de sua pele, a sua paixão, mas seu lado racional o mandou parar. Aquilo não era hora, nem lugar para aquilo.

Bruce saiu de cima de Diana, com dificuldade, já que seu corpo pedia por mais e a amazona abriu os olhos, fitando o playboy de Gotham.

'Por que você fez isso?', ela perguntou, ainda um pouco sem fôlego.

'Não queria que a camareira a visse com o uniforme.', ele justificou. 'Vou deixá-la à vontade.', ele disse, educado e entrou no chuveiro,decidido a tomar um banho gelado.

Diana suspirou e deu um sorrisinho secreto.

**Festa do promotor Ryan Sacks**

**Noite**

Clark chegou à festa e olhou ao redor, procurando Lois com o olhar. Ela havia sumido! Clark suspirou. Lois só fazia o que lhe dava na telha, era impulsiva e geniosa e com certeza fizera ele vir à festa sozinho só de vingança por causa da entrevista com Superman. Clark já estava se arrependendo de ter entrevistado a si mesmo. Ao invés de acalmar Lois, a deixara ainda mais agitada.

Os convidados começaram a cantar parabéns e um enorme bolo em cima de uma plataforma de rodinhas foi trazida para frente de Sacks. Haviam mulheres lindas e vestidas em trajes praticamente minímos e Clark apostava que dentro daquele bolo havia uma também.

O bolo foi aberto e de lá saiu uma Lois vestida de coelhinha, com um maiô dourado, pernas bem torneadas à mostra cobertas por uma meia arrastão, erguida por dois homens musculosos. Ela foi colocada no chão e jogou um beijo para Sacks.

Os homens olhavam com interesse para Lois e Clark estava simplesmente boquiaberto.

Ele nunca vira uma mulher tão sexy em toda sua vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca é Tarde

Clark tentava mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aquelas pernas, aquele busto, a pele rosada, as formas curvilíneas... Clark passou a mão pela testa. _Estava suando_. Ele nunca suava!

Lois se aproximou de Sacks, que devorava a repórter com os olhos. Clark trincou os dentes, aborrecido. Se o promotor se atrevesse a passar do limite, iria fazer uma viagem pra lua só de ida.

Ryan beijou a mão enluvada de Lois, que evitou fazer uma careta.

'Senhorita...'

'Promotor.', ela sorriu, charmosa. 'É uma honra participar da sua festa.'

'A senhorita será minha convidada especial.'

'Sendo assim...', ela se aproximou mais e passou a mão pelo paletó dele, fazendo Clark se remexer, incomodado. 'Poderia buscar uma taça de champanhe pra mim? Sabe, ficar presa dentro daquele bolo quente dá sede.'

'Eu entendo perfeitamente.', disse Sacks, chamando o garçom e dando uma taça para Lois. Pegou uma para si. 'Espero que a senhorita seja saciada hoje.'

'Espero também.', ela brindou com o promotor e sorveu um pouco do champanhe. 'Preciso ir ao banheiro, tenho que retocar minha maquiagem.'

'A senhorita está ótima.', ele elogiou, passando a mão pelo braço dela, que se retraiu um pouco.

'Bondade sua. Já volto. Não saia daí.', ela sorriu e saiu andando, passando a mão pelo braço,com nojo.

Lois viu Clark encostado na parede e o puxou pelo braço, levando-o até o banheiro. Lois trancou a porta e olhou para o colega.

'Que tal a minha perfomance?', ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e empinou o corpo, com um olhar sapeca.

'Ficou... bem convincente...', ele murmurou, desviado o olhar dos seios fartos dela.

'Sabia que aquele Sacks não iria resistir.', ela se olhou no espelho e tirou a tiara com orelhas de coelho.

'Quem pode culpá-lo...', murmurou Clark, baixinho, sem que ela ouvisse. 'Lois, você não vai voltar a falar com aquele sujeito, vai?'

'Não.', ela disse e tirou um pendrive dos seios, surpreendendo Clark. 'Já tenho o que eu queria.', ela lhe entregou o objeto e sussurrou no seu ouvido. 'Estou bem satisfeita.'

Clark sentiu um arrepio e ela saiu de perto dele, tirando as luvas. Clark não conseguia desviar o olhar. Lois fez que ia abrir o maiô e Clark arregalou os olhos, com a respiração suspensa. Lois olhou para trás e Clark disfarçou.

'Fica de olho, não deixa ninguém entrar.', ela mandou e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta, para frustação do rapaz.

Clark colocou o pendrive no bolso e lavou o rosto. Aquilo era loucura. Lois era mandona, enxerida, rude e tagarela. Não servia para ele. Clark queria se relacionar com alguém mais doce, cordata, calma, que não fosse uma tempestade em forma de gente.

O kryptoniano lavou o rosto mais uma vez. Lois Lane era a pessoa menos indicada para a sua vida. Eles mal se suportavam! Ela só faltou matá-lo por causa da matéria do Superman. Ela era competitiva demais. E além de tudo, era só uma humana. Se fosse para ficar com alguém, voltaria para Diana. Ela sim, seria uma companheira perfeita.

Clark teve vontade de se estapear. Porque estava pensando nisso?!

O maiô de Lois voou sob a portinha e caiu no chão. Clark respirou fundo. Já conseguia imaginá-la tirando as outras duas peça que faltavam. Nisso, a meia arrastão também voou sob a portinha e caiu no chão. Clark lavou o rosto e o cabelo.

'Clark, pega as minhas roupas, sim? Eu já estou saindo!', ela falou e jogou o sutiã. 'Isso estava me apertando!', resmungou. 'Felizmnente eu trouxe um mais confortável.'

Clark recolheu as roupas dela e segurou o sutiã dourado. Ele mordeu o lábio com força e depois jogou as roupas em cima da pia. Lois abriu a porta já vestida com seu tradicional terninho (para alívio de Clark) e pegou as roupas, jogando dentro de uma bolsa que ela havia escondido no banheiro quando chegara. Ela franziu a testa ao ver Clark com a cabeça molhada, mas preferiu não comentar.

'Missão cumprida. Nesse pendrive, tem informações importantes. Tenho minhas fontes e sei que Sacks fez uma negociação grande e os dados estão no pendrive.'

'Uau, você não brinca mesmo em serviço...'

'Jamais, Smallville.', ela sorriu. 'Dica: sempre tenha uma fonte. Amizades em locais importantes podem ser úteis um dia. Agora, vamos embora.'

Lois destrancou a porta e viu duas mulheres emburradas, de braços cruzados.

'Até que enfim, estava fazendo o que aí, esse tempo todo?', questionou uma das mulheres.

Lois olhou para Clark e o puxou para um beijo intenso, surpreendendo, mas depois ele a abraçou pela cintura, deixando-se levar. Os lábios dela pareciam kryptonita vermelha. Lois o largou e suspirou.

'Não resistimos. Vocês entendem, não é?', ela sorriu, maliciosa, passando a mão pelo peito dele. 'Vamos, querido?'

'Cla-claro...', ele gaguejou.

Clark saiu na frente e Lois lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro, deixando as mulheres mortas de inveja. Lois segurou o braço de Clark e eles saíram rapidamente dali.

**Recepção da Princesa Catherine**

Bruce estava parado na escadaria, esperando Diana chegar. Ela estava atrasada. Uma das coisas que não entendia nas mulheres, era o quanto elas demoravam para se arrumar. Bruce ajeitou o terno e ganhou olhares de apreciação de duas mulheres que passaram por ele.

'Demorei muito?', perguntou Diana, do alto da escada.

Bruce olhou para trás e ficou boquiaberto. Olhou-a de alto a baixo. Diana estava simplesmente maravilhosa, com aquele vestido azul escuro tomara-que-caia, que tinha uma abertura do lado direito, deixando ver um pouco de suas pernas bem torneadas; os cabelos negros como a noite, presos em um coque frouxo e para completar, um colocar de brilhante que ele conseguira emprestado em uma joalheria. Bruce pensou consigo que ela deveria ficar com aquela jóia para sempre.

'Nem um pouco.', ele afirmou e estendeu a mão para ela.

Diana sorriu,satisfeita com o olhar de Bruce. Ele parecia enfeitiçado e era esse efeito mesmo que quisera causar. Bruce também estava absolutamente tentador, e tudo que ela menos queria era estar naquela festa enfadonha e sim em um local mais agradável com ele.

'Você está ótimo.', ela elogiou, sincera.

'Você está linda. A mais bela da festa.', ele elogiou, com um sorriso bobo.

'É, mas a princesa ainda não chegou...', ela lembrou.

'Não tem outra princesa melhor do que você aqui.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu.

Diana e Bruce entraram na recepção de mãos dadas, atraíndo o olhar de inveja para o belo casal. Bruce lhe deu uma taça de champanhe.

'Espero gostar dessa festa.', comentou Diana.

'Ela não poderia estar melhor.'

Os dois fizeram um brinde.

**Quarto de hotel**

Lois entrou no quarto apressada, enquanto Clark fechava a porta tranquilamente. Lois ligou o notebook e conectou o pendrive na máquina. Clark ficou observando.

Lois não tinha a beleza clássica de Diana, nem aquela docilidade de Lana Lang, o ar etéreo de Loris Lemaris ou mesmo aquela beleza agressiva de Máxima. Era algo muito próprio dela, uma beleza que ele ainda não conseguira definir. Mas também o que lhe interessava isso, ela era só a Lois, afinal de contas!, ele se repreendeu em pensamento.

'Clark, vem cá ver!', ela o chamou, alheia aos seus pensamentos. Clark se aproximou e Lois sentiu o perfume dele. Clark era uma graçinha e o beijo dele... Ela viu estrelas. Lois balançou a cabeça e se concentrou. 'Eu não disse? O promotor está saqueando a promotoria de Metropolis como se aquilo fosse a casa da mãe Joana! E ainda está mancumunado com a Intergang! Esse Bruno Manheim é o líder da Intergang!'

'Inacreditável... Ao invés de usar o cargo dele para ajudar as pessoas, prefere fazer esse joguinho corrupto...',lamentou Clark.

'Nem todos se inspiram no Superman...', ela comentou e ele ajeitou o óculos. 'O importante é que agora temos prova para pegar esse promotorzinho de meia tigela de jeito! Lois Lane ataca novamente!', ela vibrou.

'_Lois Lane?_', ele repetiu, cruzando os braços e encarando-a.

'Você não fez nada, Kent, só ficou parado fazendo figuração! E além de tudo, você me roubou a matéria do Superman!', ela lembrou e ele olhou para o teto.

'Lois, nós não vamos começar a discutir isso de novo, não é?'

'Não.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Eu resolvi te perdoar.', ela disse e ele segurou o riso. Ela era inacreditável! 'Tudo bem, caipira, eu te coloco nessa, para você ver o quanto sou generosa...'

'Incrivelmente generosa...', ele ironizou.

'Sabe, Kent, você não deveria começar uma batalha que não pode vencer.', ela avisou, se aproximou dele.

'E quem disse que eu não posso vencer?', ele se aproximou também.

Os dois estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Clark pode ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Lois mais acelerados e isso fazia o sangue dele correr mais rápido. Não podia negar que estava louco para sentir o gosto dos lábios dela sobre os seus novamente. Era como se lhe fosse descarregada uma alta dose de kryptonita vermelha no organismo. Clark decidiu que aquilo só poderia ser um atração muito forte. Lois não se sentia diferente.

Clark ajeitou o óculos e decidiu parar por ali. Eles não combinavam, nunca daria certo.

'Tem razão, Lois, não posso te vencer mesmo.', ele disse, tímido.

'Ainda bem que você tomou consciência disso, caipira.', ela retrucou, disfarçando a frustração por ele ter recuado. 'Sua vida ficará mais fácil assim.'

Lois e Clark escutaram duas batidas na porta e ele foi abrir. Lá estava Jimmy Olsen, com uma câmera na mão e vestindo um smooking.

'Prontos para a recepção da princesa?'

Lois e Clark se entreolharam. Haviam esquecido completamente.

**Na recepção**

'Fico feliz que Lois tenha se acalmado e me perdoado por ter te dado as fotos para a matéria com o Azulão.', comentou Jimmy, tirando algumas fotos do evento.

'Lois ficou enlouquecida, pensei que ela fosse me matar...', comentou Clark. 'Ela é sempre assim?'

'_Mad Dog_ Lane?', o fotógrafo sorriu. 'Pode apostar. Você acertou na loteria, CK!', ele deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Clark. 'Vou pegar alguns daqueles camarões, não é todo dia que a gente come com a realeza.'

O fotógrafo saiu dali e Clark olhou ao redor. Ele viu Bruce e Diana juntos, conversando. Clark ficou surpreso por não sentir sequer um leve incomôdo ao ver o belo casal que seus amigos formavam. E eles pareciam estar em sintonia.  
Diana avistou Clark, acenou para ele e puxou Bruce pela mão, aproximando-se do amigo.

'Clark, o que está fazendo aqui?', quis saber Diana, após cumprimentá-lo com um amigável beijo no rosto.

'Não me diga que é amigo da realeza também.' Disse Bruce, tentando não ficar enciumado com Diana e Clark tão próximos. 'Se ainda fosse seu lado Super, mas o caipira do Kansas só conhece as vacas...'

'Bruce!', exclamou Diana, repreendendo-o.

'Está tudo bem, Diana.', disse Clark, tranquilo. 'Vim por causa de uma matéria. Agora trabalho para o Planeta Diário.', ele contou.

'Isso quer dizer que você já se encontrou?', quis saber Diana.

'Acho que sim...', murmurou Clark. 'Só sei que estou pronto para voltar à ativa. Nos meus **dois** empregos.', ele sorriu.

'Ótimo, Clark.', disse Bruce. 'Você faz falta no nosso grupo.'

'Eu senti falta também.', declarou Clark.

'E você está aqui sozinho?', perguntou Diana.

'Não, eu estou com Jimmy e ...', ele olhou ao redor procurando Lois.

'Lex Luthor!', a voz de Lois soou no meio do salão.

Lex fitou Lois e a admirou. Clark ficou de boca aberta. Lois estava linda com um vestido preto de alças finas, comprido, cabelos soltos caindo como cascatas sobre seus ombros delicados e com um decote que revelava o contorno de seus seios. Clark começou a flutuar sem perceber.

'Parece que alguém quer chamar a atenção de Luthor...', comentou Bruce, que viu o amigo flutuando. 'Clark?'

'Ahn?', o repórter olhou para Bruce e seus pés tocaram o chão novamente.

'Você conhece aquela moça?', perguntou Bruce, intrigado com a reação do amigo.

'É... é Lois. Lois Lane. Minha parceira no jornal.', contou Clark, mexendo no óculos, timidamente.

'Parece que você finalmente se encontrou, Clark...', comentou Diana, com um sorrisinho, alternando olhares entre o amigo e Lois.

'O quê...?', disse Clark,balançando a cabeça negativamente. 'Não... Não... Lois e eu... Mal nos suportamos... Nem mesmo amigos somos...'

'Compreendo...', murmurou Diana, nada convencida.

Lois se aproximou do interessado Lex. Cat cruzou os braços, aborrecida. Achava um abuso de Lane.

'Você não respondeu às minhas ligações.'

'Um erro que não cometerei mais.', ele beijou a mão da morena e Clark endureceu o maxilar. 'Permita-me compensá-la.'

'Eu permito.', ela sorriu, charmosa.

'Me acompanhe em uma dança então, por favor.', Lex estendeu o braço e Lois aceitou.

Lex e Lois começaram a dançar juntos e Cat ficou irritadíssima. Jimmy tirou uma foto e apenas sorriu. _Mad Dog _Lane não dava ponto sem nó mesmo. Clark remexeu-se, incomodado. Diana olhou para o amigo.

'Você vai ficar só olhando?'

'Eles parecem estar se divertindo...', ele resmungou, aborrecido.

'Por falar em diversão...', disse Bruce, olhando para Diana. 'Me concede essa dança?'

'É claro.'

Diana e Bruce foram para a pista e Clark pegou uma taça de champanhe, sorvendo-a de uma só vez. Estava irritadiço com aquela dança de Lois e Lex, mas era insano, já que ela parecia estar fazendo isso por uma matéria. Mesmo assim, a morena aparentava estar se divertindo e aquilo deixava Clark realmente incomodado. Ele nunca confrontara Lex mas sabia que ele não era flor que se cheirasse. Clark não se aguentou mais e decidiu interromper a dança.

'Posso roubar a moça?', Clark deu um sorriso falso para Lex.

'É claro.', disse Lex, educado.

'Lex Luthor, esse é Clark Kent, meu parceiro no Planeta.', disse Lois, lançando um olhar de reprimenda para Clark, que fingiu não notar.

'Um homem de sorte.' Disse Lex. 'Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kent.'

'O prazer é meu, sr. Luthor.'

Os dois trocaram um civilizado cumprimento de mãos, mas havia um antagonismo latente entre eles. Simplesmente não simpatizaram um com o outro. Lex se retirou e foi falar com Cat e Clark começou a dançar com Lois, que lhe deu um soco no ombro, irritada.

'Smallville, o que é que te deu?! Sabia que estava conseguindo uma entrevista com o nosso prefeito?! Ele é bastante arredio!'

'Tenho certeza de que você terá outras oportunidades, Lois.', disse Clark, dando de ombros.

'Nós estávamos tão próximos...', ela murmurou, lamentando.

'Assim?', indagou Clark, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Podia sentir o perfume inebriante dela.

Lois segurou um suspiro. Clark tinha braços grandes e fortes. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e isso não estimulava seu lado racional.

'Acho melhor você ser melhor parceiro de dança do que Luthor.', ela disse, fazendo charme. 'Ou eu posso ficar bem brava.'

'Não quero ver você aborrecida, Lois.', ele disse, charmoso, conduzindo-a.

Clark colocou a mão na cintura fina de Lois e encostou o rosto no dela, desejando afundar o rosto em seus cabelos, sentir o seu cheiro. Lois colocou sua cabeça no ombro largo de Clark, pensando o quanto ele era quentinho e seu corpo tão gostoso de abraçar. Imaginava que ele era bastante carinhoso e gentil com quem se envolvesse.

Clark e Lois desencostaram os rostos e trocaram olhares mais intensos. Ela ficou fascinada por aquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos dele. Clark olhou para os belos olhos verdes da morena e depois fixou o olhar nos lábios vermelhos dela. Queria beijá-la mais do que tudo.

Os dois inclinaram seus rostos, quase roçando os lábios...

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca é Tarde

'Senhoras e senhores, a princesa Catherine Walburg e seu consorte, o Sr Marcus Mitchells! Sejam bem-vindos à Metropolis!'

O anúncio quebrou o momento entre Lois e Clark. Os dois ficaram sem graça e desviaram o olhar um do outro, acompanhando as palmas das pessoas que ali estavam. Jimmy tirava fotos, Cat estava de braços dados com Lex e a Diana e Bruce aplaudiam civilizadamente, mas sem entusiasmo.

Catherine se aproximou de Diana e Bruce. A princesa sorriu, feliz em ver a amiga tão bem acompanhada por um homem tão bonito e charmoso.

'Diana!', ela saudou a amiga, que trocaram dois beijos na face. 'Não sabia que conhecia o Sr. Wayne...'

'Não sabia que você o conhecia...', comentou Diana, olhando para Bruce.

'Nos vimos em uma recepção em Gotham há um ano atrás, mais ou menos.', ele disse, simpático.

'É verdade, foi uma recepção ótima.', disse Catherine, sorrindo.

Diana franziu a testa. O tom de voz deles e os olhares rápidos trocados deixavam no ar que não fora apenas uma recepção como outra qualquer. Mitchells foi apresentado à Diana e Bruce.

'É um prazer conhecê-los.', disse Savage, educado. 'Cathie me fala muito de sua grande amiga, que conhece desde pequena, ela a admira muito, Srta Prince.'

'Eu também admiro e gosto muito de Catherine, Sr, Mitchells.', disse Diana, sincera.

'O que é isso, que formalidade é essa?', disse a princesa. 'Podem se tratar por Diana e Marcus, afinal, vocês são as duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo. Depois que meus pais morreram,Diana se tornou mais do que uma amiga... uma irmã...'

'Eu digo o mesmo, Catherine.', disse Diana, trocando um aperto de mão carinhoso com a amiga.

'Fico feliz em saber que Cathie tem uma amiga tão dedicada. Mas não me surpreende, porque Cathie é a pessoa mais fácil de ser amada.'

Catherine sorriu, apaixonada, para Marcus e Diana e Bruce trocaram um rápido olhar. Marcus dizia palavras bonitas, mas elas não chegavam aos seus olhos. Não havia sinceridade nele, mas Catherine não enxergava isso.

Catherine foi conversar com outros políticos, sempre com Mitchells ao seu lado. Bruce olhou para Diana.

'Estou fazendo minhas investigações. Alfred está rastreando algo para mim, em breve espero ter respostas concretas. Quero ver como Mitchells irá reagir.'

'Se ele for quem nós pensamos que é, temos que agir rápido. Conhecendo Savage, ele não irá se entregar com facilidade...'

'Mas nós o venceremos. E desta vez, o prenderemos em algum lugar ao que ele não terá como escapar.', prometeu Bruce, sério.

Cat se aproximou de Lois. Clark havia saído para ir ao banheiro (na verdade, ele ouvira um pedido de socorro e inventou essa desculpa) e Lois já fizera algumas entrevistas. A loira balançou os cabelos quase acertando o rosto de Lois.

'Ei, Cat, cuidado com essa juba! Você não vai ao cabeleireiro, não?', implicou Lois.

'Ah, agora você está me vendo, Lane? Deveria ter me visto quando se jogou para cima de Lex na minha cara!', exclamou Cat, indignada.

'Querida, eu não vi o seu nome em lugar nenhum nele.', zombou Lois. 'Não é porque você dormiu com um homem, que ele se torna sua propriedade, aprenda isso.'

'Você é muito cara de pau, Lane! Além de querer Lex, ainda coloca Clark no bolso! Eu vi vocês dois quase se beijando!'

'Ahn...', Lois pigarreou. 'Aquilo... aquilo foi uma bobagem... Ele ia beijar meu rosto e quase me beijou... na boca, foi isso...', mentiu Lois.

'Besteira, Lane!', Cat colocou as mãos nos quadris. 'Você que é uma sonsa mesmo! Mas não pense que vai tirar o que é meu! Luthor está nas minhas mãos!', as duas trocaram um olhar cheio de faíscas. 'E se bobear, eu também pego o Kent, ele é uma graçinha...', ela sorriu, maliciosa.

Lois abriu a boca para protestar, mas mordeu o lábio, controlando-se. Clark não era nada seu, portanto ela tinha que ouvir calada.

'Faça bom proveito. Tente não pegar sapinho. É muita rotatividade para uma boca só.', implicou Lois, esbarrando de propósito no ombro de Cat e saindo dali pisando duro.

Catherine se aproximou de Bruce, que estava na sacada,olhando para o céu, vendo Superman passar voando. Pelo visto, ele voltara mesmo à ativa... Catherine tocou no ombro de Bruce, fazendo-o olhá-la.

'Catherine...'

'Bruce...', ela sorriu. 'Nunca pensei que o veria em uma recepção onde eu estivesse...'

'Somos amigos, Catherine.', ele disse, educado.

'Já fomos mais do que isso.', ela lembrou. 'Mas você nunca se prende, não é, Bruce? Sempre o playboy incorrigível... Só, por favor, não magoe Diana. Ela é minha melhor amiga.'

'Eu jamais faria isso.', ele afirmou.

'Não conscientemente. Eu sei.', ela afirmou.

Bruce suspirou. Catherine e ele haviam se envolvido no passado, mas não puderam ficar juntos. Não com a vida dupla que ele levava. Bruce nunca quis contar para ela sobre o Batman. Queria poupá-la de qualquer perigo. E acabou por afastar Catherine de vez.

'Catherine, e quanto a esse Mitchells... Você... Realmente gosta dele? Acha que é confiável?''

'Claro que é!', ela exclamou e franziu a testa. 'Que pergunta! Ele me adora, me ama, me idolatra.'

'Eu sempre tive medo de idolatrias...', disse Bruce, sério.

'Você teve sua chance, Bruce e a desperdiçou.', ela afirmou, com um olhar magoado. 'Nós dois estamos seguindo em frente. Não venha querer se intrometer na minha vida.'

'Não quero me intrometer. Mas me preocupo com você.', ele disse, brando.

'Preocupe-se com Diana. O tempo que você tinha para se preocupar comigo, já passou.', ela disse, séria e depois forçou um sorriso. 'Aproveite a festa. O canapé está delicioso.'

Catherine se retirou e Bruce continuou sério. Diana se aproximou dele.

'Vi Catherine saindo daqui... Ela parecia um pouco aborrecida... Você falou do nosso amigo?'

'Toquei no assunto e ela não gostou.', disse Bruce, evitando contar o resto.

'Eu te disse. Ela está cega por ele. Mitchells a envolveu de tal maneira que ela não admite que ninguém fale nada. E olha que o conselheiro dela achou que Catherine podia adiar esse noivado...'

'Mas ela continuou teimando.', completou Bruce. 'Típico.'

'É impressão minha, ou vocês se conhecem mais do que em uma única recepção?', quis saber Diana.

'Em algumas recepções, na verdade.', ele disse, sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes. 'Sabe como é vida de playboy, de lugar em lugar, de festa em festa...', ele fez um ar de enfado.

'Sei..', murmurou Diana, sem acreditar muito.

Após o fim da recepção, Lois e Clark subiram para os seus quartos no mesmo elevador sem dizer uma única palavra. Depois os dois pararam na porta do quarto dela.

'Boa noite, Clark.'

'Boa noite, Lois.'

Os dois ficaram sem jeito, olhando um para o outro.

'Amanhã discutimos como vamos pegar Sacks de jeito. Essa recepção chata me deu tempo para pensar bem na matéria.', ela disse, profissional.

'Hum... okay.', ele concordou. 'E Lois...'

'O quê?', ela disse, fingindo-se distraída, abrindo a porta.

'Ahn... Nada.', ele se acovardou. 'Eu... gostei da recepção...'

'Claro, você ficou uma parte do tempo no banheiro!', ela exclamou e ele ajeitou o óculos. 'Você não tem nenhum tipo de disfunção, né, Smallville, tipo ter que ir pro banheiro correndo para não fazer nas calças...', ela exemplificou mais para provocá-lo e ele arregalou os olhos. 'Pensei que o leite das vacas tivesse te dado mais resistência. Recomendo um fraldão.'

'E eu te recomendo uma boa noite.', ele retorquiu e ela segurou o riso. 'Tchau, Lois, até amanhã.'

'Até amanhã, caipira!'

Lois e Clark entraram em seus quartos. Clark tirou o óculos e ficou pensativo. Não sabia o que lhe dera para querer beijar Lois. E ela parecia que ia corresponder, mas o anúncio da entrada da princesa os trouxe de volta à realidade. Clark tirou o smoking e sentou na confortável cama. Ele acreditava que existia uma forte atração. Lois não era o seu tipo ideal de mulher, mas sem dúvida era bonita. E sexy. Muito sexy. Aquela fantasia de coelhinha não saía da sua cabeça. Clark suspirou. Era bobagem pensar nisso. Deveria ser apenas uma atração passageira e iria passar. Clark trocou de roupa em supervelocidade e foi dormir.

Bruce e Diana chegaram ao quarto e ela deu um sorriso um pouco sem jeito.

'Bem, eu irei tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa mais confortável e dormir. Estou exausta.', ela deu dois passos e olhou para trás. 'Precisamos decidir quem fica com a cama.'

'Você, é claro.', ele disse, cavalheiro. 'Eu durmo no sofá.'

'Poderíamos ter tirado a sorte com uma moeda.', ela sorriu.

'Já tenho sorte suficiente por estar aqui com você.', ele disse, charmoso.

'Oh...', ela foi dar um beijo no rosto dele, mas acabou roçando em seus lábios. 'Ah, Bruce... eu...'

Bruce não a deixou terminar, dando um beijo apaixonado, que fez Diana o abraçar pelo pescoço e suas pernas ficarem moles. Bruce tinha um beijo que a fazia perder a razão. Logo ela estava permitindo que ele abrisse o fecho do seu vestido, deixando-o escorregar pela sua pele macia. Bruce beijo o pescoço de Diana, seus ombros, seus seios, fazendo-a suspirar. O bilionário pegou a amazona no colo e a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Depois tirou as próprias roupas e eles voltaram a trocar um beijo profundo, cheio de paixão.

Bruce massageou os seios fartos dela e depois os sugou, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ele continuou uma trilha de beijos, enquanto sentia sua excitação aumentar. Bruce retirou a pequena calçinha de Diana e mergulhou em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a segurar o lençol da cama com força. Bruce saboreou-a até não suportar mais e se posicionar em cima dela, encaixando-se perfeitamente na morena. A cada estocada mais forte, Diana cravava suas unhas nas costas de Bruce e gemia, chamando o nome dele, o que só o deixava mais excitado. Quando chegaram ao êxtase, eles trocaram um olhar e se separaram, deitando um ao lado do outro. Ela sorriu, satisfeita e ele tocou no colar de diamantes que ela ainda usava.

'Nem deu para retirar o colar.'

'Estávamos com pressa...', ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir. Diana o beijou. 'Estava querendo isso há muito tempo.'

'Eu também.', ele confessou, para alegria dela.

'Quem diria que os morcegos fossem tão atraentes?', ela gracejou.

'Não mais do que amazonas.'

Diana deu uma risadinha e o beijou, enquanto sua mão escorregava para o membro dele. Ele fechou os olhos, excitado, enquanto Diana usava sua mão habilmente.

'Quero ver você satisfeito também.', ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

'Nunca vou me saciar de você, princesa.'

_Clark estava adormecido quando sentiu uma mão delicada passando pela sua perna e subindo até o seu peito. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Lois com um sorriso sexy olhando para ele._

'_Lois...?'_

'_Oi, caipira.', ela sorriu e se inclinou sobre ele, surpreendendo. 'Está tendo uma boa noite de sono?'_

'_Ahn... Sim... Sim...', ele gaguejou. 'E voce... O que... está fazendo aqui?'_

'_Perdi o sono...', ela disse, com um olhar inocente e passou as unhas pelo peito dele. 'Aí, pensei... já que estou acordada mesmo...'_

'_Lois... Eu sei que... quase tivemos um momento na recepção, mas... eu não posso.'_

'_Porque não, Clark? Você quer.', ela afirmou, aproximando sua boca da dele._

'_Eu quero...', ele confessou. 'Mas eu posso te machucar.', ele disse, pensando em seus poderes._

'_Não vai me machucar, Clark, nunca irá.', ela encaixou sua mão na dele. 'Viu? Se encaixam perfeitamente.'_

_Clark sorriu, concordando e ganhou um beijo apaixonado. Ele a abraçou e logo mudou de posição, ficando por cima dela._

'_Lois, você tem certeza? Quer dizer, eu sei que existe essa atração entre nós e eu...'_

'_Clark, não pense.', ela pediu, silenciando-o com sua mão. 'Apenas sinta.'_

_Clark novamente concordou e a beijou com intensidade, quase em desespero, querendo saciar aquela atração que estava consumindo-o. Ele abriu o roupão dela e viu que Lois estava vestida com o maiô de coelhinha. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso._

'_Sei que você gostou.'_

'_Eu adorei.'_

_Ele passou a mão pelos seios fartos dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, com um sorriso prazeroso. Ele se inclinou para beijar os seios dela, mas sentiu um gosto de travesseiro. _

Clark abriu os olhos e se viu deitado em cima da cama, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Ele jogou o travesseiro no chão e suspirou, frustrado. Estava ficando maluco.

Diana acordou e olhou para o lado, mas Bruce não estava mais lá. Ela bocejou e se espreguiçou, satisfeita. Fora uma noite e tanto. Diana se ergueu, vestiu a calçinha e uma blusa de Bruce que estava jogada no chão. Podia sentir o cheiro dele. Ela sorriu.

Diana saiu do quarto e viu Bruce chegando com uma caixinha nas mãos. Os dois trocaram um beijo.

'Bom dia, princesa.'

'Bom dia, morceguinho.', ela gracejou e ele riu. 'O que é isso?', ela olhou para a caixa.

'É para você.', ele estendeu a caixa e ela pegou. 'Não poderia combinar mais com alguém do que com você.'

Diana abriu a caixa e viu o colar que usara na recepção. Mas ao invés de ficar contente, como Bruce achara, ela fechou a expressão e fechou a caixa num gesto brusco. Ele estranhou.

'Não gostou?'

'Bruce, eu dormi com você porque queria e foi muito bom. E isso, definitivamente, não significa que eu preciso de pagamento!', ela exclamou indignada, jogando a caixa em cima dele.

'Diana, eu não fiz isso para te pagar por nada, jamais foi minha intenção, juro! Eu só achei que ficaria bonito em você!', ele exclamou, boquiaberto com a reação dela. 'Eu juro por tudo, que nunca foi minha intenção te ofender.'

Diana cruzou os braços e o fitou com atenção. Ela decidiu acreditar nele.

'Tudo bem.'

'Ótimo.', ele sorriu aliviado. 'É seu presente.', ele estendeu a caixa.

'Eu não quero.'

'Eu já paguei...'

'Então doe para um orfanato, isso vai me deixar muito mais alegre. Não sou do tipo que acha que joias são um acréscimo em uma noite com alguém...', ela murmurou.

'Diana, por favor, eu já disse que não foi minha intenção...'

'E eu acreditei. Mas eu não quero. Da próxima vez, me dê flores. Vou gostar mais.', ela disse, com um sorriso fraco.

'Então vai haver uma próxima vez?', ele indagou, com um olhar esperançoso.

'Depende de você, Wayne.', ela deu um sorrisinho. 'Agora vou tomar café da manhã, estou morrendo de fome!', ela se sentou à mesa, onde havia um lauto café da manhã enviado pelo hotel.

'Imagino, fez muita atividade física ontem...', ele não resistiu em provocar e levou um tapinha no braço. Sentou ao lado dela. 'Vou doar a joia como você quer e não se fala mais nisso.'

'Perfeito.', ela sorriu, satisfeita e comeu um croissant.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca é tarde

'Então, vocês estão querendo mesmo que eu acredite que Marcus é esse Vandal Savage e que ele quer usar meu dinheiro, meu reino, me usar, para fazer algo que prejudique os outros à nível global?', Catherine olhou incrédula para Bruce e Diana.

Os três estavam na sala particular da princesa no Palácio Real. Catherine estava sentada em sua poltrona, com os braços estendidos na mesa diante dos papéis trazidos por Bruce. Ele e Diana estavam sentados diante da princesa. Catherine se ergueu.

'Uma dominação mundial...', a princesa olhou para o teto, exasperada.

'Não acredito que mesmo diante das provas, vocês ainda não enxergue o óbvio!', exclamou Diana, espantada.

Catherine olhou para Bruce antes de responder. Diana percebeu.

'Você nunca gostou do meu noivo, Diana e nunca fez muita questão de esconder.'

'Cathie, isso não tem nada a ver...', murmurou Diana.

'Será que não?', a princesa cruzou os braços.

'O fato, Catherine, é que as provas não mentem. Vandal já começou a explorar as jazidas de petróleo do seu reino. Seu reino é pequeno, mas muito influente e rico justamente por causa de todo esse ouro negro. E você sabe bem disso.', disse Bruce, ponderado.

'Eu sei...', ela o fitou. 'Muitos se aproximariam de mim por causa do meu poder, meu status, meu dinheiro... Até mesmo homens muito bem sucedidos.', ela encarou Bruce e ele desviou o olhar. 'Mas Marcus me ama.'

'Pelo amor de Deus, ele mente para você seu verdadeiro nome!', exclamou Diana, se erguendo, nervosa.

'Diana...', pediu Bruce, segurando a mão da amazona.

'Saiba você, Diana, que Marcus vai se casar comigo em regime de separação total de bens. E temos também um acordo pré-nupcial, no qual não entrarei em detalhes, mas Marcus não terá qualquer acesso à minha fortuna e aos bens do meu país. Eu zelo pelo meu povo.'

'Savage tem mais recursos do que você imagina, Catherine.', disse Bruce, levantando-se.

'Ele não é o único.', alfinetou a princesa.

Diana olhou de um para o outro, percebendo o clima. Ela ergueu as mãos.

'Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui?'

'Como assim?', Catherine franziu a testa.

'Vocês dois. Você e Bruce.', ela olhou para o namorado, que manteve-se sério. 'O que vocês dois tem, tinham, vão ter? Eu quero saber! Eu acho que mereço saber.'

Bruce e Catherine trocaram um olhar e depois fitaram a irritada Diana.

'Pergunte à ele, eu cansei disso.', disse Catherine, aborrecida, saindo da sala.

Diana sentou, cruzou as pernas e encarou Bruce, que suspirou, prevendo a tempestade.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Clark estava procurando um apartamento onde morar. Estava cansado de ficar hospedado em um hotel barato, sem contar que era mais complicado para esconder seus uniformes. Por enquanto, eles ficavam na sede da Liga.

Lois se aproximou da mesa de Clark carregando dois vestidos dentro de um saco plástico.

'Clark, o que está fazendo?'

'Ei, Lois. Eu estou procurando um apartamento, sabe, cansei da vida de hotel...'

'Eu sei, é chato mesmo...', ela jogou os vestidos em cima da mesa dela. 'Hey, no meu prédio estão colocando para alugar um apartamento para solteiros, fica no meu andar.', ela lembrou. 'Com nosso salário aqui no PD, dá pra pagar.'

'Até que não é uma ideia...', ele sorriu, considerando e resolveu provocá-la. 'Mas você não vai tentar mandar em mim como faz aqui no jornal, não é?'

'Eu não tento mandar em você!', ela negou e ele levantou uma sombracelha. 'Eu apenas... te oriento.'

'Você mesma disse que não queria ser ''minha babá'', ele lembrou.

'E não quero mesmo! Não nasci para tomar conta de ninguém, se não aguento crianças, como vou aturar um burro velho igual você?!'

Clark segurou o riso. Lois era incorrigível.

'Então você não gosta de crianças?'

'Elas me irritam.', ela contou. 'E eu tenho certeza absoluta que todas elas me odeiam.'

'Você não tem como saber disso...', ele franziu a testa.

'Coloque uma criança no meu colo e apenas assista.', ela disse e ele achou graça.

'Talvez se você fosse mais doce, cordata, tranquila, serena...', ele sugeriu e ela revirou os olhos.

'E talvez eu pudesse beijar o chão que você pisa e lavar suas cuecas.', ela fez uma voz engraçada e ele olhou para o teto. 'Me poupe, Kent!', ela exclamou e tirou os vestidos dos sacos. 'Mas você pode me ajudar. Quero uma opinião masculina.', ela colocou o vestido vermelho de alças na frente do corpo. 'Esse ou...', ela pegou o vestido prata também de alças. '... esse?'

'Não sei, tanto faz...', ele deu de ombros.

'Kent!', ela exclamou e bufou. 'Ok, eu vou experimentar e você me diz o que achou.'

'Lois, eu tenho que...', ele apontou para o jornal.

'_Você não tem_ nada, é quase fim do expediente, vê se colabora, Smallville!', ela exclamou, já entrando na sala de cópias com os vestidos nos braços.

'Mandona...', murmurou Clark, suspirando.

((O))

'E então, Bruce? Vamos ficar a noite toda um olhando para a cara do outro?', quis saber Diana.

Bruce puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente para ela.

'Diana, não é nada demais. Conheci Catherine em Gotham numa festa. Nós saímos, tivemos um relacionamento e acabou, foi isso.'

'Não parece tão simples assim a julgar pelos olhares de vocês.'

'É que... foi um pouco complicado...', ele fez uma pausa. 'Catherine foi a primeira mulher com quem me envolvi mais seriamente depois de Rachel.', ele se referiu à namorada de infância. 'E terminou porque nunca pude contar para ela que sou o Batman.'

Diana ficou pensativa.

'Como eu nunca ouvi falar nisso?'

'Catherine e eu fomos o mais discretos possíveis. Sabíamos que se nosso relacionamento vazasse para a imprensa, não teríamos sossego e queríamos...'

'Aproveitar o namoro.', ela concluiu, tentando não ficar enciumada.

'Sim.', ele confirmou. 'Na época. Agora acabou.'

'Então porque ela parece ter raiva de você?'

'Catherine enfiou na cabeça que eu estava com ela pelo seu título, seu poder e influência. A Wayne Industries não estava em um bom momento naquela época, enfim...', ele fez um gesto vago. 'Ela achava que era isso que eu escondia dela.'

'Mas era o Batman.'

'Sim.'

Diana fitou Bruce com atenção.

'Você se apaixonou por ela, Bruce? E ela por você?'

'Sim.', ele confirmou, decidido a ser honesto e Diana deu um suspiro forte. 'Mas passou. É passado, Diana.', ele afirmou.

'Se fosse tão passado assim você teria me contado quando te falei de Catherine, no entanto os dois se trataram como se nunca tivessem se conhecido!'

'Foi automático, acho. Estávamos acostumados a disfarçar para todos...'

'Eu não sei, Bruce...', Diana murmurou e se levantou. Estava insegura.

Bruce se ergueu e tocou nos ombros dela, que fechou os olhos. O toque de Bruce sempre a arrepiava.

'Diana, minha história com Catherine terminou. Eu tive que sair da vida dela para protegê-la. Não é fácil ter a vida que eu tenho, você melhor do ninguém sabe disso...'

'Eu sei.', ela assentiu e se virou para fitá-lo. 'E talvez você esteja comigo porque é mais fácil. Sabe... Eu já conheço o _modo operandis_.'

'Diana, eu gosto de você, essa é a única razão.', ele afirmou, sério.

Diana assentiu fracamente e Bruce a abraçou com carinho, beijando-a em seguida. Diana acabou correspondendo.

((O))

'Ok, Smallville, pronto ou não, lá vou eu!', gritou Lois de dentro da sala de cópias.

'Lois, dá pra ser rápida, eu ainda tenho que conversar com o síndico do seu prédio sobre o apartamento.', ele pediu, achando aquilo chato.

'Não seja chato!', ela exclamou.

Lois abriu a porta e surgiu diante de Clark, que a olhou dos pés a cabeça, bobo. O vestido prata se alinhava perfeitamente às formas exuberantes do corpo de Lois. Clark ajeitou o óculos, disfarçando o olhar de admiração. Lois colocou as mãos na cintura fina e sorriu.

'Que tal?'

'Está... está bom...', ele disse, tímido.

'Hum, quer dizer que está mais ou menos.', ela achou, não percebendo o jeito dele. 'Vou colocar o vermelho!'

'Não, Lois...!', ele pediu, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

'Só mais um segundo, Clark, que desespero é esse?! Eu falo com o síndico sobre seu interesse no apartamento, está bem? Agora sossega aí!', ela exclamou.

Clark se remexeu na cadeira. Depois dele ter conseguido empurrar aquela maldita fantasia de coelhinha para dentro da mente, Lois lhe aparece com aquele vestido. Clark viu a silhueta de Lois pela porta de vidro fosco e passou a mão pelo pescoço. Conseguiu ver claramente o contorno dos seios fartos dela e de seus quadris. Ok, ele teria mais banhos gelados pela frente...

Clark quase usou a visão de raio-x para ver além, mas se segurou, se repreendendo mentalmente. _Estava louco?! Aquilo não era nada correto!_

Lois saiu da sala, para alívio de Clark. Estava acabando aquela tortura. A repórter sorriu e Clark ficou com um olhar de admiração de novo. Ela estava linda no vestido vermelho, que realçava o busto dela, as formas curvilíneas...

'Esse ficou bom?'

'Muito bom, Lois. Está linda.', ele elogiou, rendido.

'Obrigada.', ela sorriu. 'Vou impressionar Luthor então.'

'Você vai sair com Lex?', ele perguntou, surpreso.

'Hello, Smallville, em qual planeta você vive?', ela foi até sua mesa e começou a passar batom nos lábios. 'Um jantar e uma entrevista, foi o combinado. Sabe como Lex Luthor é arredio à imprensa... Aposto que vai valer uma primeira página...'

'E você não poderia entrevistá-lo na empresa dele como qualquer reporter normal?', questionou Clark, enciumado. 'Porque é isso que a maioria de nós faz com um empresário como ele. Já imaginou se ele for patrocinar jantares para todos que querem entrevistá-lo?'

'Smallville...', ela parou o que estava fazendo e o fitou. 'Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúmes...'

'Eu?!', Clark indagou, surpreso. Ele se ergueu. 'É ridículo. Eu não sinto nada por você, Lane!'

'Nem eu por você, Kent!', ela rebateu, empinando o queixo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até ficarem sem jeito. Lois calçou os sapatos.

'Vá ver o seu apartamento. Obrigado pela opinião masculina.', ela disse, séria.

'De nada.', ele disse, civilizado. 'Bom jantar, Lois.'

'Boa sorte com seu apartamento, Clark.', ela desejou, educada.

'Obrigado.'

Os dois ainda trocaram um último olhar. Clark quase cedeu a um impulso de agarrá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo e resolveu sair o mais rapidamente possível dali. A culpa era daquele vestido vermelho! Ou da lua. Ou do que fosse. Era completamente insano ele querer beijar Lois. Sentir ciúmes então era totalmente fora de cogitação. Lois não servia para ele. E nem ele para ela. Eram totalmente incompatíveis, como água e vinho. Jamais daria certo.

Lois suspirou. Por um segundo, achou que Clark fosse fazer algo, como beijá-la, por exemplo, mas ele saiu dali como se mil leões o estivessem perseguindo. Aquele caipira era um bobo mesmo... Ela teria deixado... Apostava que o beijo dele era bem doce.

Lois urrou para si mesma, repreendendo-se por esses pensamentos, colocou sua bolsa no ombro e saiu dali para ir ao seu jantar com Lex.

((O))

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Bruce e Diana foram para a cidade de jatinho e estavam jantando uma refeição feita por Alfred. Diana sorriu para o mordomo.

'Excelente comida como sempre, Alfred, um dia irei sequestrá-lo e levá-lo para minha casa.', ela gracejou.

O mordomo sorriu modestamente.

'Seria uma honra srta Prince. Fico lisonjeado. Com licença.', ele se retirou.

'Alfred é um verdadeiro galanteador.', disse Bruce, sorrindo.

'Ele o ensinou muito bem.', comentou Diana, enquanto comia uma salada. 'Aposto que muitas mulheres passaram aqui graças à sua lábia.'

'Nem tantas... Eu não costumo trazer mulheres para a mansão.', ele contou.

'Então eu sou a primeira?', ela perguntou e ele desviou o olhar. 'A segunda? Terceira?'

'Diana, o que importa?', ele sorriu.

'Tem razão, não importa, estou me comportando como a namorada chata.', ela disse, em tom de desculpas.

Bruce segurou a mão de Diana com carinho.

'Você não é chata, é adorável, princesa.', ele lhe beijou a mão.

Diana sorriu, mas lá no fundo da sua mente, ela se perguntava se Catherine passara por ali.

((O))

**Prédio de Lois Lane**

**Rua Sullivan-Lane, 38**

Clark e o síndico apertaram as mãos num acordo tácito.

'Sr Kent, o senhor será muito bem-vindo em nosso prédio.'

'Obrigado. Eu realmente gostei daqui, o apartamento é bem espaçoso para um local para solteiros.', ele comentou, satisfeito por ter achado um armário onde poderia esconder seus uniformes. 'Já falei com a corretora, amanhã eu retorno aqui e acertamos tudo.'

'Tudo bem, aguardo seu retorno, sr Kent.', disse o síndico, simpático.

Clark estava saindo do prédio quando viu Lois sair da limousine de Lex Luthor. O empresário beijou a mão da reporter e Clark fez uma careta involuntária. Lois viu o parceiro.

'Clark, o que está fazendo aqui?'

'Ahn... eu... eu vim ver o apartamento.', ele explicou, tímido.

'Ah, claro, tinha esquecido disso!', ela exclamou e sorriu para Lex. 'O Smallville quer mudar de moradia.'

'_Smallville?_', repetiu Lex, achando graça, mas Clark ficou sério.

'É só um apelido tolo...', murmurou Clark, que se arrependeu ao ver o ar ofendido de Lois. 'Quer dizer...'

'Caipiras, quem os entende...', Lois atacou, para não ficar por baixo e Clark cruzou os braços. 'Clark Kent, meu parceiro no Planeta Diário. Lex Luthor, um dos grandes empresários de Metropolis. E dos mais agradáveis também.', ela sorriu, charmosa.

'O prazer foi todo meu.', Lex sorriu.

Lex e Clark se cumprimentaram secamente. A antipatia foi imediata. Lex e Lois olharam para Clark, que continuava encarando-os com uma expressão séria. Clark ajeitou o óculos, percebendo a bandeira que estava dando. Lois revirou os olhos.

'Vamos, Lex, quer tomar um café?'

'Claro.'

Lex colocou a mão nas costas de Lois e acompanhou. Clark bufou e depois decidiu fazer sua ronda. Era ridículo, mas ficara tremendamente irritado ao ver Lex e Lois juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca é Tarde

**Metropolis**

**Mansão Luthor**

Clark fez sua ronda e prendeu alguns bandidos que pretendiam assaltar o Banco de Metropolis à noite. Mal sabia ele que suas atividades estavam sendo monitoradas de perto por Lex Luthor, que contratara os assaltantes e colocara câmeras de vigilâncias por ali.

Tess serviu o patrão em uma bandeja de prata onde havia um cálice de licor. Lex estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona, enquanto olhava as câmeras.

'Pensei que o senhor iria usar a kryptonita, sr Luthor.', achou Tess.

'Tudo ao seu tempo, Mercy.', disse Lex, tranquilo, sorvendo seu licor. 'Quero saber exatamente como esse alienígena age. E então depois eu lhe dou uma surpresinha de presente. Isso será para ele aprender a não querer tomar a minha cidade.', disse Lex, com um olhar rancoroso.

Tess ia se retirar quando Lex a chamou.

'Srta Mercer, envie flores à srta Lane. Uma repórter tão gentil... E prepare meu banho.'

'Será feito, senhor.', a ruiva disse, obediente, saindo dali.

Lex assistiu Superman sair voando após prender os bandidos. O careca deu um sorriso maldoso. O herói não sabia o que o aguardava.

((O))

Clark carregou as caixas de mudanças para o apartamento. Estava animado com a mudança. Fazia anos que não tinha algo realmente seu. Ele sempre morara na Liga ou viajando pelo mundo. Era como se agora tivesse algo mais sólido em sua vida.

Lois chegou do cooper e o saudou.

'Hey, _Smal_... digo, bom dia, Clark.', ela deu um sorriso civilizado.

'Bom dia, Lois.', ele mexeu no óculos, tímido. 'Eu sei que você ficou chateada do que eu falei sobre o apelido e...'

'Tudo bem, Clark. Se você não gosta, eu não chamo mais.', ela disse, tranquila.

'E-eu sei.', ele pigarreou. 'Eu não estava numa boa noite ontem. Se você quiser continuar me chamando de Smallville, por mim, tudo bem. De verdade.'

'Okay.', ela sorriu e deu uma olhada no no apartamento. 'Uau, várias caixas, é uma boa mudança.' Ela viu um tecido azul em uma delas. 'O que tem aqui?'

Lois tentou tocar na caixa, mas Clark segurou o braço dela. No mesmo instante, os dois sentiram uma pequena faísca naquele contato. Clark soltou o braço dela imediatamente.

'Nada. Só... roupa suja.', ele mentiu. Eram os uniformes. 'E como foi seu... jantar... entrevista com Luthor?'

'Foi bom, bem instrutivo.', ela sorriu, misteriosa.

'Imagino...', ele murmurou, enciumado.

'Tenho que ir. Estou muito suada.', passou a mão involuntariamente pelo busto. Clark corou levemente. 'A gente se vê na redação.'

'Ok.', ele ajeitou o óculos.

Clark suspirou e entrou no apartamento ao mesmo tempo que Lois entrava no dela. Será possível que até uma simples roupa de corrida de Lois provacaria reações nele? Era o fim da picada aquilo. Mas o que mais o incomodava era Lois estar saindo com Lex. Esperava que tivesse sido apenas aquele jantar e nada mais. Lois merecia mais do que um sujeito como Lex Luthor em sua vida.

((O))

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Diana acordou na cama king size e se espreguiçou. O lençol branco de seda escorregou um pouco pelo seu corpo nu. Sabia que poderia ter exagerado na sua reação ao descobrir do relacionamento anterior de Bruce com Catherine, mas os olhares que eles trocavam a incomodava. _Os olhares de Catherine_, principalmente. Sentia na voz da amiga que era como se fosse algo mal resolvido. E isso tirava o sossego de Diana.

Bruce entrou no quarto, foi até a cama carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã e colocou na cama. Bruce se inclinou e beijou Diana.

'Hum, bom dia para você também, morceguinho.', ela disse, bem humorada.

'Bom dia, princesa.', ele sorriu. 'Seu café da manhã.'

Diana sorriu, encantada por estar sendo mimada, pegou a rosa vermelha que estava na bandeja e a cheirou.

'Obrigada, Bruce.', ela lhe deu um beijinho. 'E pensar que há alguns meses atrás eu te achava irritante.'

'Eu sei que você quis me socar várias vezes. Eu agradeço, porque eu já estaria na lua.'

Os dois riram e Diana o abraçou pelo pescoço com um olhar malicioso.

'Há outras maneira de se ir até a lua, Bruce.'

'Há...?', ele indagou, fingindo inocência, enquanto era puxado sobre ela.

Diana deixou o lençol cair no chão, enquanto os dois se beijavam.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou à redação e Jimmy lhe estendeu um ramo de flores vermelhas. Ela franziu a testa sem entender.

'O que é isso, Jimbo?'

'Chegou pra você, Lois. Admiradores de suas matérias, talvez?', ele sorriu.

'Não me surpreenderia.', ela empinou o queixo e pegou o cartãozinho, abrindo-o. Lois sorriu. 'Lex Luthor...'

'Luthor?', repetiu Jimmy, surpreso.

'Luthor?!', exclamou Cat, irritada. Ela pegou as flores. 'Me dá isso aqui!'

'Ei, são minhas!', Lois tomou as flores de volta. 'Procure as suas no lixo, Grant!'

'Sua vaca cretina! Você quer roubar o que é meu!', exclamou Cat, querendo voar no pescoço de Lois.

'Não havia placa alguma com seu nome, Grant!', zombou Lois. Ela não se importava com Lex, mas gostava de ver a fúria da loira por se sentir derrotada. 'Leva quem chega primeiro, que-ri-da!'

'Sua vaca, eu devia te matar!'

Jimmy se colocou entre as duas. Clark e Perry se aproximaram, enquanto a redação parava pra ver a briga. Cat tentava arranhar Lois com suas unhas compridas e bem feitas.

'Você não é páreo pra mim, Grant, nunca foi!', gritava Lois.

'Claro que não! Não fui eu quem dormiu com todo o exército americano!', gritou Cat, venenosa e o pensou urrou.

Já haviam apostas para ver quem saíria vencedora da briga e se Jimmy sobreviveria.

'Não é na porta da minha casa que passam todos os homens da cidade e adjacências!', rebateu Lois e alguns aplaudiram.

'JÁ CHEGA DESSA BAGUNÇA!', berrou Perry, fazendo as mulheres se calarem. Ele olhou para os funcionários. 'E VOCÊS?! NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE FAZER?! NÃO ESTOU VENDO MATÉRIAS NA MINHA MESA! MEXAM-SE!'

Todos na redação voltaram às suas atividades. Clark ajeitou o óculos. Lois bufou e Cat ajeitou os cabelos. Perry cruzou os braços e olhou para os envolvidos. Jimmy foi o primeiro à falar.

'Foi tudo por causa de um buquê de rosas, Chefe.'

'Lane, Grant... Vocês já receberam advertências por causa dessas briguinhas sem sentido... Querem ficar uns dias em casa?', indagou Perry, sério.

'Chefe, a culpa é dela!', acusou Cat. 'Ela me roubou Lex!'

'Ele é não é seu para ser roubado.', afirmou Lois.

'Isso tudo é por causa de... Luthor?', Clark fez uma careta e olhou para Lois, que apenas levantou uma sombracelha.

'Pra você ver, CK.', comentou Jimmy, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do repórter. 'Alguns tem sorte.'

'Ela recebeu flores dele!', contou Cat. 'Aposto que não foi presenteada à toa, conheceu alguma parte mais íntima da mansão, Lane?',provocou a loira.

'Querida, não me confunda consigo mesma.', disse Lois, com um olhar de superioridade.

'Basta!', exclamou Perry, irritado. 'Vocês se comportam como duas crianças! Estou pensando seriamente em colocá-las juntas em uma matéria.', ele considerou e atalhou os protestos das duas. 'É isso mesmo! As duas farão uma matéria juntas! Uma boa matéria! Quero ver como se saem!'

'Quero ver se saem vivas.', disse Jimmy, rindo, sendo silenciado pelos olhares duros das moças.

'Chefe, isso não faz o menor sentido.', protestou Lois. 'Cat nem de jornalista pode ser chamada.'

'E você por acaso é alguma coisa além de uma chata irritante que nem matéria com o Superman consegue?', alfinetou Cat. Ela se aproximou de Clark e Lois mordeu o lábio. 'Aliás, Clark, você como sempre, fazendo ótimas matérias...'

'O-obrigado srta Grant.', ele ajeitou o óculos, tímido.

'Eu troco Lane por Kent, Chefe.', disse Cat, com um olhar dengoso para Clark.

'Não. Você e Lane tem que aprender a trabalhar juntas.' Disse Perry, taxativo.

'Que pena...', Cat fez bico. Ela sussurou no ouvido de Clark. 'Fica para outra vez.'

Cat deu um selinho nos lábios de Clark, fazendo Jimmy abrir a boca, Perry olhar para o teto e Lois segurar um rosnado. A reporter foi para sua mesa, jogando as flores em cima da mesa com força, deixando algumas pétalas caírem.

Todos voltaram às suas atividades e Clark foi para a sua mesa. Lois olhava fixamente para a tela, controlando o ciúme. Era irracional, mas sua vontade fora esganar Cat.

'Então, Lois...', ele começou, vendo que ela não falaria nada. 'A matéria com Sacks saiu. Aposto que ele está furioso.'

'Ele bem que merece um chute no saco.' Resmungou Lois, mau humorada.

'Lois, você realmente gosta de Lex?', ele quis saber. 'Porque... ele não serve para você.'

Lois o fitou no mesmo instante e Clark se arrependeu de suas palavras.

'Quer dizer, eu não tenho nada com sua vida pessoal...'

'Não mesmo.', ela o encarava.

'Mas é que... Lex Luthor... Ele não é um cara legal.'

'Clark, de onde você tira essas conclusões? Você nem o conhece direito! Lex é o mais bem sucedido empresário de Metropolis e um dos maiores do mundo!', ela lembrou.

'E desde quando isso define caráter?', ele questionou.

'Ele é um cavalheiro, educado, um gentleman.', ela afirmou. 'Outros no lugar dele tentariam me levar para cama após o jantar.'

'Talvez ele ainda tente.', resmungou Clark, mau humorado.

'E se tentar, isso será problema meu!', ela exclamou, irritada, sem nem ao menos saber porquê.

'Seu mesmo!', ele exclamou, já aborrecido. 'Eu só quis ser um bom amigo, mas como sempre...'

'Ah quer dizer que somos amigos agora?', ela o atalhou, com um sorrisinho.

'Bom, eu não conto se você também não contar.', ele sorriu.

Os dois ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, até Lois quebrar o contato. Ela sempre ficava meio balançada quando trocava esses olhares com Clark e precisava ficar se lembrando que seu foco era sua carreira, seu pullitzer e nada de envolvimentos com quem quer que fosse.

'Deixa eu terminar minha matéria com Luthor e entregar para Perry, senão ele vem aqui comer minha cabeça.', ela disse, voltando-se para o computador. Clark ajeitou o óculos. 'E ainda tenho que fazer uma matéria com aquela vaca loira.', ela bufou, irritada.

'Lois, porque você não tenta se entender com Cat? Vocês podem vir a ser amigas.', ele achou.

'Só no dia em que o inferno congelar.', afirmou Lois, rindo.

((O))

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Diana ajeitou a gravata de Bruce. Ele estava prestes a ir à uma reunião na empresa. Bruce fez um ar de enfado só de lembrar da reunião.

'Eu sempre durmo nas reuniões...', ele contou. 'Lucius precisa ficar me cutucando.'

Diana achou graça e lhe deu um beijinho.

'Você faz muita atividade física à noite.'

'Principalmente depois que você veio para cá.', ele disse, malicioso.

'Eu estava me referindo ao Batman!', ela lhe deu um tapinha no peito e eles riram. 'Se bem que eu não reclamo dos outras atividades...'

Bruce a abraçou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, deliciada.

'Posso deixar aquela reunião chata pra lá e voltarmos às nossas atividades.'

'Bruce, que exemplo você quer dar aos seus acionistas?', ela dise, bem humorada.

'Eles já sabem que eu não passo de um playboy desmiolado.', ele deu de ombros e eles riram.

Os dois se abraçaram com carinho e a campainha tocou freneticamente. Alfred apareceu e abriu a porta. Uma chorosa Catherine entrou na mansão, para o choque do casal.

'Vocês estavam certos. Ele é Vandal Savage! Ele quer me roubar tudo!'

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Lois voltou do almoço viu uma flor amarela em cima de sua mesa. Havia um bilhete preso nela.

_Me encontre no telhado. S._

Lois sorriu. Seria Superman? Finalmente ele resolvera lhe conceder uma entrevista?! Isso lhe renderia uma primeira capa! Lois pegou a flor e foi até o telhado. Seu sorriso morreu ao ver Sacks diante dela.

'O quê...?'

'Srta Lane.', ele ajeitou o paletó. 'A repórter que acha que só porque faz parte da imprensa, pode absolutamente tudo. Mas eu vou lhe dizer: não pode. Há coisas em que simplesmente não se deve se meter.'

'Como nas suas falcatruas? Nos seus roubos escandalosos na promotoria pública? Isso é dinheiro do povo! Eu apenas mostrei a verdade!', ela exclamou, jogando a flor no chão.

'Que grande justiceira você é! Praticamente uma heroína!', ele zombou, enquanto seus capangas agarravam Lois. 'Ei, sabia que alguns heróis podem voar?'

'Me solta! Não vai poder agir impunimente e ninguém desconfiar de você, Sacks!', ela gritava, enquanto era levada ao beiral do telhado.

'Ouvi dizer que você é capaz de tudo para entrevistar Superman. Até se atirar de um prédio, talvez... Você sempre teve fama de louca. Agora resolveu aprender a voar.', ele sorriu, maldoso. 'Joguem-na.', ordenou, frio.

'NÃOO!', berrou Lois, enquanto era atirada do alto do prédio.

Sacks sorriu satisfeito.

'Esses telhados são tão perigosos...'

Sacks e os capangas saíram calmamente dali. Enquanto isso, Lois estava pendurada no mastro de uma das bandeiras do prédio. Ela segurava forte, mas sabia que cairia a qualquer momento.

Clark estava saindo para seu horário de almoço quando viu uma grande movimentação na rua. Ele achou estranho e olhou para cima, na mesma direção de todos. Clark arregalou os olhos ao ver Lois pendurada no mastro. Ele saiu de perto das pessoas, procurando uma cabine telefônica.

Lois não conseguia mais se segurar. Suas mãos estavam suadas e seus braços cansados. Seu sapato já havia caído e ela era a próxima. Lois teve vontade de chorar. Queria fazer tanta coisa ainda e acabaria daquela forma. Não era justo. Os dedos de Lois afrouxaram e logo ela se viu em queda livre, diante dos olhares apavorados de todos. Lois gritou e se viu cada vez mais próxima do chão.

Lois fechou os olhos e só abriu quando sentiu que algo a segurara. Ela abriu os olhos e ficou surpresa ao ver o sorridente Superman fitando-a.

'Não se preocupe, srta Lane. Peguei você.'

Lois deu um suspiro encantado.


	8. Chapter 8

Nunca é Tarde

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne – Escritório de Bruce Wayne**

Alfred serviu Catherine com um copo de água com sal. Ela segurou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e sorveu um gole para se acalmar.

'Obrigada, Alfred.', ela agradeceu.

'Disponha, alteza.', disse o mordomo, fazendo uma reverência. Ele olhou para Bruce. 'Qualquer coisa que precise, patrão Bruce, é só me chamar.'

'Obrigado, Alfred.'

Alfred se retirou e Diana puxou uma cadeira e colocou de frente para da amiga.

'Cathie, nos conte exatamente o que aconteceu.', pediu Diana suavemente, segurando a mão da amiga.

'Diana... Eu sinto muito... Sinto não ter acreditado em você. Em vocês.', ela olhou para Bruce.

'Está tudo bem. Apenas nos conte tudo.', pediu Diana.

Catherine respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço que Bruce lhe deu.

'Vandal se revelou para mim quando o pus contra a parede. Meu Conselheiro também descobriu que Vandal está explorando jazidas de petróleo no meu reino. Ele também tem uma espécie de depósito, um armazém, onde ele está fazendo alguma coisa, porque ninguém consegue entrar lá. O lugar é guardado como o Fort Knox.', ela suspirou, exasperada. 'Ele disse que fará algo que assombrará o mundo. Me arrepio só de lembrar da expressão dele. Tão... diabólica.', ela se abraçou. 'Ele ameaçou me matar, conseguiu persuadir parte da guarda real, me trancou e aos meus leais súditos em um dos quartos, mas consegui fugir graças ao capitão da guarda. Infelizmente, ele foi alvejado pelas costas, coitado.', ela voltou a chorar, consternada.

'A situação está pior do que eu imaginava.', disse Bruce, sério, após ouvir o relato. 'Mas Vandal não pode governar, a autoridade ainda é Catherine...'

Catherine olhou com um ar culpado para Diana.

'Catherine, o que você fez?', quis saber Diana, com um mau pressentimento.

'Eu... Eu assinei uma procuração dando plenos poderes para Vandal.', ela contou e Diana e Bruce lamentaram. 'Ele me enganou! Assinei sem ver! Eu não sei como, eu...', ela colocou as mãos na cabeça. 'Sou muito burra! Vou perder o meu reino e deixarei meu povo a mercê de um lunático!'

Bruce e Diana trocaram olhares e Diana consolou a amiga.

'Calma, Catherine, vamos resolver isso, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vamos desistir enquanto tudo não voltar ao normal.'

'Mas como vocês podem fazer algo?', ela questionou, fitando-os. 'Não é como se vocês fossem super heróis ou coisa assim.'

'Daremos um jeito.', garantiu Bruce. 'Vandal Savage será derrotado.'

((O))

**Metropolis**

Superman pousou na rua com Lois no colo. Todos tiravam fotos e filmavam com seus celulares. Lois olhou encantada para o seu salvador.

'Está tudo bem?', ele perguntou.

'Está. Graças à você. Obrigada.', ela sorriu e seus olhos brilhavam.

'Tenha um bom dia, srta. Lane.', ele desejou.

'Você... você sabe meu nome...'

Superman apenas sorriu, charmoso e alçou voo. Jimmy se aproximou correndo de Lois.

'Lois, o que foi isso?'

'Isso foi... Super...', ela suspirou, fascinada e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jimmy, que ficou sem graça.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois entrou na redação e Clark esbarrou nela. Lois colocou a mão na cintura.

'Kent! Onde você estava?!', ela quis saber.

'Ah, eu..', ele mexeu na gravata. 'Eu sujei... minha roupa com café então... tive que trocar...', ele falou, tímido.

Lois revirou os olhos. Clark achava interessante o fato dela ter ficado toda derretida pelo seu alter ego e continuar tratando-o à patadas. Pelo visto, Lois Lane era como as outras mulheres, que só se interessava pelos homens com aura de poder, não dando atenção à pessoas comuns. Isso era bom para que ele tirasse ela de vez da sua cabeça.

'E então, Lois, o que você estava fazendo de tão interessante?'

'Estava caindo de um prédio, caipira!', ela exclamou e se serviu de café. 'Mas Superman me salvou! Ele é tão...', ela suspirou.

'Tão...', ele quis saber.

'Tão... tão... másculo. Tão... fabuloso, ah eu não sei definir! Ele é realmente super...', ela deu outro suspiro e bebeu um pouco de café.

'Lois, ele é só um herói fantasiado.', disse Clark, não percebendo seu próprio ciúme.

'Helooo!', ela olhou para o parceiro. 'Ele é mais do que isso! É um herói nacional! Mundial! Me admira você falando assim, já que foi o primeiro a entrevistá-lo! Me passando a perna, que eu bem lembro...'

'Lois, pelo amor de Deus, eu não roubei nada de você.', ele disse, exasperado e ela fez uma careta. 'E sim, ele é realmente um grande herói, mas você não acha aquele uniforme, sei lá, meio espalhafatoso demais?'

'Hum... Quem repara em espalhafato com todos aqueles músculos.', ela bebeu mais café e ele cruzou os braços, aborrecido. 'E pensando bem, aquele uniforme nem deixa muito para imaginação depois que tirou a cueca vermelha.', ela fez um ar malicioso.

'Lois!', ele exclamou, corando fortemente.

'Smallville, você é uma graça!', ela exclamou, divertida. Ela olhou para a tela do computador. 'Oh meu Deus... Isso é nitroglicerina pura!'

'O que?', Clark se aproximou e viu a notícia sobre Vandal Savage. Ele ficou sério. 'Não é possível...'

'Ele se apossou do reino da princesa Catherine, deu um golpe de Estado! E aquele país é pequeno, mas... tem uma das maiores e mais ricas jazidas de petróleo do mundo.', comentou Lois.

'Ele voltou a atacar.', disse Clark.

'Ahn? Você o conhece? Quer dizer, ele estava mentindo sobre ser Marcus Mitchells e..', ela estava falando, mas Clark já estava saindo da redação. 'Smallville, onde você vai?! Aposto que ele vai tentar pegar essa matéria! Ah, mas desta vez não vou dar mole!', ela pegou a bolsa para sair atrás dele, mas foi interceptada por Perry e Cat. 'Chefe, eu preciso sair! Uma matéria quente!'

'Ótimo! Leve Grant com você.', ordenou Perry.

'O quê?! Nem pensar!', protestou Lois.

'Lois...', disse Perry, com um ar sério, que não a intimidou.

'Não vai dar certo, Chefe.', disse a loira, acertadamente.

'Não quero saber! Ou as duas vão juntas ou vão começar a cobrir feiras de gatinhos! Escolham!', ele disse, irritado.

'Ok.', as duas concordaram à contragosto.

Lois e Cat saíram juntas da redação, se esbarraram de propósito ao entrar no elevador e direcionaram olhares irritados uma para a outra.

((O))

**QG da Liga da Justiça no espaço**

Superman entrou na sala de reuniões onde já estavam Batman, Mulher-Maravilha, Flash, Lanterna Verde e Martian Manhunter.

'Desde quando Savage está de volta?', quis saber Superman.

'Estávamos desconfiados dele, mas só tivemos certeza há um dia atrás.', informou Diana.

'Como ele conseguiu dominar aquele país?', quis saber Flash.

'Ele enganou Catherine...', contou Diana. 'A princesa. Ela deu plenos poderes à ele. Legalmente, ele não está fazendo nada de errado.'

'Mas sabemos que não é bem assim, com certeza Savage quer fazer algo que afetará a todos!', exclamou Clark. 'Savage irá atacar, precisamos nos antecipar à ele. Eu o conheço bem, sei o que aquela mente insana dele pensa.'

'Nós vamos separar.', disse Batman, traçando uma estratégia. 'Mulher-Maravilha e eu invadiremos o armazém onde Savage está escondendo algo. O lugar está todo cercado. Flash e Lanterna Verde vão verificar como está a situação dos civis.'

'Eu fico aqui coordenando.', disse Martian.

'Então eu vou atrás de Savage.', disse Superman, decidido.

'Clark, nós sabemos que você tem diferenças com Vandal Savage, mas precisamos agir com cautela. Pensávamos que ele estava morto e no entanto ele ressurgiu das cinzas.', disse Bruce, cauteloso. 'Ele tem mais recursos do que imaginávamos.'

'Então eu vou garantir que ele não volte mais.', disse Superman, com ódio no olhar.

'Vai fazer o mesmo que pretendia com o Coringa?!', questionou Bruce. 'É isso? Superman agora vai começar a matar?'

'Não.', disse Clark com um olhar duro. 'Só vou bater tanto nele que desejará estar morto.'

Superman saiu da sala e Batman trocou olhares preocupados com seus companheiros.

((O))

Batman seguiu Superman, que já estava quase saindo da sede da Liga.

'Clark, espere.'

Superman parou e olhou para o amigo. Batman se aproximou.

'Bruce, eu sei que você acha que de repente eu posso tentar me vingar, mas não irá acontecer.'

'Ok. Mas eu acho que seria interessante se evitasse por enquanto um confronto direto. Queremos saber exatamente o que ele quer e quem o está patrocinando.'

'Você acha que há alguém junto com Vandal em tudo isso?'

'Não me surpreenderia.'

Clark ficou pensativo e depois assentiu, concordando.

'Ok. Vamos fazer do seu jeito. E se não der certo, faremos do meu jeito.'

'O meu jeito dará certo.', assegurou o cruzado de capa. 'Por falar nisso, temos uma nova ajudante na Liga. Loris Lemaris.', contou Bruce e Clark ficou surpreso. 'Ela se ofereceu para nos ajudar, já que o reino da princesa Catherine fica em uma ilha.'

'Loris... Há muito tempo que não a vejo. Ela está por aqui?'

'Deve estar. Eu a vi conversando com a Canário Negro a pouco tempo...', contou Bruce. 'E Clark. Sei que a tentação é grande, mas tente deixar Savage realmente vivo quando o encontrar.'

'Já disse para não se preocupar.'

Superman saiu de perto dele e Batman manteve o ar sério.

((O))

**Baía de Metropolis**

Loris estava observando um carregamento com um binóculo. Iria ser transportado de navio para o reino agora comandado por Vandal Savage. Loris se ajeitou em cima de uma das caixas ali deixadas no píer e quase caiu, sendo pega no colo por Clark, já vestido com roupas civis. Ela sorriu para o ex-namorado.

'Clark...'

'Oi, Loris.', ele sorriu e a colocou no chão. 'Posso te ajudar na investigação.'

'É, eu não tenho o benefício da visão de raio-x e andar em terra não é o meu forte.', ela sorriu.

'Duvido que isso te impeça de fazer o melhor.', ele disse, charmoso.

'Que falta senti de você, Clark.', ela lhe deu um beijo.

'_Clark!_'

Loris e Clark se separaram ao verem o ar furioso de Lois. Cat estava de braços cruzados, sorrindo. Clark ficou sem graça, ajeitando o óculos. Loris não entendeu nada.

'Lois... O que faz aqui? E com a senhorita Grant?'

'Uma coisa que você deve ter desaprendido a fazer.', atacou Lois. 'Investigando! Trabalhando! O Chefe nos obrigou a uma parceria porque você saiu correndo, _me aban_... abandonando o barco! Que espécie de parceiro você é, Kent?', ela se queixou. 'Mas eu pensei, ele deve estar atrás de uma matéria bombástica, não se agarrando no cais com uma... loira!', a reporter olhou enciumada para Loris.

'Clark e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo.', esclareceu Loris.

'Não me diga...', Lois fez um ar irônico.

'E pelo visto, são bem íntimos.', disse Cat, maliciosa.

'Senhoritas, eu realmente não vejo necessidade nessa discussão.', cortou Clark. 'E Lois, eu estava sim investigando.'

'As amídalas dela?', perguntou Lois, sarcástica. 'Está no ramo errado, Clark, deveria fazer anatomia humana!'

'Espera aí, o que você é dele para ficar fazendo essa ceninha toda?', quis saber Loris, se irritando.

'Ceninha?!', repetiu Lois, irritada.

Clark resolveu se colocar entre as duas. Estava prevendo uma tempestade, até porque conhecia o mau gênio de Lois. Mas não podia negar que a repórter estar aparentemente com ciúmes, fazia bem ao seu ego. Sinal de que seu lado Superman não a impressionara tanto assim.

'Loris, a srta Lane é minha parceira no jornal. Nós trabalhamos juntos. A srta Grant também trabalha lá.', ele explicou.

'Fazendo matérias muito mais interessantes do que as da Lane.', garantiu Grant.

'Fofoca pura e simples, deixe claro, Cat.', alfinetou Lois.

'Ok, ok, eu já entendi.', disse Loris, querendo terminar com aquilo. 'Enquanto a gente discute, o carregamento está sendo levado. Vamos nos concentrar, sim?', ela pediu.

'E você, quem é?', quis saber Lois.

'Loris Lemaris. Sou ex-namorada de Clark.', ela contou e Lois mordeu o lábio, para esconder a surpresa. 'E... estou investigando também.'

'Ah, ótimo... competição.', murmurou Lois, de modo dúbio.

'Acho que não é bom toda essa aglomeração.', disse Loris, educada. 'Clark e eu continuamos juntos, fazendo nossa parte e não atrapalhamos vocês,ok?'

Cat assentiu e Lois apenas concordou para não dar ainda mais bandeira. Ela dirigiu um olhar irritado para Clark, que apenas mexeu no óculos e saiu dali ao lado de Cat. Loris olhou para Clark.

'E então. Você e essa Lane... O que vocês tem, afinal?'

'Somos parceiros no Planeta Diário, só isso.', ele disse, desviando o olhar.

'Só isso...'

'Apenas isso.', ele garantiu. 'Ela é só uma humana louca pela matéria do dia. Nada mais.', ele disse, fingindo pouco-caso.

'Sendo assim.', ela acariciou o rosto de Clark. 'Posso continuar a te ajudar?'

'Claro. Você é sempre bem-vinda, Loris.', ele garantiu.

Loris lhe deu um selinho.


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca é Tarde

Lois andava pelo cais, resmungando baixinho. Cat fez uma careta e se sentou em um banco. Lois parou e a fitou.

'Cat, nós estamos no meio de uma investigação.'

'Não me diga, Lois.', a loira tirou uma lixa de unha da bolsinha que carregava. 'Parecia mais uma sessão de ciúmes patrocinada por Lois Lane.', ela ironizou.

'Não seja mais ridícula do que já é, Cat.', disse Lois, aborrecida.

'Lane, Lane...', a loira começou a lixar as unhas, para exasperação da morena. 'Porque você não admite logo que está se roendo toda porque Clark e a loirinha ensebada estavam se agarrando lá atrás?'

'Grant, olha bem para minha cara, você acha mesmo que eu iria me importar com quem aquele caipira sai?! Eu só tenho pena do mau gosto da tal Lemaris!'

'Quem desdenha quer compraaar.', cantou Cat.

'Me poupe, Grant! Você sabe muito bem que estou focada na minha carreira, no meu futuro Pullitzer!', afirmou Lois.

'Lane, apesar de você parecer uma garota de gelo quando quer, sei que existe um coraçãozinho batendo aí.', Cat sorriu e Lois revirou os olhos. 'E não acho tão ruim você dar uma chance pro Kent, ele tem cara de ser beeem gostosinho.', ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

'Afe, já chega dessa conversa fiada!', exclamou Lois, irritada. 'Você vai ficar sentada aí a noite toda?!'

'Não.', a loira se ergueu e guardou a lixa. 'Vou para casa. Toda essa maresia está acabando com o meu cabelo. Tenha uma boa noite, Lane.'

'Grant, Perry mandou a gente fazer essa maldita matéria juntas!', lembrou Lois.

'Eu sei, Lois, mas tudo bem, eu já tenho uma matéria bombástica e quentinha na manga, um escândalo que abalará os quartos da Casa Branca! Tchauzinho!'

Cat foi embora e Lois ficou boquiaberta. Primeiro Clark a abandonara e agora aquela perua siliconada! Aquele não era o seu dia mesmo! Lois continuou a andar.

((O))

Clark usou a visão de raio-x. Havia uma enorme carregamento de armas sendo enviadas para Vandal Savage. Ele contou para Loris.

'Não podemos deixar que chegue até ele.'

'Não iremos. Está na hora do meu lado sereia aflorar.', ela sorriu, tirou as roupas, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã e se jogou na baía. Logo estava transformada em sereia. 'Se quiser, depois te levo para nadar comigo!'

'Será um prazer!', ele sorriu. 'Tome cuidado!'

'Deixa comigo!'

Loris saiu nadando. Clark ouviu Lois dar um gritinho e correu até onde ela estava em supervelocidade. Lois estava caída no chão e ele a ajudou a se erguer, preocupado.

'Lois, tudo bem?'

'Tudo, eu só quebrei o salto do sapato!', ela arrancou os sapatos com raiva e jogou dentro da baía. 'Você não deveria estar em outro lugar?'

'Loris e eu resolvemos nos separar para cobrir um terreno maior.', ele disse, sem entrar em detalhes. 'Lois, isso aqui não irá dar em nada, por que você não vai para casa? Aliás, cadê a srta Grant?', ele olhou em redor.

'Foi embora. A maresia faz mal aos cabelos dela.', disse Lois com um ar zombeteiro. 'E eu não vou embora deixando a matéria para você, Kent!'

'Lois, você só pensa nisso?', ele perguntou, exasperado.

'Eu tenho foco em coisas importantes e não na quantidade de casinhos que vou arranjar!', ela exclamou, saindo de perto dele.

'Lois, pelo amor de Deus, porque você é tão teimosa, está escuro, quase não tem ninguém aqui, é perigoso e... Lois, está me ouvindo?!', ele perguntou, andando atrás dela.

'Estou, mamãe, só não estou a fim de te dar atenção!', ela ironizou, continuando a andar.

Clark ia continuar a discussão, mas viu um grupo de homens vindo em direção à eles. Ele segurou o braço de Lois.

'Lois, vem vindo gente estranha.'

'Me larga, caipira!', ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era surpreendemente forte. 'Me solta ou te faço soltar!', ela ameaçou.

'Lois, é melhor a gente sair daqui!'

'Não!', ela teimou, se remexendo.

Clark, vendo que eles seriam flagrados e que era tudo que ele menos precisava naquele momento, agarrou Lois pela cintura e a encostou naqueles grandes conteineres que haviam no cais. Ele lhe deu um beijo somente para silência-la. Lois ficou surpresa.

Logo, Clark se viu aproveitando o beijo, aprofundando-o, enquanto Lois parou de resistir e o abraçou pelo pescoço, explorando a boca dele com sua língua. Queria sentir o seu sabor há muito tempo, deu-se conta. Clark a puxou mais para si. Era como se uma dose cavalar de kryptonita vermelha houvesse sido despejada em seu organismo. O beijo de Lois era como uma droga que viciara imediatamente o seu corpo. Ele nunca tinha sentido algo tão poderoso assim.

'Vão para um quarto, vocês dois!', zombou um homem e os outros riram.

Os homens foram embora e Lois e Clark se separaram. Eles mal conseguiam se olhar, sem graça um com o outro. Lois pigarreou e ajeitou as roupas, que estavam amassadas.

'Bem, temos trabalho a fazer.', ela continuava encostada ao conteiner, pois suas pernas estavam ainda amolecidas.

'Lois, é mais seguro você ir para casa e...', ele começou a falar, quando ouviu o canto da sereia de Loris. Era sua deixa. 'Preciso ver como Loris está.'

'Ah, claro... Loris...', ela murmurou, evitando fazer uma careta. 'E eu não vou pra casa.'

'Lois, não tem nada aqui, você não vê?! Definitivamente, seu feeling de repórter está quebrado, não é a toa que não consegue mais boas entrevistas!', ele espicaçou de propósito, para atingir o ego dela.

'Dane-se, seu caipira idiota! Engole essa matéria, estou fora!', exclamou Lois, dando-lhe um empurrão e saindo dali irritada.

Clark respirou fundo, mais aliviado e alçou voo já vestido como Superman.

Superman entrou no navio e inspecionou mais de perto as caixas, usando a visão de raio-x. Em uma, ele não conseguiu ver nada e logo deduziu que era revestida de chumbo. Clark a abriu com sua superforça e caiu no chão, debilitado. Era um grande estoque de kryptonita verde.

((O))

Mulher-Maravilha derrubou dez homens de uma só vez pela parte frontal do armazém de Vandal Savage, enquanto Batman fazia o mesmo pela parte de trás. O cruzado de capa descobriu que o armazém era só o começo daquilo tudo. Escondia algo maior. Havia uma entrada subterrânea. Diana pousou ao lado dele.

'Parece que Savage tem grandes planos.', ela comentou.

'Sempre tem. Vamos entrar.', disse Bruce, armando-se.

Os heróis tiveram que lutar com mais alguns seguranças e viram cientistas reunidos, concentrados em um enorme robô que deveria ser manipulado por mãos humanas. O _Lexos._ Diana e Bruce trocaram um olhar de compreensão.

'Lex Luthor.', disse Bruce, sério.

'Por que isso não me espanta?', concluiu Diana.

((O))

Superman tentava se erguer, sem sucesso. Loris dominara os homens com seu canto e entrou no navio, indo desviar sua rota. Superman estava cada vez mais fraco. Era uma exposição intensa a quantidade enorme de kryptonita verde. Aquilo poderia matá-lo.

Lois entrou no local e com dificuldade, pegou o herói pelos braços, esforçando-se para tirá-lo dali, mesmo ele sendo tão pesado.

'Você é mesmo um homem de aço! Pelo menos, pesa como se fosse! Mas fica frio, eu te tiro daqui!'

'É melhor... você... ir... embora...', ele murmurou, fraco.

'Sem essa!', ela continuou a arrastá-lo para longe da kryptonita. 'Lanes não fogem de suas batalhas, Super! Clark caiu como um pato na minha encenação, mas também, ele é um banana!', ela se vangloriou. A repórter conseguiu tirar o herói de perto da kryptonita. 'Pronto, aqui acho que está bom.', ela sentou ao lado dele, cansada. 'Esse Savage está querendo mais do que ter um pequeno país da Europa ao seus pés, senão ele não tentaria te matar. Sei o que a kryptonita verde faz com você.', ela disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele.

'Obrigado... _Lo_... srta Lane.', ele se corrigiu à tempo.

'Pode me chamar de Lois.', ela sorriu.

Os dois trocaram um olhar carinhoso. Clark estava realmente grato à Lois. A teimosia dela salvara sua vida. Logo, ele se viu reestabelecido e se ergueu.

'É melhor eu tirá-la daqui, pode ser perigoso e...', ele parou ao ouvir o recado de Loris com sua super audição. Ela conseguira desviar o navio. 'Minha missão aqui acabou.'

'Ok.', ela aceitou a mão dele que estava estendida. 'Tudo está bem quando acaba bem.'

Superman segurou Lois no colo e voou com a morena, que ficou fascinada. Ele pousou com ela no píer, enquanto Loris também já retornava à terra firme. Lois lançou um olhar encantado para o herói.

'Foi muito bom poder vê-lo novamente.'

'A srta foi quem me salvou hoje.', ele sorriu.

'Imagina!', ela tocou no **S** no peito largo dele. 'Eu... só segui o seu exemplo. Você é o verdadeiro herói.'

'Nem todos precisamos ter super poderes para salvar as pessoas. Há vários modos de se fazer isso.', ele disse, olhando-a com carinho.

'Assim me deixa envergonhada.', ela circulou o **S** com o dedo.

Loris se aproximou, quebrando o clima.

'Deveria se envergonhar mesmo.', disse a sereia, jogando os sapatos de Lois no chão. 'Sabia que isso suja o meio ambiente?'

'Hum... desculpe.', disse Lois, com um olhar arrogante. 'Porque você está com os cabelos molhados?'

'Ahn, eu...', Loris tocou nos seus próprios cabelos. 'Me desequilibrei.'

'Cuidado, isso pode sujar a baía também.', ironizou Lois, venenosa e Clark ficou com um ar de riso. Lois era impossível. Loris cruzou os braços, indignada. 'Agora eu vou. Tchau, Superman.'

Lois e Loris trocaram um olhar hostil, a morena pegou os sapatos e jogou-os em uma caçamba de lixo próxima. A sereia olhou para Clark.

'Ela é sempre assim mal-educada?'

'Lois só não gosta de levar desaforo pra casa.', ele justificou. Ele levantou voo. 'Vou cuidar do carregamento.'

Clark levou o navio para longe dali e Loris suspirou, chateada, voltando a mergulhar na baía.

((O))

**QG da Liga da Justiça**

'Lex Luthor parecia ter um plano bem definido.', disse Bruce, mostrando o _Lexos_. 'E isso incluía você, Superman. O robô pode armazenar uma grande carga de kryptonita.'

'Sabia que não deveria confiar em Lex. Ele nunca me inspirou boa coisa.', disse Superman, olhando para o Lexos. 'E ainda por cima está de conluio com o criminoso do Savage. Só posso pensar que vem coisa pior por aí.'

'Flash e Lanterna foram repudiados ao tentarem entrar no reino da princesa Catherine. Savage não quer a interferência da Liga da Justiça e exige que a princesa retorne para lá imediatamente.', disse Martian.

'Ele pode fazer isso?', perguntou Bruce.

'Pelo que Savage falou... Ele se casou coma princesa no civil.', contou Martian, para a supresa dos heróis. 'Ele tem plenos poderes para agir, além da procuração, é o príncipe consorte do reino.'

'Não acredito que Catherine foi tão tola assim...', murmurou Bruce. 'Vandal com todo esse poder é o pior que poderia acontecer. E agora ainda tem Lex Luthor como aliado...'

'O grande objetivo de Vandal sempre foi destruir a Liga da Justiça e tudo que ela representa.', disse Martian, sério.

'Vamos impedir que ele consiga isso.', garantiu Superman, sério.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Lois saiu da sala de Perry e esbarrou em Clark. Ele ajeitou o óculos e recolheu os papéis que deixara cair.

'Desculpe, Lois.'

'Tudo bem.', ela pegou os papéis. 'Onde você estava?'

'Ah... eu... estava vendo sobre essa história do reino invadido da princesa Catherine.'

'Ótimo, porque convenci Perry a ir até lá.', ela contou, empolgada. 'Vou cobrir esse golpe de estado de perto.'

'Mas Lois... Isso é perigoso e...'

'Nem começa, Smallville!', ela ergueu a mão. 'Sou uma reporter, tenho que estar onde a notícia está acontecendo, não posso ficar em casa na internet ou em frente à televisão comendo pipoca! Aprenda isso, Kent: se quer ser um bom repórter, o melhor de todos, tem que aprender a se arriscar!'

'Anotado, Lois.', ele deu um sorrisinho. Admirava essa faceta destemida da reporter e não esquecera que ela o salvara no cais. 'E você vai sozinha?'

'Jimmy vai comigo. E você também, se não estiver com medinho...', ela fez um ar zombeteiro.

'Não estou não. Sou apenas cauteloso.', ele justificou e ela deu um sorrisinho. 'Acho que é uma boa ideia ir mesmo...', murmurou Clark, pensando que era uma boa maneira de conseguir chegar perto de Vandal Savage sem atrair a atenção de todos. 'Além do mais, alguém precisa ficar de olho em você, não é, Lois?'

'De olho em mim?! Olha bem pra minha cara, Smallville, eu me garanto sozinha, ok? Por acaso você me viu caindo na água?! Ahn, ahn?', ela questionou, referindo-se a Loris. 'Aliás, onde você se meteu aquele tempo todo?'

'Ah, eu... eu... acho que me perdi.', ele fez um de desculpas.

'Se perdeu? Você é inacreditável, Smallville...', ela disse e depois murmurou, baixinho. 'Nem parece o mesmo que me beijou daquele jeito...', ela pegou um donut para comer.

'Ahn?', ele mexeu no óculos, olhando para a repórter. Então ela também lembrava do beijo! 'O que você disse?', ele sondou.

'Eu? Nada.', ela se fez de desentendida. 'Quer um donut?', ofereceu.

'Claro.', ele estendeu a mão, mas ela recuou.

'Não o meu! Vai buscar um! E aproveita e me traz um copo de café.', ela mandou.

Clark olhou-a incrédulo. Como Lois conseguia ser tão mandona? E de onde ela tirava essa ideia de que ele sempre a obedeceria? Lois o fitou, impaciente.

'Vai, Smallville, não tenho o dia todo! Vou reservar as passagens para nossa viagem!'

Clark bufou, mas foi buscar o donut e o café. Mas quando retornou, usou o sopro gelado para esfriar o café da morena. Lois pegou o copo.

'Obrigado.', ela sorveu o café e fez uma careta. 'Está gelado!'

Clark deu de ombros como quem não podia fazer nada em relação à isso e Lois se ergueu para buscar mais café. Ele pegou o donut dela. Logo depois, sentiu uma borracha sendo jogada contra sua cabeça. Lois o olhou, irritada e escondeu a caixa de donuts. Clark riu baixinho.

((O))

**LexCorp**

Lex deu um forte murro na mesa. Era inadmissível que o alienígena tivesse conseguido escapar de suas garras! Teria sido perfeito se Superman tivesse morrido por causa da kryptonita verde. Mas Lex não desistira. Nunca recuaria enquanto não acabasse com o herói. Tess entrou na sala.

'O sr Savage entrou em contato. Ele disse que as portas do Reino estão abertas para o senhor. E que conseguiu uma carga de kryptonita...'

'A verde não matou aquele alien!', exclamou Lex, indignado.

'Kryptonita vermelha. Ele quer saber se o senhor gostaria de testar os efeitos no Homem de Aço.', ela informou.

Lex ficou pensativo. Sua vontade era matar Superman imediatamente, mas fazer testes com ele também não era de todo ruim.

'Diga que eu aceito a oferta. Prepare minha viagem. Tenho assuntos a discutir com Savage.'

'Será feito, sr. Luthor.'

Tess saiu da sala presidencial e Lex sorriu para si mesmo.

((O))

Clark estava tomando banho após salvar uma cidade no interior da Itália de um incêndio. Seu uniforme ficara todo sujo de fuligem e ele dera sua capa para uma menininha que chorava sem parar querendo a mãe. A garotinha abrira um largo sorriso. Aquilo enchia o coração de Clark e o lembrava porque ele usava seus poderes para salvar os humanos.

Clark saiu do banho com uma toalha vermelha envolta em sua cintura e ouviu batidas na porta. Ele colocou o óculos e foi atender. Lois ficou boquiaberta quando a porta se abriu. Quem diria que debaixo daquelas ternos largos que o caipira usava havia músculos tão bem definidos...

'Achei que você estava _nu_... pronto!', ela se corrigiu à tempo.

'Ahn... resolvi tomar um banho antes da viagem.', ele falou. 'Você já reservou as passagens?'

'Passagens...', ela repetiu, desviando com custo o olhar do peitoral bem definido dele. 'Sim, sim. Reservadas. Leve roupas. Quer dizer...'

'Eu vou arrumar minha mala então.', ele disse, não percebendo o estado dela.

'Okay.' Ela entrou e sentou no sofá.

'Pode ficar à vontade, Lois.', ele disse, com ironia e ia fechar a porta quando Loris apareceu. 'Loris?'

'Ei, Clark.', ela admirou o físico do rapaz. 'Tudo bem?'

'Tudo.', ele mexeu no óculos e olhou de esguelha para Lois, que fingia ler atentamente uma revista. 'O que faz aqui?'

'Ah, eu...', ela mexeu no cabelo. 'Queria saber se você queria nadar comigo. Lembra que eu falei que ia te chamar?', ela sorriu.

Clark voltou a olhar de soslaio para Lois, que permanecia na mesma posição, lendo a revista tranquilamente. Ele fez um ar de desculpa para Loris.

'Eu não posso. Tenho que viajar à trabalho.'

'Ah...', só então a sereia viu Lois. Ela fez uma careta. 'Entendo. Quando você voltar, a gente se fala. Bom trabalho.', ela o puxou e lhe deu um beijo, para surpresa de Clark. Loris piscou. 'Pra você lembrar de mim na viagem.'

Clark apenas sorriu. O beijo da sereia não lhe causara o mesmo impacto do que o de Lois. Loris beijava bem, mas não era como se ele tivesse pego um foguete para ir para Lua e retornado no mesmo segundo. Loris fez um gesto de adeus para Clark e saiu. Ele fechou a porta.

'Vou me vestir e preparar a mala. Coisa rápida.'

'Fique à vontade, Clark.', disse Lois, calma.

Clark foi para o quarto e Lois fechou a revista. Já detestava Loris Lemaris.


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca é Tarde

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Bruce entrou na sala de jantar, onde Alfred servia Catherine com uma sopa. O mordomo olhou para o patrão, que estava bastante sério.

'Patrão Bruce, como foi sua viagem?'

'Boa, Alfred, obrigado.', disse Bruce, educado.

'Oi, Bruce!', cumprimentou Catherine, sorrindo.

'Alfred, você poderia nos deixar à sós um minuto?', pediu Bruce.

'Claro, patrão. Deseja que eu lhe traga algo para comer ou beber depois?'

'Não, por enquanto não. Descanse um pouco.', disse Bruce, dando um tapinha amigável no mordomo.

Alfred fez uma mesura e saiu dali, indo para a cozinha. Catherine sorriu para o bilionário.

'Alfred te adora. Fala tão bem de você...', ela comentou.

'Ele também é muito importante para mim.', disse Bruce, sincero, sentando em uma cadeira. Ele fitou a princesa com seriedade. 'Eu vou ser direto, Catherine. Porque você casou com Vandal Savage?'

Catherine ficou pálida e bebeu um pouco dágua. Ela ficou alguns segundos calada e Bruce esperou que ela falasse. Catherine fitou Bruce.

'É sua culpa.', ela acusou, surpreendendo-o.

'Minha culpa?'

'Sim! Tudo isso é sua culpa!', ela se ergueu da cadeira. 'Todas as loucuras que venho fazendo é por sua causa! Pra chamar sua atenção! Mas como sempre, você prefere bancar o playboy que se ocupa em fazer uma fila de mulheres, e ainda por cima resolveu incluir a minha amiga!'

'Catherine, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa!', ele se queixou.

'Bruce, será que você não enxerga o óbvio?! Será que você é cego como um morcego?!', ela cruzou os braços. 'Eu te amo, Bruce. Eu ainda amo você, apesar de tudo...'

'Catherine, isso não tem o menor nexo...', ele se ergueu e a fitou.

'O amor não precisa fazer sentido para existir.', ela disse, séria e depois suspirou. 'Bruce, depois que rompemos, eu fiquei arrasada. Senti que havia perdido o grande amor da minha vida. E então conheci _Marcus_, ou melhor Vandal... Ele era tão gentil, educado, parecia apaixonado por mim... Ele era devotado à mim! Era sincero! Ou pelo menos, parecia...', ela suspirou de novo. 'Fui uma tola. Mas estava ferida. Foi o meu jeito de descontar. Eu achei que quando você soubesse sobre o meu novo relacionamento, ficaria com ciúmes, mas não... Não Bruce Wayne!', ela agitou os braços. 'O solteiro mais cobiçado de Gotham! Quando eu te vi com a Diana, não acreditei! E depois que vi que era sério... eu quis morrer!', ela começou a chorar. 'Vandal percebeu minha fragilidade... E depois de uma bebedeira, nos casamos no civil. Como eu fui burra!', ela se lamentou.

Bruce estava estupefato com aquela revelação. Não sabia que Catherine poderia ser tão infantil.

'A questão agora, Catherine, é que Vandal governa o seu reino e seu povo precisa de você. Vandal exige que você retorne para lá. Mas eu não acho prudente. Não acho que seja capaz de lidar com isso.'

'Acha que serei manipulada...', ela disse, ofendida. 'Você tem tão pouco respeito assim por mim?'

'É por ter respeito por você que eu me poupo de falar algumas coisas...',e le murmurou, irritado e foi beber um pouco de uísque.

Catherine seguiu Bruce e o segurou pelo braço, forçando a olhá-lo.

'Eu sei que fiz tudo errado. Com você, com meu reino, comigo mesma. Deixe-me tentar consertar.', ela pediu.

'Catherine...'

'Bruce...', ela tocou no rosto dele com carinho. 'Você não sente mais nada por mim? Nem uma faísca? Nós éramos tão loucos um pelo outro...'

'Faz muito tempo.'

'Nem tanto tempo assim...', ela sussurrou e lhe deu um beijo.

Bruce afastou Catherine, que ficou com olhos verdes umedecidos.

'Chega, Catherine. Pense em tudo que vem acontecendo e pense no seu reino. Vandal Savage não está brincando. Precisamos que você tome uma atitude concreta. Pense bem. Depois nos falamos.'

Bruce subiu a escada, indo para o seu quarto e Catherine começou a chorar.

((O))

**Aeroporto de Metropolis**

**Dentro do avião**

Lois tentava abrir o pacote de salgadinhos sem sucesso. Ao lado dela, Clark pegou o pacote e o abriu com facilidade, entregando à morena. Lois sorriu, educada.

'Obrigado, Smallville.', ela começou a comer os salgadinhos.

Clark se ajeitou na poltrona. Ele mexeu no óculos e olhou para Lois.

'Então, Lois... Sei que você tem mais experiência no jornalismo...'

'Aham...', ela continuou a comer o salgadinho.

'E... bem, Loris adora esporte. Natação, principalmente. E ela gostaria a voltar a escrever, trabalhar nesse ramo...'

'Que bom pra ela.', disse Lois, indiferente.

'E eu pensei em... recomendá-la ao Planeta.', ele falou e Lois o fitou. 'Soube que tem uma vaga e Loris entende mesmo de esporte.'

'Imagino.', disse Lois, tentando não imprimir ironia à voz.

'Então... Só que eu estou com um pouco de vergonha de falar com o sr. White. Você acha que eu devo?'

_Não, você deveria manter essa loira falsa bem longe antes que eu a esgane!,_ pensou Lois, mas viu que estava sendo irracional em ter ciúmes de Clark, afinal de contas eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento, mal eram amigos. Lois deu de ombros.

'Uma recomendação não fará Perry te matar. Se você acha que ela é tão boa assim...'

'Eu acho.', ele assegurou. 'Obrigado, Lois.'

'Disponha, Smallville.', ela disse, educada e jogou o saquinho no lixo e colocou fones de ouvido. Pretendia dormir a viagem toda.

((O))

**Gotham City**

Batman voltou de mais uma ronda. Ele tirou o uniforme na bat-caverna (com Catherine na mansão, todo cuidado era pouco) e subiu para o quarto. Diana estava deitada na cama lendo um livro. Bruce sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho.

'Boa noite, princesa.'

'Boa noite, morceguinho.', ela sorriu. 'Como foi sua ronda?'

'Cansativa como sempre. Houve também uma suspeita de plano de fuga do Coringa. O Comissário Gordon estava tenso. Eu fui até Arkham e Coringa ficou falando aquele monte de loucuras como sempre...'

'Ele nunca vai deixar de te perseguir.', disse Diana, acertadamente.

'Ele quer me fazer cruzar a linha.', disse Bruce, sombrio. 'Não irá conseguir. ', assegurou e tirou a blusa, diante do olhar de apreciação da amazona. Ele lhe deu um olhar malicioso. 'Quer me acompanhar no banho?'

'Sabe que estava mesmo precisando de um banho?', ela largou o livro e foi para o banheiro junto com Bruce.

Bruce ligou o chuveiro e tirou o resto das roupas, enquanto Diana fazia o mesmo. Ela passou as unhas pelo peito musculoso dele e depois o beijou com paixão. Bruce aprofundou o beijo, segurando-a pela cintura, depois escorregando as mãos até as nádegas dela. Diana sentia a excitação dele e ela também estava ficando úmida. Os dois entraram no chuveiro e Bruce lambeu o bico do seio direito da morena, enquanto massageava o outro, fazendo-a gemer. Ele repetiu o mesmo com outro seio e depois começou a sugá-los vorazmente. Diana encostou na parede do box e tocou no membro já rígido dele, massageando-o. Bruce usou os dedos para penetrá-la, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Os dois voltaram a se beijar e Diana envolveu-o com suas pernas, enquanto ele a penetrava, dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes, até chegarem ao clímax.

((O))

Clark acordou e olhou para seu lado direito. Jimmy estava dormindo de boca aberta e babando. Clark achou graça. O repórter olhou para o lado direito e viu Lois recostada no ombro dele. Ela tinha o perfume das flores e Clark aspirou-o quase sem perceber. Ela ficava tão bonita dormindo, parecia uma menininha, ele pensou. Clark sorriu e tocou no rosto dela com delicadeza, para a morena acordar, já que eles haviam chegado no seu destino.

'Lois...'

'Hum?'

'Lois, nós chegamos. Você precisa acordar.', ele disse, com carinho.

Lois abriu os olhos lentamente. Havia sonhado com o beijo que ela e Clark trocaram. Ela acordou com um sorriso sonhador e viu Clark. Foi então que Lois despertou completamente, se afastando dele. Clark se sentiu meio vazio. Lois ajeitou o cabelo.

'Ainda bem, parecia que não íamos chegar nunca!', ela exclamou e jogou uma almofadinha no rosto de Jimmy, fazendo o fotógrafo acordar e quase cair da poltrona. 'Acorda, Jimbo!'

Jimmy acordou confuso e olhou para Clark, que segurava o riso.

((O))

**Recepção do hotel**

Lois se inclinou no balcão,irritada. Jimmy e Clark olhavam para os lados, temendo o escândalo.

'Como assim só tem um quarto de solteiro e um de casal?! Eu reservei três!'

'Senhorita, eu já expliquei, esses dias o país está muito movimentado, é uma época de férias e os quartos estão todos ocupados, só restaram esses.', explicou a recepcionista calmamente.

'É o fim da picada!', Lois bufou e olhou para os seus companheiros. 'Ok, vocês ficam no de solteiro.', ela decidiu e eles protestaram. 'Não quero saber de reclamações!'

Jimmy puxou Lois para o braço em um canto. Ele falou em uma voz mais baixa.

'Lois, eu acho melhor você ficar com o CK no quarto de casal.', ele sugeriu e ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a cortou. 'Pensa bem! Muita gente não pode saber que somos da imprensa! Sabe como as coisas estão tensas por aqui! Você e o CK ficam no quarto fingindo que são um casal, qual o problema? Eu fico no de solteiro. E quem sabe, eu não consiga alguém na night...', ele deu um sorrisinho e Lois fez um ar incrédulo. 'Poxa, sonhar não custa nada, Lois.'

Lois revirou os olhos, mas foi obrigada a concordar.

'Ok, que seja.', ela e Jimmy voltaram para perto de Clark. 'Ok, caipira, você fica no mesmo quarto que eu.', ela informou e ele ficou surpreso. Ela olhou para a recepcionista. 'Podemos não ser oficialmente um casal, mas que se dane, não estamos mais em Metropolis, podemos aproveitar!', ela deu um sorriso falso e enlaçou Clark pelo braço. 'O quarto de casal é nosso. O rapazinho fica com o de solteiro.'

'Tudo bem.', a recepcionista sorriu, aliviada por não haver escândalo. 'Sejam muito bem-vindos e aproveitem sua estada.', ela lhes deu as chaves.

'Vamos sim.', Lois sorriu e olhou para Clark. 'Vamos, docinho?'

'Claro, amorzinho.', ele lhe deu um sorriso falso.

Os três seguiram para os quartos com o responsável pelas bagagens e Jimmy sorriu consigo mesmo. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para Lois e Clark perceberem que ficariam ótimos juntos.

((O))

**Gotham City**

Diana e Bruce estavam se beijando em pleno ar. A amazona costumava flutuar quase toda vez que estava com o namorado. Os dois pousaram na varanda do quarto quando ouviram batidas na porta. Bruce foi atender e viu um Alfred com uma expressão tensa.

'O que foi, Alfred?'

'Patrão Bruce, eu fui perguntar a princesa Catherine se ela desejava algo antes de me recolher. Bati na porta várias vezes e ninguém atendeu. Preocupado, tomei a liberdade de abri-la. Não havia ninguém lá.', ele contou por fim.

Bruce e Diana arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

'Ninguém? Como assim, Alfred?'., os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Absolutamente ninguém. Vasculhei cada canto do quarto. A princesa foi embora.'

'Oh meu Deus...', Bruce colocou a mão no cabelo. 'Catherine vai fazer alguma besteira...'

'Talvez não, Bruce.', achou Diana, tentando ser otimista. 'Talvez ela vá tomar uma atitude em relação ao reino e expulsar Vandal Savage.'

'Duvido. Ela vai querer me provocar...', ele murmurou, inconformado.

'E porque ela faria isso?', estranhou Diana.

Bruce olhou para Alfred e depois para a namorada.

'Catherine está obcecada por mim. Ela... insiste que está apaixonada por mim e... ela me beijou.', ele contou.

'Como é?', Diana ficou boquiaberta.

((O))

Lois entregou um lençol e um travesseiro para Clark. Ele franziu a testa, sem entender.

'Pra que isso, Lois?'

'Para você dormir, caipira.', ela disse, com uma expressão tranquila.

'Só que nós estamos no mesmo quarto.', ele jogou o lençol e o travesseiro na cama de casal. 'A gente decide quem fica com a cama no cara e coroa.'

'Que tal eu ficar com a cama e você com o que eu já tinha te dado?'

'Que tal a gente revezar as noites?'

'Que tal a gente não revezar?'

'Bem, é uma cama grande. Que tal a gente dividir?', ele sorriu.

'Que tal a gente revezar?', ela cruzou os braços.

'Fechado.', ele disse, satisfeito.

Lois revirou os olhos e entrou no banheiro. Clark pegou o travesseiro e o lençol e levou para o sofá. Seria cavalheiro e deixaria ela passar a primeira noite na cama. Seu celular tocou. Era Bruce. Com notícias preocupantes.

'Como assim ela sumiu?', quis saber Clark.

'Eu não sei. Simplesmente foi embora. Clark, você poderia dar uma olhada por aí para ver se ela chegou. Eu estou indo para o aeroporto de Gotham tentar detê-la caso ainda não tenha embarcado.'

'Bruce, mas por um lado, ela é a soberana desse reino. Talvez ela tenha decidido resolver as coisas.'

'Vá por mim, Clark, ela não vai.', assegurou Bruce. 'Se você encontrá-la, me avise.'

'Ok. Pode deixar.'

Clark desligou o celular e viu Lois sair do banheiro enrolada em um roupão branco. Ela se abraçou e sorriu.

'É tão confortável. Em Metropolis não vendem roupões assim. Ele parece uma segunda pele.', ela foi escovar o cabelo.

Clark viu que o roupão havia escorregado levemente e mostrava o contorno do ombro delicado da morena. Ele começou a imaginar como ela seria sem aquele pano cobrindo-a. Clark balançou a cabeça e decidiu sair dali. Quando Lois olhou para trás, o rapaz já havia sumido.

((O))

**Gotham City**

Bruce voltou para a mansão com um ar frustrado. Não havia encontrado Catherine. Diana entrou na sala e lhe estendeu um papel. Pela expressão dela, Bruce sabia que Diana estava chateada com o beijo que Catherine havia lhe dado e nem o fato dele não ter correspondido parecia ter arrefecido o ânimo da amazona. Bruce pegou o papel.

'O que é isso?'

'Um recado de Catherine para você.', contou Diana. 'O papel caiu debaixo da cama, por isso ninguém tinha visto. Lê.'

Bruce leu o recado da princesa:

_Bruce,_

_Sei que estou sendo um fardo para você aqui. E sendo bem sincera, não quero ficar. Não assim, estando perto de você, sem poder ao menos tocá-lo. Jamais esquecerei os dias que tivemos juntos. Meu povo e meu destino me espera. Não posso mais adiar. _

_Amor,_

_Catherine_

Bruce deu um suspirou puxado e olhou para a séria Diana.

'Ela enfiou na cabeça que me ama e não tem quem a demova dessa idéia. Voltar para o reino não me parece uma boa opção. Catherine não tem forças para lutar contra Vandal Savage.'

'Também acho que não. Vou ajudar a tirar Vandal do trono, nem que seja à força. Depois veremos como vai ser daqui por diante.'

'Diana...', ele a segurou pelo braço antes que a morena saísse. 'Eu não sinto mais nada por Catherine. Não tem porque você ficar assim.'

'Eu só queria que você houvesse me contado antes sobre o beijo. Mas como sempre, em relação à Catherine, eu acabo descobrindo quando não há mais modos de vocês esconder...'

'Não está sendo justa, Diana.', queixou-se Bruce.

'Não estou?', ela cruzou os braços. 'Seja sincero. Você ainda tem algum sentimento por Catherine?'

'Tenho.', ele afirmou. 'Pena. Porque ela está metendo os pés pelas mãos e logo todos irão sofrer com isso. Catherine não serve para mim, assim como eu não sirvo para ela. E esse amor dela é pura obsessão.'

'Talvez ela realmente te ame.', insistiu Diana, exasperando Bruce.

'Que seja. Então ela terá que me esquecer. E voce tem que aprender a confiar em mim. Senão eu não sei como o que temos poderá dar certo.'

Bruce saiu dali para ir para a bat-caverna e Diana suspirou, já arrependida.


	11. Chapter 11

Nunca é Tarde

Superman não viu sinal da princesa Catherine. Muito provavelmente ela já estava no castelo, mas ele não poderia invadir o local a menos que Catherine estivesse correndo risco de vida e conforme Batman lhe contara, a princesa voltara para casa voluntariamente. O herói já estava pensando em voltar para o hotel quando viu um carreata de cinco carros pretos dirigindo-se para o leste do reino. Resolveu segui-los, pois os homens estavam vestidos com os mesmos trajes daqueles que ele vira no cais de Metropolis.

Quando os homens avistaram o herói, começaram a atirar contra ele, porém as balas batiam em seu peito e ricocheteavam. Superman viu que havia nas cargas um grande estoque de armas, metralhadoras, fuzis e revólveres, mas na última caixa havia algo que realmente afetava o Homem de Aço: kryptonita vermelha.

Assim que Clark entrou em contato com a pedra, seus olhos ficaram avermelhados e derrubou todos os homens, prendendo-os com uma barra de ferro. Segurou pelo colarinho aquele que parecia ser o chefe de todos e ficou na beirada de um precipício. O homem se desesperou.

'O que... O que você vai fazer?', o homem olhou para baixo.

'Depende de você.', disse Clark, ameaçador. 'Pra onde iriam levar esse carregamento?'

'Para... para o príncipe Savage.'

'E pra quê a kryptonita vermelha?'

'Eu não sei!'

'Mentira!', gritou Clark, sacudindo o homem.

'É verdade, juro por Deus!', gritou o homem, desesperado. 'Ele só pediu que buscássemos no cais e foi isso que fizemos! Eu só cumpro ordens! Ouvi dizer que é para um amigo dele!'

'Um amigo?', repetiu Clark. 'Seria Lex Luthor?', repetiu, com raiva.

'Eu não sei!'

'Não minta pra mim!', ordenou Clark, deixando o homem perigosamente próximo de cair.

'Eu juro!', gritou o homem, chorando. 'Por favor, eu sou só um empregado! Só obedeço ordens!'

Clark acreditou no homem e o atirou no chão, que desmaiou. O herói usou sua visão de calor para derreter todas as armas e pegou a caixa de kryptonita vermelha, lançando-a com toda sua força para fora da atmosfera.

((O))

Lois pegou sua bolsa e estava saindo quando Clark entrou no quarto. Ela achou o semblante dele diferente. Mesmo assim, decidiu abordá-lo.

'Ainda bem que você apareceu! Sabe que esses seus sumiços me irritam?! Acabou de cair uma bomba nesse reino e você passeando!'

'Estou fazendo coisas mais importantes que você, Lane.', ele disse, arrogante.

'Ah é? O quê, posso saber?', ela cruzou os braços. 'Achou alguma fazenda por aí e resolveu matar as saudades de tirar o leite das vacas? A notícia está acontecendo, Clark, não tenho tempo pra discutir bobagens com você!'

Lois ia sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço com força, surpreendendo-a.

'Sabe que eu acho você extremamente cheia de si para uma simples humana?'

'Do quê você está falando?', ela franziu a testa, sem entender.

'O que você tem demais?', ele a olhou de alto a baixo. 'Não tem poderes, tem um corpo bonito, é verdade, mas não é do tipo que se sairia bem em uma luta, precisa sempre de alguém para te defender...', ele desdenhou.

'Você enlouqueceu?! Que papo doido é esse?! Me larga!', ela ordenou, sacudindo-se, mas não conseguiu se libertar. 'Você andou se drogando, Kent?!'

'Você não faz o meu tipo. Não está à minha altura.', ele afirmou.

Lois sentiu o impacto das palavras dele, mas não iria se rebaixar.

'Bom, eu também não gosto de caipiras bestas, então estamos quites! Vá procurar alguém da sua turma e de me deixa em paz!'

'Mas você me intriga.', ele disse, sem lhe dar ouvidos. Clark a puxou pela cintura. 'Eu realmente preciso entender isso...'

Clark roubou um beijo de Lois. Ela não correspondeu, pois começara a se assustar. Lois tentou empurrá-lo, mas Clark parecia um muro de pedra. Ele a fitou.

'Você beija melhor do que isso, Lane.'

'ME LARGA!', ela berrou, até que conseguiu se afastar. Lois lhe deu um forte tapa. 'SEU IDIOTA! NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE EM MIM!'

'Por que não?', ele sorriu, arrogante. 'Eu sei que você gosta.'

Clark a agarrou e a jogou em cima da cama, voltando a beijá-la. Lois se debateu, realmente assustada.

'ME SOLTAA!', ela dava murros nele, em vão. Lois começou a chorar. 'Me larga!'

Clark viu o choro da repórter e o fez cair em si. Estava machucando-a, era só ver pelos pulsos vermelhos dela. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça.

'Lois, me desculpa, eu...', ele tentou tocar seu rosto, mas ela fugiu. 'Lois, me perdoa!'

'Nunca mais encoste em mim, Clark Kent. Eu nunca mais quero você perto de mim.', ela disse, magoada e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

'Lois!', ele ainda gritou.

Clark deu um suspiro, mortalmente arrependido.

((O))

**Gotham City**

Batman sentado ao lado de um dos gárgulas de um antigo prédio da cidade quando Mulher-Maravilha pousou ao lado dele. Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar. Ela olhou para a bela vista da cidade.

'Então... Catherine realmente retornou para o seu reino... E para Savage...'

'É o que parece. Logo teremos notícias.', ele disse, seco.

'Algumas mulheres são tolas...', ela murmurou e o fitou. 'Eu sou uma delas. Me perdoe, Bruce. Eu estou me comportando como uma adolescente boba, mas é que... eu nunca tive... alguém com quem me importar... como eu me importo com você.', ela declarou e ele a fitou, atento. 'Eu não sei lidar direito com essa coisa de relacionamento. Ainda estou aprendendo. Também eu morava em uma ilha que só tem mulheres!', ela deu uma risadinha. 'E nós fomos ensinadas a não confiar nos homens, que eles são traiçoeiros e que só servem para fins de reprodução. Eu vim para cá para conhecer melhor esse mundo. E às vezes fico confusa.'

Bruce tocou na mão de Diana.

'A única coisa que posso te dizer, Diana, é que não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei ao seu lado para o que você precisar.', ele garantiu, sincero. 'Só peço que confie em mim. Eu também não sou expert em relacionamentos, mas estou tentando...'

'Eu sei. E eu também vou tentar. Vamos fazer dar certo, Bruce.', ela disse, sorrindo.

Bruce tocou com carinho no rosto dela e depois lhe deu um beijo, sendo apaixonadamente correspondido.

((O))

Lex estava admirando a cidade. Era mesmo um belo reino, o de Catherine Walburg. Uma pena que Vandal Savage o destruiria. Lex sorveu um pouco de uísque quando viu a figura de Superman do outro lado da janela, de braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

'Superman...', Lex deu um sorriso cínico. 'Bem que Savage me convidou para ficar no castelo, mas preferi essa cobertura, achando que teria mais privacidade. Mas sempre acontece de aparecer visitas.'

'Só vim te dar uma aviso, Luthor. Eu vi a kryptonita trazida para você. E sei que você deve estar por trás do que aconteceu no cais de Metropolis. Isso não vai funcionar. Não vai conseguir me derrotar.'

'Isso é uma ameaça?', quis saber Lex, com o olhar cheio de ódio.

'Apenas um aviso.'

'Você é cheio de teorias malucas, alienígena. Não pode provar nenhum dos despautérios que me disse.', afirmou Lex, que se aproximou mais da janela, ficando cara a cara com seu maior inimigo. 'Mas no dia em que eu quiser destruir você, nada irá me parar. Garanto.'

Os dois trocaram olhares cheios de ódio até Superman ouvir um pedido de socorro. Ele alçou voo e Lex sentia a veia do seu pescoço pulsar. Lex atirou o copo contra a parede, estilhaçando-o. Iria destruir aquele palhaço fantasiado nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

((O))

**Mansão Wayne**

Bruce, Diana e Alfred assistiam a transmissão ao vivo de Vandal Savage comunicando o retorno da princesa Catherine. Os três trocaram olhares decepcionados com a atitude passiva da princesa. Como era previsto, Savage estava sob total controle da situação.

'_É uma felicidade para mim ter a minha princesa, a minha esposa, Catherine, de volta ao seu lar. Ao seu lugar.', _ele olhou para Catherine, que sorriu educadamente_. 'Ela teve de se ausentar por alguns dias, para tratar de assuntos ligados ao nosso pequeno reino, por que Catherine e eu pensamos, acima de tudo, no bem do nosso povo.', _ele segurou a mão da esposa_. 'Mas confesso que é uma alegria enorme ter a minha amada de volta. O povo a saúda, Catherine.'_

Catherine e Vandal tiraram fotos juntos e ela não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta dos jornalistas. A princesa entrou no palácio escoltada de perto pelo marido. Alfred desligou a tv.

'Catherine não tem mais domínio de nada.', disse Diana, estarrecida. 'Como ela pôde deixar as coisas chegarem à esse ponto?!'

'E nada que falemos irá mudar essa situação.', afirmou Bruce. 'Agora é um trabalho exclusivo da Liga. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, precisamos provar que Savage tem nefastas intenções por trás de todo esse palavreado. Não podemos invadir o reino e depô-lo de lá, ainda mais tendo o apoio total da princesa. Precisamos descobrir outro modo de agir.'

'É isso que eu temo.', confessou Diana, preocupada. 'Que quando a Liga puder agir, possa ser tarde demais. Especialmente para Catherine.'

Bruce segurou a mão de Diana com carinho, dando-lhe força. Sabia que apesar de tudo, a princesa européia ainda era a melhor amiga da amazona.

((O))

Clark chegou correndo todo estabanado até a frente do palácio real, mas Vandal e Catherine já haviam se retirado. Jimmy e Lois lançaram olhares hostis para o reporter. Lois saiu de perto de Clark e Jimmy se aproximou do kryptoniano.

'CK eu gosto muito de você. Simpatizei com você de cara quando chegou ao Planeta Diário. E Lois além de ser uma parceira em reportagens, é minha amiga. Por isso eu não aceito que voce faça mal à ela...'

'Jimmy, eu...', Clark tentou dizer, mas foi silenciado.

'Ela não me disse exatamente o que aconteceu, mas afirmou que não quer chegar perto de você. Ela está muito magoada. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas deu pra ver que estava chorando, CK.', ele contou e Clark baixou a cabeça. 'A Lois tem toda essa pose de durona e ela não é do tipo que se abate com qualquer coisa. Mas você conseguiu decepcioná-la. E a mim também.', ele afirmou e Clark ficou sem ter o que dizer. 'Você vai para meu quarto e vou ficar com Lois. E ela pediu que você lhe dirija mais a palavra. Adeus, Clark.'

Jimmy saiu de perto de Clark, que suspirou, sentindo a maior culpa do mundo. Também não se perdoava de ter agido daquela forma com Lois. Ela tinha toda a razão de estar magoada. Ele agira como um troglodita. Só então Clark percebeu o quanto agia com arrogância, achando-se superior à Lois simplesmente por ele ser praticamente invunerável e ela uma humana. Estava errado. Clark deu um suspiro puxado, entrou em um beco e saiu voando já como Superman.

((O))

**Palácio Real**

'Então você não quer matar o Superman?', perguntou Lex, incrédulo.

'Não. Matar é muito definitivo.', afirmou Vandal, servindo-se de uma bebida. 'E isso o tornaria um márti que nós menos precisamos. Superman sendo ainda mais idolatrado do que já é.'

'Tem razão, embora nada me desse mais prazer do que matar aquele alien.', disse Lex, sorvendo sua bebida. 'Mas se não podemos matá-lo... Que tal desmoralizá-lo? Fazer com que ele caia em desgraça? Tem de haver um modo de fazer o povo enxergar a ameaça que aquele alienígena maldito representa. E além disso, pensei em fazer testes com ele. Ver até onde sua resistência vai.'

'É uma ótima ideia. Mas onde você faria esses testes?'

'Eu conheço algumas pessoas.', disse o careca, misterioso. 'Mas preciso atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Uma armadilha que funcione.',frisou, lembrando da tentaiva frustrada no cais de Metropolis.

'Atraí-lo não será problema.', garantiu Savage. 'Se fizermos Superman cair, toda a Liga irá junto com ele.'

'E será um dia glorioso quando isso acontecer.'

Os dois trocaram sorrisos maléficos enquanto Catherine ouvia detrás da porta, dando-se conta por completo de quão diabólico era o seu marido.

((O))

Clark não retornou à Metropolis no mesmo voo que Jimmy e Lois. Ele fez alguns salvamentos ao redor do globo enquanto pensava em como fazer para se retratar. Sabia que o tinha feito era muito grave e nem podia falar sobre a kryptonita vermelha. Isso implicaria em contar seu segredo para Lois e no estado em que ela estava, se ouvisse algo assim, iria odiá-lo eternamente e era tudo o que Clark não queria. Finalmente ele se dava conta o quanto se importava com Lois. Não sabia definir totalmente seus sentimentos, mas sabia que o fato de tê-la machucado, física e emolcionalmente estava lhe corroendo a mente, o coração e alma. Precisava que ela o perdoasse, só assim teria paz novamente.

Clark entrou em seu apartamento e trocou o uniforme por roupas civis. Nisso, a campainha tocou e ele foi atender, afoito, pensando ser Lois. Mesmo que ela viesse lhe xingar, ele aceitaria de bom grado. Clark abriu a porta e ficou decepcionado ao ver a sorridente Loris.

'Loris...'

'Ei, Clark!', ela o saudou mas viu ele não correspondeu. 'O que foi?'

'Nada...', ele disfarçou. 'O que te traz aqui?', perguntou, educado.

'Só queria falar com você. Queria muito te ver.', ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e tentou beijá-lo, mas Clark não deixou. 'Clark, o que aconteceu?'

'Eu só... preciso ficar sozinho um pouco.', ele disse, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

'Mas eu pensei...', ela suspirou. 'Clark, eu venho pensando em nós. Em nós dois juntos novamente. Eu ainda sou apaixonada por você.', ela declarou.

Clark não respondeu e ela ficou decepcionada. Pensava que ele iria se declarar também.

'Você não quer reatar? Sinto falta de estar junto de voce. Só por isso eu inventei de querer trabalhar no Planeta Diário. Para ficar perto de você.', ela tocou no peito dele. 'E os nossos beijos foram tão bons...', ela sorriu.

'Loris, eu gosto de você.', ele disse, gentil e ela abriu mais o sorriso. 'Mas... eu não quero namorar ninguém.', ele declarou e ela perdeu o sorriso. 'Eu estou focado em ajudar as pessoas. Em agir da melhor forma e errar...o menos possível...', ele murmurou, lembrando de Lois. 'Eu não quero ficar com ninguém. Desculpe.'

Loris sentiu os olhos umedecerem.

'Eu li os sinais erradamente.'

'Eu não quero magoar você. Por isso, estou sendo honesto.'

'Eu sei e aprecio isso.', ela passou a mão pelos olhos. 'Eu te admiro, Clark. E sei que no dia em que uma pessoa especial aparecer na sua vida, porque eu sei que ela irá aparecer, ela te fará feliz. Eu só pensei que essa pessoa pudesse ser eu.'

'Loris, não há ninguém pra mim lá fora.', ele disse, desesperançado. 'Eu já aceitei isso.'

'Está enganado, Clark. Mas quando a luz se acender e você a vir, vai saber. Almas gêmeas sempre acabam se reconhecendo.', ela afirmou e deu um biejo carinhoso no rosto dele. 'Adeus, Clark.'

'Adeus, Loris.'

Loris foi embora, cabisbaixa. Clark ia fechar a porta quando Lois chegou e o viu. Ela virou a cabeça e abriu a porta com pressa. Clark a chamou.

'Lois, seá que não podemos conversar? Por favor.'

'Se você se aproximar de mim, eu chamo a polícia.', ela afirmou, sem olhá-lo e entrou no apartamento, batendo a porta com força.

Clark ficou cabisbaixo e entrou em seu apartamento, fechando a porta lentamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Nunca é Tarde

Clark estava inquieto. Não conseguia dormir. Apenas pensava em Lois e no perdão que precisava obter antes que ficasse maluco. Ele afofou o travesseiro várias vezes até que o mesmo explodiu, espalhando as penas. Clark se ergueu da cama, pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever. Era o seu pedido de desculpas. Não podia contar sobre a kryptonita vermelha, mas podia dizer que ingeriu algo sem querer, algo que o fez agir de um modo anormal. Pedia desculpas por tê-la magoado tão profundamente e que gostaria que eles voltassem a ser amigos. Sua consciência simplesmente não o deixava em paz.

Clark releu a carta, suspirou, colocou-a dentro de um envelope, saiu do apartamento, foi até a porta de Lois e mesmo inseguro, jogou o envelope embaixo da porta dela e saiu.

((O))

Diana estava sobrevoando Gotham quando seu celular tocou. A amazona viu o nome de Catherine na bina e pousou em um dos prédios da metrópole. Diana atendeu aflita.

'Catherine! Onde você está? Porque foi embora assim?! Sabe o quanto estou preocupada?!'

'Eu sei, eu sei, Diana, mas não tenho muito tempo para falar...', disse a princesa, em meia voz.

'Catherine, o que está acontecendo?'

'Diana, Vandal é muito pior do que você tinha me falado. Ele... ele é um monstro. E ele e Lex Luthor são amigos. Eles planejavam acabar com Superman e toda a Liga.'

'Mas como...?', qui saber Diana.

'Eles querem... fazer testes no Superman... Bem, Luthor queria matá-lo, então... Vandal sugeriu desmoralizá-lo perante o mundo... Eles acham que acabando com Superman... acabarão com a Liga...'

Diana ficou pensativa. Savage e Luthor tinham razão. Superman era uma das bases sólidas da Liga da Justiça. Sem o kryptoniano, grandes eram a chances da Liga começar a se repartir.

'Catherine, me explica exatamente como eles planejam isso.', pediu Diana.

'Eu não sei os detalhes, mas...'

A ligação foi cortada e Vandal pegou o celular da princesa, surpreendendo-a. Ele pisou em cima do aparelho, destruindo-o. Depois, agarrou o braço da princesa com força.

'Você não está sendo uma boa esposa, Catherine querida.'

'Me solta, Vandal! Eu cansei disso tudo! Pensei que talvez fosse só...', _ela pensou que seria apenas o ciúme de Bruce falando, mas se enganara_. '... pessoas que não te conheciam falando absurdos, mas não, eles estavam certos, você não presta! E eu sei que você está roubando meu dinheiro, revendendo o petróleo do meu país para o mercado negro, que compra armas ilegais! BASTA! Eu sou a princesa, a autoridade máxima aqui! Vou anular esse casamento ridículo e tomar posse novamente do meu país!'

Vandal deu um sorriso irônico.

'E o que a fez pensar que eu permitirei isso?'

'Esse é o **meu** país. Você é só um estrangeiro. Nosso casamento não foi consumado.', ela lembrou. 'É tudo uma fachada. Uma atitude impensada minha. Você será expulso dessa nação.'

'Ao contrário. Eu governo essa nação a partir de agora.', ele afirmou, seguro.

Vandal deu um forte tapa em Catherine, que caiu no chão. Ela colocou a mão no rosto, surpresa e assustada. Vandal deu um soco na princesa, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Diana olhava para o celular mudo. Alguém fizera algo com Catherine, ela sentira e já sabia ser Vandal Savage. Diana alçou voo em direção a sede da Liga.

((O))

Lois viu o envelope e o pegou. Ela leu o nome de Clark no verso e suspirou, exasperada. Não queria conversar, vê-lo, nem ler nada dele ou sobre ele. Nunca imaginara que Clark Kent, aquele repórter tímido, gentil e bem educado com o qual ela implicava só para provocá-lo, mas de brincadeira, iria agir de um modo tão grosseiro e violento com ela. E pensar que depois daquele beijo no cais ela começou a imaginar que talvez os dois...

Lois sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria mais saber de Clark. Ela ia jogar o envelope no lixo quando viu as cortinas da janela balançando. Logo, Superman surgiu diante dela. Lois sorriu, encantada.

'Superman...'

'Olá, Lois. Estou atrapalhando?'

'Claro que não!', ela exclamou e abriu mais a janela. 'Entra!'

Superman entrou no apartamento e pousou no chão. Ele sorriu para Lois, que o olhava fascinada. Clark pensava o quão era incrível a atração forte que seu alter ego exercia sobre a repórter. Ele desejou que seu lado Clark Kent pudesse também ter esse privilégio.

'Fez muitos salvamentos hoje?', ela perguntou, só para tentar disfarçar o ar fascinado.

'Alguns. Ajudei algumas pessoas. E han...', ele pigarreou. 'Uma pessoa me pediu ajuda e que eu falasse com você.'

'Comigo?', ela estranhou.

'Sim. Clark Kent.'

Clark sabia que não era muito correto usar seu alter ego para falar com Lois, mas era o único modo no momento que tinha para ter acesso à ela. Lois ficou séria e cruzou os braços.

'Kent.', ela disse, seca.

'Sim. Ele... ele me contou que houve... um problema entre vocês. Que ele agiu mal. E que você ficou muito magoada.'

'Fiquei sim.', ela afirmou e Clark ficou triste. 'Decepcionada. Pensei que éramos amigos e de repente... Ele me faz uma coisa daquelas. Estava totalmente transtornado.'

'Estava sim.', confirmou Superman e Lois franziu a testa. 'Ele me contou tudo. Ele está muito mal por toda essa situação. Clark gostaria muito que você pudesse perdoá-lo.'

'Eu não sei...', ela murmurou, incerta.

'Leia a carta pelo menos.', pediu o herói e Lois olhou para o envelope. 'Eu quem sugeri que ele escrevesse para você, já que não estão se falando.'

'Hum... Vocês são bem amigos né?', ela comentou, curiosa.

'Somos próximos.', ele disse, sucinto. 'E eu entendo perfeitamente a sua mágoa. Você está coberta de razão.'

'Obrigada.', ela deu um sorriso fraco. 'Vou pensar sobre Clark.', ela disse e depois sorriu mais abertamente. 'Você quer beber algo? Eu comprei um vinho ótimo no reino da princesa Catherine. Aliás, você está sabendo o que está havendo por lá né?', ela tagarelava enquanto pegava duas taças e a garrafa de vinho. Clark apenas observava. 'Claro que sabe, você é o Super. Então, nós fomos para lá para cobrir aquela loucura. Não sei, achei aquela princesa muito passiva e não gostei do tal Mitchells.', ela encheu as taças e serviu o herói. 'Bebe, é uma delícia. Não se preocupe que eu não vou te deixar de pilequinho!'

'A bebida não me afeta, Lois, mas eu gosto de beber algo de vez em quando.', ele disse, sorvendo o vinho. 'Muito bom.'

'Um dia a gente pode marcar de ir ao barzinho beber um chopp.', ela gracejou e brindou com ele. 'Muito legal você estar aqui, Superman. Estava me sentindo... desanimada. Você me alegrou.'

'Fico feliz de ter te animado.', ele disse, sincero. 'E se você quiser... pode me chamar de Kal-El. Kal. É como as pessoas que me conhecem me chamam.'

Lois sorriu, sentindo-se lisonjeada.

'Claro! Kal. É um belo nome.', ela elogiou e ele ficou tímido. Uma música começou a soar vinda da rua. 'Hum, hoje alguém está inspirado. Música romântica.', ela balançou a cabeça, curtindo o som.

'Quer dançar comigo?', ele se ofereceu.

Lois assentiu, animada. Os dois deixaram as taças em cima da mesinha e eles se esbarraram na primeira tentativa.

'Ai, desculpa, minha coordenação motora é melhor do que isso...', disse Lois, rindo.

'Tudo bem, vamos tentar de novo.'

Lois colocou os pés sobre os de Superman. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e logo os dois estavam dançando. Quando a jornalista se deu conta, eles estavam flutuando. Lois sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam, ela estava completamente fascinada. Superman era o homem com quem sempre sonhara. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e Clark fechou os olhos, curtindo o momento.

((O))

**Sede da Liga da Justiça**

'Podemos entrar no palácio em uma missão de resgate.', sugeriu o Flash. 'Se a princesa está sendo feita refém...'

'Não temos certeza disso.', disse Martian, ponderado. 'Invadir um reino que está sendo governado legalmente por alguém não é papel da Liga da Justiça. Isso implica em mexer com a soberania de um país e com nossos poderes, poderia gerar desconfiança do povo, de que talvez a Liga começasse a agir assim, a seu bel-prazer, valendo-se da força que tem.'

'Mas não é uma invasão!', alegou Diana. 'Alguma coisa aconteceu com Catherine, eu sei! Ela estava falando comigo e de repente o celular ficou mudo! Alguém a pegou e aposto que foi Vandal!'

'Diana, eu compartilho da sua preocupação, mas entenda, há questões políticas envolvidas...'

'Ela é minha melhor amiga e está em perigo! Ok, eu sei que ela cometeu um erro enorme ao se casar com Vandal Savage, mas agora Catherine precisa de nossa ajuda.'

'Está além de nós, Diana.', disse Martian, tentando fazê-la compreender. 'A não ser que realmente haja um pedido de socorro, não podemos fazer nada.', ele finalizou, com um ar de lamento.

Diana suspirou, inconformada e Bruce e Clark entraram na sala de reuniões. Ficaram a par dos acontecimentos e Clark fez uma sugestão.

'E se Diana fosse visitar Catherine como amiga? Não iriam barrá-la. E então poderiam ver o que realmente está acontecendo.'

'É uma ideia...'murmurou, Diana pensativa. Ela olhou para o namorado. 'Você me acompanharia, Bruce?'

'Claro, Diana.', ele concordou. 'Estou curioso para ver o quanto Savage consegue ser dissimulado e caso for necessário, tiraremos Catherine do palácio.'

'Perfeito.', disse Diana, mais animada.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou à redação e viu Lois, que estava saindo da sala de cópias. Os dois trocaram olhares. Ela tinha ainda um olhar mais duro e ele estava envergonhado. Lois se dirigiu à própria mesa. Clark ajeitou o óculos e se aproximou dela.

'Lois... eu... poderia falar com você?'

'Estou ocupada, Kent.', ela disse, olhando para o computador.

'É que... eu queria saber... se você leu minha carta.', ele perguntou, ansioso.

Lois demorou alguns segundos para falar, o que para Clark pareceu uma eternidade e depois ela o fitou, séria.

'Eu li sim.', ela confirmou e ele ficou mais animado. 'Mas ainda... não sei se posso te perdoar. O que fez foi muito grave, Clark. Eu pensei que... que você fosse... me violentar.'

Clark fechou os olhos, angustiado. Ele fitou Lois.

'Eu jamais faria algo assim, Lois.'

'Não era o que parecia.'

'Eu sei... eu... não era eu ali. Quer dizer, eu fiquei fora de mim. Eu me arrependo muito do que fiz. Juro.', ele disse, sincero.

'Clark, eu preciso de um tempo, ok?', ela pediu. 'Ainda estou digerindo tudo isso.'

'Não quero que você fique com ódio de mim, Lois.', ele disse, angustiado.

'Só me dá um tempo, Clark.', ela voltou a pedir.

Clark assentiu, disposto a fazer a vontade dela. Se aquilo significasse que Lois iria perdoá-lo, esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Lois ainda se sentia magoada, mas tinha pena da expressão de Clark. Aqueles olhos de cachorrinho pidão quase a derretiam. Quase. Ela ainda estava chateada com o que ele lhe fizera.

Cat apareceu e tocou nos ombros de Clark, cortando o momento.

'Então, Clark, pronto para ser meu parceiro hoje?', ela sorriu

'Seu parceiro?', ele repetiu e olhou para Lois, que deu de ombros. 'Como assim?'

'Parece que a Lane trabalha melhor sozinha. Ou pela menos, ela acha.', alfinetou Grant e Lois levantou uma sombracelha. 'Mas agora você terá a oportunidade de trabalhar com uma repórter de verdade. Vou te ensinar tudo...', ela passou a mão pelos braços dele.

'Ahn... obrigado Srta Grant... Eu acho...', ele murmurou, nada animado.

'De nada, Clark...', ela tocou no cabelo dele, dengosa.

Clark se afastou um pouco e Perry se aproximou dos repórteres.

'Kent, o que está fazendo aqui?!', perguntou o editor-chefe.

'Ahn... Chefe... eu trabalho aqui...'

'Eu sei disso, Kent!', exclamou Perry. 'Só que hoje você trabalhará com Lombard!', ele falou e Cat cruzou os braços, chateada. 'Não quero gastar a sua parceira com Lane. Tem que ser bem dosada, senão as pessoas enjoam! Mexa-se, Kent!', ele ordenou e Clark assentiu mais do que depressa. 'E você, Grant, cadê minha matéria da Casa Branca? Será que eu terei de redigir pessoalmente?!', ele exigiu.

'Já está saindo, Chefe.', disse Cat, obediente. Ela passou a mão pelo peito de Clark. 'A gente se vê depois...'

Cat saiu rebolando sob o olhar atento dos homens da redação. Perry revirou os olhos e voltou para sua sala. Clark pegou a sua maleta, todo estabanado e olhou para Lois.

'Foi você quem pediu para eu mudar de parceiro?'

'Está me dando mais poderes do que eu realmente tenho, Clark.', ela disse, com um olhar irônico. 'Eu pensei em pedir, mas não fiz.', ela esclareceu.

'Obrigado, Lois, significa muito.', ele disse, sorrindo aliviado.

'Que seja.', ela deu de ombros. 'Vai logo, senão o Chefe volta aqui pra brigar com você.'

Ele assentiu e saiu dali, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e pedindo desculpas. Lois apenas observava.

((O))

Diana e Bruce chegaram ao Palácio Real. A princípio, acharam que seriam barrados, mas então sua entrada foi autorizada. A primeira pessoa que viram foi um sorridente Vandal Savage.

'Diana Prince. Bruce Wayne. Que grande prazer recebê-los em nosso humilde reino! Catherine ficou muito animada ao saber que a melhor amiga viria visitá-la.'

'Onde ela está?', quis saber logo Diana.

'Já irá descer. Sabe como são as princesas. Gostam de fazer entradas triunfais.', ele sorriu. 'Gostariam de tomar algo para beber?', ele ofereceu, solícito.

'Não, obrigado.', disse Bruce, educado, segurando a mão de Diana para que ela se acalmasse. 'Foi uma viagem longa, estamos um pouco cansados.'

'Pois então faço questão que fiquem hospedados aqui.', disse Vandal, com um sorriso que irritava Diana tremendamente. 'Catherine ficará feliz em passar mais tempo com seus amigos. _Nossos _amigos.', ele se corrigiu.

Bruce segurou novamente a mão de Diana, antes que ela falasse algo. Sabia que a namorada estava prestes a explodir de tanta ansiedade. Catherine desceu a escadaria e parou ao lado de Vandal, que beijou sua mão. Catherine estava vestida com um terninho rosa com a gola fechada e de mangas compridas. Diana reparou que a amiga parecia ter exagerado na maquiagem, já que a princesa costumava usar o mínimo de maquilagem possível.

'Tudo bem, Cathie?', perguntou Diana, ansiosa.

'Tudo bem, Diana.', a princesa abraçou levemente a amiga e depois cumprimentou Bruce com um aperto de mão. Ela voltou para o lado de Vandal. 'Fiquei tão feliz porque você veio me ver.'

'Queria saber como estava.', disse Diana.

'Eu estou ótima.', ela sorriu e Diana achou um sorriso estranho. 'Marcus e eu finalmente iniciamos nossa lua-de-mel.'

'_Lua-de-mel?_', repetiu Diana, surpresa, olhando para Bruce.

'Meus parabéns.', disse Bruce, educado.

'Obrigado.', disse Vandal, que novamente beijou a mão de Catherine, recebendo um sorriso discreto de volta. 'Estar com a mulher que amo não poderia me fazer mais feliz.'

'Cathie, nós poderíamos conversar?', pediu Diana. 'Colocar a fofoca em dia.', disfarçou Diana, com um sorrisinho.

Catherine olhou para Vandal, como se pedisse autorização e o casal percebeu. Vandal sorriu para a esposa.

'Vá, querida, sei que vocês mulheres adoram conversar.', ele gracejou. 'Bruce, você gostaria de explorar o castelo ou apenas descansar?'

'Seria realmente muito bom conhecer mais do castelo, mas eu preferia descansar um pouco primeiro. Mal dormi à noite. As festas de Gotham são bem agitadas.', disse Bruce com um jeito frívolo.

'Ah eu sei, essas festinhas atravessam a madrugada!', riu Savage, 'Que bom que você tem uma linda mulher para se divertir nessas badalações!', ele olhou para Diana, que forçou um sorriso. 'Vou pedir ao meu mordomo para acompanhá-lo, Wayne.'

'Obrigado, Sr Mitchells.', disse Bruce, educado.

'Chame-me de Marcus, é como os amigos se dirigem à mim. E amigos de Catherine são meus amigos também.'

Bruce assentiu, com um sorriso educado e Diana observava Catherine, que estava tão serena que parecia dopada.

((O))

Diana e Catherine entraram no quarto da princesa e sentaram uma ao lado da outra no sofá. A princesa segurou a mão de Diana com carinho.

'Estou tão feliz de você estar aqui! Marcus é um ótimo marido, mas às vezes me sinto sozinha! Ele é tão ocupado! Sinto falta de ter uma amiga com quem conversar.'

'Cathie, sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.', disse Diana, cada vez mais preocupada com o estado da amiga.

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'Mas queria lhe pedir desculpas.'

'Pelo quê?'

'Por ter beijado Bruce.', ela falou, séria. 'Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Estava transtornada. Confusa. Misturei as coisas, agi como uma adolescente, etc...', ela suspirou. 'Me perdoe.'

'Tudo bem, já passou.', disse Diana, sincera. 'Catherine, eu vim até aqui por que estou preocupada com você. Depois daquela ligação...'

'Ah, aquela ligação...', a moça se ergueu e mexeu nos cabelos, nervosa. Ela forçou um sorriso. 'Foi loucura minha. Mais uma.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, acho que estou ficando louca. Talvez seja a pressão de governar o reino, mas felizmente Marcus está me ajudando nisso e...'

'Catherine!', exclamou Diana, estupefata, se erguendo e segurando a amiga pelos ombros. 'Catherine, nós duas sabemos que ele não está te ajudando em nada, ele tomou o seu reino e é Vandal Savage, um homem perigoso e..!'

'Para com isso, Diana, por favor!', disse Catherine, aborrecida. 'Desse jeito ficarei chateada com você! Marcus é um homem excelente, é meu marido e eu o amo!'

'Catherine, ele está te coagindo, é isso?', quis saber Diana.

'Diana, eu estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu voltei porque meu povo precisa de mim.'

'Catherine, me deixe ajudá-la, por favor...', pediu Diana.

'Ajudar em quê, se está tudo bem?', ela sorriu. 'Agora vou deixar que você descanse. Vá tomar um banho, relaxar, depois jantaremos, você, eu, Marcus e Bruce. Mandei preparar o melhor.'

'Catherine quando você quiser falar, me procure. E eu estou aqui para ajudá-la.', disse Diana, dando um beijo carinhoso na face de amiga e saindo do quarto.

Quando Diana fechou a porta, Catherine respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto.

((O))

**Metropolis**

Jimmy caminhava ao lado de Lois por Suicide Slum. Lois queria ter provas concretas das atividades da Intergang. Eles estavam próximos a uma das antigas fábricas que haviam por ali.

'Lois, você tem certeza?', perguntou Jimmy, com medo. 'Eu não gosto de andar por aqui. Já ouvi falar de muitas mortes. Mortes que assustariam até Freddy Krueger.'

'Deixa de ser covarde, Jimbo, a gente só vai tirar umas fotos e quem sabe gravar eles conversando algo que valha uma matéria...', ela disse, empolgada. 'Depois vamos embora _senhor-eu-estou-com-medo_.', ela implicou, divertida.

'Não é medo.', ele mentiu. 'É receio. Afinal, uma mulher sozinha num lugar desses...'

'Jimmy e você é o que?!', ela começou a rir.

'Eu... eu..', ele se enrolou. 'Eu sou James Olsen, futuramente respeitado e conhecido em todo o mundo por ser um grande fotógrafo.', ele disse, sonhador.

'Melhore o foco e suas chances aumentam.', ela zombou. Ela puxou o ruivo pela manga do casaco. 'Vamos entrar ali. Tá vendo aquela luzinha na janela. Sinal de atividade.', Lois saiu andando.

'Ai, Deus me ajude.' Murmurou Jimmy, benzendo-se.

'Vamos logo, Jimbo!', ela voltou a puxá-lo pelo casaco e saiu arrastando o pobre fotógrafo para dentro de uma das fábricas.

Lois ficou mais empolgada ainda ao ver Bruno Mannheim, o chefe da organização após a prisão de Moxie 'Boss' Mannheim. Lois já vislumbrava uma matéria de capa.

Bruno orientava seus comparsas e pegou uma pedra verde dentro de uma das caixas que estavam sendo colocadas dentro de um caminhão.

'Luthor vai ficar feliz com isso. E eu mais ainda com a grana que irei levar.', ele sorriu maleficamente para a kryptonita verde.

'_Luthor?_', repetiu Lois, enquanto gravava com o celular. Jimmy tirava fotos. 'E aquilo é kryptonita verde. Meu Deus, estão planejando algo contra o Superman! Claro, ele é quem mais combate o crime em Metropolis, mas nunca imaginei que Luthor...', ela balançou a cabeça, decepcionada. 'Um homem tão culto e tão idiota...', Lois se afastou de Jimmy para tentar gravar mais de perto e quase foi vista por um dos capangas, mas foi puxada por alguém. 'Ah, obrigado_, Jim_... Clark?', ela franziu a testa.

'Lois, o que está fazendo aqui?', ele quis saber.

'O que você acha? Investigando!', ela se desvencilhou. 'E você? Não deveria estar com Lombard?'

'O Sr Lombard encontrou uma _amiga_ e se distraiu com ela.', ele contou, ajeitando o óculos.

'Imagino...', Lois deu um sorriso cínico. 'Típico do Lombard.'

'E então eu vi essa movimentação e quis conferir de perto.', ele disse uma meia verdade. Passara ali por acaso, por culpa de Lombard, mas então vira a Intergang e resolvera interferir. Só que ao ver a kryptonita verde, percebeu que não poderia confrontá-los diretamente e decidiu agir como Clark. Pelo menos poderia publicar algo no jornal que ajudasse a derrubá-los.

'Muito bem, Kent.', ela elogiou. 'Está aprendendo. Nunca desperdice oportunidades.'

'Eu aprendi com a melhor.', ele sorriu, tímido, olhando para a reporter.

Lois não devolveu o sorriso e ele segurou o suspiro. Ela deveria ter lembrado por que estava com raiva dele. Lois continuou a gravar.

'Essa graçinha aqui vai acabar com o supertrouxa.' , dizia Mannheim.

'Será chefe? O Azulão parece ser invencível.', disse um dos comparsas.

'Mas não é. E logo essa cidade será só nossa, como deve ser!', exclamou Mannheim, jogando a pedra de volta para a caixa.

'Nojentos!', murmurou Lois indignada.

Clark deu um sorrisinho. Era bom saber que pelo menos do seu alter ego, Lois gostava.

Os dois achavam que estavam bem escondidos ali, mas sentiram duas armas sendo apontadas para as suas cabeças. Eles levantaram as mãos e foram levados para perto de Bruno, que já tinha Jimmy sob a mira de outro revólver.

'Gente enxerida no meu terreno.', ele disse, irritado, quebrando o celular de Lois. 'Ei, eu conheço você, é aquela repórter abelhuda do Planeta Diário!', disse o mafioso, apontando para morena.

'Sua opção em reportagens.', ela ironizou e depois ficou séria. 'Sabemos o que você está planejando, Mannheim e amanhã estará nas paginas do Planeta Diário.', ela assegurou.

'O que estará nas páginas é a sua morte e dos seus amiguinhos, Lane!', ele exclamou. 'Podem atirar.', ordenou.

Lois, que lutava caratê nas horas vagas, deu um golpe em um dos bandidos, derrubando-o. Jimmy e Clark aproveitaram para lutar também, mas Clark estava fraco, devido à proximidade com a kryptonita verde. Mesmo assim, ele viu Bruno apontando a arma para Lois e atirando. Clark se jogou na frente da repórter e tomou um tiro no peito, fazendo-o cair no chão, se contorcendo de dor. A bala era de kryptonita verde. Clark começou a sangrar. Lois se desesperou.

'CLARK!', ela gritou e segurou a cabeça. 'Clark, oh meu Deus, porque você fez isso?!', ela disse, nervosa, tirando o casaco e colocando em cima do ferimento dele.

A sirene da polícia foi ouvida e Mannheim e seus comparsas saíram correndo. Jimmy se aproximou de Clark e Lois.

'Oh, meu Deus, CK!'

'Jimmy, me ajuda, vamos levá-lo para o médico! Rápido!'

Com a ajuda dos policiais que passavam por ali, fazendo a ronda, Jimmy e Lois levaram Clark para o hospital.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia seguinte**

Clark chegou a redação plenamente recuperado. Após a retirada da bala, seu corpo sarou imediatamente, por sorte, os médicos não perceberam. Clark sentou à mesa e logo Lois apareceu, com dois cafés e uma caixa de donuts. Ela deu um café para Clark e sentou em cima da mesa dele.

'Obrigado, Lois.', ele sorriu.

'Não é muita coisa, mas, pelo menos paga um pouco do que você fez por mim.', ela disse, lhe dando um donut.

'Não foi nada. Só fiz o que achava que era certo...', ele disse, tímido.

A verdade era que Clark nem pensara direito. Apenas visara salvar a vida da repórter. Sabia que ficaria desesperado se algo acontecesse com ela.

'Você quase morreu por minha causa, Clark.', ela disse, séria. 'Não vou esquecer.'

'Quer dizer que... somos amigos de novo? Você me perdoou?', ele quis saber, ansioso.

'Somo amigos de novo, Kent.', ela disse, dando um sorrisinho e ele ficou logo feliz. 'Você ganhou pontos comigo.', ela piscou e lhe deu um soquinho. 'Obrigado, Clark.', ela disse, sincera e com um olhar carinhoso.

Lois saiu da mesa e foi para a sua própria e Clark abriu um sorriso, alegre. Seu dia melhorara 100%.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca é Tarde

Caminhando de mãos dadas pelo suntuoso jardim real, Bruce e Diana conversavam sobre o atual estado das coisas: Catherine agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e Vandal Savage agindo como se fosse o dono de tudo.

'Estou preocupada, Bruce. Não acho que isso acabará bem.'

'Nem eu.', ele a fitou. 'Acho que ela está sendo coagida de alguma forma.'

'Também acho. Ela exibe uma falsa alegria, um ar estranho de satisfação, porque não chega aos olhos dela. Tudo parece tão forçado... E Savage fica agindo daquele jeito cínico dele, minha vontade é lhe dar um murro! Por Hera, que homem asqueroso!'

'Andei fazendo umas investigações antes de vir para cá e descobri que Savage está vendendo o petróleo daqui para o mercado negro e também compra armamento ilegal. Acha que Catherine autorizaria algo assim?'

'Claro que não! Pelo menos não de livre e espontânea vontade.', afirmou Diana. 'Temos de tirá-la daqui.'

((O))

Vandal deu uma ordem ao seu subordinado e Catherine entrou no escritório. Ela parou diante do marido.

'Vandal, você precisa parar enquanto é tempo! Pra quê tudo isso?! Qual o objetivo?! Você é louco!?'

'Não, minha querida, eu sou um visionário!', ele segurou Catherine pelo braço e forçou-a a sentar na cadeira. 'Eu almejo um mundo melhor. Um mundo que seja modelado segundo a minha vontade!', ele colocou o dedo no rosto da assustada Catherine. 'E irei conseguir. E começarei a partir de hoje.'

'Não...', ela sussurrou.

'Já está feito, querida.'

Catherine se ergueu e saiu correndo, enquanto Vandal gargalhava.

'Pode correr o quanto quiser, princesa! Eu sou eterno!'

Catherine desceu a escadaria do palácio correndo e foi até os jardins, onde estavam Diana e Bruce. A princesa, em um ato impulsivo, abraçou o bilionário com força. Bruce ficou sem reação.

'Ele enlouqeceu, enlouqueceu!', ela gritava, apavorada.

'Quem?', quis saber Bruce, aproveitando para afastá-la, vendo o ar sério de Diana.

'Vandal.', exclamou Catherine. 'Ele é louco! Ele está planejando algo a nível global! Ele e Lex Luthor! Os dois estão juntos nisso! Eu... tentei convencê-lo, mas... Savage me bateu, me acuou, ameaçou destruir meu povo e...', ela começou a chorar.

'Está tudo bem, Catherine, agora precisamos sair daqui.', disse Bruce, tranquilizando-a.

'DAQUI NINGUÉM SAI!', berrou Vandal, chegando ao jardim ao lado de seus subordinados. 'Vocês estão oficialmente detidos pelo governo real.'

'Isso é um absurdo!', protestou Diana, indignada.

'É mesmo, Diana Prince? Ou seria, Mulher-Maravilha?', ele falou, para espanto dos três.

Aquilo era péssimo, pensaram Bruce e Diana, trocando olhares. Se Vandal Savage sabia da verdadeira identidade de Diana, muito possivelmente conhecia o resto das identidades dos outros membros da Liga.

'Surpresos?', ele riu. 'Acharam que eu não saberia? Vocês me subestiman! Sei que você é a princesa amazona e que você, Wayne... É Batman.'

Bruce manteve um ar tranquilo em uma máscara de indiferença. Diana começou a rir.

'Você é louco mesmo, Savage! Eu, a Mulher-Maravilha?! E Bruce, o Batman?! Justo quem! Bruce não tem a menor inclinação para herói, só para torrar os seus bilhões em festinhas em Gotham!', ela zombou e olhou para o namorado. 'Desculpe, querido.'

'A verdade dói, mas é a verdade.', disse Bruce com um ar despreocupado. 'Seria até interessante me vestir como aquele maluco fantasiado, mas na noite, preciso diversões melhores.', ele fez um ar malicioso e tocou no rosto de Diana.

Catherine abraçou a si mesma com um pouco de inveja. Vandal abriu os braços.

'Ok, se vocês querem continuar com essa farsa, por mim tudo bem. Saibam porém, que a minha vingança contra a sua maldita Liga da Justiça chegou. E vocês irão assistir de camarote a aniquilação dela.', ele anunciou, com um ar maléovolo. Olhou para os guardas. 'Levem-nos e tranque-os no quarto da minha amada esposa. Quero que você fique confortável, Catherine, querida.', ele deu um sorriso falso. 'Ah e não se preocupem! Tenho câmeras de vigilância para monitorá-los, só para o caso de haver algum pedido de resgate.'

Bruce, Diana e Catherine foram levados à força para dentro do castelo e Vandal sorriu com um ar satisfeito.

((O))

**Metropolis**

Superman estava conversando com o Dr Emil Hamilton no Star Labs. O laboratório era mantido pelo bilionário Oliver Queen, o Arqueiro Verde e Hamilton ajudava a aprimorar os uniformes dos membros da Liga, além de cuidar de qualquer problema relativo à poderes e saúde que acometesse qualquer um deles. Mas a maior curiosidade de Hamilton sempre foi Superman. Agora ele queria saber como o herói quase nunca destruía seu uniforme mesmo que ele fizesse os salvamentos mais arriscados.

'É uma aura de energia que me envolve, então as roupas que eu uso não se deterioram com facilidade, mesmo se eu entrar no fogo, gelo, ou o que for...'

'Curioso. Mas...'

Hamilton ia fazer mais perguntas mas um alarme soou. Foi detectado uma bola de fogo entrando na atmosfera e indo em direção à Smallville. Superman saiu voando para verificar o que poderia ser e também proteger os habitantes da cidade onde nasceu.

Ao chegar em Smallville, no mesmo campo de milho onde foi encontrado, ele viu uma nave alienígena. Superman usou a visão de raio-x e ficou surpreso ao ver que dentro, havia uma criança. Com cuidado, Clark abriu a nave e pegou a criança adormecida no colo, que deveria ter não mais do que um ano. O menino abriu os olhos castanhos e olhou diretamente para o herói, bocejando em seguida.

((O))

**Sede da Liga da Justiça**

Os heróis estavam em redor da criança, que olhava para os adultos sem compreender. Flash resolveu fazer caretas para o bebê, que começou a chorar. Lanterna Verde afastou Wally West com um tapa.

'Pára, está assustando o menino!'

'Eu não, você que está, com essa cara feia!', revidou Wally.

'Você sabe de onde essa criança veio, Kal?', quis saber o marciano.

'Não tenho a menor ideia...'

'Ele poderia ser de Krypton?', perguntou Dinah, pegando a criança no colo. 'Esses dois bobalhões estão assustando você, é?', ela embalou a criança, que começou a se acalmar.

'Boa, Canário, já dá pra ser mãe!', disse Wally, cutucando o Arqueiro Verde, que fingiu não perceber.

'Cala a boca, Flash.', mandou Dinah.

'Krypton explodiu a anos. Essa criança não pode ter vindo de lá. A menos que tivesse ficado em estado de hibernação como Kara.', cogitou Clark, passando a mão pela cabeça. 'Estou confuso...'

'E ele está molhado.', anunciou Dinah, tocando na fralda de pano do bebê. Ela entregou nas mãos de Clark. 'Esse é um trabalho para o Superman.'

'O quê...? Eu...?', ele olhou para o bebê. 'Eu nunca troquei uma fralda na vida!'

'Pois então vai aprender agora!', disse Dinah, alegremente.

Clark suspirou.

((O))

Com muito custo, Clark conseguiu trocar a fralda do bebê. Após cinco tentativas frustradas. Ele havia inspecionado o pano de onde a criança viera e tentara achar algum resquício no lugar onde ele aterrisara. A nave não continha nenhum simbolo, pelo menos não visível. Ele teria que analisar com cuidado depois. A questão era: o que fazer com aquele bebê? Não podia entregá-lo a um orfanato, porque se ele fosse alienígena, iriam querer fazer testes nele e Clark não queria que isso acontecesse com o pequeno. Com o bebê no colo, Clark foi falar com o marciano.

'Eu estava pensando... não seria melhor deixar o bebê aqui?'

'Não acho muito prudente, Kal.'

'Por quê não? Aqui ele estaria protegido.', argumentou Clark. 'E ficaria aqui até eu descobrir de onde exatamente ele veio.'

'Hum...', o marciano ficou pensativo. 'Ok, mas é algo provisório. Uma sede espacial não é lugar para crianças.'

'Obrigado, Martian!'

Clark levou o bebê até o berçário improvisado. O problema era que o garoto começava a chorar toda a vez que Clark dava sinais de ir embora. Ele olhou exasperado para Kara, que estava achando graça em tudo.

'Parece que você ganhou um fã, Kal!'

'Kara, eu não posso ficar 24 horas com ele! Tenho que voltar ao Planeta Diário e quando tiver um salvamento para ser feito, não posso voar com ele à tiracolo.'

'Pois é, Kal, mas o bebê não parece nada disposto a te deixar ir...'

'Já sei!', ele pegou a criança no colo e começou a embalá-la. Ele cantou uma canção que seus pais cantavam para ele quando era criança e logo o bebê adormeceu. 'Agora eu posso ir.'

'Mas Kal e quando ele acordar?', quis saber Kara.

'Vocês distraem ele. Até porque eu tenho de descobrir de onde essa criança veio. Tchau, Kara.'

Clark saiu voando e Kara olhou para o bebê adormecido.

((O))

Catherine andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Ela estava se recriminando mentalmente por ter sido tão tola em relação à Vandal Savage. Como pudera se deixar enganar daquela maneira?! E seu povo iria pagar pela sua estupidez. Catherine olhou de soslaio para Diana e Bruce, que estavam em pé, conversando baixinho. Catherine mordeu o lábio. Eles pareciam bem cúmplices. E isso causava inveja e tristeza na princesa.

Diana cochichou para o namorado.

'Bruce, como iremos sair dessa? Não podemos dar a Vandal a certeza das nossas identidades! E ainda por cima, Lex Luthor deve estar a par de tudo.'

'É uma possibilidade.', disse Bruce, tranquilo. 'Deixemos que Vandal pense que não faremos nada...'

'Então você tem um plano?', ela sorriu.

Bruce deu um sorriso enigmático.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Clark mal chegou na redação tentando endireitar a gravata quando Lois o abordou.

'Smallville, onde você estava?!'

'Ahn... eu... eu...', ele começoua gaguejar.

'Não importa!', ela foi direto para sua mesa e clicou na tela do computador. 'As coisas estão pegando fogo, Kent! _Marcus Mitchells_ declarou-se o único soberano do reino!', ela contou e ele ficou boquiaberto. 'Isso mesmo! Botou a princesa Catherine pra escanteio! Eu te disse que ela não tinha firmeza! E agora os outros governos do mundo estão tensos, ainda mais porque eu, Lois Lane, consegui um furo de reportagem!', ela se gabou, empolgada e mostrou o site do Planeta Diário para o parceiro. 'Eu sabia que conhecia aquele _Mitchells_ de algum lugar... Ele nada mais é do que Vandal Savage, um antigo inimigo da Liga da Justiça! Rá!', ela gritou.

Clark estava boquiaberto com a enxurrada de informações. Vandal tomando conta do reino de Catherine Walburg era a pior notícia que poderia haver.

'Lois, como você descobriu que ele era Vandal Savage?', quis saber o reporter.

'Helloooo!', ela exclamou. 'Você acha que eu cheguei até aqui como, Clark? Escrevendo sobre feira de gatinhos?! Tenho minhas fontes e uma ótima memória! Eu lembro bem o que aquele Savage fez em Smallville!', ela disse e depois ficou séria. 'Aliás, eu li que seus pais foram reféns dele na época. Por sorte, nada aconteceu com eles...'

'É...', Clark murmurou, lembrando que Jonathan tivera o problema de coração após confrontar Savage, que desconfiava que o pacato Clark Kent pudesse ser Superman. 'Mas meu pai nunca se recuperou... Então ele passou a sofrer do coração... Morreu pouco tempo depois e minha mãe... ela não suportou ficar sem ele...', ele suspirou.

'Eu sinto muito, Clark.', disse Lois, sincera, tocando no ombro dele.

Clark tocou na mão de Lois e eles trocaram olhares mais longos. A reporter bem que queria se blindar contra qualquer envolvimento, porém não tinha muito controle sobre suas emoções. Clark sentia o calor da mão macia de Lois e se sentia melhor só de olhar para ela. Sua vontade era abraçá-la e beijá-la. Mas o toque do celular de Clark quebrou o clima.

'Alô?'

'Kal.', era Kara, com uma voz preocupada. 'Duas coisas: Vandal Savage está agindo e a Liga está alerta. E outra, seu bebê acordou e não para de chorar. Ninguém mais consegue se concentrar aqui. Já fizemos de tudo e nada.'

'Ele não é...', Clark suspirou. 'Ok, estou indo.', ele olhou com um ar de desculpa para Lois. 'Eu preciso sair um minuto.'

'Sair?!', ela repetiu. 'Você acabou de chegar! O que tanto você faz na rua,Smallville?', ela cruzou os braços e o encarou.

'Ahn... Lois...', ele começou a gaguejar.

'Sem gaguejar!', ela exigiu. 'Você não sai daqui enquanto não me disser que tanta coisa é essa que você faz na rua!'

'Ahn... eu...', ele pigarreou e mexeu no óculos, decidido a contar. Pelo menos parte da verdade. 'É um bebê.'

'_Um bebê?!_', ela repetiu, surpresa. 'Você tem um bebê?!'

'Não é meu. Quer dizer...', ele suspirou. 'Ele é... meu primo e... eu estou tomando conta dele... por uns tempos.', ele mentiu, se recriminando mentalmente.

'Uau... Nossa, Clark, nunca pensei em te ver de babysitter.', ela achou graça. 'Você pode deixá-lo aqui no berçário do Planeta. Todas as funcionárias que são mães deixam as crianças lá. Nunca houve reclamações.'

'Ótima ideia, Lois!', ele sorriu. 'Obrigado. Agora eu irei buscá-lo.'

'Ok. Mas não demora muito! A coisa está fervendo! E se Perry não te ver aqui vai reclamar!'

'Eu volto logo, prometo!'

Clark saiu todo apressado e estabanado e Lois revirou os olhos, achando graça do caipira. Já estava imaginando ele como babá de uma criança.

((O))

**Sede da Liga da Justiça**

'Batman já havia me dado o alarme.', disse o marciano. 'Ele gravou tudo com o relógio especial que tem e Savage sabe ou apenas quer nos fazer acreditar, que sabe as verdadeiras identidades de cada um de nós da Liga.', contou, deixando os outros apreeensivos na sala de reuniões. Clark apareceu como bebê no colo. 'Achei que você tinha chegado, o choro dessa criança parou de ecoar pelo QG.', disse o marciano, divertido, fazendo os outros rirem.

Clark deu um sorriso sem graça e sentou, com o bebê no colo.

'Vou levá-lo comigo. Ele vai ficar no berçário do Planeta Diário.'

'E qual será o nome dele?', quis saber Dinah.

'Nome?', repetiu Clark, com a testa franzida.

'Claro, Clark, onde você já viu um bebê sem nome?', Dinah achou graça. 'Além do mais, se você irá levá-lo para o Planeta, não pode chamá-lo só de bebê.', ela ponderou.

'Ah, é verdade...', ele ficou pensativo.

'Que tal, Wally Junior?', sugeriu o Flash, levantando um tapinha na cabeça do Lanterna Verde.

'Hum... Antes de me batizar como Clark, minha mãe pensou em me chamar de Christopher.', disse Clark, pensativo, que depois sorriu. 'É isso. O nome dele será Christopher.'

'Bem-vindo, Christopher!', disse Dinah, apertando de leve a bochecha do bebê, que sorriu.

'Caham!', pigarreou o marciano, chamando a atenção dos heróis, que paparicavam o bebê. 'Batman me mandou a gravação. Vandal Savage planeja nos destruir. Como? Bruce ainda não descobriu mas em breve saberemos. Agora que Vandal declarou-se como único governante do reino, expulsando a princesa Catherine, a qual sabemos, é refém de Savage junto com Diana e Bruce, a Liga entrará em ação.'

Os heróis concordaram de imediato. Clark se ergueu com Christopher no colo e olhou para o marciano.

'Martian, eu preciso deixar Christopher com alguém.'

'Eu posso induzi-lo ao sono mentalmente.', sugeriu o marciano.

'Não acho uma boa ideia.', disse Clark, recusando a oferta. 'Hum, eu acho que talvez alguém que eu conheça queira ficar tomando conta dele...'

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

'O QUÊ?!', berrou Lois, assustando um pouco o bebê. Ela diminuiu o tom de voz. 'Nem pensar, Kent! Não é porque fizemos as pazes que eu vou virar babá pra você !'

'Lois, é só por enquanto...'

'Clark, você não me deu uma razão plausível para isso! Você sabe que eu estou ocupada com a matéria sobre a invasão do reino por Savage, não posso tomar conta de um pirralho!'

'Poxa, Lois, não fala assim dele, Christopher é bonzinho...', disse Clark, defendendo o bebê.

'Oh , que graçinha...', ela zombou. 'Então você continua tomando conta dele!'

'Lois, por favor, eu te falei que a minha prima, a Linda...', ele inventara naquela hora um nome para Kara. 'Ela... ela sofreu um acidente, nada grave, mas eu preciso ir no hospital ver como ela está. E quando voltar, pego o Christopher, prometo!'

'Clark, eu já te disse, crianças e eu não nos damos bem!'

'Segura ele no colo...', disse Clark, já praticamente jogando o bebê no colo da morena.

'Não, Clark...', ela segurou o menino como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

'É um bebê, Lois, não uma bomba...', observou Clark.

'Eu já disse que não levo jeito para isso. Daqui a pouco, ele vai começar a chorar.'

'Ele me parece bem tranquilo.', disse Clark, satisfeito. 'Você gostou da tia Lois, Chris?', o rapaz sorriu ao ver que o menino permanecia quieto. A morena revirou os olhos. 'Viu, ele gostou de você!'

'Clark, esquece, eu...'

O celular de Clark voltou a tocar e ele deixou duas bolsas em cima da mesa de Lois.

'Tenho que ir. Tem roupinhas, fraldas, talco, mamadeiras, chupetas, todo tipo de coisa que bebês precisam, eu comprei tudo.', ele avisou, colocando o sobretudo.

'Clark, eu não sei cuidar de crianças!', exclamou Lois, exasperada.

'Eu também não, mas eu comprei um livro ótimo, ensina tudo!', ele sorriu e impulsivamente, deu um beijo no rosto da morena, que corou levemente. 'Obrigado mesmo, Lois.'

Clark saiu apressado e Lois ficou sem saber o que fazer, então resolveu berrar.

'CLARK KENT VOLTE JÁ AQUI!'

O que foi inútil, já que Clark já saíra voando como Superman e Chris começou a chorar, assustado com o berro. Lois encostou o bebê em seu peito, desajeitamente e o embalou, fazendo a criança se acalmar.


	14. Chapter 14

Lois ia matar Clark Kent. E matá-lo com requintes de crueldade. Ia arrancar unha por unha, fio de cabelo por fio de cabelo, com pinça, depois iria arrancar os orgãos do corpo dele com as próprias mãos. Como ele a deixava numa situação daquelas?! Cuidando de um bebê que nem seu era!

Lois bufou, furiosa, enquanto abria a porta do apartamento. Por sorte, as pessoas simplesmente se comoveram com o desespero dela e uma das cuidadoras dos bebês no PD lhe emprestara um carrinho para carregar a criança adormecida. E pior que ela tinha que dizer para todos que aquele bebê _não era seu_.

Sério, Clark estava muito morto.

Lois fechou a porta com cuidado e deixou o carrinho perto do sofá. Felizmente, Chris dormia tranquilamente. Ela o olhou por alguns minutos. Ele era bem bonitinho e fofinho. Praticamente não chorara, resmungara um pouco e dormira bastante.

Lois foi preparar um pouco de café e ver as noticias pela internet. Vandal ainda não declarara guerra, nem estado de sítio, mas Lois achava que era questão de tempo. E ela ali ocupada com um bebê ao invés de estar no olho do furacão! Iria **ma-tar** Clark Kent!

Lois decidiu telefonar para o celular dele. Demorou cinco toques, mas Clark atendeu.

'Lois? Eu estou meio ocupado aqui...', disse o herói, que estava saindo da sede da Liga, preparando-se para ir ao reino.

'Não quero saber, Kent!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Você não está sentindo falta de nada?'

'Ahn...', ele murmurou.

'Do bebê, Clark! **Do seu bebê**!', ela gritou, irritada e Chris resmungou. Ela baixou o tom de voz. 'E agora eu tenho que falar baixinho, porque senão ele acorda e começa a chorar!'

'Isso é bom, Lois, eu sempre achei que às vezes você grita muito, pode fazer mal para suas cordas vocais e...'

'CLARK KENT!', ela berrou, cortando-o, assustando não só o próprio Clark, como ao bebê, que acordou, chorando. 'Clark, grave isso na sua memória. Quando você voltar para buscar essa criança, eu vou providenciar, pessoalmente, sua ida para o hospital direto para a UTI. Adeus, Kent!'

Ela desligou o celular com raiva e pegou o bebê no colo. Ela deu tapinhas leves na fraldinha dele.

'Tudo bem, Chris, a tia Lois é meio brava mesmo...', ela falou, com mansidão. Depois mordeu o lábio. 'Não, tia Lois não, porque eu não tenho idade para ser tia. Sua amiga, Lois, que tal?', ela sorriu.

O bebê resmungou um pouco. Ela verificou a fralda dele e levou um susto ao ver que estava suja.

'Deus me livre, como você fez isso, garoto?!', ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada. 'Seu primo, Clark Kent, sabe, aquele mané que trabalha comigo? Pois é, você não o verá mais. Porque eu vou acabar com a raça deleeee!', ela terminou a frase cantando.

((O))

**LexCorp**

Lex estava de olhos fechados, bebendo uísque sentado na poltrona presidencial e escutando Bethoven. Tess entrou na sala e parou diante da mesa do patrão. Lex nem sequer abriu os olhos.

'O que foi, Mercer?'

'Tem algo que o senhor precisa saber. Foi verificada duas atividades estranhas em Smallville. Fomos verificar, mas uma não pode ser detectada. Alguém chegou antes de nós. Mas a outra... Um homem surgiu em meio a uma bola de energia. Ele tem uma estranha tatuagem nas costas e diz se chamar Zod.'

Lex abriu os olhos e fitou sua fiel ajudante e guarda-costas particular.

'Ele surgiu do nada.'

'Sim. A única coisa que se lembra é de atender pelo nome de Zod. Ele apareceu nu e desmemoriado em um milharal. Por sorte, chegamos antes de qualquer outra pessoa.'

'Interessante...', Lex se ergueu da cadeira. 'Quero ver isso de perto.'

'Ele está no 33.1 e serão feitos testes. Nada invasivo, para não assustá-lo e porque não sabemos exatamente de onde ele vem e o que pode fazer.'

'Ninguém surge do nada em uma bola de energia à toa. Preciso verificar essa história de perto.'

((O))

Bruce falou baixinho no ouvido de Diana.

'Deixei a Liga a par do que está acontecendo aqui. Em breve eles devem estar tomando as devidas providências.'

'Você já veio preparado. Já esperava algo assim.', sorriu Diana, satisfeita, dando-lhe um beijinho.

Catherine suspirou e virou o rosto para a janela. Diana colocou as mãos nos quadris e resolveu colocar as cartas na mesa.

'Ok, Catherine, diga o que tanto a incomoda.'

'Nada, Diana...', disfarçou a princesa.

'Eu gosto de deixar as coisas às claras. É óbvio que me relacionamento com Bruce a incomoda e muito, não é pouco não!'

'Diana, por favor, não vamos entrar nisso de novo...', pediu Bruce.

'Pode deixar, Bruce, ninguém aqui vai sair no tapa e rolar no chão por sua causa.', afirmou Diana, com um pouco de sarcasmo e Bruce preferiu se calar. 'Catherine, seja sincera comigo! Nós somos amigas!'

'Ok!', gritou Catherine, colocando-se na frente dos dois. 'Eu acho que esse romance de vocês foi muito repentino! Eu acho que você só será mais uma das namoradas de Bruce Wayne! E acho que ele nunca vai se mostrar como verdadeiramente é, nem pra mim, nem para você, nem para ninguém!', ela acusou e ele ficou aborrecido. 'Mas mesmo assim, Bruce, eu ainda te amo. Mesmo sabendo que você não irá voltar para mim. Nós nunca deveríamos ter nos separado. Nunca deveria ter desistido de você.', afirmou Catherine, chorando.

Bruce se aproximou de Catherine e segurou as mãos dela com gentileza.

'Catherine, quero que você seja feliz. Apenas isso. O que nós tivemos foi bom, mas acabou. E não digo isso porque estou perto de Diana. Eu já tinha te dito isso antes. Abandone o passado e viva o presente. Há pessoas lá fora que precisam de você.', ele disse, ponderado.

Catherine assentiu e enxugou as lágrimas. Ela olhou para Diana com um ar de culpa.

'Desculpe, Diana. Eu sei que todas as vezes eu te peço perdão, mas... desta vez é sincero.'

Diana apenas abraçou Catherine. Apesar de tudo, gostava muito da amiga e esperava que ela fosse feliz.

((O))

Como já era esperado, a Liga da Justiça entrou no território europeu onde ficava o reino e foi direto para o palácio real, sendo ferozmente combatida. Com a ajuda de Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage conseguiu o apoio de conhecidos inimigos dos heróis como Grund, Estrela Safira, Luminus e Sombra. Ajax, Lanterna Verde, Superman, Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde investiram contra os seus opositores, em uma luta feroz, enquanto a Supergirl invadia o castelo e derrubava os guardas.

Kara arrebentou a porta do quarto de Catherine com um soco e sorriu ao ver os amigos bem.

'O resgate chegou!', anunciou a loira.

'Graças a Deus!', exclamou Catherine, aliviada. 'Onde está Vandal?'

'BEM AQUI!', berrou o mesmo, usando kryptonita verde para derrubar Kara.

Diana e Bruce tentaram deter Vandal, mas ele pegou Catherine como refém e saiu dali com ela. Kara se recuperou ao se ver longe da kryptonita.

'Kara, tudo bem?', perguntou Diana.

'Tudo. Ele me pegou de surpresa. Bem que o Kal diz que eu tenho muito o que aprender...'

'A experiência a ajudará.', disse Bruce, mexendo em seu bat-relógio. 'Agora vamos agir.'

Logo, o bat-móvel apareceu arrebentando os portões do palácio. Bruce havia escondido-o perto dali. Bruce logo se vestiu como Batman, enquanto a Mulher-Maravilha voava em busca de Catherine e Vandal. Este, arrastou a princesa até o subsolo do palácio. A porta era blindada com chumbo, uma precaução contra Superman.

'Vandal, não adianta, você será derrotado!', gritou Catherine, tentando se desvencilhar.

'Cale a boca, Alteza!', ele gritou, irônico. 'O melhor virá agora!'

Catherine estava morrendo de medo de Savage. Ele estava com um ar totalmente louco. Vandal mostrou um computador onde haviam coordenadas.

'Está vendo isso? É o meu projeto. Um foguete pronto para ser disparado a hora que eu quiser!', ele contou e ela arregalou os olhos. 'E a primeira cidade escolhida foi Metropolis! Vai ser interessante vê-la explodir, não?'

'Você é completamente louco.', disse Catherine, enojada.

'Ao contrário, querida. Sou um visionário. Pena que você não estará viva para concordar comigo...'

Catherine se encolheu de medo ao ver uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

((O))

Com os vilões derrotados, Superman e os outros se espalharam pelo palácio. Supergirl abordou o primo no ar.

'Kal, eles entraram no subsolo, mas tudo ali é blindado com chumbo, não consegui ver nada!'

'Vamos dar um jeito, Kara!'

Os dois primos sairam voando, enquanto Batman usava um de seus apetrechos. Ele havia colocado um localizador na roupa de Catherine, já supondo que Vandal tentaria usá-la como refém. Batman conseguiu entrar pela clarabóia do teto, surpreendendo Savage, dando um chute no braço do vilão no momento em que ele iria atirar na princesa, que mesmo assim foi ferida de raspão no braço. Superman quebrou a parede com um supersoco e Kara tirou Catherine dali. Superman pousou diante de Savage.

'É o seu fim, Savage. Você vai para cadeia e vou garantir pessoalmente que fique lá para sempre.'

'Hahahahahaha!', o vilão riu. 'Ainda com raivinha de mim por que raptei aqueles velhos que eram seus pais?', provocou e uma veia do pescoço de Clark começou a pulsar. 'Eu te fiz um favor, Superpateta! Ou melhor: Clark Kent. Quem diria que um pacato garoto do Kansas poderia ser o herói fantasiado!'

'Odeio atrapalhar as suas reminiscências, Savage...', disse Batman, irônico, prendendo-o com algemas de aço. '... mas você agora vai direto para cadeia.'

'Antes ou depois do foguete acabar com Metropolis?', perguntou Vandal, sarcástico.

Os heróis olharam para a tela e se surpreenderam ao ver um foguete indo em direção à metrópole. Superman saiu voando para impedir o pior e Vandal começou a rir loucamente.

'Ele não irá conseguir! Eu venci! Eu sempre venço!'

Batman levou Vandal para ser preso pelos policiais que aguardavam do lado de fora do palácio.

((O))

Superman voou em uma velocidade extrema e conseguiu pular em cima do foguete. Antes que ele atingisse a capital, o herói conseguiu desviar sua rota e tirá-lo da atmosfera. Todos em Metropolis comemoraram e Lois vibrou, assistindo tudo pela internet. Ela olhou para Chris, que tomava sua mamadeira tranquilamente, deitado em um berçinho improvisado.

'Viu, Chris?! Isso que é super herói! Superman é um máximo!', ela vibrou e depois mordeu o lábio. 'Mas por causa daquele idiota do Kent, eu não estou lá, vendo tudo isso ao vivo! Vou matar o Clark!', ela cruzou os braços, furiosa.

((O))

Vandal Savage foi levado para uma cadeia especial, assim como os outros vilões. Ele berrou aos quatro ventos que sabia as identidades verdadeiras dos heróis, mas ninguém deu crédito.

Catherine agradeceu aos membros da Liga da Justiça.

'Eu, princesa Catherine Walburg, agradeço à todos vocês, membros da Liga da Justiça, por ter livrado a mim, ao meu reino e o mais importante, ao meu povo, dessa ameaça chamada Vandal Savage. Vocês tem nossa eterna gratidão.'

'Obrigado, Alteza.', disse Superman, como porta-voz de todos. 'Nossa missão aqui está cumprida. E que seu reino continue próspero e com muita paz.'

Catherine sorriu, agradecida e aliviada.

((O))

Lois estava adormecida no sofá quando Clark tocou a campainha. A morena acordou, sonolenta e foi atender a porta. Ela olhou para Clark, que sorriu timidamente.

'Hey, Lois...'

'CLARK KENT!', ela berrou e lhe deu um soco no peito. 'Aaaaai!', ela gritou, sentindo dor. 'O que você está usando, um colete de aço?!'

'Deixa eu ver se machucou, Lois!', ele segurou a mão dela, preocupado e usou a visão de raio-x. Por sorte, nenhum osso se quebrara. 'Lois, porque você me bateu?'

'Porquê?! Você ainda me pergunta porquê?!', ela fechou a porta, para não acordar Chris e ficou no corredor com Clark. 'Você me deixou aqui, por horas, com esse bebê, quando um verdadeiro auê está acontecendo em um pequeno reino da Europa! E por sua causa, eu não pude cobrir isso!'

'Ahn... Desculpe, Lois...', ele disse, sincero. 'Mas nem é tão ruim, as fronteiras estavam fechadas, ninguém conseguiu entrar lá, só as emissoras de tv locais cobriram os acontecimentos...'

'Não me interessa!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Eu daria um jeito de entrar lá. E no palácio!'

'Como?'

'Charme feminino.', ela deu um sorrisinho. 'Clark, nunca mais me faça uma coisa dessas, não posso perder furos de reportagem porque você é incapaz de cuidar do seu bebê!'

'Ele não é meu bebê e...', ele suspirou. 'Ok, me desculpe, Lois. De verdade. Posso te pagar um jantar e aí você me perdoa?'

Lois ficou surpresa e só então Clark se deu conta do que falara.

'Você está me chamando para um encontro?'

'Não é bem um encontro.', ele se corrigiu e ao ver a cara de decepção dela, emendou. 'É um jantar. Um jantar de desculpas. Eu sei cozinhar então... Posso fazer um jantar para você. Se você quiser jantar comigo, claro.'

'Hum...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'É, estou precisando de temperos novos em minha vida. Eu aceito.'

'Ótimo.', ele sorriu, alegre. 'Pode ser... amanhã, se você quiser.'

'Claro, por mim tudo bem.'

Clark sorriu mais abertamente, já pensando no jantar que faria para a repórter e foi andando para o seu apartamento. Lois pigarreou alto, fazendo ele se voltar para ela.

'Não está esquecendo de nada?', ela disse, fitando-o.

'Oh. Boa noite, Lois.', ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e ela ficou um pouco sem jeito.

'Não é isso. Vou te dar um dica: ele é pequeno, baba, chora, resmunga e não sabe andar.'

'Ah!', finalmente Clark entendeu. 'O bebê! Essa minha cabeça...', ele foi entrando no apartamento dela.

'Cabeçona.', ela murmurou, entrando atrás dele.

Clark pegou o bebê adormecido no colo e as bolsas dele. Clark sorriu ao ver um mini boneco de pelúcia do Superman. Lois deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

'Foi para ele se distrair.'

Clark apenas sorriu e saiu com o bebê do apartamento, deixando o boneco em cima do sofá. Lois agarrou o seu bonequinho e foi para o quarto.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Clark entrou na redação com dois copos de café. Ele deu um para Lois. Ela agradeceu e sentou à sua mesa.

'E então, Clark, como está a sua prima?'

'Minha prima?', ele repetiu, sem entender.

'É, sua prima, que sofreu um acidente e por isso você deixou o bebê nas minhas mãos...', ela o relembrou.

'Ah, isso... Ela está bem. Nem precisou passar por cirurgia...', ele mentiu descaradamente.

'Que bom. E... ela é a mãe do bebê?', quis saber Lois.

'Não. _Eu nem sei_...', ele se corrigiu à tempo. 'É de uns tios meus. Eles estão viajando, então... Chris fica comigo por enquanto. Aliás, eu o deixei no berçário do Planeta.'

'Legal, Kent.', ela deu um sorrisinho.

Perry entrou na agitada redação e chamou a atenção de todos.

'Preciso fazer um comunicado. Sei que há muito tempo existem boatos por aqui de que o Planeta Diário está quebrado financeiramente. E é uma realidade.', ele disse, pesaroso e todos começaram a cochichar uns para os outros. 'Mas não. Nosso jornal não irá fechar as portas! Somos o jornal mais virtualmente lido no globo terrestre! Mas, para aquele globo que fica no alto do prédio continuar a girar, coisas precisam ser mudadas. Então, fiquem sabendo que o Planeta Diário em breve mudará de chefia. A Wayne Industries e a LexCorp estão interessadas em adquirir esse jornal. Seja qual for a nova gestão, eles garantiram que vocês não perderão seus empregos. E o Planeta Diário, a nossa casa, a nossa família, continuará de pé, como se deve. Muito obrigado.'

Perry foi para sua sala e Lois e Clark se entreolharam, preocupados.

'Luthor comprando o Planeta?', disse Lois, insatisfeita. 'Isso não é nada bom.'

'Também não acho, Lois.', concordou Clark. Ele ainda estava engasgado com o empresário, porque não podia provar que ele estava de conluio com Vandal Savage.

'Tomara que Bruce Wayne compre o nosso jornal. Ele é muito charmoso e eu adoraria entrevistá-lo.'

Lois deu uma piscadela sapeca e Clark fechou a expressão, incomodado com aquela empolgação da parceira com Bruce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nunca é Tarde**

**Liga da Justiça**

Batman estava digitando algo no computador quando Superman entrou na sala. Clark sentou em uma cadeira.

'Hey, Bruce. Fiquei sabendo que a Wayne Industries está interessada na compra do Planeta Diário.'

'É um bom investimento. Lucius me convenceu disso.', disse Bruce, que fitou Clark. 'Porque? Está com medo de perder o emprego?'

'Não exatamente.', disse Clark sorrindo, que depois ficou sério. 'A LexCorp também quer comprar o Planeta.'

'Entendo... Para boa coisa, com certeza não é.', disse Bruce, compreensivo. 'Não se preocupe, Clark, nós conseguiremos vencer Lex nessa corrida.', disse Bruce em um sentido amplo.

'Tomara.', murmurou Clark. 'Lois quem vai ficar empolgada. Ela quer te entrevistar. Te acha... charmoso... E depois sou eu quem uso óculos.', resmungou Clark.

Bruce observou o amigo com atenção.

'Então... você e a srta Lane são parceiros, não é?'

'É, na verdade, ela mais manda em mim do que é minha parceira, enfim...', ele deu de ombros. 'É coisa da Lois...'

'Hum... E vocês são amigos?'

'Ah... Bem...', ele ficou sério. 'Aconteceu uma coisa... chata quando eu fui infectado com red-k.', ele contou tudo para Bruce, que ficou surpreso. 'Foi horrível. Lois ficou com medo de mim, com toda a razão, mas eu consegui o perdão dela. Isso me deixou mais aliviado.'

'Então você acha que Lane não serve para você? Como companheira, quem sabe?', sondou Bruce.

'Ahn...', o kryptoniano pigarreou, meio sem jeito. 'É que... eu tenho todos esses poderes e... Não sei se Lois aguentaria todo o fardo que é ser _namorada do Superman_.', ele se citou e Bruce o encarou, com atenção. 'Quer dizer, não que eu tenha pensando nela como namorada, nossa, Lois & Clark, quem imaginaria? É mais fácil o homem pisar em Marte antes, não é? Quer dizer...', Clark começou a se enrolar, nervoso. 'Eu não penso nela como namorada.'

'Você já disse isso.', lembrou Bruce, se segurando para não rir.

'Então, é porque eu não imagino Lois como namorada mesmo. Ok, ela é bonita, inteligente, sagaz, esperta, decidida, determinada, admiravel, mas...'

'Mas você não pensa nela como uma namorada.', disse Bruce com ar de riso.

Clark percebeu onde Bruce queria chegar. O kryptoniano cruzou os braços.

'Eu sei no que você está pensando, Bruce!', exclamou Clark.

'Sabe?'

'Sei! Você está pensando que talvez, quem sabe, é uma possibilidade de eu estar interessado em Lois além da amizade e tudo mais. Eu não estou.', ele afirmou, fitando Bruce. 'Não mesmo. Ela é legal. Do jeito dela. Aquele... jeito Lane... Mas é só isso. E eu sou fazer um jantar hoje para ela por gratidão de ter ficado com Chris.', ele contou e se arrependeu ao ver o sorriso de Bruce. 'É amizade!'

Bruce ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

'Ok, Clark, eu acredito em você. Então... Lois me acha charmoso?', ele provocou.

'Acha.', resmungou Clark.

'Também a acho charmosa.', ele falou e segurou o riso ao ver a expressão de Clark.

'E Diana sabe disso?', indagou Clark.

'Diana está tranquila com isso.', assegurou Bruce, bem humorado.

Clark apenas deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Era um absurdo Bruce cogitar a possibilidade dele estar apaixonado por Lois. Eles mal conseguiam conviver. Ela vivia ameaçando-o de morte. Já tentara bater nele mais de uma vez. Lois parecia um furacão em forma de gente. Não mesmo. Eles como casal seria uma impossibilidade matemática.

((O))

**Nível 33.1 **

**Em algum lugar de Metropolis**

Lex se aproximou de Zod, que lia com atenção alguns livros terráqueos. Zod estava dentro de um quarto branco, sentado em uma confortável cama, enquanto os cientistas analisavam suas reações. Zod era jovem, uns 33 anos se tanto, branco, cabelos castanhos, olhos negros, alto, um porte que impunha sua presença, mas ainda assim, inofensivo. Talvez por causa de sua falta parcial de memória. Lex olhou para o cientista chefe.

'E então? A que conclusões chegaram?'

'Ele não é humano. Fizemos testes sanguíneos e seu DNA é completamente diferente do DNA humano. Aliás, de qualquer DNA existente. Definitivamente, o espécime não é desse planeta.', afirmou o cientista e Lex ficou mais interessado. 'Mas não possui poderes. Pelo menos, nada aparente. Colocamos ele em algumas situações de risco e apesar de ser ágil e habilidoso, o espécime não é dotado de nenhuma força física sobre-humana, nem possui as mesmas habilidades de Superman.'

'Interessante...', murmurou Lex. 'Talvez seja por causa da perda de memória...'

'Cogitamos isso. Ou talvez seu organismo ainda esteja se adaptando a atmosfera da Terra.'

'Hum... Quer dizer então que ele não se lembra de nada antes de chegar aqui?'

'Só se recorda de seu nome. E ele **acha **que seu nome é esse, não tem absoluta certeza.'

'Entendo...', Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico. 'O fato é que ele não é daqui. Pode ter vindo do mesmo lugar que aquele maldito alienígena. Acho que este... _Zod_... me será útil. Mais útil do que aquele imbecil do Savage, que não passava de um maluco idiota.'

'Senhor, mas se ele recuperar a memória?', cogitou Tess.

'Até lá, srta Mercer, ele já estará em nossas mãos. O primeiro passo é parar de tratá-lo como uma cobaia. Ele tem que confiar em nós. **Em mim**, especificamente. E depois que eu ganhar sua total confiança, posso usá-lo para o meu propósito. Destruir Superman.'

Lex deu um sorriso maldoso, enquanto olhava para Zod pelas câmeras de vigilância.

((O))

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Diana deitou a cabeça sobre o peito nu de Bruce. Os dois estavam na cama, cobertos apenas por um lençol, após terem feito amor. Diana praticamente vivia na mansão. Alfred estava mais do que acostumado com a presença dela por ali. Fora algo natural, assim como Diana achava que um dia seria se eles trocassem as palavrinhas mágicas. Por algum tempo, ela só gostava de estar perto de Bruce e vivenciar momentos especiais com ele, mas agora a amazona achava que estava realmente se apaixonando. Ela não sabia se Bruce sentia o mesmo e não queria pensar nisso. Ainda mais depois de Catherine ter dito que achava que Bruce jamais se entregaria a qualquer relação. Diana achara que fora só despeito da amiga, mesmo que no íntimo tivesse um pouco de medo que aquilo tivesse um fundo de verdade.

Bruce começou a rir sozinho ao lembrar da conversa com Clark e Diana franziu a testa, curiosa.

'O que foi?'

'Estou lembrando de Clark e aquela conversa furada dele sobre Lois Lane...'

'Não entendi...'

Bruce contou toda a história para Diana, que escutou atentamente. Ela lembrara de ter visto Lois Lane na recepção para Catherine em Metropolis. Diana sorriu.

'Então você acha que nosso superamigo está caidinho pela srta Lane?'

'Se não estiver, está quase lá.'

'Hum... Pelo que você me falou, ele está bem inclinado à ela... Mas Clark não quer se envolver com humanas, ele vivia me dizendo que não achava que daria certo, parece que ele teve uma namoradinha humana na adolescência, Lina, Lena, Lana, acho, não lembro bem...', ela deu de ombros. 'Enfim, deu tudo errado. A tal menina não soube lidar com o segredo dele.'

'É, não é algo fácil mesmo...', concordou Bruce.

'Mas eu também acho que Kal deveria parar de se guiar por isso. Quer dizer, não é porque uma pessoa não tem poderes que as coisas não podem dar certo. Pelo menos entre nós está funcionando.', ela sorriu e ganhou um beijinho.

'Tem razão, princesa.'

'Você quer bancar o cupido?'

'Eu não tenho talento para isso.', disse Bruce, sério.

'Um bat-cupido, hein?', ela começou a rir. 'Seria engraçado.', ela disse e ele olhou para o teto. 'Hum... Que tal você fazer um pequeno teste? Só um pequenino teste! Se a Wayne Industries comprar o Planeta, é certo que a srta Lane vai querer te entrevistar. Finja – mas só finja! – que está jogando um charminho para ela. Na frente de Kal. E depois veremos como as coisas irão fluir.'

'Você está me saindo uma cupido de marca, Diana...', ele disse, bem humorado.

'Viver aqui nesse mundo me ensinou uma coisa ou outra. Você irá tentar?', ela o fitou.

'Ok, mas só isso. Eu não tenho paciência para ser... cupido. E Clark é muito lerdo e cego para algumas coisas...'

'Exatamente por isso, nós, como amigos, temos que ajudá-lo a ver mais claramente!', ela se empolgou. 'Já estou gostando disso!'

Bruce achou graça e deu um beijo apaixonado em Diana.

((O))

Clark havia comprado o melhor vinho que achara na Adega de Metropolis, preparara um jantar caprichado e agora decorava a mesa. Queria que ficasse tudo perfeito. Não porque estivesse _interessado_ em Lois como Bruce imaginava, mas porque queria agradá-la. Lois era uma boa amiga e ele pisara muito na bola com ela. Queria compensá-la.

Com sua superaudição, ouviu Chris resmungando no berçinho e foi vê-lo. O bebê estava agitado e parecia querer sair dali. Clark o pegou no colo e olhou para o bebê.

'De onde você veio? De Krypton não foi, seria impossível, eu acho...', ele olhou o bebê atentamente. Chris encostou a mãozinha gordinha no rosto de Clark, fazendo-o sorrir. 'Sabe, olhando para você, lembro de mim mesmo. Também fui colocado em uma nave e enviado para cá. Sorte que os Kent, os meus pais, eram pessoas maravilhosas. Sinto falta deles...', ele ficou melancólico, enquanto Chris colocava o dedinho na boca. 'Será que eu vou ter que criar você? Meu Deus, como irei fazer isso? Você quer ser criado por mim?', ele olhou para o pequeno, que apenas fez um barulhinho com a boca. 'Vou entender como um sim.', Clark sorriu. 'Não vai ser fácil. Ainda mais se você, de repente, manifestar poderes... E eu nem ao menos tenho com quem compartilhar isso...', ele suspirou. A campainha tocou. 'Deve ser a Lois.', Clark colocou a criança no berço, que fez bico, prestes a chorar. 'Você é bem manhoso, hein? Ok, eu sei que não é fácil estar em um lugar estranho após ser abandonado pelos pais.', ele pegou a criança no colo e colocou no carrinho. 'Vamos atender a Lois antes que ela queira me bater por eu demorar a atender.'

Clark empurrou o carrinho até a sala e abriu a porta para Lois. A morena sorriu. Ela estava usando um vestido vinho de veludo, com alças grossas, os cabelos estava soltos, em cascata e Clark ficou olhando-a feito bobo, achando-a linda.

'Posso entrar, Clark?', ela perguntou.

'Ah, claro!', ele lhe deu passagem. 'Eu nem me vesti adequadamente.', ele olhou para sua camisa xadrez.

'Hum, será que eu exagerei?', ela olhou para si mesma, insegura.

'Não, não, você está perfeita.', ele sorriu, admirando-a e Lois gostou. 'Eu volto em um segundo.', ele foi para o quarto.

'Ok.', ela olhou para Chris. 'E aí, garotão?', o bebê agitou os braçinhos. 'Tio Clark está cuidando bem de você? Acho que sim, o caipira parece ter jeito com crianças. Eu que não tenho o menor talento.', ela sorriu e decidiu pegá-lo no colo. 'Pensei que você pudesse ser filho do Smallville, mas você não se parece fisicamente com ele.', ela o olhou atentamente. 'É, acho que não é não...'

Clark retornou, já vestido com um terno preto. Lois achou-o muito bonito. O caipira conseguia ser sexy quando queria. Clark ajeitou o óculos timidamente.

'Chris gosta de você.', ele comentou.

'Para toda regra existe uma exceção.', ela disse, bem humorada, colocando Chris de volta no carrinho. 'Tem certeza que essa criança não é sua?'

'Claro que não é, Lois!', ele exclamou, rindo. 'Não tenho filhos. Acho que talvez nunca os terei...'

'Porque não?', ela quis saber.

'Por... não sei...', ele desviou o assunto. Achava que nunca iria encontrar ninguém compatível para dividir sua vida, quanto mais para ter filhos. 'Por enquanto, eu acho que não haveria essa possibilidade.'

'Você seria um bom pai, Smallville.', ela disse, observando-o.

Clark deu um sorriso tímido. Ele lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho. Lois provou.

'Que delícia!'

'Na Adega de Metropolis disseram que era o melhor.', ele disse, sorvendo um pouco de vinho também, embora o alcool não o afetasse.

'Clark!', ela exclamou, surpresa. 'Os vinhos de lá são muito caros!'

Clark deu de ombros e Lois sorriu, lisonjeada. Os dois jantaram e conversaram amenidades com o carrinho de Chris ao lado da cadeira de Lois. O menino estava tranquilo e brincava com suas mãozinhas.

'E então, porque você decidiu virar jornalista?', quis saber Clark.

'Para enfrentar o General.', contou Lois e Clark franziu a testa, sem entender. 'O meu pai. Sam Lane. General 4 estrelas do exército americano. Minha irmã Lucy e eu fomos criadas de base em base militar após a morte da minha mãe.'

'Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Lois.', disse Clark, sincero.

'Eu tinha seis anos. Ella Lane, a minha mãe, morreu de câncer.', ela contou, disfarçando a emoção. 'E então eu cresci sendo meio que responsável por Lucy. Na adolescência virei uma garota rebelde. Pintei o cabelo de loiro, fumava, bebia, ficava em festinhas, fugia de casa para namorar, meu pai quase pirou comigo.', ela riu, lembrando. 'Dei trabalho para o General. Eu vivia querendo desafiá-lo. Ele achava que eu não passava de uma doidivanas que não seria nada na vida. Que estragaria minha própria vida. Aí lembrei que ele odiava repórteres, achava todos uns abelhudos. E como eu sempre fui enxerida também...'

'Resolveu virar repórter.', completou Clark, sorrindo.

'Yeah. Pela primeira vez, eu consegui concluir algo em minha vida e me formei em jornalismo. O General não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar. Comecei no Inquisitor e depois consegui uma vaga no Planeta Diário. Acabei gostando da minha profissão. Não me imagino trabalhando em algo que não seja jornalismo.'

'Você é uma excelente reporter.', ele afirmou sincero e ela sorriu.

'E você, Clark? Porque ser repórter?'

Ele pensou que era um meio mais fácil de estar a par dos acontecimentos. Como Superman, isso vinha bem a calhar. Mas não falou para Lois.

'Eu escrevia alguns artigos no jornalzinho da escola. Lana, Pete e eu éramos os reporteres.', ele lembrou da época da escola. 'Eu gostava de fazer aquilo. E então achei que jornalismo seria uma boa profissão. Lana e eu estudamos juntos na faculdade. Pete preferiu o caminho da política. Sei que ele é um deputado famoso em Central City, onde mora atualmente.'

'E Lana era sua amiguinha, sua namoradinha...', quis saber Lois.

'Nós namoramos, mas não deu certo. Não era para ser.', ele disse, tranquilo. Lembrou que salvara Lana de um tornado e então a moça ficara sabendo de toda verdade. Lana não soubera lidar com aquilo. 'Nunca mais tive notícias dela, mas imagino que deve até estar casada.'

'Também tive meus namoros na faculdade, mas nada sério. E depois que eu virei repórter de fato, resolvi focar na minha carreira. No meu Pulltizer.', ela contou.

Lois estava surpresa como contava as coisas de sua vida com tanta facilidade para Clark. Normalmente ela era mais fechada. Clark estava gostando daquela conversa. Lois era meio maluquinha como repórter, mas era uma pessoa muito agradável. Existiam facetas dela que ele ainda não conhecia.

'E você não acha que dá para equilibrar as duas coisas?', ele sondou.

'Eu não sei.', ela deu de ombros. 'Por enquanto é melhor assim.', ela comeu mais um pouco. 'Você é um excelente cozinheiro, Clark, já pode casar!', ela brincou. 'Sei que a tal Loris gostaria.'

'Loris foi embora.', ele contou e ela ficou surpresa. 'Éramos só amigos.'

'Amigos que se beijavam na boca?', ela lembrou ,com um sorrisinho irônico.

'Foi só... um momento.', ele disse, dando de ombros. 'Loris e eu seguimos caminhos diferentes na vida. Parece que eu não tenho muita sorte com relacionamentos.'

'Bem-vindo ao clube.', ela estendeu a taça e brindou com ele, bem humorada. 'Mas isso é bom, Clark. Nada de amarras.'

'E também ninguém para quem voltar.', ele disse, pensativo.

Os dois ficaram calados e trocaram olhares. Lois tomou mais um gole de vinho, sentindo-se mexida e olhou para Chris, que estava adormecido no carrinho. Ela sorriu.

'Parece que alguém achou nosso papo maçante.'

'Vou colocá-lo no berço.'

Clark pegou Chris no colo e Lois achou a cena doce. Era bonito ver um homem grande como Clark pegar alguém tão pequenino e frágil como Chris no colo. Clark era muito cuidadoso com o bebê. Clark foi para o quarto que decorara para a criança e colocou-o com cuidado no berço, para que não acordasse. Lois ficou observando de longe. Clark fechou a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver Lois no corredor. Ela ficou sem jeito.

'Desculpe...'

'Tudo bem.', ele sorriu.

Os dois trocaram mais olhares longos. Lois pigarreou.

'Agora você tem pra quem voltar.', ela murmurou e ele franziu a testa. 'Chris.'

'Sim.', ele concordou. 'Mas eu estava pensando em algo mais do que uma criança. Não que criança não seja bom, eu realmente me afeiçooei a ele e não sei, às vezes passa pela minha cabeça criá-lo, mas talvez eu não possa realmente cuidar dele, sabe, dar a atenção que ele precisa e...'

'Clark, você será ótimo. Você já é.', ela assegurou, tocando no peito dele.

Clark segurou a mão de Lois. Era tão quente e macia! Ele sentia como uma corrente elétrica passando pelos seus dedos e sabia que ela sentia a mesma coisa, podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Lois, descompassados.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais lânguidos e Clark inclinou seu rosto para perto do dela. Lois fechou os olhos instintivamente. Desde aquele beijo no cais ela queria sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus novamente. E agora sem subterfúgios.

Clark beijou Lois suavemente, sem pressa. Depois foi aprofundando mais o beijo, abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si.

As línguas dançavam em um ritmo único, explorando, enquanto Clark flutuava sem ao menos perceber.


	16. Chapter 16

Nunca é Tarde

Lois sentiu que estava flutuando mas poderia ser só impressão pois quando abriu os olhos, seus pés estavam no chão. Clark já havia pousado suavemente, sem ela perceber. A morena se viu presa àqueles olhos azuis. Clark sentia seu sangue bombeando mais rápido. Precisava de mais beijos. Precisava como se fosse uma droga.

Clark voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais paixão, ao que ela correspondeu, abraçando-o e enterrando suas mãos no cabelo dele. Ficaram ali se beijando por um longo tempo. Clark a encostou contra a parede e ela colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, querendo sentir sua pele, seu calor. Clark beijou o pescoço dela e já ia começar a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo seu corpo quando Lois o afastou. Ambos estavam sem fôlego.

'O que foi?', ele perguntou.

'O bebê... Nós podemos acordá-lo...', ela murmurou.

Clark assentiu e a pegou no colo como se Lois fosse uma pluma. Ela ficou surpresa, mas voltou a beijá-lo. Clark então deu um leve chute na porta de seu quarto, abrindo-a. Clark a colocou em cima da cama e não deu tempo para a morena pensar se era uma boa ideia eles irem em frente. Voltou a beijá-la e Lois o ajudou a tirar o terno, ficando só de calça. Ela passou a mão pelo tórax bem definido dele. Quem diria que por debaixo daquelas roupas folgadas existia um corpo tão bem definido? Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando-o com malícia e voltou a beijá-lo.

Clark ficou por cima dela, beijando seu pescoço, seu colo, o vale entre seus seios... Ele lhe deu um olhar cafajeste e abaixou as alças do vestido dela, revelando um sutiã meia taça vinho. Clark passou as mãos pelos seios dela, fazendo-a arfar. O kryptoniano então tirou o vestido dela, admirando a beleza do corpo escultural de sua parceira. Era mais bonita do que em sua imaginação. Lois ajudou-o a abrir a calça, que foi logo retirada. Ela viu que ele já estava bastante excitado e lhe deu um olhar safado, voltando a beijá-lo.

'Clark, a gente está fazendo isso mesmo?', ela indagou, arfante, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela.

'Precisamos matar essa curiosidade.', ele disse, já pronto para tirar o sutiã dela, mas Lois sentou na cama. 'O que foi?', ele estranhou.

'Ah... eu não sei... Eu acho... que talvez não seja uma boa ideia...', ela disse, insegura.

'Lois, você quer tanto quanto eu.', ele disse, seguro. Sabia pelos batimentos cardíacos dela o quanto a repórter estava excitada. 'Vai ser bom.', ele disse e lhe deu um beijo.

'Eu sei... eu sei..', ela parou o beijo dele. 'Você beija muito bem, Smallville.', ela elogiou e ele sorriu, voltando a beijá-la com paixão. 'Mas...', ela o afastou. 'Nós trabalhamos juntos, somos amigos, não quero estragar tudo isso, quer dizer e se não der certo?'

'Claro que vai dar certo!', ele afirmou, sorrindo. 'Lois, nós somos adultos, bem resolvidos, uma noite de sexo não irá nos matar.'

Lois mordeu o lábio. Era isso que a incomodava. Sabia que aquilo tudo era uma atração sexual. _Uma forte atração_. Mas ela, mesmo sem querer, se afeiçoara à Clark e tinha medo de, em algum ponto, confundir as coisas, já que era óbvio que ele apenas queria transar com ela.

Alheio aos pensamentos da morena, Clark voltou a beijá-la, mas Lois acabou saindo da cama e pegando o vestido. Ele ficou boquiaberto.

'Lois, o que você está fazendo?'

'Não foi uma boa ideia, Clark!', ela exclamou, vestindo-se rapidamente. 'Não quero estragar nossa amizade! Não mesmo! Foi tão difícil chegar até aqui!', ela fechou pegou os sapatos que estavam jogados no chão. 'Me desculpe.'

'Lois, não faz isso...', ele pediu.

'Me perdoe, Clark. Boa noite.'

Lois saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento de Clark e este caiu deitado na cama, completamente frustrado. Era inacreditável que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

((O))

**Themyscira**

**Ilha das Amazonas**

Diana chegou voando até o reino de Hipólita, rainha das amazonas e sua mãe. Diana pousou e respirou o ar puro da Ilha Paraíso. Era tão diferente de Gotham City e sua atmosfera pesada, seu ar de metrópole, em um vai-vém interminável, uma cidade que jamais dormia, especialmente à noite quando Batman agia. Themyscira era calma, plácida, um refúgio para aquelas mulheres guerreiras, onde homem algum poderia colocar os pés. Aquele que ousasse, sofreria graves consequências. Era um modo de proteção, mas por outro lado era uma pena, pois Diana queria que Bruce conhecesse onde ela nascera e fora criada.

Diana foi até onde a mãe se encontrava. Hipólita estava em um jardim, observando as pequenas amazonas, filhas das guerreiras que ali residiam. As guerreiras podiam ter filhos com homens longe da ilha em um certo período, voltavam e criavam suas filhas para continuar a tradição. Apenas filhas. Os meninos ou ficavam sob a guarda dos pais ou eram abandonados em orfanatos. Diana não achava aquilo certo e por várias vezes discutira com Hipólita sobre isso e elas nuncam chegavam a um consenso. Diana testemunhara muitas vezes o sofrimento das mães ao se separarem de seus meninos, mas elas sempre seguiam a tradição. Ou quase sempre. Contava a história que duas amazonas escolheram ficar com seus filhos e os pais deles. Mas eram exceções.

Diana se aproximou de Hipólita e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

'Estou de volta, mãe.'

'Diana!', a rainha sorriu e abraçou a filha. 'Que os deuses sempre a protejam! Está cada dia mais linda!'

'Puxei à senhora.', disse Diana, sorrindo.

As duas riram e Hipólita saiu andando ao lado da filha.

'E como está sua vida no mundo dos homens?'

'Estou me adaptando bem. Fico muito feliz de ajudar aos outros com meus poderes, de estar na Liga da Justiça, perto de pessoas que pensam como eu, que as nossas habilidades devem ser usadas para o bem.'

'Hum-hum. E aquele rapaz, Kal-El? Aquele que você estava namorando?', quis saber Hipólita.

'Foi só um beijo, mãe e já acabou.', contou Diana. Ela ainda não havia falado de seu relacionamento com Bruce. 'E Kal está gostando de outra mulher.'

'Poderosa como você?', quis saber Hipólita, curiosa.

'Não. Uma humana.'

'Hum...', a rainha franziu a testa. 'Ao invés dele se unir a alguém de igual poder, prefere uma reles humana?'

'Ela não é uma _reles humana_! Sabe que não gosto quando você fala assim!', exclamou Diana e atalhou os protestos da sua bela mãe. 'Sim, eu sei que você não confia nos humanos e tem motivos para isso. Mas nem todos são iguais. Alguns são nobres e de grande caráter.', ela pensava em Bruce. 'E o coração é algo que não se pode controlar.'

'Tudo pode ser controlado, querida. Não podemos ficar à mercê de nossas emoções, já te disse várias vezes.', falou Hipólita, entrando com a filha na sala do trono. 'Nós somos amazonas, não mulheres que se deixam levar por promessas vazias de homens. Lembre sempre disso.'

Diana assentiu, não querendo discutir. Hipólita sentou em seu trono. Ela era realmente majestosa. Alta, loira, de longos cabelos presos em uma trança, um porte altivo, coberta por uma toga branca estilo grego e sandálias douradas. Seus olhos verdes se destacavam em sua pele branca e lisa. Hipólita sempre aparentara ter menos idade do que realmente possuía. Parecia mais irmã de Diana do que sua mãe.

'E então. Quanto tempo ainda pretende continuar na tal Liga?', indagou Hipólita.

'Bastante tempo.', disse Diana, sucinta.

'E então você desistiu mesmo de Kal-El?'

'Sim. Ele é meu amigo. Mas porque está perguntando isso, mãe?', quis saber Diana, estranhando. 'Dificilmente conversamos sobre minha vida amorosa.'

'Porque aqui você estava cercada por mulheres, porque você nunca quis ter o mesmo envolvimento que elas podem ter fora da Ilha...'

'Porque eu não concordo.', cortou Diana. 'Não quero me envolver com alguém, ter um filho e depois ter que abandoná-lo.'

'Você pode ter uma filha.', disse Hipólita, tranquila.

'E se eu tivesse nascido homem? Você me abandonaria?'

'Diana, nós não iremos discutir isso de novo, não é?', disse Hipólita com um ar entediado.

'Não. Não quero aborrecimentos.', disse Diana, voltando a sorrir. 'Só vim aqui mesmo para visitá-la.'

'Excelente. Veio em um momento propício. Sente aqui ao meu lado.', pediu Hipólita, indicando o trono que pertencia à princesa.

Diana obedeceu e sentou no trono, ao que Hipólita segurou as mãos da filha com carinho.

'Sei que você odeia o modo que nós, amazonas, damos continuidade à nossa comunidade. Sei que você sonha em conhecer alguém, se apaixonar, casar e todas aquelas bobagens românticas...', ela atalhou os protestos da jovem. 'Não estou criticando. Já fui assim também. Mas tenho obrigações e elas exigem que eu seja mais racional. Mas eu ainda posso pensar em algo melhor para você.'

'Sei...', murmurou Diana, querendo ver onde a mãe queria chegar.

'Diana querida, eu quero que você seja feliz. Porque um dia, você irá governar essa ilha, ser a rainha das amazonas e quando esse dia chegar, quero vê-la satisfeita.'

'Eu sei, mãe.', disse Diana, comovida.

'E claro, você não pode se casar com qualquer um. Você sabe que homens são proibidos nessa ilha, mas... a rainha pode se casar. E o marido pode viver entre nós, desde que obedeça as regras pré-estabelecidas.'

'Mas ele não pode ficar durante todo o ano, deve sair no período fértil e de renovação das amazonas e então retornar.', lembrou Diana.

'Exato. E também não pode decidir nada importante sem a prévia concordância da rainha.', completou Hipólita. 'E se ele concordar com todas as regras, o casal terá uma vida próspera e feliz.'

'Mãe, com tudo isso que a senhora está me falando... Quer dizer que irá casar?', quis saber Diana.

'Eu?!', Hipólita começou a rir. 'Não, eu me casei um dia com seu falecido pai e nunca mais! Foi o suficiente! Não, querida. Quem vai casar é você.'

Diana ficou chocada e boquiaberta.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Clark havia deixado Chris no berçário e entrou no elevador para ir ao andar onde trabalhava. Ele ainda pensava na noite anterior com Lois. Ficara revivendo aquela noite e vendo onde que errara. Lois estava gostando tanto quanto ele e de repente fugira como uma gatinha assustada. Clark suspirou. Era estranho aquilo. Normalmente ele tinha bloqueios em ter relações sexuais com pessoas sem poderes, com medo de machucar suas parceiras, mas com Lois fora tudo tão natural, parecia que realmente daria certo. E aí, ela fugira. Clark não se conformava com isso.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Lois entrou no elevador. Ela e Clark trocaram um bom dia e ficaram lado a lado, calados, olhando fixamente para a porta.

Lois agarrou o fichário que carregava com mais força. Também não esquecera aquela noite, mas achava que tivera razão em parar antes que fizesse uma besteira da qual se arrependesse depois. Clark colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo marrom que usava. Lois revirou os olhos e o fitou.

'Ok. Eu odeio silêncios desconfortáveis!', ela exclamou e ele a fitou. 'Viu?! É por isso que eu não quis... você sabe... continuar o que estávamos fazendo...'

'Lois, você ficou medo, é isso? Lembrou daquela noite em que eu... te ataquei... Mas eu estava fora de mim, te pedi perdão!'

'Não, Clark, não foi nada disso! Se eu ainda estivesse com medo de você bancar o louco tarado, nem teria entrado no seu quarto, ok?!', ela suspirou. 'Eu só não quero acabar com uma amizade por causa de uma transa boba!'

'Uma transa boba?', ele repetiu. 'Lois, nós dois queríamos, eu não estava sonhando, mas tudo bem...', ele a cortou. 'Se você quer assim, que seja.'

'Clark, não fica com raiva de mim, por favor! Tenta me entender!', ela pediu. 'Você vai ver que é melhor assim.'

'Não estou com raiva.', ele disse, sincero. Só estava frustrado. 'Continuamos amigos.'

'Amigos.'

Os dois apertaram as mãos e sentiram aquela corrente elétrica percorrendo seus corpos. Logo se afastaram, já que a vontade deles era se beijarem até ficarem totalmente sem fôlego. Por sorte, o elevador se abriu e eles puderam sair, indo direto para suas respectivas mesas.

((O))

**Ilha das Amazonas**

'Mãe, isso não faz o menor sentido...', disse Diana, recuperada do susto.

'Ao contrário, Diana, não poderia ter mais sentido.', devolveu Hipólita, alegremente. 'Não quero dizer que você vai casar agora nesse exato momento, mas eu encontrei três pretendentes maravilhosos para você. E será muito bom um noivado, vai resultar em uma boa aliança independente da sua escolha.'

'Mãe, a senhora quer me casar por causa de política!', exclamou Diana, indignada, erguendo-se do trono. 'Inacreditável!'

'Não, senhora! Eu já disse que você poderá escolher! Será aquele que seu coraçãozinho gostar, não é melhor assim?', a rainha sorriu, condescendente e Diana cruzou os braços, irritada. 'Filha, eles são ótimos rapazes! Não são tão poderosos fisicamente como Kal-El, mas são filhos de reis, de linhagens nobres, são pessoas agradáveis, educados, gentis, inteligentes, bonitos...', ela sorriu. 'Do jeito que você gosta.'

'Você fala como se eu fosse comprar uma mercadoria...'

'Diana, eu não estou te entendendo.', disse Hipólita, séria. 'Lembra que quando você era mais nova, eu dizia que lhe escolheria o melhor partido e você concordava? Afirmava que ninguém poderia saber o que era melhor para você do que eu. O que mudou?'

'Mãe, eu não vou me casar com um homem pré-escolhido! É insano isso!'

'Insano?!', repetiu Hipólita, indignada, erguendo-se. 'Saiba que todas as mulheres dessa ilha ficariam extremamente felizes se eu arranjasse três pretendentes tão bons quanto os seus para elas!'

'Mas você não irá fazer isso, porque é um reino restrito para mulheres!', ironizou Diana. 'Eu me sinto... como um joguete...'

'Diana, você não sabe o que está dizendo... Estou começando a ficar ofendida. Eu sabia que essa sua ida para o mundo dos homens não poderia resultar em boa coisa...', murmurou a rainha.

'Mãe, não é isso. Eu só não quero tomar parte em casamentos arranjados! Não é pra mim.', idsse a princesa, decidida.

'Diana, não seja tola. Você fica fantasiando sobre amor, romance e toda essa sorte de bobagens.', ela reclamou e Diana ficou irritada. 'Mas ok. Você é jovem, é natural que sonhe. Acontece, querida, que é tudo ilusório. Agora, um casamento com um homem no qual você já sabe o que esperar, com o qual você tem um acordo firmado, que ele não poderá desobedecer sob penas severas, é outra coisa completamente diferente. Você estará assegurada...'

'Assegurada de quê? De uma vida infeliz?', retrucou Diana.

'Não, de que seu reino não será tomado por qualquer um!', exclamou a rainha, irritada. Ela fez uma pausa para se acalmar e sorriu. 'Diana, você será rainha um dia. Tem que pensar em seu povo em primeiro lugar. A vida é assim. Nós temos uma missão que é maior do que qualquer romancezinho.'

Diana suspirou e olhou para o teto. Depois olhou para a mãe.

'Eu não aceito e não concordo. E está decidido.'

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

A redação estava agitada como sempre até que Perry saiu de sua sala ao lado de Bruce Wayne. Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Especialmente os das mulheres para o charmoso bilionário de Gotham. Perry começou a fazer o anúncio.

'Senhoras e senhores, como vocês já sabiam, o Planeta Diário vai mudar de gestão. Com a saída de Franklin Stern, nosso jornal ficou com um fluxo menor de caixa. Mas agora aquele globo de metal continuará a girar, enfeitando a paisagem de Metropolis.', o editor-chefe sorriu, satisfeito. 'Aqui ao meu lado, para quem ainda não o conhece, está Bruce Wayne, da Wayne Industries e Corporation. Ele agora é o novo sócio majoritário desse jornal, ou seja, fará parte da nossa família. E o que esperamos de vocês, é que mantenham a qualidade e o bom nome do Planeta Diário. Afinal, não somos os líderes à toa. Bem-vindos a um novo tempo do Planeta Diário!'

Todos aplaudiram e Bruce ainda fez um breve discurso, dizendo estar orgulhoso e honrado por fazer parte daquele jornal. Lois olhou empolgada para Bruce, sob o olhar exasperado de Clark.

'É, Smallville, parece que a entrevista chegou até mim. E eu não perderei essa oportunidade!'

'Lois, ele é só um playboy bilionário...', disse Clark com pouco-caso.

'Está vendo?! Por isso que às vezes você patina para conseguir boas matérias! Abra seu campo de visão, Kent!', ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço. 'Bruce Wayne, além de ser o homem mais cobiçado de Gotham City – se bem que agora existem viúvas, porque ele está num relacionamento sério com Diana Prince – é um homem de visão, que por acaso, será o nosso patrão! E Lois Lane vai entrevistá-lo primeiro, com licença.'

Ela se aproximou de Bruce e Clark cruzou os braços, enciumado.


	17. Chapter 17

Nunca É Tarde

**Planeta Diário**

Bruce e Lois se cumprimentaram. Ele foi charmoso como sempre, deixando a repórter encantada e Clark ainda mais aborrecido. Bruce achava graça e evitava olhar para o amigo, que parecia que iria usar a visão de calor nele a qualquer momento.

'Sr Wayne, quais seus planos para o Planeta Diário? Pretende ficar muito tempo em Metrópolis?'

'Meus planos são os melhores, srta Lane, quero que o Planeta Diário cresça e seja ainda mais respeitado do que já é. E quanto a Metropolis... Eu realmente gosto dessa cidade. E dependendo de como for...', ele olhou para Lois. '... eu poderia prolongar minha estadia aqui.'

'Tenho certeza de que muita gente gostaria disso.', disse Lois, sorrindo. 'E a sua namorada, Diana Prince? Ela também vem para Metropolis?'

'Diana tem alguns assuntos a resolver.', ele foi sucinto.

'Entendi. Sem perguntas mais pessoais.', ela deu uma piscadela e ele sorriu. 'Mas o senhor sabe que os leitores tem grande interesse no bilionário de Gotham.'

'Compreendo sim.', ele disse, simpático. 'Mas só continuo essa entrevista se parar de me chamar de senhor.'

'Ok.', ela sorriu.

Alfred se aproximou e falou algo no ouvido de Bruce. Ele ficou sério, enquanto Lois olhava curiosa. Bruce sorriu para a repórter.

'Infelizmente não poderei ficar mais um pouco aqui. Mas eu realmente a achei muito agradável, srta Lane. Que tal continuarmos nossa conversa no restaurante do Metropolis Astoria?', ele perguntou, simpático.

'Claro. Será uma honra.', ela concordou de pronto.

'Então estamos combinados. Às 19:00 hs de hoje?'

'Combinado.'

Bruce beijou a mão de Lois e sorriu.

'Foi um prazer conhecer a senhorita.'

'Digo o mesmo. E pode me chamar de Lois.', ela pediu.

'Até mais... Lois.'

Bruce saiu acompanhado de Alfred e Cat se aproximou de Clark, que assistia a tudo morrendo de raiva.

'É, parece que Lane já afiou as suas garrinhas para um novo alvo. Se eu fosse a srta Prince, ficaria ligada, porque quando Lois Lane ataca, poucos se salvam...', ela disse, venenosa, deu um tapinha no ombro de Clark e saiu dali.

Clark bufou.

((O))

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Bruce entrou na bat-caverna e viu Diana conversando com Alfred. Ele saudou os dois e Alfred fez uma mesura, retirando-se, para deixar o casal mais à vontade. Bruce tirou a máscara e Diana lhe deu um caloroso beijo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

'Nossa, isso tudo é saudade?', ele perguntou, sorrindo.

'Muita.', ela confirmou. 'Como foi lá em Arkham?'

'Felizmente foi rebate falso. Coringa e toda aquele bando de malucos continuam bem trancafiados. Mas o Comissário Gordon está alerta. É a segunda vez que esse tipo de alarme acontece por lá. Eu ficaria preocupado no lugar dele também, sinto cheiro de armação no ar.'

'E o que você pretende fazer?'

'O Comissário e eu já conversamos. Estarei preparado.', disse Bruce, seguro. Ele acariciou a mão da namorada. 'E como foi com Clark?'

'Eu liguei para ele e praticamente o intimei a me encontrar no Metropolis Astoria.', ela deu uma risadinha. 'Ele vai. Será perfeito!', ela vibrou.

'Diana, só você mesma para me colocar em uma história dessa, Clark quase usou a visão de calor em mim.', ele contou, divertido, tirando o uniforme.

'Perfeito, assim temos certeza de que todo nosso esforço não será em vão.', ela disse, ajudando-o. 'Ah, aliás, amanhã você envia um bilhete de desculpas para Lois por não ter comparecido. Hum... você poderia mandar flores também!'

'Flores, Diana?', ele a fitou.

'Flores amarelas, significam amizade, foi Dinah quem me disse.', ela contou e Bruce achou graça. 'Mas do jeito que Kal é, não vai saber o significado e ficará com mais ciúmes ainda.'

Bruce deu outro beijo em Diana. Os dois ficaram abraçados até ele perguntar.

'E o encontro com sua mãe, como foi?'

'Ah... bem...', ela desviou o olhar e depois decidiu contar. 'Ela quer que eu case.', ela anunciou e ele ficou surpreso. 'E já até escolheu os pretendentes.'

'Como é que é?', ele disse, incrédulo.

((O))

**Metropolis Astoria**

Lois estava olhando o relógio com impaciência. Vinte minutos e nada de Bruce Wayne! Não acreditava que levara um cano do bilionário de Gotham! Era um absurdo aquilo! No mínimo, ele saíra para namorar Diana Prince e esquecera da entrevista... Lois suspirou. Ia esperar só mais cinco minutos.

Clark chegou ao restaurante todo estabanado, ajeitando o óculos e a gravata. Ele perguntou ao maitre sobre a mesa que Diana reservara e quase estacara ao ver Lois sentada na mesa indicada. Clark pensou em ir embora, mas resolveu ir falar com a repórter. Era mais forte do que ele. Clark parou diante de uma surpresa Lois.

'Hey.'

'Smallville? O que faz aqui?'

'Hum... eu vim me encontrar com uma amiga, mas pelo visto, ela não chegou...'

'Vocês tem muitas _amigas_, não é, Clark?', ela perguntou, sarcástica.

'Assim como você parece ter _bons amigos_, Lois, como Bruce Wayne, por exemplo...', ele citou.

'Kent, não que seja da sua conta, mas a minha conversa com o sr Wayne seria restrita a uma entrevista.', ela esclareceu.

'Claro.', ele murmurou.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e Lois fez uma careta. Clark ajeitou o óculos.

'Bem, você vai se sentar, sair, ou o quê?', ela perguntou, impaciente.

'Ahn... eu não sei... Acho melhor ir embora...', ele disse, indeciso.

'Ok, eu também estou indo.', ela se ergueu e colocou a bolsa no ombro. 'Como está Chris?'

'Está bem. Está com a minha prima.', ele falou, sorrindo.

'Mas ela não tinha sofrido um acidente?', lembrou Lois.

'Ah... ah... É que... ele ficou dormindo... E ele é tão bonzinho, né, não vai fazer escândalo e...', ele foi cortado por uma ligação de Kara. 'Hey, Linda, o que foi?'

'Quem é Linda, Kal?', quis saber Kara, sem entender.

'Linda...', ele viu um nome em uma revista em cima de uma das mesas. 'Linda Danvers. Minha prima preferida. Porque você está me ligando?'

'Depois você me explica essa história de _Linda Danvers_.', disse Kara, achando que o primo não estava muito bem. 'É o Chris. Adivinha...', ela colocou o celular perto da criança, que chorava sem parar.

Clark suspirou. Até Lois conseguiu ouvir o choro. Ela olhou com pena para Clark.

'É, Smallville, parece que ele não vive sem você...', ela deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele.

'Parece que é isso mesmo...', ele disse, conformado. '_Ka_... Linda, eu estou indo para casa.'

'Ótimo, Kal, não sei como acalmá-lo, acho que não tenho talento pra cuidar de crianças...'

Clark desligou e olhou para Lois. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

'Se quiser, vou com você acalmar a ferinha.'

'Seria ótimo, Lois.', ele sorriu.

((O))

Diana e Bruce estavam jantando e ela viu que ele parecia pensativo. Bruce não gostara nada da história de Hipólita estar arranjando pretendentes para a filha. Bruce olhou para a namorada.

'Diana, você gostaria de convidar sua mãe para almoçar ou jantar conosco algum dia?'

Diana ficou surpresa.

'Sério, Bruce?'

'Sim. Eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de nós nos conhecermos. A não ser que isso seja um problema para você.'

'Não, claro que não.', ela abriu um sorriso. 'Eu falo com ela... Melhor ainda! Vamos chamá-la para um jantar em um local neutro aqui em Gotham e então contamos que estamos juntos.'

'Eu acho que seria mais prudente você prepará-la antes. Pelo que você contou de sua mãe, ela não vai exatamente gostar de saber que a filha namora um humano, já que ela queria que você estivesse com Clark.', ele lembrou, com um pouco de ciúme.

'Minha mãe pensa de forma política, Bruce.', disse Diana, ponderada. 'Ela se casou com meu pai por política também, porque seria bom unir reinos próximos. Não sei... Às vezes acho que ela nunca se _apa_.. se envolveu com alguém mais seriamente.', ela se corrigiu a tempo, já que ela e Bruce nunca tinham falado sobre amor.

'Hum, compreendo.', ele disse, tranquilo. Bruce segurou a mão de Diana com carinho. 'Vou fazer de tudo para sua mãe me achar... adequado... meu lado playboy já conquistou muita gente.', ele deu uma piscadela.

'Tenho certeza de que ela acabará gostando de você assim como eu.'

Diana e Bruce trocaram um beijinho e sorriram um para o outro.

((O))

Lois e Clark chegaram ao apartamento dele e logo Kara foi colocando Chris no colo do primo. Lois segurou o riso. Kara parecia desesperada. Clark apresentou as duas.

'Lois Lane, esta é Linda Danvers, minha prima. Linda, esta é Lois.'

'Prazer.', as duas disseram, se cumprimentando.

Kara ficou um pouco surpresa de repente ter se tornado Linda Danvers, mas sabia que era a forma de proteger sua identidade secreta. Kara já havia sido entrevistada por Lois como Supergirl e por sorte, naquela noite, Kara estava usando uma peruca de cabelos pretos, pois iria a um baile ao fantasia de Oliver Queen.

'Você é a repórter do Planeta Diário. Leio sempre as suas matérias e gosto muito.', disse Kara, sincera.

'Obrigado, Linda, eu procuro sempre dizer a verdade dos fatos aos meus leitores.'

'E faz muito bem.', afirmou Linda. O relógio dela apitou. 'Falta uma hora para a festa, Dinah está me esperando, eu nem vesti a fantasia ainda! Tchau, _Ka_...Clark. Tchau, Lois, prazer em te conhecer!'

'Igualmente.', disse Lois, simpática, achando graça na pressa de Kara ao sair. 'Será que sua prima tem um encontro?'

'Dificilmente. Ela ainda está conhecendo esse mundo...', ele afirmou.

'Como assim, conhecendo esse mundo? Ela vivia em outro mundo?', perguntou Lois, achando graça.

'Ah...', ele pigarreou. Às vezes esquecia que Lois não sabia sobre sua vida dupla. 'É que ela morava muito longe daqui, sabe, lá as coisas eram diferentes e Metropolis é como se fosse um novo mundo para ela.'

'Entendi. Então ela veio de _fimdomundoville_ como você.', ela implicou.

'Basicamente.', ele concordou e lhe entregou o já calmo Chris. 'Preciso fazer a mamadeira dele. Você o distrai um pouco?'

'Claro.', ela concordou, fazendo uma caretinha engraçada para o bebê, que sorriu.

Clark foi para a cozinha, comovido com aquela cena familiar. Lois e Chris sentados juntos no sofá, brincando como se fossem mãe e filho. Aquilo aqueceu o coração de Clark.

((O))

**LexCorp**

Zod olhava para a vista de uma Metropolis ricamente iluminada. Ele ficou fascinado pela cidade. Lex estava ao seu lado.

'É uma cidade incrível, não é?'

'Com certeza. Eu... não me lembro de ter visto algo assim...', disse Zod, colocando a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma leve dor.

'Beba.', disse Lex, lhe dando um copo de uísque. 'É bom para acalmar.'

Zod sorveu a bebida, obediente. Ele não confiava plenamente em Lex Luthor, mas era a única forma de ser ver livre daquele estranho laboratório onde ficara. Além disso, Zod queria ver Tess Mercer novamente. Ele achara a ruiva muito bonita, mesmo ela se mantendo séria o tempo todo e tendo aquela pose aústera. Zod achara desafiador.

'É uma cidadde grandiosa.', continuou Lex. 'Muitos querem conquistá-la. E uns que nem sequer são daqui, se acham no direito de ganhar até a chave da cidade.', disse Lex, com inveja, lembrando que o governador presenteara o herói. 'Um, em especial, que se julga o salvador não só de Metropolis, como do mundo.'

'Superman.', disse Zod, lembrando do que lera sobre ele. 'Não sei porque, mas... de tudo que eu li... não gostei nada dele.'

'Você é um homem sagaz, Zod.', disse Lex, dando tapinhas no ombro de Zod. 'Mas precisamos mudar o seu nome.'

'Mudar o meu nome? Por quê?', quis saber Zod.

'Primeiro que você nem mesmo tem certeza de que esse é o seu nome, correto?', disse Lez, olhando para Zod, que assentiu, concordando. 'Segundo, porque não queremos atrair atenções desnecessárias. Precisamos ter certeza absoluta de onde você veio. Então...', ele tocou no interfone. 'Srta Mercer, venha até aqui, por favor.'

Zod ajeitou o cabelo e a roupa antes que Tess entrasse na sala presidencial. Tess apenas dirgiu um olhar rápido para Zod e entregou uma pasta para o patrão.

'Formidável.', disse Lex, após ler o conteúdo. Ele estendeu uma carteira de identidade falsa para Zod. 'Aqui está o seu novo nome, sua nova vida provisória. Bem vindo à Metropolis, Joseph Johnson.'

Zod olhou para a carteira de identidade e depois para Lex e Tess.

((O))

Chris segurava a mamadeira e se alimentava sossegadamente no colo de Lois. Clark sorriu.

'Sabe, Lois, eu acho que você estava enganada... Tem muito jeito com crianças.'

'Só com esse, Smallville. É o único que ainda não tentou fugir de mim, mas deve ser porque ele não fala ainda...'

'Ele gosta de você.', afirmou Clark. 'Posso entendê-lo.', ele fez carinho na cabecinha de Chris.

'É um bom garoto.', disse Lois, fingindo não entender o que Clark quisera dizer.

Logo Chris adormeceu e Clark o colocou no berço. Quando retornou à sala, Lois já estava indo embora.

'Não quer tomar alguma coisa?', ele sugeriu. Na verdade, não queria que ela fosse partisse.

'Não, é melhor não. Estou cansada. Preciso dormir e amanhã arranjar um jeito educado de xingar Bruce Wayne.', ela disse, bem humorada.

Clark se aproximou de Lois. Ela segurou um suspiro.

'Ele foi um tonto em não ir ao encontro.'

'Não era um encontro, caipira, era...'

'Uma entrevista, eu sei.', ele completou.

'Exato!', ela deu um cutucão no peito dele. 'Eu não saio com rapazes comprometidos.', ela afirmou.

'Ainda bem.', ele sorriu.

'Boa noite, Clark.'

'Boa noite, Lois.'

Clark ia dar um beijo no rosto de Lois, mas sua boca roçou de leve nos lábios dela. Os dois trocaram um olhar e logo depois estavam se beijando sofregamente. Clark encostou Lois na porta e suas mãos começaram a subir pelas pernas delas, já chegando nas coxas. Lois enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele e depois ia abrir a camisa dele, mas Clark lembrou que estava usando o uniforme. Ele parou. Ela estranhou.

'O que foi?'

'Nada, é que... acho que... não estou... preparado...', ele gaguejou e ela franziu a testa. 'Você sabe... proteção.'

'Oh. Entendo.', ela se afastou dele. 'É melhor eu ir.'

'Lois, você não ficou chateada, né?', ele quis saber.

'Não, não fiquei.', ela assegurou. 'É melhor assim.'

Lois saiu do apartamento e Clark passou as mãos pelo rosto, não acreditando naquilo. Era a sua segunda chance de ficar com Lois e ele desperdiçara. Clark não teve muito tempo para lamentar, pois ouviu um pedido de socorro e logo abriu a camisa, revelando o **S**, prestes a fazer mais um salvamento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nunca é Tarde**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou à redação e logo Jimmy apareceu com um ramo de flores amarelas na mão. Ele entregou para a repórter, fazendo uma mesura.

'Senhorita...'

'Jimbo, agora distribuindo flores?', ela sorriu e pegou as flores. Havia um cartão. Um pedido de desculpas de Bruce Wayne. 'São do sr Wayne. Diz que poderemos marcar outra entrevista.'

'Amarelas... Significa amizade.', disse Jimmy.

Clark chegou com dois copos de café. Lois pegou um copo, mas Clark só tinha olhos para as flores.

'Flores?'

'Não são lindas? Presente de Bruce Wayne.', ela contou, sorvendo o café.

'Ok, acho que essa é minha deixa...', disse Jimmy, saindo dali vendo o ar contrariado de Clark.

Lois colocou as flores em um copo grande que havia em sua mesa. Ela sorriu para Clark.

'Lois, você sabia que Bruce Wayne tem namorada?'

'Claro que eu sei, Clark! Quem você acha que eu sou?', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou.

'Não... não é isso, Lois... é que...', ele gaguejou. 'Ele pode estar com segundas intenções com você.'

'E se estiver? Ele é bem bonitão, você tem que reconhecer.', ela provocou.

'E comprometido também. Mas isso não parece ser um problema para você.', ele disse, com um olhar de repreensão.

'Clark você é um babaca.'

Lois saiu chateada dali e Clark se arrependeu do que dissera. Não sabia que estava acontecendo com ele! De repente o ciúme vinha de onde ele menos esperava e...Clark estacou. _Ciúmes?!_ Ele viu Lois entrando na sala de cópias e foi atrás dela.

Lois estava tirando cópias com um ar irritado. Clark suspirou e ajeitou o óculos.

'Desculpe, Lois.'

'Ahn? Tem uma mosca zoando aqui? Deviam detetizar esse prédio mais vezes!', ela disse, olhando em redor.

'Lois...', ele suspirou e tocou no ombro dela, forçando-a a fitá-lo. 'Lois, eu me preocupo com você.'

'Ahan...', ela cruzou os braços.

'Mas isso não me dá o direito de falar dessa forma com você. Me desculpe. De verdade.', ele disse, sincero.

Lois mordeu o lábio. Ela sempre acabava cedendo aqueles olhos de cachorrinho sem dono do caipira. Lois revirou os olhos.

'Ok. Tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez que você falar assim comigo, vou te dar um soco, Kent!'

'Pode deixar.', ele disse, abrindo os braços em sinal de rendição, bem humorado.

_Os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisinhos e Lois mordeu o lábio novamente. Ela estava se segurando para não dar um beijo nele. Clark parece ter adivinhado seus pensamentos e deu um beijo quase casto na morena. Ela não se aguentou e o puxou para um beijo mais longo. Clark abraçou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Ela era mesmo como uma dose cavalar de kryptonita vermelha em seu organismo. Quando se deu conta, Clark já estava segurando Lois e colocando-a sentada em cima da mesa. Clark se encaixou entre as pernas da morena, enquanto suas mãos já erguiam sua saia. Ela estava usando meia calça com suspensório preta e isso o deixou mais excitado, louco para despi-la. Lois acompanhou o olhar dele e lhe dirigiu um olhar malicioso. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido._

'_Vai ter que tirar com a boca...'_

_Clark deu um sorriso safado e beijou a coxa dela, antes de tirar o suspensório com a boca. Ele lambeu a perna dela até chegar à sua calcinha, também preta e pequenina, ao qual ele beijou o tecido, arrancando um suspiro dela. Lois encaixou as pernas entre a cabeça dele depois que Clark retirou a minuscula peça. Ele mergulhou entre as pernas delgadas dela, fazendo-a gemer._

Lois estalou os dedos, fazendo Clark acordar de seu sonho.

'Hello, tem alguém em casa?!'

'Ah... ah...', ele ajeitou o óculos, corando um pouco. 'Eu só...'

'Saiu do ar, eu sei.', ela disse e sorriu. 'Agora que somos amiguinhos novamente, com licença.'

Lois pegou suas cópias e saiu dali, indo para sua mesa. Clark suspirou, passou as mãos pelo rosto, pensando que precisava de um banho gelado. Logo ouviu um pedido de socorro e saiu voando.

((O))

**Ilha Themyscera**

**Sala do Trono**

'Jantar?', repetiu Hipólita, não muito animada.

'É, eu adoraria que fosse jantar comigo.', disse Diana, sorridente. Depois ficou séria. 'E com uma pessoa...'

'Que pessoa?', quis saber Hipólita, fitando a filha.

'Uma pessoa que é importante para mim.', ela fez uma pausa e resolveu contar tudo. 'Eu estou envolvida com um homem. Uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito. O nome dele é Bruce. Bruce Wayne.'

'E esse senhor Wayne é o que, exatamente?', indagou Hipólita, séria.

'Ele é um bilionário de Gotham City. Muito bem sucedido e também é o Batman. Nós atuamos juntos na Liga da Justiça.'

'E ele tem alguma habilidade especial?'

'Ele tem muitas habilidades. É esperto, sagaz, inteligente, sempre parece estar a frente de todos nós e...', ela parou ao ver o ar sério da mãe. 'Não, ele não tem poderes.', a morena suspirou.

'Sei...', murmurou Hipólita, nada satisfeita. 'E você é namoradinha desse senhor Wayne há quanto tempo?'

'Não tem nem um mês. Está tudo muito no começo ainda.', Diana sorriu, mas Hipólita não correspondeu. 'Mãe, não é porque ele não possui poderes que não tem o seu valor!'

'Diana, tudo que eu falo com você parece que entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. Sinceramente, filha.', a rainha ergue-se do trono, exasperada. 'Esse romancezinho de vocês não durará mais do que uns... três meses se tanto. É coisa passageira, como todas as relações humanas. Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de sair do meu reino para conhecer esse senhor.', afirmou Hipólita, deixando Diana boquiaberta. 'Agora, você poderia muito bem nos dar a honra de sua presença em uma recepção que estou planejando para cada um dos rapazes dos quais lhe falei.'

'E eu já disse que não concordo com isso!', exclamou Diana, irritada. 'Mãe, o que custa a senhora conhecer Bruce? Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, a senhora irá adorá-lo! E ao contrário do que pensa, ele é sim, muito digno.'

'Que seja.', murmurou Hipólita, entediada. Ela acabou concordando. 'Ok, eu vou conhecer esse Wayne, já que você faz tanta questão. Quero ver de perto o que ele tem que a enfeitiçou. Você nunca havia se interessado antes por humanos.'

'Mãe, a senhora está sendo preconceituosa...', disse Diana, chateada.

'Estou sendo sensata. Você ainda não sabe lidar com... suas emções e com certeza deve achar que esse Wayne é o homem da sua vida, o grande amor e todas essas besteiras...', ela cortou os protestos de Diana. 'Querida, eu a conheço como a palma da minha mão. Você nasceu de mim, eu cuidei de você e a criei. Sei como pensa. Quando você se recusou a conhecer os pretendentes, eu já esperava que aparecesse um alguém no meio dessa história e _voilá!_', ela finalizou.

'Mesmo que eu não estivesse envolvida com alguém, jamais aceitaria essa sua ideia.',a firmou Diana.

Hipólita deu um sorrisinho irônico, que chateou Diana. As coisas estavam mais difíceis do que ela imaginava. Diana suspirou.

'Mãe, dê uma chance à Bruce, por favor. Ele quem sugeriu o jantar. Por favor.'

'Tudo bem, Diana. Pode confirmar minha presença. Eu irei conhecer Bruce Wayne.'

Diana ficou um pouco menos tensa.

((O))

Lois estava passeando pelo Parque de Metropolis com Chris no carrinho. Ela realmente se afeiçoara ao pequeno. E ao vê-lo chorando no berçário do Planeta, comoveu-se e resolveu sair com ele na hora do seu almoço.

'É um lugar maravilhoso, né?', ela falava, enquanto via as pessoas conversando, lendo sentadas na grama, crianças brincando, namorados se beijando. Lois suspirou. 'Sabe... Para você eu posso contar. Eu... realmente gosto dos beijos do Smallvillle, mas eu tenho medo de me envolver com ele. Meus relacionamentos anteriores foram um desastre. Eu realmente não quero perder a amizade dele. Por outro lado... Ele é tão sexy...', ela suspirou e depois pigarreou. 'Não, esquece a palavra com s. Ele é legal. Legal é melhor para os seus ouvidinhos.', ela ponderou, enquanto o bebê brincava com suas mãozinhas. 'Ele beija tão bem. Realmente... perco o controle, mas... ele só quer _se_... Ai, outra palavra com s! Aff!', ela se recrimou e depois suspirou. 'Quer dizer, não é que eu não queira... mais intimidade com ele. Quero. Quero muito.', ela reconheceu. 'Mas eu sinto que não pode ser assim. Uma noite e nada mais.', ela suspirou. 'Acho que estou confusa! Mas foi bom conversar com você, Chris.', ela parou e sentou em um banco, onde já estava um homem sentado. Lois olhou para Chris, tocou na bochecha rosada dele, que sorriu. 'Quem dera todos os homens escutassem o que a gente fala. Se bem que você ainda não fala... Será que você será um carinha legal, Chris?'

Chris mexeu as perninhas e Lois sorriu, encantada. O homem olhou para criança. De repente, flashs apareceram em sua mente. Uma civilização avançada. Guerra. Um homem de vestes brancas com um **S** no peito que parecia ser seu amigo. Depois eles brigavam. Destruição. Uma nova cidade. O homem teve uma forte dor de cabeça e gemeu, agoniado. Lois o fitou.

'Tudo bem com o senhor?'

'Ah...', ele respirou fundo e conseguiu sorrir para Lois. 'Tudo bem.', ele olhou para a criança e estendeu a mão para tocar no bebê, que começou a chorar. 'Oh, desculpe...'

'Não é nada pessoal, acho. Ele é meio anti-social.', ela falou, cautelosa e se ergueu. 'Preciso ir.'

'Desculpe. Eu deveria ter me apresentado.', ele estendeu a mão. 'Joseph Johnson.'

Lois o cumprimentou, mesmo um pouco receosa.

'Lois Lane.'

'Prazer em conhecê-la, srta Lane.'

Lois sorriu, educadamente e como Chris ainda chorasse um pouco, ela resolveu ir embora. Zod recostou-se no banco. Aquela criança lhe trouxera lembranças. Lembranças pertubadoras.

((O))

**Liga da Justiça**

Bruce estava conversando com Oliver quando Clark entrou na sala. Ele olhou para Bruce com um ar chateado e depois ligou o notebook. Precisava digitar uma matéria e entregar para Perry para que o editor-chefe não reclamasse de seus sumiços. Bruce e Oliver terminaram a conversa e o bilionário se aproximou do repórter.

'Tudo bem, Clark?'

'Tudo ótimo, Bruce. Porque? Sua noite anterior não foi muito boa? Ou foi tão boa que você não pode distribuir seu pretenso charme por Metropolis?', questionou Clark, irônico, ainda olhando para a tela do notebook.

Bruce sorriu consigo mesmo. Clark era muito engraçado quando tinha ciumes.

'Clark, a srta Lane é uma mulher encantadora, inteligente e admirável e eu olha que só a vi por pouco tempo.'

'Mas você é o Batman, sabe analisar as pessoas melhor do que qualquer psicólogo.' Ironizou Clark.

'Talvez.', ele sentou em uma cadeira. 'Mas já que você me considera assim tão bom em análises... Eu acho que toda essa sua raiva de mim, tem um porquê.'

'Você tem uma namorada, Bruce. Diana.', disse Clark, fitando-o com seriedade. 'E Diana é uma ótima pessoa. Não só pelo que ela pode fazer, mas pelo o que é. E você fica jogando charme barato e palavras vãs para Lois.'

'Fico muito feliz por você ser tão amigo de Diana.', disse Bruce, bem humorado, irritando Clark, que já havia terminado a matéria e fazia uma revisão. 'Mas acho que é algo além disso. Algo mais a ver com a srta Lane.'

Clark terminou a revisão e enviou a matéria por e-mail para Perry. Ele fechou o notebook e fitou Bruce.

'Seja direto, Wayne.'

'Serei, Kent. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse romântico pela srta Lane. Você sim.'

'O quê?!', exclamou Clark. 'Isso é um absurdo!'

'Tem certeza? Você está todo indignado porque acha que eu estou afim de Lois.'

'Por causa de Diana!'

'Ou por causa de si mesmo? Pense bem, Clark. Olhe para dentro de si mesmo e depois me diga.'

Bruce saiu tranquilamente da sala e Clark suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Ele sabia que Bruce tinha razão, só não queria reconhecer. Estava morto de ciúmes de Lois.

((O))

Lois estava amarrada a um viga de aço em um contêiner. Ela fora ali para fazer uma matéria sobre uma quadrilha que revendia jóias para o mercado negro, fora pega em flagrante e agora estava amarrada e amordaçada. Lois se remexeu, tentando se libertar, em vão. Sempre acabava se metendo nessas situações, pensou.

Um dos bandidos apontou a arma para a reporter. Ele acionou o gatilho e Lois fechou os olhos.

'Era uma vez, a srta Lois Lane.', disse o bandido, sarcático.

Superman surgiu voando e deu um potente soco no bandido, fazendo-o desmaiar. Os outros meliantes começaram a atirar e o herói protegeu Lois com o próprio corpo, fazendo as balas ricochetearem em seu peito. Superman tirou Lois da linha de tiro e depois derrotou todos os bandidos, amarrando-os. O herói se aproximou de Lois e lhe tirou a mordaça e a corda que a prendia. Lois sorriu, encantada.

'Sabia que você viria.'

'Deveria ter mais cuidado, srta Lane.', ele recomendou suavemente.

'Hum... Esse pessoal que é muito estressado.'

Clark sorriu. Lois não mudava mesmo. Ele a segurou no colo e saiu voando com ela, enquanto a polícia prendia os bandidos e a tv registrava o momento.

Da sua sala na **LexCorp**, Lex olhou para mais um salvamento do herói. Aquilo o deixava completamente entediado. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção. Não o olhar fascinado de Lois, porque isso acontecia com todas as mulheres que viajavam no colo do herói. Mas o olhar de Superman, o modo com que ele sorrira para a repórter. Não parecia ser apenas um mero salvamento. Havia algo mais ali. Lex chamou Tess, que prontamente apareceu.

'Sim, senhor Luthor?'

'Mercer, quero todos os salvamentos praticados por esse palhaço fantasiado. Todas as vezes que ele salvou Lois Lane. Quero fotos, vídeos e um relatório completo. Urgente.'

'Será feito, senhor.', disse Tess, obediente, saindo da sala.

Zod chegou à LexCorp e viu Tess em sua mesa. Ele sorriu para a ruiva, que apenas o fitou.

'Boa tarde, srta Mercer.'

'Boa tarde, sr Johnson.'

Zod se inclinou na mesa e falou baixinho com Tess.

'A senhorita pode me chamar de Zod, se quiser.'

'Prefiro sr Johnson. É mais respeitoso.', ela disse, fria.

'Que seja segundo a sua vontade então.', ele sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dela, brevemente. Tess apenas acompanhou com o olhar. 'Bom trabalho para a senhorita.'

'Obrigado.', ela disse, educada.

Zod entrou na sala de Lex e Tess deu um breve sorriso, voltando a ficar séria depois.

((O))

Em casa, Clark estava embalando Chris para que o bebê dormisse, quando uma bola de energia surgiu em sua varanda. Ela logo se apagou e uma bola de cristal apareceu no chão. Com cuidado, Clark deixou Chris no berço e voltou para a varanda, segurando a bola. Ele a olhou com atenção e viu símbolos kryptonianos. Ele mexeu no artefato, que se abriu, revelando uma mensagem na parede.

'_Se está vendo essa mensagem, é sinal de que o bebê já está em suas mãos. Por favor, cuide dele. Não é algo para sempre, apenas para protegê-lo de algo muito maior. Ele é só uma criança inocente e sem defesa. Precisamos fazer isso. Mas retornaremos para buscá-lo. Deixamos ele em suas mãos. Proteja-o._

_Zara e Ching'_

Clark franziu a testa, após o fim da mensagem. Chris era de Krypton! Mas como podia ser isso?! E quem eram Ching e Zara? Aquilo estava muito confuso e ele telefonou para Kara.

'Zara...', a loira tentava se recordar. 'Seria uma da Casa de Ra? Ela era filha de importantes membros da sociedade de Krypton, mas quando a conheci, ela era bem nova...'

'Bom, depois desses anos todos, ela já deve ser adulta. E pela mensagem, Chris é filho dela e de um tal Ching. Você o conhece?'

'Não, desculpe, Kal. Nós não convivíamos muito com essa Casa... Hey, mas o tio Jor-El sim! Ele conheceu o pai de Zara!'

'Ótimo! Então eu vou à Fortaleza e você vem aqui cuidar um pouco de Chris, por favor.', ele pediu e ela gemeu, desanimada. 'O que foi?'

'Kal, esse menino quando acorda chora tanto que é capaz de acordar um planeta inteiro! Ele só fica quieto com você!'

'Não só comigo e...', ele lembrou de Lois. 'Com Lois também.'

'Lois Lane, hein?', a prima deu um sorrisinho. 'Você e ela...'

'Eu e ela o quê, Kara?', indagou Clark.

'Não sei... Vocês parecem tão próximos...'

'Não somos.', ele negou. 'Você e Bruce cismaram com isso!'

'Bruce também acha? Então eu tenho razão.', ela riu e Clark fez cara feia. 'Eu sei, eu sei o que você vai dizer, que ela é somente sua amiga...'

'E é mesmo.', ele devolveu. 'Obrigado pela ajuda, Kara. Depois te conto o que descobri.'

'Ok, Kal. Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, Kara.'

Clark desligou, suspirou e saiu de casa, batendo na porta de Lois. Ela atendeu usando um shortinho e blusa rosa de alças. Clark desviou o olhar das belas pernas dela.

'O que foi, Smallville?'

'É que... eu preciso sair agora...Linda... Ela está passando mal.', ele mentiu. 'Acho que abriram os pontos da cirurgia.', ele fingiu lamentar e Lois ficou preocupada. 'Mas ela ficará bem, só precisa ir para o hospital.'

'Quer que eu vá com você?'

'Não! Não precisa.', ele disse, educado. 'Mas você poderia vigiar Chris um pouco? Ele está dormindo.'

Lois cruzou os braços.

'Vou começar a cobrar esses meus serviços de baby-sitter.', ela brincou.

'Eu pago o que você quiser.', ele disse, prontamente.

Lois mordeu o lábio. O que ela queria como pagamento... Ela olhou para Clark de alto a baixo. Lois segurou um suspiro.

'Ok, eu fico de olho nele.'

'Ok. Obrigado, Lois, você é incrível.', ele lhe deu um beijinho no rosto.

'Mas que fique claro que isso não será sempre!', ela exclamou, séria.

'Ok.', ele concordou. 'Obrigado mesmo assim.'

Lois balançou a cabeça, revirou os olhos e seguiu Clark para dentro do apartamento dele.


	19. Chapter 19

Nunca é Tarde

**Gotham City**

'Pela sua expressão, sua mãe não ficou exatamente feliz com esse jantar.', adivinhou Bruce.

'Não mesmo...', murmurou Diana, sentada ao lado de Bruce. Eles estavam na varanda, de mãos dadas. 'Ela tem ideias diferentes das minhas. Especialmente sobre minha vida pessoal.'

'É, nunca é fácil conhecer o namorado da filha. Eles nunca são bons o suficiente.', ele disse, bem humorado.

'Eu queria que ela gostasse de você e tirasse essa ideia fixa sobre me arranjar pretendentes.', falou Diana, desgostosa.

'Um dia você ia liderar as amazonas.', lembrou Bruce.

'Sim, mas não agora. Acredite, a rainha Hipólita ainda irá durar muito no trono, com a benção de Hera.', disse Diana, sorrindo. 'Eu não que ela receberia a notícia com fogos, mas... não esperava tanta... contrariedade.'

'Não se preocupe, Diana. Vou fazer de tudo para impressioná-la.', ele garantiu e beijou a mão dela. 'Por você. Afinal, eu não sou o bilionário mais desejado e falado de Gotham à toa.', ele se vangloriou.

Diana achou graça e lhe deu um beijinho.

((O))

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

'Jor-El, pode me ouvir?', gritou Clark, em meio ao palácio de gelo.

'Kal-El, meu filho.'

'Jor-El, eu encontrei um menino. Um bebê alienígena. Aparentemente ele veio de Krypton, mas eu não tenho certeza. Recebi uma mensagem de Ching e Zara. Kara acha que ela pode ser Zara-Ra, da Casa de Ra e que você conhecia essas pessoas. Eu quero que você me ajude!'

Um dos cristais saiu de onde estava e flutuou até Clark, que o segurou, ativando um holograma, que mostrava uma parte da história de Krypton.

'Zara-Ra, filha da Casa de Ra, vem de uma família honrada e guerreira de Krypton. Homens e mulheres que sempre lutaram pela ordem e manutenção do legado kryptoniano. Eu conheci seu pai, um homem de guerra e muito sagaz, um estrategista nato, que se tornou o mentor de Zod. Zara foi prometida a você, Kal-El, ainda criança.', contou a voz metálica de Jor-El, para surpresa de Clark. 'Os dois deveriam manter a tradição de nossas Casas, mas então veio a guerra. E muitos pereceram.', outro programa foi acessado. 'Tenente Ching era membro do exército kandoriano, um dos seus mas valorosos e mais bem aplicados soldados. Jamais perdeu uma luta. Foi criado pelo seu pai, o General Ching e deveria assumir o lugar do pai na hierarquia militar.'

'Como pode me prometer para alguém que eu nem conhecia?', questionou Clark.

'Era uma tradição das Casas. Todos deveriam escolher parceiros adequados para seus filhos. Zara-Ra era uma parceira ideal graças aos seus genes. Vocês produziriam filhos fortes e guerreiros.'

'Ela estaria à minha altura...', murmurou Clark, pensativo. Aquilo já não soava bem aos seus ouvidos como antes.

'Sim. A herança genética de Zara-Ra favorecia a união com você, Kal-El. A probabilidade de gerar filhos saudáveis era de 99%', informou Jor-El, mecanicamente.

'E ela não pereceu com Krypton. Kara e eu não fomos os únicos a conseguir sair vivos de lá.'

'Errado. Zara-Ra faleceu junto com a explosão de Krypton.', informou Jor-El, deixando Clark surpreso.

'Mas então como ela pode ter enviado essa mensagem para mim? E como você explica Chris? Ele é bem real, principalmente quando chora.'

Jor-El ficou calado como se o computador estivesse processando as informações e buscando uma lógica para tudo aquilo.

'Existem duas possibilidades: Zara-Ra pode ter tido seu corpo preservado criogênicamente. Assim, ela permaneceria viva, mas apenas adormecida. A segunda possibilidade: Havia um projeto de clonagem com o qual a nossa Casa e a Casa de Ra estava envolvida. Zara-Ra pode ter sido clonada e crescido como a verdadeira Zara.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Tudo aquilo eram probabilidades, mas ele ainda não tinha como ter certeza. Ele voltou a questionar Jor-El.

'E se, de alguma forma, Zara e o Tenente Ching tivessem conseguido escapar? Você mesmo me disse que seus dados sobre a destruição de Krypton são imprecisos, porque tudo que você arquivou nos cristais foi antes do fim.', lembrou Clark.

'Isso é verdadeiro. Mas se Zara-Ra e Tenente Ching escaparam, outros podem ter escapado também. E se Zara-Ra e Tenente Ching forem mesmo os pais biológicos dessa criança encontrada por você, Kal-El, isso é uma inversão da ordem das coisas. Eles não deveriam ter se unido. O tenente Ching estava abaixo de Zara e ela estava destinada à você.'

'Jor-El, não estamos mais em Krypton e sinceramente, eu não me importo com quem Zara-Ra casou, o que importa é descobrir porque eles enviaram o seu bebê para a Terra, como eles sabiam que eu estava aqui e como faremos para que Chris volte para os pais.'

'Os kryptonianos só costumam se desfazer de seus filhos caso algo muito grave aconteça. Eles são nossa herança genética, devem sempre estar conosco e serem ensinados a continuar o nosso legado. Assim fomos ensinados e assim devemos repassar o que aprendemos as novas gerações.'

'Entendo,'murmurou Clark, que lembrou que Jor-El contara que em Krypton, as emoções foram abolidas pelo Conselho, pois achavam que isso prejudicava o desenvolvimento da sociedade. 'Jor-El, você também me via assim? Apenas como uma continuação genética? Você... amou a minha mãe?'

A máquina se calou por um momento. Outro cristal flutuou e Clark o segurou. O cristal brilhou e ele pode ver imagens de Lara. Clark sorriu, emocionado.

'Lara era uma grande mulher. A mais inteligente que pude conhecer. Uma mulher de fibra, forte, decidida e ao mesmo tempo doce e amorosa. Nossa união foi determinada pelas Casas de El e Lor-Van. Nossa herança genética seria promissora, alegaram, e para as Casas era um bom acordo político.'

'Sei...', murmurou Clark, decepcionado.

'Mas Lara e eu não simpatizamos um com o outro.', contou Jor-El e Clark voltou a prestar atenção. 'Ela achava que eu não passava de um cientista bobo.', relembrou Jor-El e Clark a voz metálica um pouco mais... alegre, seria? Parecia loucura, mas Clark sentia assim. Não era mais só um computador informando algo. 'Lara achava que eu vivia para a ciência e que não sabia lidar com mais nada além disso. Me subestimava o tempo todo. Me colocava apelidos. E se achava mais esperta e inteligente do que eu. E era de fato.', reconheceu Jor-El e Clark sorriu. 'Eu também não gostei dela a princípio. Ela era teimosa, não era cordata como as kryptonianas deveriam ser, desafiava o pai, a mim, a quem quer que fosse. Lara sempre manteve sua personalidade. Jamais abaixava a cabeça para ninguém e lutava por aquilo que considerava o correto. Nós brigamos muito e eu estava decidido a ir ao Conselho recusá-la como noiva e futura esposa. Acreditava que ela só me traria problemas.', ele fez uma pausa e uma imagem de Lara ajudando no laboratório apareceu diante de Clark. Sua mãe era linda. Pele branca, longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, vestida com uma roupa tradicional kryptoniana e com um olhar vivo. Seu sorriso era luminoso. 'Lara cismou de me ajudar no laboratório. Isso quando não me tirava de lá à força. Ela me irritava.' Confessou Jor-El e Clark riu. 'E eu não percebi à principio, mas Lara começou a chamar atenção de meu irmão, Zor-El. Ele a desejava para si, mas Lara não tinha olhos para ele. E Zor-El sabia disso. Então um dia, meu irmão sabotou o meu laboratório e eu quase morri intoxicado lá dentro. Lara apareceu e me salvou. E quando olhei nos olhos dela, quando acordei, eu soube. Soube que todo a minha aparente ojeriza à Lara nada mais eram do que sentimentos camuflados. Eu não reconheci de imediato, pois não fui ensinado à isso. Sentimentos são fraquezas. Essa era umas leis de Krypton. Mas eles existiam. E não só para mim. Para Lara também.', ele fez mais uma pausa. 'Então tive que provar merecer Lara, principalmente depois que ela descobriu que eu pretendia ir ao Conselho pedir a anulação da promessa de união entre nós e nossas Casas. Ela ficou muito magoada. Coube a mim, provar ser merecedor de dividir a minha vida com Lara. E assim foi. Nos casamos e fomos felizes e unidos desde então. Ao lado de Lara, me sentia mais forte. E permanecemos juntos até o fim de Krypton, como deveria ser.'

A voz se calou e Clark engoliu em seco, emocionado. Era reconfortante ouvir aquele relato. É claro que ele gostaria de saber mais sobre a história de seus pais, mas ficou feliz em saber que eles realmente se amaram. Nunca imaginara Jor-El como um homem com emoções. Para Clark, seu pai kryptoniano era apenas uma voz metálica em meio a todo aquele gelo para ensiná-lo a lidar com seus poderes e para aprender sobre sua herança kryptoniana. Saber mais sobre a história de seus pais, fazia com que se sentisse mais próximo deles.

Por isso, Clark ficou mais do que decidido a descobrir um modo de fazer com que Chris voltasse para os seus pais. Nenhuma criança deveria ser criada longe daqueles que as amavam.

((O))

**Metropolis**

Lois estava cantando baixinho para Chris, que fechou os olhos, encostando a cabecinha no peito de Lois, que de pé, diante da janela, embalava o bebê. Um borrão azul e vermelho cruzou o céu e Lois sorriu, feliz ao ver o rastro de Superman. Ela ficava mais tranquila só por saber que ele existia. Clark entrou no apartamento e ficou comovido ao ver aquela cena. Lois um dia seria um mãe formidável. Clark pigarreou baixinho e Lois o olhou. Chris já estava adormecido.

'Smallville! Como foi com a sua prima?'

'Minha prima?', ele perguntou e ela o fitou, estranhando a confusão dele. Clark logo se recuperou. 'Ah sim, Linda! Não foi nada grave. Os pontos nem se abriram, felizmente.', ele sorriu.

'Que bom. Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso acordar cedo amanhã, tenho uma entrevista com Lex Luthor.', ela sorriu. 'Sim, nosso futuro ex-prefeito dará uma coletiva.', ela colocou Chris nos braços de Clark. O bebê resmungou um pouco, mas não abriu os olhos. 'Já fiz até a minha lista de perguntas.'

'Futuro ex-prefeito? Porquê?'

'Smallville, quantas vezes eu disse que você precisa de fontes? Todo repórter precisa! Será que você pensa que eu estarei sempre aqui para te guiar até Oz, Dorothy?', ela implicou e ele fez uma caretinha. 'Lex Luthor planeja se candidatar a presidência dos Estados Unidos.'

'O quê?! Isso é péssimo!', disse Clark, surpreso.

'Pois é... Também não acho que é uma boa pedida, ainda mais sabendo o quanto ele odeia Superman. Aliás, não consegui provar que Lex estava metido naquele carregamento de kryptonita verde que quase matou o _Kal_, digo, o Superman.', ela se corrigiu e ele evitou sorrir. 'Enfim. Vamos ver o que Luthor vai falar na coletiva.'

Lois foi se dirigindo à porta e Clark a chamou. Lois o fitou.

'Obrigado por tudo.'

'Não por isso.', ela sorriu. 'E não se atrase para a coletiva amanhã! Você é muito lerdo! Não quero ter que vir te buscar! Boa noite, Smallville.'

'Pode deixar, não perderei por nada. Boa noite, Lois.'

A morena foi embora e Clark ficou sorrindo para si mesmo. Lois era definitivamente ú ele colocou Chris no berço.

'Eu prometo achar os seus pais, Chris. Vai dar tudo certo.'

((O))

**Sodrack's**

**Gotham City**

Bruce estava aguardando a chegada de Hipólita e Diana. Reservara a melhor mesa do restaurante, mandara o maitre preparar seus melhores pratos e reservar suas melhores bebidas. A noite deveria ser perfeita. Hipólita teria de sair dali impressionada.

As duas mulheres chegaram e Bruce se ergueu para recepcioná-las com um sorriso no rosto. Não costumava ficar nervoso diante de grandes oponentes como Cara de Barro, Pinguim, Coringa, Charada entre outros, mas estava nervoso diante da pessoa austera e imponente de Hipólita. Ela realmente tinha um porte de rainha.

Bruce deu um beijo no rosto de Diana, fazendo Hipólita levantar uma sombracelha e depois beijou respeitosamente a mão da rainha das amazonas.

'Senhora Prince. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la.'

'Então, o senhor é Bruce Wayne.', disse Hipólita, com um tom neutro.

'Pode me chamar de Bruce, se quiser.', disse Bruce, simpático.

'Claro, Sr Wayne.'

Diana e Bruce trocaram olhares e expressões tensas, mas disfarçaram. Bruce foi um perfeito cavalheiro,mas não parecia impressionar em nada a rainha. Hipólita olhou para o bilionário.

'Então Sr Wayne. Soube que é um bilionário famoso não só em Gotham, mas no mundo. Vive de festa em festa, não tem responsabilidades, ocupações... Mas tem um outro... trabalho ao qual se dedica muito.', ela disse, referindo-se ao Batman.

'Exatamente. Creio que Diana lhe falou sobre meu... outro trabalho.'

'Anham. Claro, acho louvável. Sei que se dedica bastante à causa. Aliás, foi assim que conheceu Diana. Ela também tem tendência a... ser solícita com os que precisam.

'É um das características de Diana que mais admiro.', ele disse, sincero e Diana sorriu.

'Diana é realmente admirável. Teve uma educação regrada. Criei Diana para que ela soubesse lidar com todo tipo de situação, em qualquer lugar e que soubesse como ninguém, agir de acordo com as suas habilidades.'

'Se saiu muito bem, senhora.', elogiou Bruce, ganhando um sorriso seco de Hipólita.

'Por falar em habilidades. Porque o senhor faz isso? Pela emoção da caçada? Por diversão? Afinal, o senhor aparentemente tem tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar, talvez só queira se aventurar em algo diferente.'

'Mãe, tanto eu, quanto Bruce e os outros, nos empenhamos naquilo que acreditamos.', disse Diana, séria.

'Claro que sim, querida.', a rainha deu tapinhas na mão da filha, que ficou exasperada e olhou para Bruce. 'E então, Sr Wayne?'

'Eu faço o que faço por que acredito que possa mudar algo. Que alguém deve olhar por aqueles que não podem se defender. O mundo é um lugar louco, sra Prince.'

'Certamente.' Ela concordou. 'O mundo dos homens é um lugar louco, violento, onde as pessoas tem pouco ou nenhum respeito pela vida, as pessoas não valorizam o lugar em que vivem e só pensam em conquistar e destruir. Esse é o lema humano.', afirmou Hipólita, dura.

'Sim, os humanos tem muitos defeitos. E tomam certas atitudes que realmente são pouco louváveis. O ser humano tem tendência a destruição, desmazelo e violência.', ele disse, ponderado. 'Mas também tem uma grande capacidade de ter fé e esperança. Ainda há aqueles que se preocupam com os outros. E nem é preciso ter poderes ou usar roupas colantes e berrantes para se salvar alguém. Há vários modos de uma pessoa ser salva e os seres humanos sabem fazer isso como ninguém. Às vezes, o que eles só precisam é de inspiração.'

Diana concordou, emocionada. Hipólita se controlou para não revirar os olhos. A filha parecia estar sob efeito de algum feitiço que a fazia agir feito uma boba.

'E o senhor considera o tal Batman como um exemplo? Eu verifiquei e segundo a imprensa, ele não passa de um maluco fantasiado. Pior ainda. Um meliante. O assassino de Harvey Dent.'

'Mãe!', Diana exclamou com um olhar de repreensão.

Hipólita apenas lançou um olhar blasé para Diana e Bruce bebeu um pouco de vinho, tranquilo.

'É o que dizem. Aqueles dias da época do ataque do Coringa não foram fáceis. As coisas simplesmente saíram do controle em Gotham.', ele disse, pensativo. 'Batman é o herói que Gotham merece, mas não é o que ela precisa agora.', ele citou o comissário Gordon. 'Então eles o caçam. Porque ele pode suportar.'

'Interessante...', disse Hipólita, nada impressionada. 'Um cavaleiro das trevas, é como o chamam.'

'Vejo que fez o seu dever de casa.', disse Bruce, educado.

'Eu sempre faço.', ela afirmou, com altivez. 'Um homem que se esconde nas noites, mas que ainda assim não passa de um homem. Age junto com a Liga da Justiça e aredita que apenas seu pretenso intelecto superior o salvará de tudo. Esquece que é apenas um humano.'

Bruce e Hipólita se encararam, mas logo o moreno sorriu. Sabia que ela queria um enfrentamento, mas não faria isso. Diana estava chateada com a mãe.

'Mamãe, não são poderes que definem um herói. E o que el que faz com isso.'

'Talvez. Mas ainda assim, tenho duvidas de quais são as reais intenções de Batman. Ele quer apenas ser o centro das atenções pulando de prédio em prédio e aparecendo na mídia por causa da Liga ou ele realmente se considera esse grande herói?'

'Vai saber.', disse Bruce, tranquilo. 'Como eu disse, essa cidade está cheia de malucos.', ele viu com alívio o garçom chegar com a refeição. 'O pato daqui é simplesmente delicioso, vocês irão adorar.', ele sorriu, simpático.

Diana forçou um sorriso. Seus nervos estavam como cordas de violino.

((O))

**Mansão Wayne**

Hipólita pelo menos aceitou ficar hospedada na mansão. Isso era um avanço. Bruce achava que ela iria recusar. Era óbvio que toda aquela hostilidade de Hipólita tinha um motivo: ela achava que Bruce não servia para Diana e estava mais do que decidida a empurrar a filha para os tais pretendentes. Bruce achava tudo aquilo absurdo e jurássico, um pensamento estreito por parte da rainha, mas não iria discutir. Iria tentar ser o mais agradável possível. Por causa de Diana.

A morena desceu a escada. Ela estava com um sorriso cansado. Diana tivera uma pequena rusga com a mãe, pois achara Hipólita muito mau educada com Bruce o jantar inteiro. Hipólita se aborrecera e quase se tornara uma grande discussão entre elas, mas Diana parara a tempo.

Diana tocou no rosto de Bruce com carinho e ele beijou a palma de sua mão.

'Desculpe por hoje. Eu não esperava uma fonte inesgotável de alegria por parte da minha mãe, mas também não esperava tanta hostilidade...', ela suspirou. 'A rainha Hipolita, quando coloca algo na cabeça é difícil de tirar. Ela simplesmente cismou com essa história de pretendentes, casamentos arranjados, homens com poderes!', Diana mexeu nos cabelos, irritadiça. 'Ela sequer dá ouvidos ao que eu quero!'

'Diana, nós temos que ir com calma. Com o tempo ela se acostuma e aceita.', disse Bruce, para tranquilizar a namorada.

'Eu não sou tão otimista quanto você, Bruce.', disse Diana, desanimada. 'Ela está me tratando como se eu fosse uma garotinha de 12 anos que não sabe o que quer! Sou uma mulher adulta e eu sei tomar minhas próprias decisões! Eu só...', ela suspirou de novo. 'Eu só queria que ela se desse bem com você. Apesar de tudo, ela é minha mãe.'

'Eu compreendo. De verdade.', ele disse, sincero. 'Você tem uma mãe e isso é um bem muito precioso. Eu sinto falta dos meus pais...'

'Eu sei...', ela disse e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso.

Diana sabia que o trauma de ter visto seus pais serem assassinados na sua frente quando ainda era uma criança, era uma das razões de Bruce ser tão fechado em relação aos seus sentimentos. Mas ela tinha paciência. A espera valia a pena.

'Ela ainda vai ver, como eu já vejo, que eu não poderia estar com outra pessoa melhor.', declarou Diana.

'E ela ainda irá enxergar que eu me sinto honrado de ter sido escolhido por você.'

Diana lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

((O))

**Coletiva de imprensa de Lex Luthor**

**Prefeitura de Metropolis**

Clark chegou ao local, que já estava cheio de membros da imprensa, todo estabanado. Teve que pedir desculpas aqui e ali. Jimmy acenou para o repórter, que se aproximou de Lois e o fotógrafo. Como sempre, Lois estava na frente de todos, no primeiro pelotão, como ela gostava de chamar.

'Smallville, chegou quase no horário combinado.', disse Lois, bem humorada, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

'Chris me deu um pouco de trabalho...', ele contou, ajeitando o óculos

'Ele chorou?', perguntou Lois, ajeitando a gravata de Clark. 'Sério, Clark, eu vou te mandar o link de um vídeo no you tube onde um homem ensina como dar nós em gravatas. Não é possível que depois disso, você não aprenda.'

'Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar, Lois.', ele disse, simpático,

'Mas já disse para não se acostumar, não sou sua babá!', ela exclamou. 'E Chris?'

'É que eu às vezes erro na hora de colocar a fralda nele. Hoje eu perdi cinco.', ele contou e Lois e Jimmy acharam graça. 'E também teve a mamadeira. Eu acabei deixando ela fria demais, aí tive que usar _a v_i... tive colocar no fogo novamente.', ele se corrigiu a tempo. 'Na TV as crianças não dão tanto trabalho...'

'Bem-vindo ao mundo paterno, Smallville.', disse Lois, dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

Jimmy observava Lois e Clark com um sorriso. Incrível como eles não percebiam a sintonia que tinham. O prefeito chegou para a coletiva acompanhado por Tess Mercer, sua fiel guarda-costas. Nos bastidores, Zod apenas observava.

'Senhoras e senhores jornalistas, imprensa em geral, eu, Lex Luthor, vim aqui, no dia de hoje, fazer um anúncio. Sei que já correm boatos pela cidade, mas nada até agora era oficial. Vocês sabem o quanto eu amo e me dedico à essa cidade. Metropolis é mais do que uma cidade que eu governo. É o meu lar. O porto-seguro não só meu, mas acredito de todos aqueles que amam essa cidade esplêndida.', disse Lex, com um sorriso simpático. Lois apenas levantou uma sombracelha. 'Por isso, eu digo, que não importa o que eu estiver fazendo ou onde estiver, tudo que faço é por Metropolis. Por esse povo que tanto admiro.', ele fez uma pausa. 'Anuncio hoje a minha saída da prefeitura de Metropolis e minha candidatura à presidência dos Estados Unidos.'

Um burburinho tomou conta da sala de imprensa e os flashes espocavam. Lex, ainda sorrindo, continuou seu anúncio.

'Apresento agora, duas pessoas importantes na minha nova transição: o Sr Pete Ross, deputado em Central City, já eleito senador por Metropolis, nascido em Smallville e meu aliado e parceiro, que está na minha chapa como vice.', ele olhou para Pete, que adentrou a sala.

Clark ficou surpreso. Pete não havia mudado muito. Ainda era um loiro,alto, nariz afilado, olhos verdes, com um ar jovial e sagaz, mas agora bem paramentado por um terno de marca e cabelos alinhados. Lex e Pete trocaram um caloroso aperto de mão.

'E junto à ele, a minha noiva e futura esposa, Lana Lang.'

A mestiça entrou na sala causando um burburinho maior, ainda mais quando deu um selinho em Lex. Clark e Lois trocaram olhares. Clark ficou surpreso por ver a namoradinha de infância junto ao ex-prefeito. Será que ela sabia quem Lex Luthor realmente era?

'Lex sempre nos surpreendendo com as suas novidades...', comentou Lois, que olhou para Clark. 'E ainda trouxe seus amigos na bagagem.'

'Nunca pensei em vê-los ao lado de alguém como Luthor...', ele comentou.

'Política, Smallville. Política é capaz de coisas que você nem imagina...'

Clark apenas assentiu.

((O))

Após a coletiva, Lana se aproximou de Clark e o abordou. A mestiça sorriu para o amigo.

'Surpreso?'

'Muito. Você e Lex... Desde quando?', ele quis saber, curioso.

'Nos conhecemos em Roma, em um vernissage. Ele é tão refinado, gentil... Não do seu mesmo jeito, mas ainda assim... ', ela deu de ombros. 'Eu gosto dele.'

'Lana, talvez Lex Luthor não seja exatamente como você pensa...', ele quis alertá-la.

'Você tem algo concreto contra ele?', ela questionou.

'Não, mas...'

'Então, relaxa, Clark.', ela sorriu, tocando no braço dele. 'Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas está tudo bem. De verdade. Finalmente eu... consegui seguir em frente. Consegui achar alguém por quem me apaixonar de novo. Não foi fácil esquecer você.', ela confessou.

Clark abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que falar. A verdade era que seus sentimentos por Lana extinguiram-se há muito tempo. Tinha carinho por ela sim, mas como amigo.

'Sempre poderá contar comigo. Serei sempre seu amigo.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'Agora preciso ir. Depois daqui, Lex e eu vamos jantar em Paris. Bom te ver de novo, Clark.'

'Eu digo o mesmo, Lana.'

Lana deu um beijo no rosto de Clark e saiu dali. Logo depois, foi Pete quem se aproximou de Clark e os dois se cumprimentaram com um caloroso aperto de mão e sorrisos no rosto.

'Clark Kent, o Homem do Amanhã! Agora um repórter do Planeta Diário! Quem diria, hein? Para quem dizia que nunca iria trabalhar de terno e gravata!', o loiro riu.

'É, as coisas mudam. Você também mudou, está todo engomadinho...', implicou Clark e Pete sorriu. 'E aliado à Luthor...'

'Clark, eu sei que muitas pessoas tem o pé atrás com Lex. A história da família dele colabora para isso. Lionel Luthor era um tubarão dos mais perigosos. Mas acho que dá pra dar um voto de confiança a Luthor. Ele fez muito por Metropolis. Muitas melhorias e trabalhos sociais que muitos não fizeram.'

'Eu sei. Mas isso não é um retrato amplo dele.', afirmou Clark.

'Talvez não. Mas é o que está aí para todos verem. E quer saber, Clark? Ele tem grandes chances de se tornar o nosso próximo presidente.', afirmou Pete.

Clark ficou ainda mais preocupado.

...

Enquanto Clark conversava com Pete, Lois abordou Lex. Eles trocaram olhares simpáticos, mas havia uma hostilidade latente que não existia antes.

'Srta Lane, acredito que já dei todas as repostas.'

'Apenas uma pequena pergunta: fiquei sabendo por fonte segura, que o senhor teria planos para os heróis.'

'Os vigilantes mascarados?', ele sorriu, irônico. 'Estranho uma gente que sequer mostra o rosto, não é?'

'Superman mostra o rosto.', ela lembrou.

'Certamente. E fascina muita gente, principalmente as mulheres, não é mesmo, Srta Lane?', ele lhe deu um olhar aguçado.

'Parece que sim.', ela se fez de desentendida. 'Mas o que realmente chama atenção nele, são as suas atitudes. Ele se preocupa com o povo. Curiosamente, a prefeitura de Metropolis nunca reconheceu isso.'

'A prefeitura de Metropolis tem seus próprios heróis.', ele rebateu. 'Herois de verdade. Bombeiros, policiais, todos aqueles que trabalham para o bem comum.'

'Claro que são pessoas com trabalhos admiráveis e todos eles gostam de Superman e dos outros membros da Liga, a cidade se sente mais segura com eles.'

'Parece que a senhorita se tornou a porta-voz oficial a Liga dos vigilantes. Que interessante. Eu pensei que a imprensa era mais imparcial.', ele alfinetou.

'Eu também pensei que os membros da política o fossem, mas nem sempre é o caso.', ela rebateu.

'Por sorte, todos temos alguém para olhar por nós, não é, Srta Lane?', ele deu um sorriso cínico. 'Com licença. Preciso cuidar de coisas importantes, mas é sempre um prazer conversar com a senhorita.'

Lex se retirou e Lois bufou, irritada. Clark se aproximou.

'Tudo bem, Lois?'

'Ele não respondeu minha pergunta. Sei que Luthor tem planos para a Liga. Especialmente para Superman. E se ele for tão forte candidato a presidência da América como dizem...', ela suspirou, preocupada. 'Prevejo dias difíceis.'

Clark ficou sério.


	20. Chapter 20

Nunca É Tarde

**LexCorp**

Lex analisou todas as fotos, relatórios e vídeos. Ele deu um sorriso cínico. Era exatamente como tinha pensado. Superman tinha algum tipo de interesse romântico em Lois Lane. E ela correspondia, o que explicava o fato dela o defender tão ardorosamente.

Lex apertou o interfone.

'Srta Mercer, mande o Sr Johnson vir até aqui.'

'Sim, Sr Luthor.'

Logo, Zod entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Algo dentro de si não gostava de ver Lex tratando-o como uma espécie de pau mandado. Zod poderia não recordar de tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida, poderia ter somente flashes de memória, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza: não seria capacho de Lex Luthor. Apenas daria corda até o enforcamento do político.

'Joseph, eu tenho uma missão para você. Sobre Superman.'

'O que eu devo fazer?', perguntou Zod, interessado. Ele gostaria de se aproximar do herói. E matá-lo. Sempre vinha a sua mente matá-lo.

Lex mostrou as fotos para Zod, que olhou-as com atenção.

'Ela está caidinha por ele.', observou.

'Exato. E ele tem interesse nela também. Ou seja, Superman tem uma fraqueza. Além da kryptonita é claro. Mas essa fraqueza pode ser mais letal, dependendo da extensão do interesse do alienígena em Lois Lane.'

'O que pretende fazer? Matá-la?'

'Matar é algo muito definitivo. É algo em última instância. Em uma coisa aquele imbecil do Savage tinha razão: é melhor derrubar um ídolo do que matá-lo. E foi nisso que eu pensei. Em destruir a reputação ilibada desse verme. E através da Srta Lane.'

'Mas como? Eles são uma espécie de casal, algo assim? Porque ele salva muitas mulheres no mundo todo e todas elas se comportam como se ele fosse algo muito especial.', disse Zod com desprezo.

'Mas ele não lança esse mesmo olhar idiota para as outras. Só para a Srta Lane. Mas eu preciso antes ter certeza de que não é só uma paixãozinha à toa. Sabe, bicho no cio.', disse Lex, com desprezo. 'Preciso saber se o alien realmente gosta da Srta Lane. Gosta a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por ela.'

'E como teremos certeza disso? Não temos acesso ao Superman e muito menos à Srta Lane, embora eu já tenha visto ela uma vez no parque com uma criança...', lembrou Zod, olhando as fotos.

'Você a conheceu?'

'De vista. Com o bebê.', ele contou, pensativo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele deveria pegar aquele bebê. Mas para quê? O que ele faria com um pirralho remelento?

'Hum... O que eu tenho em mente em primeira mão é fazer alguns testes. Colocar a vida de Lois Lane em perigo de um modo que Superman tenha que salvá-la. Mas já que você a conhece, outra ideia melhor me surgiu. Você irá salvá-la.'

'Eu?', Zod ficou surpreso.

'Você mesmo. Ela ficaria muito grata, não acha?'

'Hum...', Zod murmurou, pensativo_. E assim, ele poderia se aproximar daquele bendito bebê e descobrir qual a sua conexão com ele_. 'Eu aceito.'

'Ótimo. Começaremos o quanto antes.'

Zod e Lex sorriram maléficamente um para o outro e nisso, Lana Lang entrou na sala acompanhada da séria Tess Mercer. Lana sorriu docemente para o noivo.

'Lex, eu sei que voce é muito ocupado, mas me prometeu uma ida à Paris... Disse que ia apenas despachar algumas coisas e poderíamos ir.'

'Ah sim, querida.', ele sorriu, ergueu-se da cadeira e deu um beijo na noiva. 'Demorou um pouco mais do que eu imaginava, mas não esqueci. Srta Mercer, o jatinho já está pronto?'

'Apenas aguardando o senhor.', informou Tess.

'Perfeito.', ele beijou a mão de Lana. 'Então vamos. A Cidade-Luz nos aguarda.', ele olhou para Zod. 'Depois continuamos nosso assunto.', ele olhou para Lana.' Assunto chato de trabalho. Joseph Johnson, esta é minha linda noiva, Lana Lang.'

'Prazer em conhecê-la.' Zod apertou a mão de Lana respeitosamente.

'O prazer é meu.', ela disse, educada. 'Vamos, Lex?'

'Vamos, querida. Eu não retorno hoje, Mercer.'

'Sim senhor.'

Lex e Lana saíram de mãos dadas do escritório. Zod olhou para Tess. Ela parecia uma estátua de gelo, mas ao invés de afastá-lo, como deveria será intenção com todas as pessoas, o estimulava ainda mais. Zod se aproximou da ruiva.

'Srta Mercer. Ainda vai trabalhar hoje?'

'Preciso despachar algumas coisas.', ela disse, séria.

'Entendo. O trabalho nunca acaba.', ele sorriu de leve. 'A senhorita faz alguma coisa depois do expediente?'

'Vou para minha casa e durmo.', ela disse sucinta.

'Casa...', ele repetiu. 'Fico pensando onde realmente será a minha...'

'Nenhuma melhora? Nenhuma lembrança?'

'Não. Apenas flashes desconexos.', ele contou.

'Que tipo de flashes?', ela quis saber.

Zod a fitou. Apesar de se sentir atraído por Tess,sabia quanto ela era devotada à Lex. Não iria lhe contar nada que pudesse servir para o empresário. Não se esquecera, nem por um segundo, que fora preso em um laboratório e passado por alguns testes. Nada invasivo, mas ainda assim, testes. Tanto Lex, quanto Tess, o viam como algo a ser estudado.

'Nem eu mesmo sei.', ele fez um ar inocente. 'Penso que é o lugar de onde vim. Me vejo em uma terra, com amigos...', ele enfeitou um pouco. 'Na verdade, via-se em um lugar que parecia prestes a ser destruído, via-se matando aquele que fora seu amigo, o homem de branco com um **S** no peito e depois via-se em um novo lugar. 'Não sei definir e isso me exaspera. Pelo menos, você ainda tem um lugar para chamar de seu.'

'É um apartamento pago pela LexCorp.', ela contou.

'Então parece que estamos no mesmo barco.', ele se aproximou ainda mais, seus corpos e suas bocas ficaram a centímetros um do outro. 'Ainda não pertencemos a lugar nenhum. Mas queremos.'

'Eu tenho meu trabalho.', ela lembrou, desviando o olhar da boca dele. Sentia atração por Zod. Pelo mistério que o envolvia.

'Não é o bastante. Nunca é.', ele disse, acertadamente. Zod tocou no rabo de cavalo dela, em seu cabelo bem preso e sem um fio de cabelo solto. 'Todos precisamos de um lugar só nosso e ter algo que queremos. O que você quer, Tess?'

Tess sabia o que queria. Mas não confessava nem para si mesma. Pois sentia medo e euforia caso um dia se realizasse. Sabia que sua vida mudaria para sempre.

'Algo que talvez nunca será meu...', ela murmurou, pensando em sua vida até ali. E o porquê dela estar exatamente na LexCorp.

'Bem, eu não sei se posso ajudá-la nesse desejo mas...', ele tocou de leve no rosto dela, sentindo como uma corrente elétrica. Pelo olhar de Tess, sabia que ela sentira o mesmo. 'Posso lhe dar o que tenho agora. Eu.'

Tess deu um sorriso irônico.

'Você quer transar comigo. Não precisa desse palavreado todo.', ela afirmou.

'E você? Quer também? Sente o mesmo desejo que eu?', ele quis saber.

'Você me deixa curiosa. Acho que tem muito mais por trás de Joseph Jonhson.'

'Zod.', ele corrigiu. 'Me chame de Zod.', pediu.

'Zod.', ela repetiu, com malícia.

Zod sorriu satisfeito e lhe deu um beijo. Os dois se olharam e Tess o puxou para um beijo mais longo, sem reservas. Zod tentou desfazer o penteado dela, mas a ruiva não deixou.

'Vamos para minha casa. Quero ver melhor a sua tatuagem nas costas.', ela disse, maliciosa.

Zod sorriu, segurou sua mão e os dois saíram dali.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Kara entrou na agitada redação e achou tudo fantástico. Nunca estivera em um lugar assim. A vida dupla do primo era interessante. Kara usava uma peruca preta, óculos, vestia uma blusa branca que deixava sua barriga definida um pouco à mostra, saia azul à altura dos joelhos e botinhas pretas. Ela parou perto da mesa de Clark.

'Cheguei! Adorei seu trabalho.', ela disse, sorrindo.

'É agitado, corrido, estressante, mas tem seu charme.', ele disse, bem humorado. Clark se ergueu. 'Kara, preciso que fique com Chris, preciso ir à Gotham e...', ele foi falando, mesmo diante do ar desanimado da prima. 'Kara, ele gosta de você.'

'Não gosta! Chris chora como se o mundo fosse acabar! Ele só fica quieto com você e Lois!', ela afirmou e depois deu um sorrisinho. 'Acho que Chris pensa que vocês são os pais dele.', ela riu.

'Nem começa, Kara! Digo, Linda...', ele lembrou. 'Chris está mais sociável...'

'Duvido.', a moça cruzou os braços. 'Leve ele com você para Gotham.'

'E se acontecer algo por lá? Eu tenho que garantir que Chris está bem e seguro! Já basta eu ter de ficar de olho em Lois!'

'Hum...', a garota sorriu, maliciosa e Clark ficou exasperado. 'Os dois juntos em Gotham? Há algo que você gostaria de compartilhar comigo, primo?'

'Linda, por favor. Lois e eu somos só amigos, quantas vezes eu tenho de repetir?'

'Até você mesmo acreditar, primo.', ela afirmou e ele revirou os olhos.

Jimmy se aproximou da mesa de Clark com algumas fotos.

'Ei, CK, as fotos que Lois pediu!', ele entregou para Clark e sorriu para Linda. Achara a moça muito bonita. 'Olá.'

'Oi.', ela sorriu.

'Ahn, Jimmy Olsen, essa é minha prima, Linda Danvers. Linda, este é meu amigo e fotógrafo aqui do Planeta, Jimmy.', apresentou-os Clark.

'Oi, Jimmy.', ela o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

'Oi... Linda...', ele disse, embasbacado.

'Então, Jimmy, você é o fotógrafo oficial por aqui?', ela quis saber.

'Há vários outros, mas... Eu estou na equipe de Lois e Clark.', ele contou. 'Se você quiser, eu te mostro umas fotos!'

'Seria ótimo!', ela aceitou de pronto e segurou o braço de Jimmy, que sorriu mais abertamente. 'Vamos.'

'Ok!'

'Ei, Linda!', chamou Clark, fazendo Jimmy e ela olharem-no. 'E quanto à Chris?'

'Ele irá adorar Gotham, primo. Bye, bye!'

Jimmy e Kara saíram alegremente de braços dados pela redação e Clark ficou estupefato. Kara o deixara na mão! Clark suspirou e Lois e aproximou.

'Estou vendo demais, ou era o Jimbo com a sua prima?', quis saber Lois.

'Parece que eles simpatizaram de cara...', murmurou Clark, sentando-se.

'Smallville, a família está crescendo...', ela riu e ele apenas franziu a testa, sem entender direito. 'As passagens para Gotham estão compradas.'

'Ótimo. Chris também vai.', ele contou e Lois ficou surpresa. 'Parece que Linda tem ocupações maiores agora.'

Lois achou graça.

((O))

**Mansão Wayne**

'Infortunadamente, apesar da estada agradável, eu realmente preciso ir.', disse Hipólita, educada para Diana e Bruce. 'Assuntos importantes em Themyscira me aguardam. E a ilha não pode ficar sem comando, vocês me compreendem.'

'Claro, sra Prince.', disse Bruce, compreensivo.

'Que Hera a guie nessa viagem, mãe.', disse Diana, segurando as mãos de Hipólita.

'Que Hera a guie também, Diana. Especialmente em suas decisões.', disse Hipólita e Bruce evitou sorrir. Reconhecia uma provocação de longe. Diana suspirou. 'Não deixe de ir me visitar em breve.'

'Tudo bem, mãe.', aquiesceu Diana.

'Sr Wayne, dê meu adeus e minhas recomendações à Alfred. Seu mordomo além de ser uma pessoa agradabilíssima, tem um tempero perto do divino.', ela elogiou, sincero.

'Alfred gostará de saber. Eu digo.', sorriu Bruce, educado.

'Ótimo. E que Batman saiba exatamente por qual caminho seguir. Que lembre sempre que ainda é apenas um humano.', ela disse, suavemente, mas a crítica estava implícita. 'Que os deuses olhem por vocês.', a rainha deu um beijo no rosto de Diana e trocou um aperto de mão com Bruce. 'Adeus.'

Hipólita usou seu bastão para desaparecer dali. Diana soltou a respiração e olhou para o namorado.

'Parece que o charme de Bruce Wayne falhou.'

'Mas ainda existe Batman.', afirmou Bruce, que segurou as mãos de Diana. 'Quanto mais difícil a escalada, melhor é a recompensa quando se chega ao topo.'

Diana sorriu e deu um beijinho em Bruce.

((O))

Clark estava todo atrapalhado com as bolsas do bebê e o carrinho. Porque criança tinha que andar com tantas coisas para atrapalhar as pessoas que cuidavam delas?, ele se perguntava. Clark suspirou, munindo-se de paciência. Ele olhou para Chris, que estava sentado no bebê-conforto.

'Acho que deixarei aqui esse carrinho terrível que não quer fechar de jeito nenhum.', ele colocou o carrinho de lado. 'Em Gotham, eu compro outro. Parece que eu não faço outra coisa senão comprar itens de bebê.', ele falou e Chris mexeu as perninhas. Clark sorriu. 'Não que eu esteja reclamando.'

Lois entrou no apartamento e achou graça ao ver Clark com duas bolsas penduradas em cada ombro, além da pequena mala dele.

'Bebês...', murmurou Clark, derrotado.

'Entendo.' Ela sorriu e pegou uma das bolsas. 'Vamos. Gotham e Bruce Wayne nos aguardam.', ela sorriu, animada e Clark fez uma caretinha. 'Dessa vez essa entrevista não me escapa! E soube por fonte segura que Diana Prince está praticamente morando com ele.'

'Parece até Cat falando...', ele provocou.

'Deus me livre!', ela fez cara feia. 'Até parece que eu tenho um único neurônio porque o resto foi afetado pelo silicone! Diana Prince é só a cereja do bolo. O prato principal ainda é Bruce Wayne. Vamos, Smallville, não temos o dia todo!', ela fez carinho no rosto de Chris, que sorriu. 'Você leva o baby.'

Clark suspirou, concordando e pegou o bebê-conforto. Os dois foram dali direto para o aeroporto.

A viagem foi tranquila. Chris dormiu a viagem toda. Ele ficou na poltrona do meio, entre Lois e Clark e o kryptoniano achou que a morena fez isso de propósito, para não ter contato com ele. Lois se fez de desentendida.

Os três desembarcaram em Gotham e foram para um hotel. Chegando lá, havia uma cesta enviada por Bruce e um convite para que eles fossem até a mansão. Aquilo era coisa de Diana, que voltara a sua missão de bancar o cupido para os repórteres.

'Bom, pelo menos a chance dele me dar um cano novamente diminuíram.', comentou Lois, já no táxi, que entrou na mansão Wayne. Lois ficou boquiaberta com a imponência da casa. 'Uau! Tem uns ares de castelo medieval. Aposto que dá para se perder lá dentro e tem lugares secretos.'

'Deve ter.', disse Clark, pensando na bat-caverna.

Os repórteres foram recepcionados pelo sempre educado Alfred. Eles entraram na mansão e Lois olhou ao redor. Haviam flores em alguns cantos. Toque feminino, que com certeza não saíra de um solteirão como Bruce Wayne e nem de Alfred. Havia mesmo uma mulher na casa. Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

'O Sr Wayne pediu que o aguardassem na sala.', disse Alfred. 'Ele já está vindo. Desejam algo para beber?'

'Não, obrigado.', disseram Lois e Clark.

'E o bebê?', perguntou Alfred. 'É uma bela criança, o filho de vocês.'

Lois e Clark olharam-se sem graça. Lois tratou de corrigir o erro rapidamente.

'Ele não é nosso filho. E o bebê de Clark.'

'Ele não é meu bebê.', corrigiu Clark. 'Só estou cuidando dele por enquanto.'

O bebê agitou os braçinhos e Alfred deu um sorriso discreto. Ele fez uma mesura.

'Qualquer coisa, basta apenas me chamar. Fiquem à vontade. Com licença.'

O mordomo se retirou. Lois olhou em redor, sempre curiosa. Clark sentou no sofá, colocando o bebê-conforto ali para que Chris ficasse mais à vontade. Nisso, Diana e Bruce desceram as escadas. Lois mordeu o lábio. Então, eles iriam assumir seu relacionamento? Cat ia espumar de raiva. Lois ficou ainda mais animada.

'Srta Lane, Sr Kent.', Bruce os cumprimentou e depois apresentou Diana. 'Diana Prince, minha namorada.'

'Olá.', Diana sorriu. Ela ficara surpresa por Bruce resolver assumir publicamente o relacionamento deles, mas ficara feliz. 'Já ouvi falar muito na intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário.'

'E eu já tinha ouvido algo sobre Diana Prince.', disse Lois, simpática. 'Então o solteiro mais cobiçado de Gotham tem um novo amor. Grant vai ficar furiosa.', ela murmurou para si mesma.

Bruce e Diana não entenderam e Clark explicou.

'Lois e Cat Grant vivem em uma eterna competição. Eu já desisti de entender. Mas o fato é que a Srta Grant adoraria ser a primeira a dar a notícia do seu envolvimento oficial.'

'Mas não será!', exclamou Lois, vitoriosa. 'Aliás, eu devo parabenizar o casal. Voces formam um par muito bonito.'

'Obrigada.', agradeceu Diana, que olhou para bebê. 'Oh, que bonitinho!', ela fingiu não conhecer Chris. 'É de vocês?'

Lois ficou sem jeito e Clark olhou exasperado para Diana, que fingiu inocência.

'Não.', ele afirmou. 'Lois e eu somos **amigos**.', ele frisou. 'Chris é meu primo. Estou cuidando dele até seus pais retornarem.'

'Ah, compreendo.', disse Diana. 'Ainda bem que não cometi a gafe de dizer que vocês formam um lindo casal também.'

Clark fuzilou Diana com os olhos e Bruce segurou o riso. Lois passou a mão pelo pescoço, sem graça, mas logo se recuperou.

'Podemos começar a entrevista?'

'Mas é claro.', concordou Bruce.

...

Após a entrevista, Diana convidou Lois e Clark para jantar na mansão com total anuência de Bruce. Clark sabia que os dois estavam mancomunados e nem podia falar nada para não levantar suspeitas. Mas ele não concordava. Lois e ele como casal nunca daria certo. Eram muito diferentes um do outro, apesar da forte atração que sentia pela repórter. Lois aceitou convite de bom grado. Havia simpatizado com Diana e Chris ficara muito sociável com o casal Wayne, o que era um bom sinal.

Alfred os serviu com a fleuma inglesa de sempre.

'Está divino.', elogiou Lois. 'Quase penso em raptá-lo, Sr Pennyworth.'

'Seria uma honra, Srta Lane.', disse Alfred, educado.

'Alfred desperta esse desejo em todas as mulheres que experimentam seu tempero.', disse Bruce, sorridente.

'Culpa de seu talento maravilhoso para a cozinha e de sua simpatia.', elogio Diana. Ela gostava muito de Alfred, era como se fosse um velho tio.

'Assim eu fico acanhado, senhoritas.', disse Alfred, humilde.

As duas mulheres sorriram.

...

As horas foram muito agradáveis e passaram rapidamente. Diana e Lois estavam conversando no jardim. Chris estava no colo de Lois. Bruce olhou para Clark. Os dois estavam um pouco mais atrás.

'Ela leva jeito com crianças...', ele comentou.

'Não começa, Bruce.', disse Clark, sério. 'Sei que você e Diana estão planejando algo.'

'Nós?', Bruce o fitou. 'E o que seria? Nada diabólico, espero.', disse o bilionário, bem humorado.

'Bruce, eu já te dei as razões porque eu e Lois não daríamos certo.'

'Sabe, pelo que vi da Srta Lane até agora, ela não me parece do tipo que vai recuar diante de tudo que te envolve. Pelo contrário, acho que irá apoiá-lo.'

'Não posso colocar a vida de Lois em risco assim, entenda, Bruce!'

'Clark, a vida é cheia de riscos. E nem precisa fazer parte de uma Liga.', ele disse, baixinho. 'E se você não se arriscar, acabará perdendo.'

'Desde quando você virou um consultor romântico?', implicou Clark.

'Eu não sou.', Bruce ficou sério. 'Eu só estou dizendo o óbvio. É incrível que um homem com visão de raio x possa ser tão cego.'

Bruce saiu andando e se aproximou das mulheres. Clark ficou pensativo.

...

Os quatro estavam conversando animadamente na sala, com Chris sentado no tapete branco felpudo, brincando com o bonequinho de pelúcia de Superman que pertencia à Lois. Ela sabia que o menino adorava o brinquedo. Lois olhou para o relógio.

'Está ficando tarde. Precisamos ir. Obrigada pela hospedagem.'

'Lois tem razão.', disse Clark prontamente.

'E porque vocês não ficam?', sugeriu Diana, olhando para Bruce, que aquiesceu. 'Um quarto de hotel não é lugar para bebês. Aqui, Chris ficará mais confortável.'

Lois ia dizer algo, mas Alfred se aproximou, chamando o patrão discretamente. Bruce pediu licença e foi falar com Alfred.

'Patrão Bruce, o que o senhor temia está acontecendo. Arkham está em meio a uma rebelião. O Comissário Gordon usou o bat-sinal.'

'Entendo. Já estou indo, Alfred.', disse Bruce, sério. Ele se aproximou dos outros com um sorriso educado. 'Infelizmente, o trabalho me chama. Eu não vou muito lá, mas Lucius disse que infelizmente, precisam da minha presença.', ele mentiu e só Diana e Clark perceberam. 'Preciso ir. Mas retorno logo, espero.'

'Espero que dê tudo certo, querido.', disse Diana.

'Espero que sim.', ele deu um beijinho em Diana e trocou um rápido olhar com ela, que compreendeu. Ele olhou para os convidados. 'Fiquem á vontade e desculpem mais uma vez.'

'Tudo bem.', disse Lois.

Bruce se retirou e Diana devolveu para Chris o bonequinho que ele tinha jogado longe. Lois puxou Clark pela gola da camisa.

'Smallville, vai atrás do Wayne e descubra o que está acontecendo. Eu te sigo depois.'

'Mas Lois...'

'Vai logo, caipira, pode ser um furo de reportagem! Wayne Industries e uma nova fusão. Wayne Industries em crise.', ela visualizou. 'Está olhando para mim ainda porquê, Kent?! Vai logo!', ela mandou.

'Depois vamos conversar sobre essa sua mania de ser tão mandona.', ele murmurou e ela lhe mostrou a língua. Clark suspirou e saiu dali, pedindo licença à Diana. Era uma oportunidade para ajudar Batman.

((O))

**Arkham **

A sinistra prisão de Gotham, que abrigava os mais perigosos e loucos vilões da cidade estava um caos. Os guardas estavam tendo trabalho em segurar alguns em suas celas. Batman e Superman chegaram juntos e o Comissário Gordon falou com eles.

'Qual é a extensão da situação, Comissário?', perguntou Batman.

'Acredito que Coringa conseguiu fugir. Não conseguimos encontrá-lo. E os outros estão tentando escapar a qualquer custo. Os guardas não irão aguentar por muito tempo.'

'Como eu imaginava. Tudo um plano já pensado. Vamos agir.', disse Batman.

Superman ajudou os guardas a conterem os presos. Batman começou a procurar Coringa. Como tinha chipado a roupa dele da ultima vez que estivera ali, sabia que o criminoso ainda estava na cadeia. Ele se aproximou de uma das celas vazias. Batman levou um empurrão de Bane, caindo no chão da cela e ouviu a risada louca de Coringa. O palhaço olhou para o seu maior inimigo.

'Olá, Morceguinho! Sentiu minha falta? Eu sei que sim! Sempre quando pode vem aqui me visitar não é? Até chipou minha roupa para não me perder de vista!', ele começou a rir e Batman manteve a expressão gelada. 'Hahahahahahaha, é muito amor! Você me ama, você realmente me ama!', ele revirou os olhos, como se estivesse enlevado. 'Você também é meu preferido, Batsy! Por isso, vamos fazer uma pequena viagem juntos! Hahahahahahaha!', ele jogou um spray para adormecer o Homem-Morcego. 'Logo, logo, o Batzinho irá mimir! Hahahahhahaha! E eu lhe mostrarei um novo mundo, meu amiguinho!'

A risada louca de Coringa ecoou pelo prédio.


	21. Chapter 21

Nunca é Tarde

Bruce se esforçou para não adormecer mas fora em vão. Aquele gás lançado por Coringa tinha uma química muito forte. Ele acordou um pouco tonto. Estava algemado e olhou em redor. Estava em uma espécie de cela, dentro da galeria pluvial de Gotham, porque sentia o cheiro do esgoto e um pouco de água pingava em seu uniforme. Surpreendentemente, sua máscara não havia sido arrancada. Coisa do Coringa é óbvio, mas daquele maluco psicopata ele poderia esperar tudo. Batman se remexeu e olhou para baixo. Estava sem o seu cinto de utilidades.

Coringa apareceu ao lado de Bane do lado de fora das grades.

'Procurando por isso, B de Batman?', perguntou o palhaço, sacudindo o cinto de utilidades. 'Como você consegue guardar tanta bugiganga? E onde consegue esses brinquedinhos maravilhosos?'

'Você vai me matar, Coringa?', perguntou Batman, frio.

'Matar?! Você só pensa nisso, Morcegão?!', exclamou Coringa, parecendo indignado. 'Não. Matar não. Eu já te disse: eu preciso de você e você de mim! É tudo um jogo!', ele deu uma risada. 'Matar você não teria graça, meu amigo soturno. Naninanão.', ele atirou o cinto de utilidades na água suja. 'O Bane aqui, meu amigão, vai cuidar de você, te dar um tratamento de luxo! Mas nada de matar! Não é para isso que ele está sendo pago! Eu acredito que o que não o mata, apenas o deixa mais... estranho. E é isso que somos, não é grande Morcego? Dois esquisitos em uma cidade louca. Hahahahahaha! A nossa amada Gotham... Está mais do que na hora dela conhecer a verdadeira definição do caos! Vamos animar as coisas por aqui, Morceguinho!'

'Eu vou sair daqui e vou parar você, Coringa.', ameaçou Batman

'Não desta vez, Morceguinho! Não é nada pessoal, acredite. Sabe que eu adooooooro você!', ele gargalhou. 'Mas só desta vez... Eu preciso ir para a festa sozinho! Depois você limpa o que sobrou. Adeus, amigão, até a próxima!'

Coringa saiu dali rindo feito louco e Batman se remexeu novamente, tentando se libertar das algemas, mas então Bane abriu a cela, entrou e libertou o Homem-Morcego. Bruce sabia que não era bom. A guerra estava só no começo. Bane desferiu um soco em Batman e os dois começaram a lutar.

((O))

**Mansão Wayne**

Chris havia adormecido. Lois olhou-o pela última vez antes de sair pela janela. Sim, porque ela já havia tentado sair pela porta da frente, mas Alfred a barrara. Daquele jeito educado de sempre, mas ele deixou claro sua posição de impedi-la de sair. Gotham City estava um caldeirão prestes a explodir naquela noite e ele tinha ordens expressas de manter Lois longe daquilo. Mas ela era Lois Lane. Era em uma cidade caótica e problemática que ela queria mergulhar mesmo. Iria render uma excelente matéria. Perry ia pirar.

Lois pulou da janela e caiu na grama fofa, dando graças a Deus por não ter quebrado nada. Sabia que Alfred cuidaria de Chris caso o bebê acordasse. Lois saiu correndo.

((O))

Bane era mais forte do que Bruce esperava. Era uma montanha de músculos treinada para matar. E duvidava que ele fosse obedecer as ordens de Coringa. Se fosse preciso, Bane o mataria mesmo. Batman bateu com força as costas e a cabeça contra a parede. Sabia que estava em desvantagem ali e grandes possibilidades de perder a luta, mas não iria se entregar. Bane teria que quebrá-lo ao meio primeiro.

E quase aconteceu, se a Mulher-Maravilha não tivesse aparecido e socado Bane de tal forma que ele atravessou uma parede. O esgoto jorrou com mais força por ter tido um dos canos arrebentado. Diana parou diante de Bruce, preocupada.

'Tudo bem, Batman?'

'Tudo sob controle, Mulher-Maravilha. Como me descobriu aqui?'

'Coringa deixou uma dica na cela.', ela contou. 'Eu não entendi.'

'É tudo um jogo doentio.', ele disse, aborrecido. 'Ele armou tudo isso. Mas com que propósito? Apenas brincar comigo? Ou tem algo mais?'

Bane reapareceu, furioso e voltou a lutar com a Mulher-Maravilha. Batman pegou seu cinto de utilidades. Diana jogou um grande pedaço de concreto em cima de Bane, fazendo-o cair, desmaiado. Batman checou seu cinto rapidamente. Faltava kryptonita verde ali. _Superman_. Mas porque o herói de Metropolis? Logo, Bruce lembrou que Lex e Coringa tinham uma espécie de sociedade. Certamente, Lex tinha algo que Coringa queria e o que mais Lex Luthor poderia querer? Matar Superman, é óbvio.

Mulher-Maravilha pousou ao lado de Batman, que colocou o cinto de utilidades na cintura.

'Vamos. Ele quer matar Superman.'

Diana segurou Bruce pelas axilas e saiu voando com ele.

((O))

Lois conseguiu chegar ao centro de Gotham, mesmo as coisas estando meio confusas por ali, incluindo o trânsito. O boato de que Coringa estava solto começou a se espalhar e as pessoas começaram a ficar ouriçadas. Elas sabiam o que acontecia quando o palhaço do crime estava à solta.

Lois queria ir para Arkham ver de perto o que estava acontecendo por ali. Ela olhou em redor e resolveu pegar um carro. Não era roubar, era só pegar emprestado. Depois devolveria ao dono. Lois lembrou de quando era adolescente e foi presa por fazer uma ligação clandestina em um carro e roubá-lo para ir a uma festa. O General quase a matara.

Lois entrou no carro e de repente um homem com uma máscara medonha sentou ao lado dela, assustando-a. Ele tirou a máscara e Lois arregalou os olhos. Era o Coringa. E ele lhe apontava uma arma.

'Olá,doçura. Uma mulher que rouba carros para ir passear, é bem o meu tipo. Mas porque está tão séria?', ele encostou o cano frio da arma no rosto da repórter. 'Não se preocupe, vou colocar um sorriso no seu rosto.', ele riu. 'Dirija.'

'E se eu não obedecer?', ela o desafiou.

O Coringa riu, sacou um canivete e deu um leve corte no braço de Lois, que gritou, sentindo dor.

'Eu te corto em mil pedaços e te mando pro Supermané!', ele gargalhou. 'Seria divertido, se você pensar... Mas eu ainda preciso de você viva, então, dirija, minha linda!', ele apertou o revolver contra a cabeça dela.

Lois obedeceu e saiu dali em alta velocidade. Coringa gargalhou.

'Já gostei de você, Lane!'

((O))

Superman sobrevoava Gotham e ajudava as pessoas. As coisas simplesmente saíram do controle em questão de poucas horas. Lojas estavam sendo saqueadas, pessoas mascaradas apontavam armas e facas contra outras, carros ficavam desgovernados, a polícia parecia não ter controle sobre nada... Um caos. Superman não sabia como Batman aguentava toda essa loucura. Talvez porque ele fosse tão louco quanto os que combatia, foi um pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Superman bateu em alguns bandidos, impedindo que eles roubassem, matassem e estuprassem. A polícia também fazia prisões, mas Superman teve de impedir, mais de uma vez, que seus carros fossem explodidos.

Mulher-Maravilha e Batman pousaram ao lado do herói kryptoniano.

'Batman! Então o Coringa não fez o que queria!'

'Aparentemente não, já que você está aqui.', disse Batman, sério. Superman franziu a testa, sem entender. 'Acho que Lex está metido nisso de alguma forma.'

'Luthor? O que ele ganharia com isso?'

'Você, em uma bandeja?', sugeriu Diana.

'Mas porque Gotham? Ele poderia me atacar em Metropolis.', insistiu Superman.

'Nada como o elemento surpresa, meu caro.', disse Batman.

'Eu não entendo. Como ele sabia que Superman estaria aqui?', indagou Mulher-Maravilha.

Os três se entreolharam sem resposta.

'Está aí uma parte que temos que desvendar.', disse Batman. Alfred entrou em contato com ele. 'Diga.'

'Senhor, Coringa mandou uma mensagem. Tomei a liberdade de cortar as partes desagradáveis.'

Batman viu a mensagem. Coringa estava sorridente.

'_Olá, B de Batman, B de Bruce! Como foi com nosso amigo, Bane? Ele não lhe quebrou uma costela? Acho que o superamigos te encontraram antes!', ele riu, histérico. 'Achou mesmo que eu te deixaria fora disso?! Jamaaaaaais! Você é o meu amigo preferido!', ele riu de novo. 'Bem, e como já tinha te dito, essa é a segunda parte do nosso jogo, você já tinha conseguido dez pontos, mas agora a pontuação é maior! Eu coloquei cinco lindas bombinhas em pontos cruciais de Gotham. Voce sabe, toda festa precisa ter fogos!', ele voltou a rir. 'Será animado! Você tem... uma hora para encontrar todas. Boa sorte, Batsy!'_

A mensagem acabou e uma veia no pescoço de Batman pulsou. Aquilo era distração, mas não podia ignorar. Coringa seria capaz de explodir a cidade toda, ele não duvidava disso.

'Vamos nos separar.', disse Superman, decidido.

'Ok. Mas fique alerta, Superman. É você que eles querem.', disse Batman, abrindo o cinto. Ele lhe deu um pequeno frasco. 'Eu não conheço nada que te deixe imune a kryptonita. Mas isso aqui é ácido. Pode ser útil.'

'Obrigado... Eu acho.', disse Superman, escondendo o frasco.

Mulher-Maravilha saiu voando, deixou Batman em cima de um prédio e Superman levantou voo também.

((O))

Lois estava amarrada e amordaçada, sentada em uma cadeira em um antigo depósito. Ela olhava furiosa para o Coringa. Ele parou diante dela.

'Oh, porque essa carinha Loisinha? Sabe, eu não gosto de ver pessoas sérias! Quero todos felizes e sorridentes!', ele riu e sacou o canivete, aproximando do rosto dela. 'Você precisa de um sorriso novo, querida...Sabe como consegui o meu?', ele mostrou suas cicatrizes e ela ficou enojada. 'Meu pai era um homem bêbado e sádico. Ele batia na minha mãe e a chutou tanto que ela perdeu o bebê. Quando ele viu minha expressão séria, ele achou que eu deveria ganhar um sorriso. Então pegou uma faca e me deu uma nova cara!', ele riu, histérico. 'Um homem de visão!'

Lois remexeu os pulsos, tentando afrouxar a corda, mas estava muito bem amarrada. Coringa brincava com o canivete. Dois homens chegaram com uma caixa pesada e entregaram para Coringa. Eles fitaram o palhaço.

'Qual será o nosso pagamento?', perguntou um deles.

'Deixa eu ver. Cara ou coroa.', ele tirou do bolso a moeda que pertencera a Harvey Dent. 'Presente de um amigo.', ele lançou a moeda no ar. 'Cara! Eu venci!'

Coringa atirou nos dois homens a sangue frio e Lois ficou assustada. Coringa se aproximou dela.

'Não, não, querida, não fique com essa carinha! Eu não gosto! Vou abrir o seu sorriso.', ele encostou o canivete no rosto de Lois mas foi interrompido por seus comparsas, informando que o caldeirão estava pronto. 'Fantástico!', ele comemorou e ergueu Lois. 'Venha, meu doce, vou te colocar em um local mais confortável!'

Lois foi amarrada pelos pulsos em uma corrente suspensa no teto. Abaixo dela havia um caldeirão de lama fervente. A caixa foi aberta e havia um estoque de kryptonita verde. A mordaça de Lois foi retirada e ela olhava para tudo aquilo boquiaberta. Não era nada contra Batman e sim contra Superman! Lois olhou para o palhaço, que passou a língua pela boca e explicou, adivinhando seu pensamento.

'Não é nada pessoal! Não tenho nada contra o seu Super, exceto aquela roupa ridícula, por sorte ele aprendeu a usar a cueca para dentro da calça.', zombou Coringa. 'É apenas um trabalho e ganhei por ele. Se você é bom em alguma coisa, nunca faça de graça. E o meu pagador tem bastante dinheiro, então pensei, por que não aproveitar?! É claro que eu achei que deveria ir até Metropolis atrás da borboletona azul, mas ele veio até mim!', ele riu, loucamente. 'Veja, eu sou um homem de gostos simples. Gosto de dinamite, pólvora... E gasolina! Você sabe o que todas essas coisas têm em comum? Elas são baratas! Mas infelizmente, eu tenho que pagar por elas quando a moeda manda...', ele lamentou, girando a moeda de Dent nos dedos. 'Assim é a vida...'

'Não vai conseguir o que quer, Coringa, Superman não virá! Ele nem aqui em Gotham está!', ela gritou. 'Ele deve estar salvando alguém nesse momento!'

'Sim,a borboleta gigante é tão altruísta, não é?', ele revirou os olhos, entediado. 'Mas ele virá! Por você, ele virá!'

'Não mesmo! Essa você perdeu, Coringa!'

'Será, meu doce?!'

Coringa fez sinal e a corrente começou a baixar, aproximando Lois do caldeirão fervente. Lois se remexeu, desesperada. Ela viu que Coringa ia deixar que seu corpo fosse queimado, quando seu sapato caiu dentro do caldeirão e viu os dedos dos pés perigosamente próximos àquela lama fervente. Estava muito quente e ela suava. Coringa apenas a olhava, sorridente.

'Parece que a Srta Lane quer tomar um refrescante banho de lama! Dizem que faz bem para a pele!', ele riu, histérico.

'SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!', berrou Lois, desesperada. É claro que ela não queria morrer queimada ali dentro.

Logo Superman surgiu e segurou a repórter nos braços, colocando em segurança no chão. Ele a desamarrou. Coringa bateu palmas.

'Até que enfim você chegou, Supes! A festa não seria a mesma sem você!'

Os comparsas de Coringa atiraram kryptonita verde contra o herói, que caiu de joelhos, no chão. Lois o segurou pelos braços.

'Superman! Desculpe! Ele me forçou a isso!'

'Saia... daqui... Lois... logo!'

'Não! Ela fica! Precisa de um novo sorriso!', disse Coringa, dando um soco em Lois, que caiu no chão, desmaiada. 'Agora sim!'

'Seu... desgraçado!', gritou Clark, levantando-se com esforço e se jogando contra Coringa. Ele socou o palhaço. 'Miserável!'

'Nem 10% da força, não é, Super?!', exclamou o Coringa, rindo.

Os capangas seguraram Superman, jogando-o dentro de uma jaula revestida com kryptonita verde. Lois foi colocada em outra jaula semelhante. Coringa se aproximou do herói.

'Vamos ver até que ponto você é Super, azulzinho!'

'Quando eu sair daqui, vou quebrar seu pescoço, seu desgraçado!'

'Ui! O Escoteirão não é tão escoteiro assim! Hahahahahaha! Está mais divertido do que eu pensava! Infelizmente, sou obrigado a ir embora, ainda tenho outras coisas para fazer e sei que o Morcegão já está sentindo a minha falta!'

Coringa e seus comparsas saíram dali e Clark olhou preocupado para a desmaiada Lois. O rosto dela estava avermelhado e logo ficaria roxo. _Iria matar o Coringa com suas próprias mãos por ferir Lois!_, jurou Clark, enfurecido. Mas primeiro tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dali e levar Lois de volta para a mansão Wayne, longe do perigo. Sabia que Batman e Mulher-Maravilha dariam conta das bombas do Coringa e qualquer coisa, eles entrariam em contato com ele. Quer dizer, Diana, porque Bruce nunca achava que precisa de ajuda em suas missões.

Clark então recordou do frasco dado por Bruce. Mesmo com as mãos trêmulas pela fraqueza, Clark conseguiu pegá-lo e o abriu com a boca. Clark jogou o ácido contra as barras de ferro. Com dificuldade, o herói empurrou duas barras com os pés, elas cederam, caindo no chão.

Clark escorregou até o chão, caindo, fraco. Ele conseguiu se erguer, usando toda a força que lhe restava, jogou o resto do ácido na base de duas barras da jaula onde Lois estava, conseguindo arrancá-las. Clark puxou Lois, que caiu por cima dele. Clark respirou fundo. Estava muito fraco, tinha que sair dali. Nisso, Lois foi acordando aos poucos. Ela olhou para o herói.

'Superman...', ela sussurrou.

'Lois... temos que sair daqui...', ele murmurou, fraco.

'Ok.', ela assentiu e se esforçou para se levantar. Ainda estava tonta e sua face doía muito, mas não queria pensar nisso. 'Vou tirar você daqui.'

'Não, Lois...'

'Sem discussão, Super!', ela ordenou, decidida.

Lois, mesmo ainda um pouco tonta, conseguiu sair dali com Superman, que se apoiou nela, caminhando devagar. Quanto mais longe da kryptonita verde o herói ficava, mais forte se sentia. Logo estava prontamente reestabelecido. Ele sorriu para Lois.

'Você me salvou pela segunda vez.', ele lembrou, agradecido.

'É para isso que estou aqui, Kal, um salvamento de cada vez.', ela brincou.

Clark a segurou no colo e saiu voando com a repórter.

((O))

**Mansão Wayne**

Alfred estava preocupado, vendo as notícias pela TV, enquanto Chris, em seu bebê-conforto, tomava sua mamadeira. Superman deixou Lois no jardim e ela o segurou pelo braço antes que ele voasse.

'Me desculpe. Eu nunca imaginei que Coringa me pegaria para chegar até você.'

'Tudo bem, não é sua culpa.', ele disse, compreensivo. 'Cuide-se, Lois e não saia mais, por favor.', ele pediu, preocupado e ficou aliviado ao vê-la assentindo. 'Ótimo.'

'Kal... Se você vir Clark no meio daquela loucura, não deixe nada acontecer com o caipira.', ela pediu.

Clark sorriu, comovido. Mesmo com tudo que Lois passara, ela se lembrava de seu alter ego. _Poderia se apaixonar mais por ela ainda?,_ ele se perguntou em pensamento. Clark ficou pálido. Ele pensara mesmo aquilo?!

Lois percebeu algo diferente no herói.

'O que foi, Kal?'

'Ahn... nada... nada.', ele disfarçou. 'Vá lá para dentro.', ele pediu, vendo Alfred na porta. Ele o saudou com a cabeça e Alfred deu um breve sorriso. 'Vão cuidar bem de você.'

Superman saiu voando e Lois abraçou o próprio corpo. Ela olhou para Alfred e entrou na mansão.


	22. Chapter 22

Nunca é Tarde

Superman voou mais rápido ao ouvir uma explosão. A ponte de Gotham estava cedendo, cheio de carros com civis que queriam fugir da cidade. Mulher-Maravilha também apareceu e os dois heróis salvaram os civis e impediram que a ponte caísse, causando uma grande tragédia.

Enquanto isso, Batman dirigia o bat-móvel atrás do Coringa, que estava em outro carro, espalhando o caos pela cidade. A polícia bem que pensou em prender o Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas diante de toda aquela situação, o melhor, no momento, era deixá-lo livre. Com sorte, pensavam, ele se mataria junto com o palhaço do crime.

Após salvarem todos na ponte, Mulher-Maravilha e Superman respiraram fundo, aliviados. Vidas haviam sido poupadas. Diana olhou para Clark.

'Só achamos três bombas.', ela contou. 'Não há sinal das outras duas. Pensei em usar sua visão de raio-x.'

Clark assentiu concordando e os dois voltaram a sobrevoar Gotham, procurando algum sinal das outras bombas de Coringa.

Batman entrou em prédio em construção e viu Coringa, olhando para a vista que dava para a Baía de Gotham. O herói pulou em cima de Coringa (isso depois de abater os seus comparsas) e lhe deu um forte soco no rosto. Coringa riu.

'Batsy, você sempre me encontra! Será o destino?!'

'Já chega das suas brincadeiras estúpidas, Coringa! Onde estão as duas outras bombas?!', quis saber Batman, sacudindo o vilão pelo colarinho.

'Ah, pedindo com tanto carinho, não tem como eu não ceder!', o palhaço riu. 'Bats, só você sabe como falar comigo...'

'Chega de bobagens, Coringa! Ou eu irei te socar até você pedir para morrer!', ele lhe deu outro potente soco e o arrastou até a beirada da construção, deixando Coringa pendurado. 'Comece a falar!'

'Você vai me jogar daqui?! Duvido!', desafiou Coringa. 'Sabe qual o seu problema, Batman? Você tem regras! Mesmo todos nessa cidade achando que você é tão psicopata quanto eu, você ainda tem mandamentos que segue! E um deles é não matar! Você e todos seus estúpidos superamigos!', ele riu. 'Sabe qual é a minha regra? Não ter regras! É o único jeito de sobreviver nesse mundo louco!'

'Coringa, como você mesmo disse, todos acham que eu sou como você. Então, ninguém ficaria surpreso se eu realmente te deixasse cair, não é?', ele forçou o palhaço mais para a beirada. A queda seria de uns 25 metros. 'E há não ser que você tenha aprendido a voar, vai bater direto com a cara no asfalto.'

Coringa começou a rir, descontrolado, o que irritava Bruce,mas era assim o jogo deles.

'É por isso que eu gosto de você, Morcegão, aquele pássaro super nutrido nunca teria coragem de fazer metade do que você faz! Se eu colocasse a sua _maravilhosa_ namoradinha no mesmo lugar que coloquei Lois Lane, você já teria surtado!', ele riu de novo.

'Coringa, o tempo está acabando e a minha paciência também! FALA!', berrou Batman, ignorando o que o vilão falara sobre Diana. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso depois, até porque Diana sabia se virar melhor do que ele.

'Ok, ok, mas só porque voce quer! Você sabe que faço tuuuuuudo pelo meu amigão!', ele abriu os braços. 'Ok, ok. Existem duas lindas bombinhas em dois ônibus. Com os presos comuns de Gotham! Uma gente sem criatividade, um bando de pau mandados!', ele exclamou com desprezo. 'Enfim, uma gentalha de estupradores e ladrões, nem irão fazer falta, não é, Batsy? Acho que o povo irá até agradecer. Mas espere... Os ônibus devem estar passando a essa hora...', ele olhou no relógio. 'Pelo centro de Gotham! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!', ele agitou os braços. 'A grande questão é: deixar a bandidagem explodir em mil pedaços e levar alguns civis ou salvar a corja toda?! Se bem que a cidade deve estar mais vazia, esse povo se assusta fácil, fogem que nem ratos em um barco afundando! Cabe a você, B de Batman, a decisão final.', ele lhe deu um olhar tresloucado.

Batman puxou Coringa para dentro da construção e deu dois fortes socos em Coringa, fazendo-o desmaiar. Batman o amarrou e entrou em contato com Diana.

'Pode falar, Batman!'

'Mulher-Maravilha, há dois ônibus indo para o centro de Gotham, com presos comuns. Dentro de cada coletivo, existe uma bomba!'

'Oh meu Deus! Ok, estamos indo! Superman irá usar a visão de raio-x!'

'Sejam rápidos! Desligo!'

Batman arrastou o corpo de Coringa pelas pernas e viu o Comissário Gordon entrando no prédio com alguns policiais. Ele largou o Coringa.

'Ele está...?', quis saber Gordon, olhando para o palhaço desmaiado.

'Vivo.', informou Batman. ' E eu tenho que ir.'

'Ei, não vai não, você é tão criminoso quanto ele!', gritou um dos policiais.

Mas não houve tempo para mais nada. Batman já havia jogado um fumaça e sumido em meio à ela. Gordon apenas suspirou. Batman tinha seus métodos e confiava nele. A polícia levou Coringa de volta para Arkham.

((O))

Lois olhava as notícias pela TV e internet. Por sorte, Chris havia adormecido novamente. Lois pensou como seria sua vida se tivesse filhos. Se arriscaria tanto em matérias se tivesse crianças com quem se preocupar? Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento para dentro da mente. A repórter tinha feito um pequeno artigo para o Planeta Diário online e depois começou a preparar a grande matéria, mas ainda estava preocupada com Clark. Nem sinal do caipira. Lois se deu conta o quanto Clark era importante para ela e que ficaria muito mal se algo grave tivesse acontecido à ele, mas não queria pensar nisso também. Não naquele momento.

Perry estava surtando no skype, querendo mais notícias e Lois estava berrando com ele pela internet. Tudo normal.

Lois ficou aliviada ao ver que Coringa fora preso. Era menos um psicopata à solta. Sua face ainda estava dolorida e mesmo com a bolsa de gelo dada por Alfred, sabia que ficaria roxo.

Lois via pela TV que Superman e Mulher-Maravilha se dirigiam ao centro de Gotham, agora quase vazio por causa da fuga em massa. Por sorte, os heróis evitaram uma tragédia maior na ponte.

((O))

Superman usava a visão de raio x mas não conseguia ver nada dentro dos ônibus.

'Devem ter revestido com chumbo!', ele gritou para Diana. 'É o único material que não consigo ver através! Vou parar os ônibus!'

'Não, espera, Kal! Não deve ser tão fácil assim!', ela teve uma intuição e voou até o ônibus abrindo a porta com sua força. Diana se aproximou do assustado condutor. Havia uma bomba amarrada ao corpo dele.

'Se... se eu parar de dirigir... explode...', ele contou, olhando para a heroína.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.', ela disse, para acalmá-lo.

Diana olhou para dentro do ônibus. Os presos estavam calados, alguns assustados, alguns conformados com o possível fim que teriam. Estavam todos amarrados com correntes. Diana voou de volta até Superman.

'Vamos tirar os presos de dentro do ônibus! O condutor está amarrado com a bomba no corpo e tem razão, é revestida por chumbo!', ela contou.

Superman voou e foi salvando os presos dos ônibus. A polícia também se aproximava e foi pegando os presos que eram deixados no chão. Logo, o bat-móvel apareceu e seguia atrás dos ônibus. Diana emparelhou com o carro, voando ao lado da janela.

'Batman, as bombas estão conectadas nos condutores! Se eles pararem, explodem! Mas duvido que a gasolina irá durar muito!'

'Já havia pensando em algo assim! Coringa queria me testar!', ele resmungou, aborrecido. 'Diana, você e Clark tem que dar um jeito de amarrar esses ônibus no bat-móvel!'

'O quê?!', ela exclamou. 'Mas Batman...!'

'Não temos tempo para discutir!', ele a cortou. 'Eu já coloquei as correntes na traseira do carro! Vocês tem que desamarrar as bombas dos condutores e tirarem eles dos ônibus no momento em que eu mandar!'

'Batman, deve haver outra solução e...!'

'Deve haver, mas o tempo está acabando!', ele olhou no relógio. 'Cinco minutos e se não fizermos nada agora, metade de Gotham irá pelos ares!'

Mesmo relutante, Diana assentiu, concordando. Ela falou com Superman e os dois fizeram tudo conforme Bruce ordenara. Assim que desamarraram os condutores, os relógios das bombas dispararam e os heróis levaram os civis para bem longe. Batman acelerou, indo de encontro a Baía de Gotham. Ele lançou o carro dentro da água e de repente houve uma grande explosão.

((O))

Lois Lane estava diante da prefeitura de Gotham City. Caía uma chuva fina sobre a cidade semi-destruída. Mas ela se reergueria. Gotham sempre se erguia das cinzas.

Chris havia ficado com Alfred. Lois queria cobrir aquilo de perto. Por Batman. Ele merecia. No último momento, Gotham enfim percebeu que ele não era o vilão. Era o mocinho. Um mocinho incomum, às vezes torto, mas ainda assim, o herói daquela cidade.

Buscas foram feitas na Baía de Metropolis, mas nada do herói. Nem mesmo uma desesperada Mulher-Maravilha, que mergulhara nas águas após a explosão, havia encontrado-o. Nenhum corpo. Apenas a máscara. A mesma máscara que estava nas mãos do prefeito.

'Hoje, a nossa cidade foi salva mais uma vez. Hoje, aquele que era a ameaça, se mostrou sendo o nosso salvador. Hoje Gotham está de pé. Hoje um cavaleiro solitário da noite se sacrificou por nós. Para que vivêssemos. E iremos honrá-lo, reconstruindo a nossa amada Gotham e não deixando que o legado de Batman morra com ele.'

Os policiais e os civis aplaudiram por longos minutos. A cidade finalmente reconhecia seu herói. Mesmo que fosse tarde.

...

Lois saiu andando de cabeça baixa, pensando em toda loucura que havia acontecido naquelas horas e um guarda-chuva abriu-se sobre sua cabeça. Ela olhou para o lado, surpresa. Era Clark.

'Clark!'

Lois o abraçou, chorando, sendo reconfortada pelos braços fortes dele.

((O))

Diana estava sentada no banco de pedra que ficava no jardim da mansão Wayne. Ela e Clark nadaram pela Baía e nem sinal de Bruce. Aparentemente, ele explodira junto com as bombas. Diana se abraçou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia se conformar com aquilo. Uma parte de si ainda acreditava que ele estava vivo. Ela só precisava encontrá-lo. Mas a questão era: onde?

Alfred se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro da amazona. Diana olhou para ele.

'Alfred... Você acha... que ele se foi mesmo?'

'Não há como ter 100% de certeza, Srta Prince. Com o Batman nunca há.'

'Então... Você acha que ele possa estar vivo?', ela olhou-o com esperança.

'Eu quero acreditar que sim. Isso me manterá de pé.', ele disse, empertigado e ela percebeu o esforço que ele fazia para não chorar.

'Eu entendo e sinto o mesmo.', ela suspirou. 'O que iremos dizer para as pessoas sobre Bruce?'

'Por enquanto, que ele viajou... E caso... o corpo... apareça...', Alfred respirou fundo, sem concluir a frase.

Diana apenas assentiu, colocou sua mão sobre a de Alfred e deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

((O))

Clark segurou as mãos de Diana com carinho. Ela forçou um sorriso.

'Toda a Liga está empenhada em acha-lo.', ele contou. 'Descanse um pouco.'

'Não. Não consigo ficar nessa mansão sem ele...', ela disse, com os olhos umedecidos. 'Irei procurá-lo. Nem que... só encontre o corpo... Mas preciso encontrar algo, entende?'

Clark assentiu,compreensivo e deu um beijo na cabeça de Diana, que segurou as lágrimas a custo.

'Vou com Lois e Chris para Metropolis, mas logo ajudarei nas buscas.'

'Obrigado, Kal. Mas não pare sua vida por nós. Você já fez muito. Se... algo mais sério acontecer. Entramos em contato com você. Prometo.'

Clark assentiu e saiu da mansão de cabeça baixa.

((O))

**Metropolis**

Lois, Clark e Chris chegaram ao apartamento. O bebê agitava as mãozinhas, alegre e Lois sorriu. Era um bálsamo diante de toda aquela tristeza e tragédia que presenciara.

Clark colocou as malas no chão e foi fazer um café para Lois. Ela agradeceu quando ele lhe deu uma xícara. Chris foi colocado no bebê-conforto.

'Sabe, eu nem conhecia ele... Quer dizer, era o Batman, aquele cara que a gente não tinha certeza se era herói ou vilão. Ele era tão sombrio... Diferente do Superman...', ela suspirou. 'Mas... no fim, ele salvou a todos. E perdeu a vida por isso. Parece tão injusto.'

'Eu sei...', ele disse, compreensivo. Estava triste pela possível morte de Bruce, mas no fundo, também mantinha a esperança dele estar vivo.

'Superman também quase pereceu por minha causa...', ela foi contado.

'Lois, voce não teve culpa...'

'Ele foi atraído lá pelo Coringa, eu te contei, Clark!', ela lembrou da conversa que eles tiveram. 'Eu achei estranho. Porque o Coringa só enfrentou Batman até hoje. Mas ele me disse que foi pago. E que viria à Metropolis, mas o Superman foi ao encontro dele...'

'Pago.', repetiu Clark. 'Pago por quem?', ele se perguntou, mas já fazia uma ideia.

'Eu pensei em Lex Luthor.', disse Lois, adivinhando o pensamento de Clark. 'Mas não temos como provar.'

'Ainda.', disse Clark, fervendo de raiva por dentro. 'Luthor não pode ficar impune eternamente.'

'Eu penso o mesmo. Isso que eu acho injusto, entende?', ela fitou Clark. 'Batman sacrificou a própria vida por uma cidade que o julgava um criminoso! E Lex Luthor, que todos acham que é um grande benfeitor, está aí à solta, fazendo o que quer!'

'Nós iremos pará-lo, Lois. Eu juro.', ele afirmou, sério.

Lois o observou com atenção. O olhar dele... Ela deixou a xícara em cima da mesa e tocou no óculos de Clark. Quando ela ia tirá-lo, ele a parou, com um sorriso nervoso.

'O que foi, Lois?'

'Eu nunca tinha reparado mas... Você... seus olhos são parecidos com o de Superman.'

Clark engoliu em seco. Se Lois já corria perigo sem saber que ele e Superman eram a mesma pessoa, imagine se soubesse. Ele deu uma risada boba.

'Eu, Superman? Eu que vivo esbarrando em tudo e todos? Que mal sei dar um nó em uma gravata? Que se ficar sem esse óculos, fico cego como se estivesse tateando no escuro?'

'Existe uma coisa chamada lente de contato, você sabe...', ela disse, irônica.

'Prefiro óculos.', ele disse, tímido, ajeitando a armação. 'Mas eu entendo que... você ache que talvez eu lembre o Superman... Qual mulher não quer ter um Superman na vida? Um cara superpoderoso que pode voar, tem super força, visão de raio x e sei lá mais o quê? Tem gente que o considera um semideus!'

'E você acha que é por isso que eu o comparei com Superman? Porque eu quero que você seja como ele?', ela o encarou.

'As mulheres tem quedas por super-heróis.'

'Eu reconheço que gosto do Superman.', ela disse, séria e ele ficou decepcionado. Era insano, já que ele era o Superman, mas queria que Lois gostasse de Clark. 'Mas eu sei que ele pertence ao mundo. Ele é quase inalcançável! Surreal até! Claro, ele me salvou várias vezes e eu o agradeço por isso. Mas não quero um Superman pra mim. Quero alguém real. É claro que aquele colante é sexy.', ela sorriu maliciosa e Clark corou um pouco. 'Se ele pudesse ser dois ao mesmo tempo...', ela murmurou e ele mexeu no óculos. Ela riu de si mesma. 'Bobagem! Ninguém consegue ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo!'

'Então... se tivesse que escolher entre um cara normal e Superman... Voce escolheria o cara normal?', ele sondou, ansioso.

'Não sei... Talvez sim... Superman me fascina.', ela confessou. 'E ele se preocupa tanto comigo! Me preocupo com ele também...', ela deu de ombros. 'Isso tudo é uma bobagem! Acho que é o efeito de toda aquela tragédia em Gotham...', ela se ergueu. 'Melhor eu tomar um banho. Preciso ir ao Planeta Diário. Perry está pirando com a minha matéria sobre Gotham.'

Clark se ergueu também e se aproximou de Lois.

'Eu fiquei preocupado com você em meio aquilo tudo. E você até foi ferida.', ele tocou de leve no rosto dela. 'Eu... realmente me importo com você, Lois.'

A repórter sorriu. Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo. Clark a segurou pela cintura, aprofundando o contato. Sua língua explorava a boca dela com paixão. Os dois pararam de se beijar,quase sem fôlego.

'Eu preciso ir...', ela disse, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Lois...', ele ia dizer algo, mas Chris começou a chorar. Ele suspirou. 'Oh-oh...'

'Alguém aguarda a sua presença.', ela disse, sorridente. 'Depois conversamos. Prometo. Agora estou mesmo cansada.'

Lois lhe deu outro beijinho e foi embora. Clark segurou Chris, que estava com a fralda toda suja. Como tanta coisa podia sair de um ser tão pequenino? Clark foi trocar a fralda do bebê.

((O))

Clark estava colocando Chris no berço quando recebeu uma mensagem de Kara. Ele ligou para a prima.

'Kara, notícias de Bruce?'

'Ainda não, infelizmente.', ela disse, triste. 'Mas tem algo que você gostaria de ver.'

'O que?'

'Bem, nas nossas buscas por Bruce, achamos outra coisa. Uma nave. Com duas pessoas dentro. Haviam símbolos kryptonianos nela. E eles disseram se chamar Zara-Ra e Tenente Ching.'

Clark ficou boquiaberto.

((O))

**Liga da Justiça**

Toda a Liga estava empenhada em encontrar Batman, então, somente Kara e Cyborg estavam de plantão, monitorando. Superman chegou ao QG com Chris nos braços. Ele entrou em uma sala e viu Kara conversando com uma mulher morena, altura mediana, olhos esverdeados, usando uma toga vermelha e preta. Ao seu lado, um homem alto, branco, cabelos e olhos castanhos, usando roupas pretas com listras vermelhas nos pulsos. A mulher sorriu ao ver o bebê.

'Conn!', exclamou Zara, aproximando-se da criança, que se agitou. Clark, instintivamente, a afastou do bebê.' Ele é meu filho...'

'Dê a criança à Zara.', ordenou o tenente.

'Como posso saber que estão dizendo a verdade?', questionou Clark, preocupado com Chris.

Zara e Ching trocaram olhares e ela levantou a blusa, virando-se de costas, mostrando uma mancha na pele, que se assemelhava a um coração. Clark ficou surpreso. Chris também possuía a mesma mancha, no mesmo local, no meio das costas assim como Zara. Ela abaixou a roupa e olhou para Clark.

'Kal-El, só os membros da minha família possuem essa marca.', falou, com segurança.

'Como você sabe meu nome?', ele olhou para Kara.

'Eu não falei nada!', ela ergueu os braços.

'Não foi preciso. Você é igual ao seu pai. Uma verdadeira cópia.', disse Zara, sorrindo. 'Jor-El era um grande homem. Meu pai o admirava. E foi graças à ele, que acreditou nas palavras de seu pai, que alguns de nós pudemos tentar fugir de Krypton. Infelizmente, Brainiac nos enganou.', ela contou e Clark ficou surpreso. 'Então Zod nos libertou. Zod, o libertador, era assim que o chamavam. Mas tudo era um grande plano junto com Brainiac. A nova Krypton foi reerguida com uma nova Kandor, mas Zod queria mais. Queria conquistar tudo e Brainiac catalogar. Nós descobrimos.', ela olhou para Ching, que assentiu. 'E confrontamos Zod. Não foi fácil. Ele tentou matar Conn, por isso o mandamos para a Terra. Meu pai, antes de morrer, me falou que Jor-El pretendia enviar seu único filho para a Terra. Era um lance arriscado. Você poderia não encontrar Conn, afinal mandamos a nave sem nenhuma identificação, mas tínhamos que arriscar. Era isso ou Zod o matava. Não foi fácil...', ela suspirou. 'Mas era preciso. E então conseguimos derrotar o pequeno exército de Zod, mas ele fugiu. E pelos nossos últimos dados, ele está aqui.'

'Aqui?', repetiu Clark, surpreso.

'Eu falei que você iria querer ouvir isso.', falou Kara.

'Sim, aqui.', confirmou Zara, preocupada. 'Por isso, viemos. Para levar Conn para Nova Krypton e para capturar Zod de uma vez por todas. Ele é uma ameaça nessa terra.'

'E o quanto antes fizermos isso, melhor.', afirmou Ching, sério.

'Mas é muito bom revê-lo novamente.', ela sorriu e segurou a criança, que ficou tranquila. Zara beijou a cabecinha de Conn. 'Estamos reunidos de novo, meu filho.'

Ching se aproximou e abraçou a esposa e o filho. Clark olhou para Kara, que ergueu os ombros.

((O))

No apartamento de Tess, ela estava deitada na cama, nua e adormecida, coberta apenas por um fino lençol. Zod acordou de repente, suado e sentou. Imagens vieram em sua mente. Krypton. Jor-El. A traição. A briga. Ele matando o antigo amigo na frente de Lara. O Conselho sendo destituído. Krypton em colapso. A fuga de Kandor. O planeta explodindo. Nova Krypton. Brainiac e ele sendo desmascarados. A destruição de Brainiac. Zod tentando matar o bebê de Zara e Ching. Seu exército sendo derrotado. A fuga de Zod para a Terra e sua promessa de se vingar.

Zod respirou fundo e seu olhar ficou gélido. Superman era Kal-El, o filho de Jor-El. E ele iria perecer assim como todos que se colocassem no seu caminho.

Era uma promessa.


	23. Chapter 23

Nunca é Tarde

**Central City**

Flash estava correndo pela beira da Baía da cidade, mais para desanuviar a cabeça. Não havia sinal de Batman e ele sabia que quanto mais tempo se demorava para achar alguém desaparecido (ainda mais da forma que foi com Bruce) maiores eram as chances de não encontrar essa pessoa viva. E esse era o seu maior medo. Especialmente pela forma que Diana reagiria se Bruce estivesse realmente morto.

Flash parou na ponte de madeira que havia em uma das margens do rio. Ele sentou e deu um grande suspiro. A Liga da Justiça sofreria um grande baque com a morte de Batman. Ele, Mulher-Maravilha e Superman era a Trindade. E acima de tudo, eram seus amigos. Seria difícil para todos superarem isso...

Flash olhou para baixo e viu algo preto preso a uma pedra. Havia muitas pedras naquele trecho. Ele se aproximou mais, curioso. Não era um saco preto como pensara a principio, era uma pessoa! Flash pulou na água e desvirou a pessoa. Era Bruce Wayne!

Wally arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala.

((O))

**Star Labs**

Bruce foi imediatamente atendido depois que Flash chegou em supervelocidade com o amigo nos braços. Bruce estava desacordado, mas vivo. Logo, Wally avisou o resto da equipe e Diana foi a primeira a aparecer junto com Alfred. Os dois estavam tensos e ansiosos, mas aliviados e felizes por Bruce estar vivo.

Dr. Hamilton cuidou pessoalmente de Bruce. Depois de muitos exames, ele continuava adormecido em um quarto isolado. Diana e Alfred olhavam através do vidro, preocupados. Emil saiu do quarto e parou diante dos dois.

'Então, Dr. Hamilton?', perguntou Alfred.

'Como Bruce está?', quis saber Diana.

'Pelo que pudemos perceber, o uniforme que o Sr Wayne usava o protegeu de alguma forma após a explosão. Parece ter sido pensado para situações extremas, porque mesmo depois dele ficar dois dias com o corpo sendo levado pela correnteza, continua vivo.', ele comentou e Diana fechou os olhos, angustiada. 'Bem,o Sr Wayne tem que agradecer por isso. Claro, ele está fraco, debilitado, seu organismo precisa se fortalecer, tem alguns hematomas, precisamos fazer alguns exames ainda, mas de um modo geral, ele está melhor do que o esperado.'

'Patrão Bruce sempre teve uma grande resistência.', comentou Alfred, orgulhoso. 'E Lucius ficará muito feliz em saber que o uniforme que projetou salvou o patrão Bruce mais um vez.'

'Queria...', Diana suspirou e olhou para o médico. 'Dr. Hamilton, eu posso pelo menos, entrar no quarto.'

O médico hesitou, mas vendo a angústia da moça, resolveu ceder.

'Sim, mas rapidamente. Ele vai passar por uma grande recuperação. E ele está inconsciente,pode até mesmo não ouvi-la.'

'Não tem problema. Obrigada, doutor.'

Hamilton deixou que Diana entrasse no quarto. Ela se aproximou da cama onde Bruce estava deitado, respirando por aparelhos, com lágrimas nos olhos. Só de pensar por tudo que ele passou... Diana chegou perto de Bruce e tocou na sua mão. Estava quente, mas ele não reagia. Diana respirou fundo. Aqueles foram os piores dois dias de sua vida. Pensar que perderia Bruce para sempre tirou seu sono, sua fome, sua alegria, tudo. Só então ela percebeu que realmente o amava. Ele era realmente o homem da sua vida e pensar que quando o conheceu, achava-o irritante. Ela riu consigo mesma e as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

'Bruce... Eu sei que... você não está em condições de falar e provavelmente nem irá me ouvir e se ouvir... não vai me responder. Mas... eu queria que você soubesse... que eu... quase morri junto com você naquela noite... Meu Deus, eu sabia que você era louco, mas não tanto assim... O engraçado é que... agora Gotham idolatra Batman.', ela olhou para o teto. 'Mas isso não importa. Não o Batman. Não agora. Se bem que _ele_ te salvou graças ao uniforme.', ela sorriu. 'O que eu quero que você saiba é que... eu estou aqui com você... não irei sair daqui e... eu te...', ela parou. 'Não, eu vou dizer quando você estiver acordado e são. O importante é que eu estou aqui. Sempre. Nunca vou deixar você. Eu juro.'

Ela deu um beijinho na testa dele.

'Fique bom logo, tá?'

Diana saiu do quarto e segurou a mão de Alfred, que lhe deu um abraço paternal.

((O))

**Liga da Justiça**

Zara estava sentada em uma cadeira com Chris no colo. Ching estava com as mãos nos ombros da esposa, que sorriu para ele. Clark entrou na sala e olhou para o retrato familiar diante de si. Claro que ficava feliz por Chris, ou melhor, Conn, ter reencontrado os seus pais e estar com eles novamente, mas por outro lado ele se sentia triste. Porque sabia que era uma despedida. Conn voltaria para Nova Krypton e nunca mais o veria.

Clark pigarreou, disfarçando a emoção.

'Meu amigo está vivo, graças a Deus. Está em Metropolis, no Star Labs.'

'Que bom, Kal-El.', disse Zara, simpática. 'Você tem bons amigos aqui, não é?'

'Sim. Todos se tornaram grandes amigos meus...'

'E você irá precisar deles, Kal-El.', disse Ching, se aproximando do kryptoniano. 'Zod não é nada confiável. É só um, mas... ele é perigoso. Traiçoeiro. Temos de encontrá-lo e capturá-lo o mais rápido possível.'

'Tem razão.', concordou Clark. 'Pior que eu não sei nem por onde procurar...'

'Felizmente, eu pedi dei uma olhada por aí.', disse Kra, entrando na sala, com papéis na mão, que entregou para Zara, Ching e Clark. 'Além de Chris, aconteceu outra atividade estranha no mesmo dia. Kal achou Chris, mas alguém deve ter achado a outra coisa que aportou por aqui. Carros pretos blindados foram vistos no exato local onde uma esfera de energia apareceu.'

'Então temos que descobrir quem chegou primeiro, pois assim acharemos Zod.', disse o tenente Ching.

'Pode ter sido o governo.', achou Clark.

'Não, não eram carros governamentais...', disse Kara, segura. 'Nessas cópias aí tem as fotos. Consegui por imagens de satélites. Não dá para ver a olho nu, mas... se usar a visão de raio-x, dá para ver uma espécie de marca-dágua em um dos carros.'

Clark usou a visão de raio-x e arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

'LexCorp.'

((O))

**LexCorp**

Lex desligou o telefone, satisfeito. A primeira parte do seu plano estava completada. Coringa provara que Superman e Lois tinham alguma espécie de ligação e que o alienígena se importava com a repórter. Isso seria a sua ruína. Lex sorriu para si mesmo, malévolo.

Tess entrou na sala presidencial e Lex a fitou.

'Chegou atrasada hoje, Srta Mercer. Normalmente quando eu chego, a senhorita já está aqui.'

'O ônibus atrasou.', ela mentiu.

'A senhorita tem o carro da empresa à disposição justamente porque eu detesto atrasos.'

'Eu sei, mas eu esqueci de pegar o carro ontem, me desculpe, Sr Luthor.', ela mentiu novamente.

'Que seja.', ele deu de ombros. 'Vamos para a parte B do meu plano contra o alien. Chame Johnson aqui. Já passou da hora dele se aproximar de Lois Lane.'

'Ele não se encontra na empresa.', ela informou.

'Como assim não se encontra?', disse Lex, começando a se irritar.

'Ele não apareceu.', disse Tess. E era verdade. Quando acordara, Zod tinha sumido. Ela pensou que ele estaria na empresa, mas não o vira. 'Simplesmente sumiu.'

'Era só o que me faltava... Encontre-o!', ordenou Lex e Tess assentiu, obediente. 'Esses alienígenas sempre me causam problemas! Eu só não o descarto porque preciso dele. Por enquanto! Assim que eu acabar com o palhaço fantasiado, darei um jeito nesse... Zod também. Com sorte, os dois morrem juntos.', ele falou e olhou a ruiva, irritado. 'O que está esperando, Srta Mercer?! Vá logo!'

'Sim senhor.'

Tess saiu da sala e Lex respirou fundo, irritadiço. Estava cercado por incompetentes.

((O))

**Apartamento de Clark Kent**

Lois entrou no apartamento, pois a porta estava aberta e viu Chris no berçinho na sala. Ela sorriu e o segurou no colo.

'Ei, Chris! Aproveitando o dia, né? Sabe, eu queria ter uma vida assim, come, dorme, baba, chora, come e dorme...', ela sentiu um cheirinho vindo da fraldinha dele. 'Pensando bem, não. Menino, como pode tanta coisa sair de você, hein? Nossa!'

O bebê apenas a olhou e Lois revirou o os olhos. Ela pegou uma toalhinha, jogou no sofá e colocou o bebê em cima, com cuidado. Chris sacudiu as perninhas rechonchudas. Ela fez uma careta.

'Você gosta de ficar assim, todo borrado? Seu porquinho!', ela mexeu no nariz do menino, que sorriu. 'Você tem que ficar limpinho e cheirosinho...', ela tagarela, enquanto olhava em redor, procurando o pacote de fraldas. '... como suas fãs vão ficar se você aparecer cheirando assim? Hein, hein? Me diga!', ela mexeu nas pernas gordinhas dele, que sorriu de novo. 'Seu bobão.'

Zara entrou na sala com uma fralda na mão e ficou assustada ao ver Lois brincando com Chris.

'Quem é você?! E afaste-se do meu filho!', ela gritou, pegando o bebê no colo, que ficou um pouco assustado.

'Ei! Ele é filho do Smallville! Ou quase...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Quem é você, posso saber?! Tá vendo, ele está chorando!'

'Voce o assustou.', acusou Zara, acalmando o bebê. 'Eu sou a mãe dele.'

'Oh... a outra prima do Clark?', quis saber Lois

Zara olhou-a sem entender e nesse momento, Clark e Ching entraram no apartamento. Clark se aproximou da repórter.

'Lois, o que está fazendo aqui?'

'Eu... vim conversar com você e ver Chris. Não deveria?', ela o fitou.

'Não, claro que sim!', ele sorriu e olhou para Zara e Ching. 'Esses são... os pais de Chris.'

'Ela já tinha me dito.', disse Lois, olhando para Zara.

'Ah... Ela é... Sarah e ele é ... Bing...', ele inventou os nomes na hora e Ching pareceu não muito satisfeito.

'Sarah e Bing.', murmurou Lois.

'É.', Clark sorriu. 'Bom, agora todo mundo se conhece. Essa é Lois. Minha parceira no jornal. E ela, sempre que pode, dá uma olhadinha no Chris.', ele explicou para os kryptonianos.

'Ah, compreendo.', disse Zara, mais calma.

'À propósito, ele está com a fralda suja.', disse Lois, colocando a mão no nariz, bem humorada.

'Ah sim, por isso eu fui buscar a tal fralda.', disse Zarah, colocando Chris de volta no sofá. Ela não conseguiu abrir a fralda direito. 'É meio... complicado.', ela olhou para o marido, como quem pede socorro.

Ching coçou a cabeça, pois não tinha a menor ideia de como trocar uma fralda e Lois achou aquilo estranho. Ela resolveu agir e se aproximou dos dois.

'Dá licença. Você... Bing, vai lá dentro e pega mais fraldas.', ela ordenou e Ching obedeceu. 'Você, Sarah, nunca trocou uma fralda? Eu sei, é difícil de aprender no começo, mas depois a gente pega o ritmo.', ela tirou a fralda suja de Chris. 'Meu Deus, garoto, voce quer poluir o universo?!', ela exclamou e Chris colocou a mãozinha na boca, se remexendo, com uma carinha alegre. 'Você é um mini-porquinho, né?', ela fez uma careta e o menino balançou as perninhas, parecendo se divertir. Zara apenas observava. Lois limpou o bebê e estendeu a mão para o pegar o pacote que Ching lhe deu. 'Agora, a melhor parte! Olham e aprendam!', ela exclamou e colocou a fralda limpa na criança. Ela ergueu Chris. 'Tcharan! Limpo e sem a fralda cair!', ela entregou Chris para Zara.

A kryptoniana sorriu para Lois. Assustara-se no começo, mas gostara da amiga de Clark.

'Obrigado por cuidar tão bem dele.', ela se referiu ao bebê.

'Ah, por nada... Eu só... fico de olho para ele não fugir para a balada.', ela piscou, brincando.

Zara e Ching se olharam, sem entender. Lois os achava meio estranhos. Clark pediu licença e levou Lois para o corredor.

'Eles parecem meio deslocados...', ela comentou.

'É... vieram de muito longe... não estão acostumados...', ele murmurou.

'Toda sua família é de Smallville?', ela quis saber.

'Mais ou menos.', ele deu um meio sorriso. 'Mas o que você veio falar comigo?'

'Ah... você está ocupado, com visita... Eu falo outra hora.', ela quis sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Lois...'

'Ah, ok.', ela revirou os olhos. 'É sobre... nós. Quer dizer, ainda não somos _nós_, é mais eu e você, mas também é um pouco _nós_, quando a gente fica mais... próximos e...', ela tagarelava.

'Lois...'

'O quê?', ela o fitou.'Ok, sem tagarelar. É só que... eu não sei se você irá entender.'

'Entender o quê?', ele quis saber.

'Ah é que...', ela encostou as mãos no peito dele. 'Aqui não é um bom lugar para falar disso!'

'Vamos para o seu apartamento, então!', ele sugeriu, ansioso.

'Mas e as suas visitas?', ela perguntou.

'Eles vão ficar bem.'

Lois e Clark entraram no apartamento dela e fecharam a porta.

'Você vai sentir falta dele quando for embora, não é?', ela indagou.

'De Chris? Sim. Eu me acostumei com ele. O apartamento ficará vazio...', ele murmurou, um pouco triste. 'Mas são os pais dele, então...'

'Um dia você terá seus próprios filhos, Smallville e será um excelente pai.', ela afirmou e Clark sorriu timidamente. 'Quer algo para beber?', ela perguntou, se dirigindo à cozinha.

'Não, obrigado.', ele declinou e olhou-a, ansioso. 'E sobre o que você queria falar...'

'Ah, sim.', ela abriu uma lata de refrigerante e bebeu quase tudo de uma só vez. Estava nervosa. 'É sobre nós... você e eu... Meu Deus, eu já disse isso.', ela bebeu o resto do refrigerante. 'Sabe, o que vem acontecendo entre nós... Eu não sei onde isso irá dar e...'

'Lois.', ele a segurou pelos ombros e olhou-a com carinho. 'Tem algo que eu quero te dizer. Eu... eu gosto de você. De verdade. Antes eu achava que nós éramos incompatíveis, mas...'

'Você achou isso?', ela indagou, de testa franzida.

'Achei, mas era burrice minha.', ele admitiu e ela deu um leve sorriso. 'Eu não poderia encontrar alguém melhor do que você na minha vida, Lois.', ele sorriu. 'Você é tão forte, decidida, inteligente, determinada e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, leal, amorosa, frágil até...', ele declarou e ela fez uma caretinha. 'Do seu jeito.'

Lois sorriu. Clark continuou.

'Eu... eu sei que pra você eu não passo de um caipira e um repórter bobo.', ele disse, humilde e ela olhou-o com carinho. 'Mas eu realmente gosto de você e acho que você também sente algum carinho por mim. E nossos beijos são bons, né?', ele sorriu, tímido e ela riu, encantada. 'O que eu quero dizer é... que eu me apaixonei você. É isso. Eu só queria que você soubesse.'

Lois sentiu o coração se enternecer. Clark estava apaixonado por ela! A morena tocou no rosto de Clark, com carinho.

'Smallville. Você é um caipira bobo.', ela declarou e ele ajeitou o óculos. 'Mas é isso que eu gosto em você. Eu te acho incrível, Clark, sempre se preocupando mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. Voce é uma pessoa admirável, Clark Kent.', ela disse, sincera e ele sorriu, envergonhado. Ela ficou séria. 'Eu também me apaixonei por você, Smallville...'

Clark deu um sorriso capaz de iluminar toda a cidade. Era a melhor notícia que poderia ouvir! Quem diria que ele ficaria caidinho por uma humana! Completamente rendido e apaixonado! Lois Lane era a sua kryptonita. Ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, sendo plenamente correspondido. Clark parecia que ia explodir de alegria. Mas Lois o parou e o fitou, séria.

'Só que tem outra coisa que eu preciso te falar. Eu gosto de outra pessoa.'

'Ahn?', ele não compreendeu. 'Mas você disse agora mesmo...'

'Eu sei o que disse. Estou apaixonada por voce.', ela repetiu e ele sorriu. 'Mas... eu também gosto de outro.', ela contou, nervosa e ele franziu a testa. 'Eu... gosto do Kal. Do Superman! Me desculpe, Clark!', ela exclamou, sentindo-se culpada.

'Lois, não...', ele acariciou o rosto dela. Entendia a sua confusão, mas iria contar tudo. 'Não precisa ficar assim.'

'Como não, Clark?! E como você está tão calmo?! Eu acabei de dizer aqui, na sua cara, que estou apaixonada por dois homens! Você e Superman!', ela mexeu nos cabelos, nervosa. 'Antes eu achava que só admirava o Super. Mas depois do que aconteceu em Gotham... Eu percebi que meu mundo desmoronaria se ele tivesse morrido naquela armadilha do Coringa... Mas no mesmo instante, meu coração me levava direto para você, porque você tinha sumido naquela loucura e eu tinha medo que tivesse morrido também e eu não queria que terminasse assim, porque eu queria que você soubesse o que sinto!', ela tagarelou.

'Eu sei, Lois.', ele sorriu, apaixonado. 'Eu entendo e fico feliz por isso.'

'Você fica?!', ela exclamou, sem entender. 'Como, você é maluco, Clark?!'

'Não. Mas quando eu te explicar tudo, irá compreender. Quero que lembre que tudo que eu fiz, foi preocupado com a sua segurança. Porque você é importante demais para mim.'

'Seja mais claro, Clark, esse papo está muito estranho...', ela pediu.

'Serei. Lois, tem algo que você tem que saber sobre mim... Eu sou...'

Os dois ouviram um grito feminino. Eles se olharam assustados, pois o grito vinha do apartamento de Clark. O casal correu até o apartamento, mas só viram Ching deitado no chão, sangrando muito, com um ferimento sério na barriga. Lois colocou as mãos no rosto, horrorizada.

'Meu Deus, eles foram assaltados?! Chris! Chris! Sarah!', gritou Lois, correndo para dentro do apartamento, procurando mãe e filho.

Clark se ajoelhou ao lado de Ching, que segurou sua mão com força.

'Zara... E Conn... Zod... eles os.. pegou...', ele contou e Clark arregalou os olhos. 'Tentei... detê-lo.. Ele... ele me acertou... e saiu... em supervelocidade...'

'Ele tem poderes...', murmurou Clark, preocupado.

'Sim... Ele vai... vai matá-los... para se vingar...', Ching tossiu e da sua boca, saiu sangue. 'Não... não deixe... Kal-El.'

'Eu juro. Eu vou salvá-los. E voce irá para um hospital.', disse Clark e Ching balançou a cabeça, negativamente. 'O Star Labs. O Dr Hamilton irá cuidar de você e... CHING!', ele berrou, mas a cabeça do homem pendeu e ele fechou os olhos.

Lois voltou a sala com o celular na mão.

'Sarah e Chris sumiram e eu já liguei para a polícia e uma ambulância e...', ela parou ao ver Clark inclinado sobre o corpo falecido de Ching. 'Oh não...'

'Foi Zod.', disse Clark,pesaroso, erguendo-se. 'Ele levou Chris e Zara. Tenho que ir atrás deles.'

'Como assim ir atrás deles? Quem é Zod? E quem é Zara? Não é Sarah?', ela perguntou, sem entender.

'Ching precisa ser enterrado com honras kryptonianas.', disse Clark, abalado, ligando em seguida para Kara, diante do olhar confuso de Lois. 'Kara, aconteceu uma tragédia...', ele explicou tudo.

Logo, diante de uma estupefata Lois, a Supergirl entrou voando pela janela e pousou diante deles. Ela olhou para Ching.

'Kal, a gente precisa evitar que Zod faça mal à Chris e Zara!', ela exclamou e olhou para Lois. A loira deu um sorriso amarelo. 'Hey, Lois.'

'Ela te chamou de Kal?', indagou Lois, olhando para Clark. 'O que está acontecendo aqui, Clark?!'

Clark tirou o óculos e assumiu a postura imponente e confiante de Superman. Lois ficou boquiaberta, ainda mais quando ele abriu a camisa e o **S** apareceu. Lois sentia falta de ar.

'Não é possível...'

'Lois... eu sou Superman.'

Lois estava estarrecida.


	24. Chapter 24

Nunca é Tarde

Kara usou a visão de calor para desenhar um **S** no túmulo do Tenente Ching. Era em um lugar afastado em Smallville, cercado por verde e uma frondosa árvore. Lois estava ao lado dela e colocou a última pedra sobre o túmulo de pedras brancas que a Supergirl fizera para o seu compatriota. Clark estava no encalço de Zod para resgatar Chris e Zara.

Depois que Clark lhe revelara seu maior segredo, Lois não quisera mais falar com ele, até porque não haveria tempo para conversas. E ela estava confusa, pensando em tudo, unindo as peças e se achando a mulher mais estúpida da galáxia por não ter percebido o óbvio. Que não era tão óbvio assim, afinal Clark mudava mesmo completamente quando assumia sua identidade heroica. Eram dois homens diferentes! E ela havia se apaixonado pelos dois! Era loucura demais.

Lois olhou para Kara.

'O pior é não saber como Zara e Chris estão...', disse Lois, preocupada.

'Temos que honrar o sacrifício de Ching e salvá-los o mais rápido possível.', afirmou Kara. 'E quanto à Kal...', ela fitou a repórter, que mordeu o lábio. 'Ele não fez por mal. Só queria te proteger. Ele gosta muito de você.'

'Eu sei...', murmurou Lois.

'Agora eu preciso ir. Tenho que ajudar, Kal. Vou levá-la para Metropolis e procurar Zod.', disse Kara.

'Eu vou com você!', exclamou Lois.

'Nem pensar!', rebateu Kara. 'É muito perigoso! Kal me mata se alguma coisa acontecer com voce! Nada disso!'

'Mas Kara! E Chris, ele...?'

'Eu sei, eu sei que você está preocupada...', a loira colocou a mão no ombro da repórter, compreensiva. 'Mas vai ajudar mais indo para Metropolis e esperando notícias nossas.', ela disse e Lois negou com a cabeça. 'Por favor, Lois!'

'Ok.', disse Lois, suspirando. 'Vamos. Cada minuto discutindo comigo, é um minuto que se perde para ajudar Clark... Superman... sei lá.'

Kara sorriu satisfeita e saiu voando com Lois no colo rumo à Metropolis.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

Depois que Kara fora embora, Lois foi direto para o jornal, procurando algum jeito de rastrear Zod. Se ele estava com Lex Luthor de alguma forma, não seria tão difícil chegar a ele. Claro que Lex sempre se blindava em tudo, mas não era possível que nada de diferente tivesse acontecido naquele meio tempo. Alguma pista haveria de ter.

Jimmy se aproximou de Lois com papéis nas mãos.

'Lois, dei uma olhada em tudo conforme você pediu. Aparentemente, nada diferente ao redor do careca, a não ser o noivado dele com Lana Lang...', ele contou e Lois olhou-o, impaciente. 'Mas resolvi procurar em algo que passa batido para a maioria das pessoas. O número de capangas.', ele fez círculos nas fotos, no rosto do mesmo homem. 'Está vendo? Eventos recentes com o mesmo cara presente. Eu fui checar e o nome dele é Joseph Johnson.', ele contou e Lois olhou as fotos com atenção. 'E o mais interessante. Não há registro nenhum de atividades desse cara. Ele nunca trabalhou em lugar nenhum! E outra. A carteira de identidade dele é falsa.'

Lois teve um flash de memória. _Joseph Johnson_. O mesmo homem que conhecera por acaso no parque e assustara Chris. Só podia ser Zod! Por isso o homem ficara tão perturbado ao ver o bebê! Lois se ergueu rapidamente.

'Jimbo, você tem ideia de onde esse cara possa estar?'

'Bem, ele trabalha pro Luthor. Mas eu tenho um contato que trabalha dentro da toca do lobo. Como você sempre diz: mantenha sempre contatos!', ele sorriu, orgulhoso. 'Então... Esse cara me confirmou que o tal Johnson trabalha por lá, mas que ele não apareceu hoje. Sumiu! E o careca ficou furioso! A Tess Mercer, a capanga numero 1 do Luthor teve ordem de ir atrás do cara. Só que esse meu contato, disse que viu a Mercer sair de mãos dadas com o Johnson na noite anterior.'

'Estão juntos nessa...', murmurou Lois.

'É possível.'

'Tem como rastrear a Mercer?', ela perguntou.

'E o que você me pede chorando, que eu não faço sorrindo?', ele gracejou e Lois sorriu. Jimmy mexeu no computador. 'Dá pra rastrear o carro dela. E ela foi para as docas.'

'Excelente, Jimbo!', vibrou a repórter. 'Quando eu voltar, te trago um engradado de cerveja!'

A morena saiu correndo da redação.

((O))

**Star Labs**

Alfred terminou de fazer a barba de Bruce. O patrão gostaria de estar com um bom visual, pensou. Alfred estava aliviado de ver que Bruce estava entre eles. Chegou a temer que ele tivesse realmente morrido e que o Coringa tivesse vencido. Mas como sempre, Batman estava preparado. Sempre estava. Sempre um passo à frente. Alfred suspirou. Bruce era como um filho para ele, o criara desde garoto, especialmente após a morte dos pais dele. E ele honrou aquela responsabilidade lhes confiada pelo casal Wayne. E seria assim até seu último suspiro.

Alfred guardou os produtos de higiene em uma bolsinha preta e ajeitou o lençol sobre o adormecido Bruce.

Ele ia se retirar, quando viu os dedos do bilionário se mexerem lentamente. Alfred ficou na expectativa, torcendo mentalmente que Bruce tivesse forças para voltar a consciência. Os dedos do moreno pararam de se mexer e Alfred suspirou, conformado. Ainda era cedo.

Porém, logo os dedos de Bruce voltaram a se mexer, as mãos, como se ele lutasse para voltar a superfície.

Alfred continuou na expectativa. Até que viu Bruce abrindo os olhos muito lentamente. Abria e fechava, como se fosse um grande esforço.

'Patrão? Bruce? Sou eu, Alfred.', disse o mordomo, tentando ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Bruce continuava lutando para acordar. Ele fechou os olhos mais um vez. Ficou assim por um minuto, até abri-los com lentidão novamente.

Os olhos de Bruce estavam se acostumando à luz do quarto da clínica. Era um grande esforço naquele momento realizar uma tarefa tão simples como abrir os olhos. Mas Bruce sentia-se muito cansado. Exausto. Exaurido. Ele sentiu um contato em sua mão. Era Alfred.

'Bruce? Sou eu. Alfred. Eu sei que consegue acordar.'

Bruce foi se guiando por aquela voz familiar. Era como um guia em águas turbulentas. Bruce mal conseguia sentir seu próprio corpo. Era como se estivesse fora de si mesmo. Mas ele foi se esforçando e então conseguiu abrir os olhos, vendo Alfred o fitando com um sorriso no rosto e uma lágrima escorrendo. Bruce deu um sorriso fraco.

'Como vai, Alfred, meu velho?'

'Muito melhor agora, patrão. Bem-vindo de volta.'

((O))

**Ilha Themyscira**

'Eu soube do que aconteceu.', disse Hipólita, andando ao lado de Diana, no jardim. 'Finalmente Gotham tem e reconhece o seu herói. Ele é o retrato daquela cidade.', constatou a rainha, com uma pequena crítica velada.

'Eu nem deveria estar aqui.', recriminou-se Diana. 'Deveria estar ao lado dele. Mas como Alfred está lá e ele jurou que me avisaria caso o quadro de Bruce se alterasse...'

'Querida, você dormiu?', a mãe olhou para a filha. 'Está com olheiras. Tem se alimentado?'

'Muito pouco, para as duas respostas. Só conseguia pensar onde Bruce poderia estar, se ele estava ainda vivo, foram dias horríveis...', ela suspirou. 'Por sorte, agora ele está sendo cuidado.'

'E você também precisa se cuidar. É poderosa, mas não imortal!', disse Hipólita, preocupada. 'Aliás, falando em alimentação, já preparei tudo para o jantar e a recepção das pessoas que virão aqui te conhecer, filha.'

Diana parou de andar e olhou para a mãe, realmente aborrecida.

'Eu não acredito, mãe! Depois de tudo! Depois do que Bruce passou, do que eu te falei, você ainda pensa nessa maldita recepção e nesses pretendentes idiotas?! EU NÃO QUERO! Está claro?! Quantas eu terei de repetir isso, por Hera!'

Algumas amazonas que caminhavam por ali olharam de soslaio para a discussão de mãe e filha. Hipólita olhou irritada para Diana.

'Abaixe o tom de voz quando falar comigo, menina! Além de sua rainha, eu sou sua mãe! Exijo respeito!'

'Então me respeite também!', exigiu Diana. 'Mãe, a senhora não me ouve! Eu não vou concordar com essa história de casamento arranjado, põe isso na sua cabeça! Por favor! Eu lhe peço! Imploro! Mãe...', a amazona segurou as mãos de Hipólita com carinho. 'Eu amo Bruce.'

'Querida, mas...' a rainha suspirou. 'Não sei... Esse rapaz, o que ele pode lhe oferecer? Eu sei que ele é bilionário, mas isso não me impressiona. E se o que ele sente por você for passageiro? Os homens são assim.'

'Não me importa. Se durar mais um mês, um ano, um dia... Não me importa, mãe. Ele me faz feliz. E eu não estou exigindo nada em troca. Só de estar com ele, já me sinto bem.'

'Ai, minha criança.', a mãe abraçou a filha. 'Os rumos do coração são muito tortuosos. Tenho medo que você se machuque, porque essas são as feridas mais dolorosas. Aquelas que demoram a cicatrizar.', ela suspirou. 'Eu sei bem... Eu só gostaria que você ficasse mais segura.'

'Mãe...', Diana sorriu. 'Está tudo bem, de verdade. Esses dias que eu achei que Bruce poderia ter morrido... foram os piores... Quando eu o vi novamente, vivo...! Senti um alívio tão grande! Bruce é um homem que eu admiro e respeito. Não só como Batman. Porque ele é capaz de arriscar a própria vida por uma cidade que o via com um criminoso. Mas pelo homem que ele é. A pessoa que ele é. Amigo, leal, companheiro, sempre disposto a ajudar, que faz cara feia e parece ser de gelo,às vezes, mas no fundo tem um grande coração. Bruce Wayne é um homem honrado e não é isso que você gostaria para mim? Um homem de caráter?'

Hipólita ficou pensativa e depois olhou nos olhos da filha. Diana tinha os mesmos olhos azuis escuros do pai. Mas os dela era como um espelho da alma, enquanto os de seu pai escondiam as trevas que o cercavam. Um homem que enganara Hipólita e tentara dominar o reino das amazonas e agora estava trancafiado em uma zona morta porque a rainha não tivera coragem de matá-lo. Porém, para a filha, inventara que o marido morrera. Era melhor assim. Hipólita suspirou e assentiu, finalmente cedendo.

'Está bem. Será como você quer.', ela concordou e Diana sorriu, feliz. 'Você quer ficar com esse Morcego, então fique. Não irei mais me opor. Sei que poucos fariam o que ele fez por Gotham. Apesar dele não possuir poderes, compensa com os seus atos.', ela reconheceu. 'Eu abençoo a união de vocês, está satisfeita?'

'Não poderia estar mais!', Diana abraçou a mãe. 'Obrigado, mãe!'

Hipólita acariciou a cabeça da filha. No fundo, ainda a via como uma garotinha. O celular de Diana tocou e ela atendeu. Era Alfred. Com excelentes notícias. Diana desligou o aparelho e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de sua surpresa mãe.

'Bruce acordou! Preciso ir!'

'Que Hera a acompanhe e ilumine. Aos dois!', a rainha sorriu.

Diana olhou-a amorosamente e saiu voando rumo à Metropolis. Hipólita deu um longo suspiro.

((O))

**Cais de Metropolis**

**Galpão da LexCorp**

Zara e Chris estavam presos dentro de uma jaula. A mãe havia conseguido acalmar o bebê, que chorara, muito assustado. Zod andava de um lado para o outro até que Tess chegou com um veludo vermelho na mão. Ela entregou para o amante. Zod abriu o pano e viu uma das pedras com símbolos kryptonianos.

'A LexCorp achou essa pedra em Smallville. Foi em uma escavação numa caverna de uma antiga tribo indígena. Lex nunca soube o que fazer com isso e então guardou. Mas acredito que você saiba.'

'Eu sei.', Zod sorriu malévolo.

'Não vai adiantar, Zod!', gritou Zara, furiosa. 'Você não irá conseguir se impor nessa terra! Irá ser levado de volta para Nova Krypton e responder pela sua traição e seus crimes!'

'Meus crimes?! Minha traição?!', ele se aproximou da jaula, furioso. 'Vocês acabaram com o meu exército! Mataram Faora, minha mulher!'

Tess ficou surpresa em ouvir isso. Zara olhou para Zod com ódio.

'E você matou quase toda uma civilização! Estava de conluio com Brainiac! Ele sabia que Jor-El tinha razão na iminente explosão de Krypton, mas Brainiac convenceu o Alto Conselho do contrário! Vocês destruíram vidas! Famílias inteiras!'

'Inclusive o seu adorado pai, não é, Zara?', ele lembrou, com um olhar maldoso. 'Eu tive o sangue dele nas minhas mãos.', lembrou, sem remorsos.

'Vai responder por esse crime também.', garantiu Zara, com ódio.

'É mais fácil você morrer antes, querida.', ele declarou, impassível. 'Só não acabei com você e esse moleque remelento por que eu sei que Kal-El virá. Quero que ele assista de camarote.'

'Então desculpe pela demora!', gritou Superman, voando, atingindo Zod com um potente soco, em cheio.

Zod bateu contra a parede e Tess se escondeu. Zod se ergueu. Tinha agora os mesmos poderes de Superman. Ele avançou contra o herói e lhe deu um soco.

'Kal-El, filho de Jor-El, prepare-se para o seu fim! Já está mais do que na hora da Casa de El ter seu ciclo encerrado definitivamente!'

'Você será detido, Zod.', garantiu Superman. 'Não há escapatória.'

Zod começou a rir e depois tentou desferir um soco contra Superman, que se desviou. Os dois começaram uma luta feroz, com socos e pontapés.

Lois entrou no galpão. Ela viu Tess e mordeu o lábio. Só podia ser capanga de Lex mesmo! A mesma falta de caráter! Lois avançou na ruiva, lhe dando um soco. Tess revidou e as duas se engalfinharam no chão, com socos e chutes. Lois conseguiu dar um soco mais potente em Tess, fazendo-a desacordar. A repórter pegou a chave que estava na cintura da ruiva e abriu a jaula. Zara entregou Chris para Lois e saiu da jaula.

'Tudo bem com vocês?', quis saber Lois, preocupada, olhando para Zara e Chris.

'Tudo bem, obrigada.', a kryptoniana sorriu. 'E meu marido?', ela quis saber.

Lois não conseguiu disfarçar o ar consternado. Zara compreendeu imediatamente e lágrimas assomaram-se em seus olhos esverdeados.

'Ele morreu para nos salvar. Sempre foi honrado. Me orgulho de ser esposa dele.'

'Kara o enterrou com o símbolo da casa de El.',contou Lois.

'Eu agradeço.', disse Zara, sincera, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. 'Ching foi... o único amor que tive. Todos os kryptonianos somos assim. Amor de verdade, apenas uma única vez.', ela afirmou.

'Eu sinto muito, Zara. Mas você tem Chris.', disse Lois, para tentar animá-la.

Zara concordou, assentindo, mas então ficou séria. Ela se colocou na frente de Lois e Chris. Tess apontava uma arma para os três.

...

Superman fez Zod atravessar uma parede. Ele desferiu um soco no seu oponente. Zod riu, descontrolado.

'Não adianta, Kal-El, eu terei minha vingança! Matei seu pai e matarei você também!'

Clark ficou chocado e com raiva, deu mais um soco em Zod. Ele matara o seu pai! Era um assassino frio! Zod conseguiu escapar de Superman, dando-lhe um chute e pegou uma adaga que escondera por ali. Ela era feita de kryptonita azul. Zod fingiu estar derrotado, caído de joelhos e Superman se aproximou. Em um movimento rápido, Zod se virou e cravou a adaga na barriga do herói.

'Você irá perecer, assim como aquela gente fraca de Krypton, assim como seu pai, sua mãe e toda sua Casa! E esse mundo me pertencerá, como deve ser!'

'NUNCA!', berrou Clark, usando o artefato que Tess trouxera para mandar Zod para a Zona Fantasma. Aquilo nada mais era do que um condutor.

Zod gritou, surpreso e desapareceu. Clark respirou fundo e arrancou a adaga de kryptonita, jogando-a longe. Ele caiu de joelhos, mas logo viu seu ferimento sarar.

...

'Se ficarem quietas, ninguém se machuca.', avisou Tess, empunhando a arma.

Zara olhou para Lois e falou baixinho, só para a morena ouvir.

'Lois, quando eu disser, você corre com Chris, sem olhar para trás.'

Lois ia protestar, mas Zara não lhe deu tempo. A kryptoniana estava disposta a enfrentar Tess. Mas não foi preciso. Usando a visão de calor, Clark esquentou a arma, fazendo Tess soltá-la com um grito. Zara avançou em Tess e as duas começaram a brigar. Lois se afastou com Chris no colo e Superman se aproximou das duas para separá-las, mas tudo foi muito rápido. Tess pegou a arma e atirou contra Zara. A kryptoniana rolou no chão, com um ferimento no peito.

'Oh, não!', exclamou Lois chorosa, fechando os olhos de Chris.

Clark tirou a arma da mão de Tess, que recuou e o herói se ajoelhou diante de Zara. A ruiva aproveitou para sair correndo dali. Clark segurou a mão de Zara e Lois se aproximou, ainda com Chris com os olhinhos fechados.

'Kal-El...', a kryptoniana disse com dificuldade.

'Está tudo bem, Zara, vou tirar voce daqui. Zod foi derrotado.'

Zara assentiu, satisfeita. Ela olhou para Lois, em direção ao bebê. Depois para Clark.

'Cuide... cuidem do meu... filho... Ele é de vocês... eu o confio... à vocês...', ela declarou.

'Não, Zara! Você vai ficar bem!', ele exclamou, desesperado.

'Graças a Rao, vou... vou... me ... encontrar com Ching... Me enterre... ao lado dele... E conte para Conn... sobre nós... como... como o amamos...', ela começou a chorar e sentia sua vida se esvaindo.

Lois estava chorando e Clark segurava a mão de Zara com força, segurando as lágrimas. Sabia que era o fim. Zara olhou pela última vez para Chris e Lois o virou para que a mãe pudesse vê-lo.

'Meu... pequeno milagre... Sei que... cuidarão... bem dele. Eu sei.', ela deu um último suspiro e faleceu.

'Oh meu Deus...', Lois abraçou Chris e voltou a chorar.

Clark suspirou pesadamente e se ergueu. Sentira que falhara. Duas pessoas, os pais de Chris, haviam falecido e ele não pode evitar. Lois olhou para Clark. Sabia que ele estava arrasado.

'Clark, eu sinto muito! Muito! Eu... eu queria ter feito algo... Eu me sinto culpada... Não deveria ter enfrentado Tess... Não sei...', ela disse, confusa.

'Lois, por que você NUNCA me ouve?!', ele questionou, irritado, olhando para ela, que ficou surpresa. 'Não era para voce estar aqui?! O que você pretendia?! Ter o mesmo destino de Zara?!'

'Não, eu queria socorrer, Chris!', ela revidou, chateada.

'Ah é?! Acontece que você não é heroína, Lois! Não te vejo usando colante e voando por aí! Que droga, Lois!', ele gritou, furioso.

'Você está sendo grosso, Clark!', ela gritou. 'SUPERMAN!', ela berrou, assustando Chris. 'Está vendo o que você fez, seu estúpido?! Assustou o Chris!'

'Eu sou estúpido?! Você se arrisca, põe sua vida em perigo e eu sou o estúpido?! Não é possível!', ele segurou Lois pelos ombros. 'Eu me preocupo com você, caramba!'

'Eu também, Clark, mas não é por isso que eu digo o que você tem que fazer, merda!', ela gritou, irritada e Chris chorou mais. 'Desculpe, bebê! Esse imbecil de Krypton me irrita!'

Superman respirou fundo. Ela o fitou.

'Eu sei que você está me culpando pelo que aconteceu com Zara.', ela murmurou, sentindo culpa.

'Não, não estou! Que droga, Lois! Eu estou assim porque não quero que você tenha o mesmo fim dela! Eu te amo, sua maluca, mas você torna tudo complicado!', ele declarou.

'Eu também te amo, Clark, mesmo você sendo um idiota!', ela declarou, chateada.

Clark deu um meio sorriso e deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois, sendo correspondido. Só pararam porque Chris começou a resmungar por estar entre os dois, sendo apertado. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Lois fitou Clark.

'Não queria que ela tivesse morrido. Eu só queria salvá-los.'

'Eu sei.', ele disse, calmo.

'Eu sou doida mesmo. Mas não consigo ser diferente, Clark. Eu sou assim. Me atiro de cabeça em tudo.'

'Eu sei.', ele sorriu e lhe deu outro beijinho. 'E é por isso que eu te amo.'

'Seu caipira bobo.', ela lhe deu um soquinho.

Ele sorriu e depois ficou sério. Superman pegou o corpo de Zara no colo diante do olhar triste de Lois.

'Vou dar a ela o enterro digno e cheio de honrarias que merece.'

Lois assentiu, concordando.

((O))

No mesmo local onde Ching estava enterrado, Clark enterrou Zara, ao seu lado. Usando a visão de calor, ele desenhou o símbolo da Casa de El no túmulo. Lois estava com Chris no colo e ao lado deles, estava Kara. A cerimônia foi encerrada. Kara olhou para o primo.

'E agora, Kal? E quanto à Chris?'

'Eu vou cuidar dele, Kara. Foi o último pedido de Zara e eu pretendo cumpri-lo.', disse Clark, seguro.

Kara assentiu, concordando e Lois beijou a cabecinha do menino adormecido em seu colo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nunca é Tarde**

**Star Labs**

Bruce estava sentado na cama, com Alfred segurando uma bandeja ao seu lado, tentando convencê-lo a comer. Emil fazia anotações na prancheta.

'Apenas um pouco, patrão Bruce.'

'Nem mais uma colher. Isso não é comida, é uma coisa feita para as pessoas piorarem!', ele reclamou, olhando para Hamilton, que nem deu atenção. 'Alfred, eu estou convalescente e então você pode preparar uma deliciosa refeição para mim, como sempre faz.'

'Patrão Bruce, teria satisfação em atender ao seu pedido, mas o Dr. Hamilton recomendou que o senhor se alimentasse de algo leve, o mais leve possível, o seu organismo ainda está se recuperando.'

'Isso não irá me fazer recuperar mais rápido.', afirmou Bruce, com má vontade.

'Mas olha só, parece uma criança birrenta.', disse Diana, bem humorada, entrando no quarto.

Bruce sorriu ao ver Diana e seus olhos brilharam. Alfred lhe entregou a bandeja com sopa.

'Talvez a senhorita obtenha mais sucesso do que eu.', disse Alfred, aproveitando para tirar Hamilton dali.

A porta se fechou e Diana sorriu. Ela estava feliz em ver Bruce recuperado, mesmo ele estando todo enfaixado no peito devido aos ferimentos que tivera.

'Será que eu terei que dar comidinha na sua boca?'

'Eu não iria reclamar.', ele disse, sorrindo satisfeito.

'Bruce, você é muito mimado...', ela murmurou e deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa que ficava ao lado da cama. Diana se sentou na beirada e segurou a mão do amado com carinho. 'Fico feliz por você estar bem. Foram... dias difíceis.', ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, mesmo sem querer.

'Eu sei.', ele disse, comovido. 'Desculpe por fazê-la passar por isso.'

'Era uma missão do Batman. Jamais deixaria Gotham explodir. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.', ela disse, sincera, enquanto eles entrelaçavam as mãos. 'Não que isso me deixe menos preocupada.'

'Eu sei. Sou apenas um maluco que se fantasia e combate outros malucos na noite. Acho que sua mãe tem razão.', ele lembrou de Hipólita.

'Pois fique sabendo, que ela ficou muito impressionada com o feito do Batman, disse que ele é a cara da cidade.', ela contou e ele deu um sorrisinho. 'Ela não pode apoiar 100% mas pelo menos tirou da cabeça a ideia louca do casamento arranjado e aceitou que eu...', ela parou há tempo. 'Que nós estamos juntos.'

'Você iria dizer outra coisa, não é?', ele observou.

'Não.', ela mentiu. 'Apenas que estou feliz por você estar vivo. Nunca mais me apronte uma dessas.', ela lhe deu um beijinho.

'Diana, o que você ia falar?', ele perguntou, insistente.

'Nada, eu já disse tudo!', ela exclamou, disfarçando e pegou a bandeja. 'Alfred tem razão, você tem que se alimentar.'

Bruce aceitou tomar um gole da sopa, mas franziu o nariz. Além de já estar fria, era realmente intragável, não era só birra sua, era uma verdadeira comida de hospital. Diana achou graça na expressão dele.

'Queria que Kal estivesse aqui para usar a visão de calor.', ela gracejou.

'Alguém me chamou?', disse Clark, entrando no quarto.

'Você pede e o desejo se realiza.', disse Bruce, bem humorado.

Clark se aproximou de Bruce com um sorriso e eles trocaram um cumprimento.

'Bruce Wayne, o homem que não cai nem com uma bomba.', gracejou o repórter.

'Não sou o Homem de Aço, mas estou me aguentando bem.', retrucou Bruce, bem humorado.

'Só vim mesmo saber como você está. Estou feliz que no final tudo acabou bem... Ou quase.', ele lamentou, lembrando do fim de Zara e Ching. Clark contou tudo a Diana e Bruce, que lamentaram. 'Pelo menos, Chris está bem. Vou cuidar dele.'

'Vai adotá-lo?', perguntou Diana.

'Sim. Lois já está verificando para mim sobre o processo de adoção. No que depender de mim, em breve ele usará o sobrenome Kent. Meus pais ficariam felizes.'

'Você poderia se casar com Lois, o processo de adoção seria mais rápido.', disse Diana, com uma expressão marota.

'Diana, por favor...', murmurou Clark.

'Ué, você mesmo contou que trocaram até declarações de amor a essa altura do campeonato!', exclamou Diana e Bruce segurou o riso.

'Mas não quer dizer que eu vá pedir Lois em casamento só por causa da adoção de Chris!', rebateu Clark.

'Não, você irá pedi-la em casamento por que está apaixonado pela Srta Lane, é diferente!', argumentou Diana.

'Ah, Diana, eu realmente não vou discutir isso com você...', murmurou Clark, cansado. 'Preciso ir. Quando chegar ao Planeta, Perry vai berrar comigo até não poder mais. Melhoras, Bruce.', ele trocou outro cumprimento com o amigo.

'Obrigado, Clark.'

Clark acenou e saiu voando e Diana ainda gritou, provocando, sabendo que ele ouviria, já que tinha super audição.

'Homens, sempre fugindo do casamento!'

Diana e Bruce olharam um para o outro e riram.

'Ele vai te matar, Diana.', disse Bruce, bem humorado. 'E ainda sobre relacionamentos... Eu não sei o que você ia falar mas... eu andei pensando aqui em tudo que aconteceu.', ele disse sério e ela prestou atenção. 'Eu sou meio louco. Bem louco.', ele afirmou e ela riu. 'Mas é assim mesmo. E isso que me faz o Batman. Sempre perto de cruzar a linha.', ele suspirou e segurou a mão de Diana. 'O que quero dizer é... eu não sou muito bom em ficar falando do que eu sinto. Eu prefiro demonstrar. Mas... você é importante para mim, Diana e acho que já sabe...'

'Eu sei...', ela sorriu, apaixonada.

'E especial. Muito mesmo. Eu amo você, Diana.', ele declarou.

Diana ficou de olhos arregalados. Ela não esperava algo assim. Não de Bruce Wayne. E era exatamente o que queria ouvir. Sabia que era verdadeiro porque Bruce não era mesmo de ficar se declarando para mulher nenhuma. Era fechado demais para isso. Diana se inclinou sobre Bruce e o beijou apaixonadamente.

'Também te amo, Bruce. Era isso que eu ia dizer.', ela sorriu, boba.

'Eu imaginei. Mas achei legal que eu falasse primeiro.', ele disse, bem humorado.

'Sempre um passo na frente de todo mundo, não é?', ela lhe deu um tapinha de leve no peito e ele sentiu dor. 'Desculpe.'

'Nada que um beijo não cure.'

Diana sorriu, feliz e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão.

((O))

**Algumas semanas depois**

**Planeta Diário**

_O casamento de Lex Luthor e Lana Lang_

_Por Cat Grant_

A loira jogou a sua coluna no jornal sobre a mesa de Lois Lane. A morena olhou entediada para a matéria.

'Matéria de página inteira e foto extra grande na capa. E adivinha? O Planeta online está recebendo mais acessos do que o normal.', ela se gabou.

'Isso é porque a quantidade de pessoas fúteis e sem nada para fazer como você, Grant, só aumenta exponencialmente, o que explica a crescente alienação da população em geral.'

'Que discurso mais anarquista, como você é pedante, Lane.', disse Cat, com um sorriso falso.

'Pelo menos não sou zero atividade cerebral como você, Grant.' Devolveu Lois.

Jimmy se aproximou com a câmera a tiracolo.

'Já estão se alfinetando a essa hora da manhã, pelo amor de Deus, esperem as pessoas ao menos acordarem!', exclamou, tentando pegar uma rosquinha da caixa de Lois, que não deixou. 'Poxa, Lois, você tem um monte aí!'

'Não é um monte e algumas dessas são para o Smallville!', ela exclamou.

'Hum, parece que a coisa é séria mesmo!', disse Jimmy, com um olhar malicioso e Cat fingiu bocejar. '_Mad Dog_ Lane está até dividindo suas rosquinhas, daqui a pouco divide a casa também!'

'Não tão depressa, Jimmy, não fui eu quem pediu uma mulher em casamento em plena festa!', ela lembrou do que ele fizera na recepção de Lex e Lana, onde fora como fotógrafo.

'Eu estava bêbado!', ele se defendeu. 'Mas a Linda é mesmo uma coisinha...', ele revirou os olhos, encantado.

'Deixa o Smallville ouvir isso...', murmurou Lois, divertida.

'E pensar que uma coisinha linda daquelas como Clark Kent, todo fofo, está perdendo tempo com um soldado do exército...', ela olhou para a enfezada Lois. '... quando podia estar com uma mulher digna de passarela.', ela empinou os seios siliconados mau seguros pelo decote e Jimmy deu uma olhada.

'Você quer dizer, uma mulher de beira de estrada, né, Grant?', alfinetou Lois.

'Estou com muito bom humor para discutir com a gentinha.', disse Cat, olhando entediada para Lois. 'Agora com licença, queridos, por que alguém aqui tem que trabalhar de verdade.', ela sorriu e saiu rebolando.

'Certamente essa pessoa não é você!', gritou Lois para a loira. 'Que mulherzinha irritante!', ela resmungou e olhou para Jimmy, que olhava fixamente para rosquinha de chocolate. Lois revirou os olhos. 'Pode pegar uma, mas só uma!'

'Valeu, Lois!', ele exclamou, pegou a rosquinha e saiu correndo, como se tivesse medo que no último momento, ela mudasse de ideia e arrancasse das mãos dele.

Lois riu consigo mesma. Jimmy era um crianção... Clark chegou a redação daquele jeito estabanado de sempre e ela ainda achava incrível que ele pudesse ser alguém tão confiante como Superman. Clark sorriu para Lois e ajeitou o óculos. Ele lhe estendeu um copo de café.

'Como você gosta: com um pouco de leite e açúcar.', ele pegou uma rosquinha. 'Deixei Chris no berçário.'

'É, apesar de ser meio anti-social, ele se acostumou bem com o pessoal do berçário.', ela sorriu. 'E a coisa da adoção, como está?'

'Bom, Bruce disse que vai ver com seus advogados como adiantar o processo. Eu tenho um bom histórico, então, deve me ajudar. O ruim é que Chris não tinha nada, nenhum documento e eu não quis forjar nada, você entende, né?', ele falou e ela concordou, assentindo. 'Mas Bruce está confiante, ele acha que os seus advogados conseguem resolver isso.'

'Quando Bruce Wayne diz que vai conseguir, você tem que acreditar.', ela sorriu. 'Um homem que sobrevive a explosão de duas bombas, é um homem que supera qualquer coisa.', ela disse baixinho, bem humorada.

Clark achou graça.

((O))

**Telhado do PD – Fim do Expediente**

Superman pousou no telhado onde Lois estava com Chris nos braços. Ela gostava de ir até ali todo fim de expediente e Chris também parecia apreciar a vista. Clark olhou-os com ternura. Eles eram as duas pessoas mais importantes no mundo para ele. E pensar que após a morte dos pais, Clark achara que nunca mais criaria raízes. Seria sempre um solitário. Por sorte, a vida lhe dera uma segunda chance.

Clark e Lois trocaram um beijinho. Ele acariciou a cabecinha de Chris, que fez barulhinhos com a boca.

'Teve um bom dia, supercara?', ela perguntou.

'Consegui salvar as pessoas, então, sim, eu tive.', ele sorriu. 'Mas a melhor parte do meu dia é quando vejo vocês.'

'Nossa também.', ela falou sorridente e olhou para Chris. 'Não é, Chris?', o menino fez um barulhinho com a boca. 'Viu? Ele sempre concorda comigo!', ela deu um beijo no rosto do bebê.

Clark sorriu e pegou Lois e Chris no colo, saindo voando com eles direto para casa.

((O))

**Um ano depois**

Lex Luthor subiu ao poder, tornando-se presidente dos Estados Unidos. Ao seu lado estava Lana Lang, grávida de cinco meses. Em pouco tempo, Lena Luthor nasceria. Tess já não se encontrava mais na equipe Luthor. Ela simplesmente desaparecera. Lois e Clark tentaram descobrir o porque, mas não havia nem rastro da ruiva. O que eles não sabiam, era que Tess havia sido morta friamente por Lex com um tiro na cabeça e incinerada. Alta traição por se aliar à Zod e estragar os planos de Lex para Superman.

Mas Lex não desistira. Fora apenas uma trégua. Agora que ele era o homem que estava no cargo mais poderoso e influente do mundo, as coisas, aos poucos, mudariam para a Liga da Justiça e especialmente para o último filho de Krypton. Lex jamais deixaria Superman em paz. Só iria parar quando um dos dois morresse.

Lex abraçou Lana pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo diante das câmeras.

Lois quase vomitou olhando pela tela da TV. Lex era um ser repugnante e Lana uma idiota fútil, que só pensava em festas, desfiles, aparecer em capas de revistas e ser famosa. Eles se mereciam.

Lois recolheu os brinquedinhos de Chris no chão da sala e jogou-os dentro do pequeno cercadinho que ficava ali. Chris estava crescendo forte e sadio e bastante parecido com Zara. Era uma lembrança doce. Lois escrevera tudo que sabia da história de Zara e Ching, - relatados por Jor-El e depois por Kara, que passara um tempo em Nova Krypton - e fizera um livro para Chris. Quando ele crescesse e compreendesse as coisas, poderia ler sobre a história de seus pais.

Clark conseguira adotar Chris muito graças a influência de Bruce Wayne e o menino ganhara o nome kryptoniano de Conn-El e o nome civil de Christopher Jonathan Kent. Fora um dia de festa na Liga da Justiça, com direito ao bebê afundando a mão no bolo quando os adultos se distraíram.

Lois e Clark namoravam firme desde então e era um fato público. Mesmo assim, de vez em quando apareciam boatos de um interesse romântico de Superman pela intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, mas como nunca havia uma confirmação concreta, os boatos sempre caíam por terra. Clark jurava que seria mais discreto, mas às vezes esquecia e lançava olhares lânguidos e segurava a mão de Lois em momentos inapropriados, como quando a imprensa estava por perto e aí se tornava um custo disfarçar. Mas era divertido.

Clark chegou com Chris já adormecido nos braços. Ele deu um beijinho em Lois e levou o bebê para o quarto, colocando-o no berço. Chris estava se adaptando bem à creche, mesmo tendo uma crise de choro na primeira semana.

Clark voltou para a sala e ele e Lois trocaram um beijo mais apaixonado, abraçando-se longamente. Ele sorriu.

'Eu te amo, Lois.'

'Também te amo, caipira.'

Clark sorriu, feliz e olhou-a um pouco nervoso.

'Bem, eu tinha pensado em várias formas de fazer isso, mas nunca consegui a situação apropriada. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa...', ele lamentou. 'E agora Chris caiu no sono, mas acho que ele não ficará bravo comigo por fazer isso sozinho.', o kryptoniano se ajoelhou diante de Lois, sob o olhar surpreso dela e tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo, onde havia um anel. 'Lois Lane, você quer casar comigo?'

'Oh meu Deus!', ela exclamou. 'Sim! Sim!', ela sorriu, feliz.

Clark abriu um largo sorriso e colocou o anel no dedo anular direito dela. Ele se ergueu e os dois trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado. Clark a pegou no colo e levou para o seu quarto, ainda beijando-a.

Clark colocou Lois delicadamente sobre a cama e os dois voltaram a se beijar. Era certo de que ele não tinha nenhum bloqueio com Lois. Nunca teve. Ela confiava plenamente nele e sabia que jamais iria machucá-la, mesmo com todos aqueles poderes.

Lois ajudou-o a tirar a camisa e passou as mãos pelo seu peitoral bem definido. Clark era tão forte e ao mesmo tempo parecia um menininho frágil. Ela adorava esses contrastes.

Clark desabotoou a blusa branca de Lois, tirando-a, assim como fez com o sutiã preto que ela usava. Linda. Sua mulher era perfeita. Não havia um único defeito nela, tanto físico, quanto de personalidade, até suas imperfeições eram perfeitas. E pensar que ele quase a perdera por orgulho...

Ele beijou os seios fartos da parceira, depois sugou um de cada vez, sem pressa, fazendo-a suspirar. Clark fez uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo quente e macio de Lois, até chegar em sua saia, que ele retirou, assim como a calçinha. Ele mergulhou entre suas pernas, usando a língua com perícia, levando-a loucura. Clark sentia seu membro latejar e tudo que mais queria era estar dentro dela. Ela o ajudou a retirar a calça e tocou no membro dele com um olhar malicioso, deixando-a ainda mais excitado. Clark não aguentou muito tempo aquela deliciosa tortura e a penetrou. Dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes, enquanto ela cravava as unhas em suas costas, mesmo que aquilo nunca o machucasse ou arranhasse. Clark olhava nos olhos de Lois quando eles faziam amor, enquanto ela acompanhava o ritmo dele. Os dois gemeram de prazer e chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

((O))

**Gotham City**

Diana e Bruce estavam se beijando com ela sentada em seu colo na bat-caverna. Até que o bat-sinal foi visto no céu. Bruce suspirou e Diana ergueu-se. Bruce colocou a máscara do Batman. Toda a cidade precisava de um herói. Mesmo que ele agisse nas sombras.

O bat-móvel saiu em alta velocidade enquanto as ruas de Gotham eram tomadas pela gangue do Pinguim. O trabalho nunca terminava, já que os vilões jamais descansavam.

Bruce conseguiu capturar Pinguim e ele foi levado à Arkham. Próximo a um beco, um menino sujo, usando uma roupa de palhaço e um pouco desnutrido estava escondido atrás de uma caçamba de lixo. Batman se aproximou e o abordou.

'Quem é você, garoto?'

O menino se encolheu, um pouco amedrontado. Batman percebeu.

'Não vou machucar você.'

O menino o olhou de alto a baixo e pareceu decidir confiar no Cavaleiro das Trevas.

'Dick Grayson, senhor. O circo onde meus pais trabalhavam... pegou fogo...', ele contou, com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Eles se foram... E o Pinguim... Ele é o culpado. Ele é um assassino...', disse, com raiva. 'Mas não consegui. Essa coisa de matar... Meus pais ficariam com vergonha de mim...', ele disse,pensativo e Bruce prestava atenção. 'Então eu me infiltrei no bando dele, mas... Ele descobriu quem eu era. E tive que correr e me esconder antes que ele me matasse. Ele me preparou uma arapuca hoje.', contou Dick. 'Desculpe estar aborrecendo o senhor com isso... Só estou... aliviado porque o senhor o capturou.'

Dick se ergueu, mancando e Batman viu que a perna do garoto estava sangrando. Ele o segurou pelo braço, fazendo o menino fitá-lo, assustado.

'Quando anos você tem garoto?'

'Treze, senhor.', ele contou, com um pouco de medo.

Diana pousou perto deles e se aproximou. Dick ficou ainda mais assustado. O que aquela gente da Liga da Justiça faria com ele? Batman olhou para o menino.

'Não precisa ter medo. Ela é grande, mas não morde.', ele gracejou, mesmo com a expressão séria.

Diana colocou as mãos na cintura.

'Nem sempre. Mas só pego morcegos.', ela piscou para Dick, que relaxou um pouco mais. 'Tudo bem por aqui?'

'Dick precisa de um banho, roupas novas e comida, basicamente.', disse Batman, sério.

'Não... não precisam se incomodar comigo...', murmurou Dick.

'Imagina, incomodo algum.', disse Diana, simpática. 'E sabe? Conheço alguém que cozinha muito bem, você irá adorar.', ela sorriu. 'E aí,quem quer voar comigo?'

'Tenho que verificar o bat-móvel, mas talvez Dick aceite.', disse Batman, soltando o garoto, confiando que ele não iria sair correndo. 'Voar com uma princesa amazona é uma experiência única, garoto.'

'Melhor que com o Superman.', ela piscou, divertida.

Dick deu um sorrisinho tímido e aceitou. Diana o segurou nos braços e saiu voando com o fascinado Dick,que olhava extasiado para a iluminada Gotham vista do alto. Batman deu um breve sorriso e entrou no bat-móvel.

((O))

**Planeta Diário**

_Superman salva o dia mais uma vez_

_Ron Trouppe_

Lois chegou feito um furacão na mesa de Trouppe. Ele olhou divertido para a furiosa repórter.

'Como é isso, Trouppe, você me rouba a matéria sobre Superman?!', ela gritou.

'Lane, o seu mal é achar que tem exclusividade sobre ele! Contente-se com o Kent e deixe o resto conosco!', ele exclamou e viu Clark chegando todo estabanado na redação. 'Ok, eu entendo o seu lado, mas nem todos podem ter um supercara, não é mesmo?'

'Você é ridículo, Trouppe, não sei o que Lucy viu em você!', exclamou Lois, lembrando que a irmã caçula agora namorava o repórter.

'Eu tenho meus segredos, Lane.', ele deu uma piscadela.

'Que não sejam segredos muito escandalosos, Trouppe, ou o General vai te colocar diante do pelotão de fuzilamento.', ela zombou.

Trouppe ajeitou a gravata, sentindo-se subitamente sufocado ao lembrar do primeiro e nada promissor encontro que tivera com o General Lane. Sam só faltou comer a vísceras do jornalista. Fora um jantar divertido, pelo menos para Lois. Clark se aproximou e Trouppe deu um tapinha nas costas do estabanado repórter.

'Boa sorte, Kent, quando for a sua vez. Tente sair vivo do jantar com Sam Lane.'

Trouppe saiu dali, mas ainda ouviu Lois gritando.

'Eu não esqueci da sua roubada na cara dura, Trouppe, vai ter volta!', ela bufou e olhou para Clark. 'Acredita que ele conseguiu uma primeira página com Superman?!', ela sacudiu o jornal.

'Todos merecem seus cinco minutos de fama, Lois.', disse Clark, bem humorado.

'Tudo bem, o General em breve deve fatiar o Trouppe, sobrará mais matérias para mim.', ela sorriu, maldosa e brincalhona.

'Você é má, Lane...'

'Eu sou, por isso que você gosta de mim, Kent.', ela disse, com um sorrisinho e o beijou.

'Credo, procurem um quarto!', exclamou Cat, fazendo uma careta e roubando uma rosquinha de Lois.

'Vá comprar as suas, Grant!', gritou Lois.

Cat apenas lhe mostrou a língua e saiu dali rebolando. Perry se aproximou, estressado como sempre.

'LANE, KENT, onde estão minhas matérias?! Acham que esse jornal se edita sozinho?! Vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo!', ele gritou e foi berrar com outros na redação.

Lois e Clark trocaram um olhar e sorriram.

'Mais um dia normal.', ela disse e lhe deu um selinho, antes que Perry voltasse e berrasse mais.

Jimmy tirou uma foto do seu casal preferido e sorriu.

((O))

**Apartamento de Clark Kent**

Lois trocou a fralda de Chris e sorriu para ele. Ela lhe entregou a mamadeira, ao que ele se alimentou tranquilamente. Clark chegou voando pela janela e pousou na sala. Ele deu um beijinho em Lois e trocou o uniforme por roupas comuns. Clark abraçou Lois pela cintura e olhou para Chris, sentado em sua cadeirinha e bebendo sua vitamina.

'Ele está crescendo bem... Acho que Zara e Ching ficariam felizes...', comentou Clark.

'Sim, também acho. Eu falei que você seria um ótimo pai.', ela lembrou.

'E eu disse que você seria uma excelente mãe, mas você não me ouviu.', ele lembrou, sorrindo e ela rolou os olhos.

'As crianças me odiavam, ok, tem vídeos constrangedores comprovando isso. Acho que Chris me tirou a uruca.'

Clark começou a rir. Lois lhe deu um soquinho no ombro. Os dois trocaram um beijo e Lois apertou de leve o narizinho da criança. Ele terminou de beber a vitamina.

'Mama...', falou, com sua vozinha.

Lois e Clark olharam-se surpresos.

'Você ouviu?'

'Ele falou...?'

'Não, eu acho que ele se referia a mamar...'

'Não, eu acho que não era isso...'

Chris balançou as perninhas e falou de novo.

'Mamãe.'

Lois e Clark se olharam sorrindo e ela pegou o garoto no colo, dando-lhe um beijo.

'Então você me elegeu como sua mãe?'

'Mamãe.', ele repetiu, colocando as mãozinhas no rosto dela.

'Seu papagaiozinho fofo!', ela disse, encantada.

'É oficial, Lois, agora você é mãe de Chris Kent e minha futura mulher. Poderia haver família mais perfeita?', disse Clark, sorridente.

'Não mesmo! Comigo nela, só poderia ser perfeita mesmo!', exclamou Lois, brincando e o casal riu. Lois beijou Clark. 'Eu te amo, Clark.'

'Eu te amo, Lois.'

Os dois se abraçaram e à Chris e ficaram juntos e felizes, por terem se encontrado e por estarem unidos. Para sempre.

FIM


End file.
